Human Race Revolution
by Sabaku no Yui
Summary: Hemos visto finales buenos, y finales malos, finales felices y otros tristes. Finales "definitivos" y finales "alternativos". Para los que no nos resignamos con un final canon, ésta historia nos hará pensar en la posibilidad del "¿Y qué pasaría si...?" Crónica de como Mikasa Ackerman y el cabo Rivaille llegan a conocerse, y se abren miles de futuros posibles.
1. La diferencia fundamental

**Hola a todos! :3 me presento en el FanFiction, soy Yui~**

**Éste será el primer fic que publique, es de uno de los fandom que se volvió mi trauma este año con el estreno del anime de Shingeki no Kyojin, el Rivamika o Rikasa. **

**Aclaro que esto no empezó con la misma constancia con la que tengo ahorita, sino que cuando los vi juntos en un fanart pensé: "Estos dos seguramente serían perfectos para hacer una de esas propagandas de Paco Rabanne xD" **

**Pero después comencé a ver imágenes y leer fics muy buenos así que dije: "Por qué no darle a conocer a mis nakamas rikasas mi historia también?"**

**Y henos aquí ^w^ **

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**HUMAN RACE REVOLUTION**

**I. La diferencia fundamental**

—No creo que tengamos muchas más opciones, si tenemos a los soldados más fuertes de nuestro lado, no podemos darnos el lujo de no aprovechar esta ventaja. —explicó Armin con tono algo preocupado, esperando con temor una respuesta.

El cabo ni siquiera lo dudó un instante, también había pensado en la idea, si lograban alcanzar una coordinación suficientemente buena con Mikasa Ackerman, serían teóricamente invencibles.

—No estoy de acuerdo— resonaron las palabras de Mikasa, como cortante respuesta. —Lo siento, Armin, por más voluntad que tenga, nunca seré capaz de trabajar en equipo con alguien _así_. —concluyó muy seria, con su típico tono impasible y sin siquiera mirar a Rivaille.

El aire se tornó gélido, el ambiente se tensó ante el resto del equipo que observaba la situación, todos bastante intimidados e incapaces de hacer acotaciones ni comentarios.

— ¿Y cómo, según tu, es _"alguien así"_, Mikasa?

—No pretendo desafiar su autoridad, señor, pero no creo que pueda llegar a entenderme con alguien que continua peleando sin el más mínimo resentimiento hacia la asesina que mató a todo su escuadrón despiadadamente.

—Oh, comprenso… —seguía hablando con la misma cara inexpresiva y sin cambiar el tono de voz, —aunque… ¿Seguro que es eso, o te encuentras resentida por otra cosa?

Los que presenciaron la escena, remontaron inmediatamente a aquel juicio, cuando Eren se tragó aquella tremenda golpiza.

De cualquier forma— prosiguió el cabo— supongo que, ¿debo tomármelo personal, o no? — y se plantó con una leve mueca irónica.

Mikasa prosiguió inmutable, —No me malinterprete, señor, no creo que sea bueno para alguien de su categoría pelear junto a un soldado que se deja "llevar por sus emociones".

Rivaille percibió de inmediato el tono sarcástico de su respuesta; esto empezaba a tornarse un duelo de miradas amenazantes.

— ¿Me comprende, señor? No quiero "meter la pata" de nuevo, y causar más problemas.

El resto comprendía que lo que a simple vista sonaba como una simple conversación, era más bien un encarnizado duelo de ideales, principios y rencores, que peligraba en estallar en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, entendido, A - cker - man— dijo Rivaille con un tono ya más suelto y sarcástico, siguiendo la corriente.

Eren tragó saliva, se aproximaba algo feo de ver.

—Entonces, —continuó el cabo— quédate aquí, y ve a cambiarle los pañales a Eren, es verdad, no necesito de una quinceañera histérica y resentida por que golpearon a su amado bebé bobalicón.

Mikasa tomó a Rivaille de su corbatilla y levantó el puño amagando un golpe, y con sus ojos asesinos amenazó al cabo.

—Enano altanero, será mejor que mantengas cerrada tu boca de letrina si no quieres pasar otro mes inválido, sigue en pié mi promesa de hacerte pagar algún día por ese complejo de superioridad del que tan orgulloso estás, pero que te quede claro, no vuelvas a meterte con Eren.

—No vas a intimidarme, Mikasa, porque ejerzo mi libre derecho y deber como superior de disciplinar a mis subordinados cómo y cuando se me dé la regalada gana. Y me resulta penoso, como alguien con tanta fuerza y potencial haya decidido entregar su vida y su existencia a una sola persona. El ya no es un niño. —dijo mirando a Eren— presiento que dentro de poco será él, el encargado de proteger nuestras existencias.

—Olvídalo, dijo Mikasa, soltándolo resignada— jamás serás capaz de entenderlo, lo que se siente tener a alguien preciado, por quien estés dispuesto a dar la vida, a quien le agradezcas todo lo que eres, y el miedo y la desmotivación de perderlo.

Todos se sintieron levemente aliviados al ver a Mikasa soltar el cuello del cabo, salvo Eren, que seguía pasmado al escuchar sus palabras.

—Tú no sabes nada. — resonaron en el silencio des palabras de Rivaille, que ahora tenía la cabeza gacha, su mirada era oscura y su presencia sombría.

— _¡TU NO TIENES IDEA DE NÁDA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!_

Los gritos resonantes de Rivaille devolvieron el temor a todos que empezaron a retroceder temerosos, salvo Mikasa, que ahora tenía más bien una cara de odio alterada.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí! ¿Crees que me enorgullece ser lo que soy? ¿Ser como soy? ¿Venir de donde vengo? ¿Crees que me divierte matar titanes y salir a sortear la vida allá afuera? ¿¡Que me divierte enterrar a todos mis compañeros!? ¿¡Tener que ver las caras de sus padres, sus madres, esposas e hijos mientras les explico que no fui un líder suficientemente fuerte para ellos!? ¿Crees que me gusta ser un asesino? ¿Haber tenido que sesgar tantas vidas de humanos por los que se supone debemos pelear?

Todos permanecían aturdidos y un poco deprimidos por esos planeos, y Mikasa no era la excepción, en su cara se dibujó una línea que decía tristeza, empatía, comprendía lo cruel que era el mundo y sabía desde ya que ella no era la única que lo había sufrido en carne propia, pero esta sensación se rompió en un instante, cuando Rivaille prosiguió, y pasó la línea.

— ¡Tú que vives lamentándote de la pobre suerte que tuviste! ¡Perder a tus padres, pero qué pena! ¿Verdad? ¿Te piensas que has visto suficientes aberraciones en el mundo, que tienes las manos y los ojos curtidos, acostumbrados a todo esto? ¡Para la edad en que mataste a un solo hombre yo ya había asesinado a cientos, vi a cientos de inocentes e indefensos morir de formas que no tienes idea. He visto sufrir maltratos de lo más injustos e inauditos. ¿Y tú crees que tuviste una vida dura? Por lo menos a ti te dieron una oportunidad, otra familia, otra vida, tuviste un lugar a donde ir, pero eso fue todo, la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo no me voy a resignar a que todo termine así, hasta que no me quede más aire ni sangre en las venas, lo seguiré intentando, pelearé para acabar con toda esta mierda, para que este asedio por fía termina, ¡pero si tú tuvieras la oportunidad de encerrarte a ti misma y a Eren en el lugar más seguro del mundo para jamás correr peligro, y nunca más hacer nada, lo harías, estoy seguro. ¿O me equivoco?

La sorpresa e inquietud reinaban en las caras de todos, nadie se habría imaginado presenciar una escena como esa, el cabo Rivaille perdiendo los estribos y escupiendo una tonelada de verdades en una pelea de esa categoría, contra alguien como Mikasa, contra quien sabía de sobra que no convenía pelearse.

La chica de momento, suprimía su propia angustia y enojo, y se contenía de no darle un tremendo golpe en la cara.

La discusión no daba para más, pero ella no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, estaba muy apenada y furiosa a la vez, e inconscientemente sabía que las duras y crueles palabras de Rivaille, eran ciertas, como casi siempre lo eran.

Continuó la pelea aumentando el volumen en su voz, ya no con lógica y razones sostenibles con principios, sino más bien con insultos sin sentido y agresiones físicas, algunos empujones y sobre todo gritos.

Los espectadores no tardaron en pasar del temor al pánico, la situación se volvía insostenible y se temía lo peor.

Eren estaba paralizado, tenía que hacer algo para separarlos antes de que todo se le fuera de las manos, pero no podía ni moverse, se sentía completamente intimidado, ambos le inspiraban un terrible miedo sin siquiera habar, y ahora que estaban casi fuera de control, fuera de sí, hasta temía por su vida si se metía.

Pero aquella angustiante pelea ni iba a durar mucho más, ya que al explotar el odio y aliviando la tensión de los gritos, ambos desenvainaron sus espadas en simultaneo y se apuntaron mutuamente a los cuellos, quedando a una proximidad peligrosa, con los filos a escasos centímetros de la piel.

Éste fue el impulso final para dar el gran empujón de valentía que colmó a Eren.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente, ustedes dos!— gritó al empujar las espadas y separarlos varios metros— ¿¡Pero qué les pasa!? ¿Están escuchando lo que dicen? ¿De enserio piensan matarse, es en serio? ¿¡Por un simple desacuerdo de ideas!? ¿No ven la tontería por la cual empezó todo esto?

El envalentonado tono de Eren les llevaba tranquilidad a sus amigos y apaciguaba la compostura de Mikasa y el cabo.

Eren dudó nuevamente de si seguir hablando y tragarse un golpe de cada uno o seguir, pero dejó de vacilar, sabía muy bien que fuera cual fuera la respuesta, él tenía razón, esto no podía estar pasando, y no iba a permitir que terminara mal.

—No logro comprender esto, simplemente no lo entiendo, me parece ten increíblemente estúpido verlos pelear, no puedo creer que sea el único que lo haya notado. ¿No logran darse cuenta de lo absurdamente parecidos que son? ¿Por qué no pueden solo darse cuenta, aclarar sus diferencias y llevarse bien? ¡Mikasa, no puedo comprender como pudiste decir esas cosas! ¡Otra vez te estés dejando llevar por estas tonterías!

Al voltear para mirar a Rivaille, el miedo resurgió dentro de él, podía reprender a su media hermana con soltura, pero él era cosa diferente, era su superior, y podía llegar a tomar sus palabras como una insolencia, pero comprendió que lo que tenía para decir, merecía ser escuchado, aunque lo castigaran por ello.

—Señor, yo… —tomó el porte para hablar de tú a tú— puede que, hasta cierto punto esté de acuerdo con todo, o casi todo lo que dijo, y lamento mucho la cantidad de cosas inimaginables que ha tenido que vivir en el pasado, pero, de todas formas, no puedo soportar, ni seguir viendo esto.

El rostro de Rivaille pasó de impasible a levemente sorprendido.

—Señor, de ninguna manera permitiré que trate de esa forma a Mikasa.

Ambos beligerantes quedaron catatónicos por la intervención y las chocantes palabras del chico, de repente en el aire se respiraba la paz.

Rivaille guardó su espada y regresó a su anterior serenidad.

—Como siempre, nunca puedo contradecirte Eren. — se dirigió a él el cabo con un suspiro, y de la nada sus palabras cortaron la calma:

—"L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux", Eren, preguntaste que cual era la diferencia entre nosotros, si buscas el significado de esa frase, entenderás el por qué nunca seremos capaces de trabajar juntos, como dice ella.

Se hiso un silencio en el que el cabo e volvió para mirar a la chica, —Siento mucho mis palabras, Mikasa, no pensé muchas de las cosas que decía, fui muy duro para alguien con tan poca experiencia, perdón,

Ella se quedó aún más pasmada, su disculpa fue tan directa y contradictoria con sus previas acusaciones, que no creía que fuera sincera, sólo optó por guardar también su espada, cerrar los ojos y darse la vuelta, mientras se retiraba con paso sereno.

—Lo siento… Eren, no volveré a preocuparte de esta forma.

Rivaille liso lo mismo y se retiró, con bastante decepción un su rostro.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Debo aclarar que sirvo más para guionista que para narradora, ya se habrán dado cuenta de por qué. Es posible que en mis fics predominen los diálogos antes que los relatos de la situación.**

**Ojalá que puedan hacer su propia súper película mental \o/**

**Okno ._. Pero disfruten igual.**

**Déjenme un review con su opinión sobre el capítulo. Trataré de subir uno cada 10 a 15 días, nee? -.-'**

**Nos leemos la próxima! :D**


	2. Una razón para peleár

**Vale, ok. ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! :3 Plantee en mi anterior despedida que pasarían mínimo 10 días para actualizar, pero aparentemente avanzo más rápido de lo que tengo previsto hacerlo. Bueno, no importa, mejor así.**

**Como ya les mencioné, mi fuerte son los diálogos, estoy más acostumbrada a los globos y las viñetas. Traté de ser lo más clara posible de todas formas ;)**

**Ojalá no plante la semilla del caos ni despierte la ira en muchos a partir de éste capítulo, sólo es que, basándonos en la historia original, con rivamika, sin rivamika, con mikaeren, sin mikaeren, o como sea, esto en verdad pienso que debería plantearse, es una verdad demasiado contundente, son palabras duras, pero alguien las tiene que decir u_u **

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura. ^u^**

* * *

**Una razón para luchar**

Tendido sobre el pasto con el sol ya poniéndose, Eren pensaba con mucha concentración esas palabras que el cabo la mandó a averiguar, mientras ojeaba a sus compañeros montando guardia. Se maldecía a sí mismo por ser tan "lento", o al menos, tanto como para no ver algo que para el resto era algo tan "evidente".

—Vaya, ¡tú sí que eres todo un temerario! —la voz de Jean interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Jean, Connie.

—Reconozco que tienes el coraje como para pelear conmigo, y sé que estas lo suficientemente apurado para morirte pero— hiso un gesto como de burla con su cara de bromista— yo en tu lugar, elegiría una mejor forma de suicidarme. ¡He he! ¡Ya sabes! Arrojarme a los titanes sería menos tortuoso y mortalmente aterrador que caer en manos de ese par— espetó una sonrisita nerviosa. — ¿Tu qué piensas Connie?

Connie, aún algo traumado por la aterradora escena de un rato atrás, vaciló —Tú, realmente crees que, si Eren no hubiera intervenido… ellos hubieran… realmente serían capaces de…

— ¿Matarse? No lo creo, sé que no hubiera sido así. Eren, ¿ya sabes lo que significa esa frase?

—No… ¡Ha, esto es un asco! ¡Ni si quiera tengo idea de qué idioma es! ¿Cómo espera que deduzca algo que ni si quiera entiendo?

—Es verdad, ese tipo, es muy raro y complicado, y esa irritante filosofía que usa para hablar, ¿Qué cree, que todos somos idiotas? Sinceramente no sé qué quiso decir pero desde luego que yo estaré del lado de Mikasa.

Connie lo observaba curiosamente. —Jean, ¿tú le entendiste? ¿Lo que dijo?

— ¿Eso? ¡Claro! Es una lengua que hablaban mis antepasados en la tierra de donde vinieron, ya ni recuerdo el nombre, pero mi abuelo aún el habla.

— ¡Jean, eres un verdadero estúpido! —saltó Eren y lo tomó de los hombros— ¿Si sabías, por qué no me dijiste antes?

—Es ti problema ¿no? Además aún sabiendo lo que significa, no creo que logres mucho, ni yo comprendí que tiene que ver.

— ¡Sólo dime y ya!

—"Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos".

Las palabras tan cortantes y repentinas de Jean dejaron a Eren pensando.

— ¿Eso significa?

— Sí, más o menos. Te lo dije, no se entiende que quiso decir.

Eren se repitió esa frase para sus adentros, soltando a Jean y con la mirada perdida.

Los otros dos se miraron intrigados, notaron la mucha importancia que Eren le daba a la cuestión.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Armin? El es muy bueno pensando y todo eso, todo lo contrario a ti.

Eren ignorando la clara intención de Jean para tratar de hacerlo enojar, reaccionó— ¡Sí, es cierto! —Y con una palmada en los hombros de ambos pasó por el medio despidiéndose— ¡Gracias de nuevo, cara de caballo! —y se alejó al trote, dejando a Connie tratando de sujetar a Jean para que no corriera tras él para golpearlo.

* * *

—O sea que, no lo ves a simple vista…

Armin ayudaba a Eren con su juego de palabras, mirando el cielo estrellado fuera de la casa/cuartel, sentados tomando un trago.

—Sí, eso es lo primero que pensé, quiere decir que lo verdaderamente importante en algo, cualquier cosa, no es lo que aparente es sí.

— ¿Y tú que tratas de deducir?

—Quiero saber cómo explica esa frase, el hecho de que el cabo y Mikasa no puedan trabajar en equipo, aunque lo intenten.

—Bueno…— vaciló Armin— por el lado lógico, desde el principio, a Mikasa no le ha caído bien el cabo Rivaille.

— ¡Sí eso ya lo sé!

—Déjame terminar, yo creo que lo más importante en el trabajo en equipo es la confianza, y la coordinación entre los miembros, que sólo se logra si las personas conocen y entienden la forma de pensar del los otros… —Armin hiso una pausa y tomó un sorbo de su té— si ambos comparten un objetivo, que es la misión, en este caso, protegerlos a ustedes, entonces es una cuestión de ideología.

— ¿O sea que los dos tienen principios y condiciones distintas? _"¡Qué estupidez, negarse a trabajar juntos por algo tan trivial! ¡Y en un momento así!"_

— ¡No! Saben bien que en una misión, su diferencia es otra cosa, más difícil que eso.

—Algo como… ¿Sentimientos, piensas?

—Sí Eren, piénsalo, los sentimientos de cada soldado son su motor, todo lo que los impulsa a ser quienes son, a querer ser libres, o salvarse a sí mismos— miró a Eren con más seguridad en sus palabras y en su mirada— en el caso de Mikasa, su gran deseo de protegerte la trajo hasta aquí, sólo por decisiones tuyas, ella está dispuesta a seguirte hasta el fin del mundo para cuidar de ti.

—Ok, ok, ya entendí, esa parte ya la tengo bastante clara, sabes. Como no notar lo sobre protectora que puede llegar a ser a veces.

—Sí, pero Eren, no conocemos al cabo Rivaille lo suficiente, no sabemos qué sentimientos lo mueven, cual es su objetivo final, pero eso es lo que nos falta entender, no sabemos lo que piensa él, pero de alguna forma el si sabe lo que piensa Mikasa, y está seguro de que esa diferencia le impide… le impide…

— ¿Qué?

—Sentir empatía, quizás.

— ¿Empatía?

—Eso es, Rivaille es perceptivo, y controlador, sobretodo, por eso sabe y entiende lo que pensamos, todos nosotros, pero Mikasa no es como nosotros.

—Otra vez con eso, ¿qué tanto tiene ella de especial? —concluyó Eren molesto, aunque lo admitía.

—Nada… —resonó la inesperada respuesta de Mikasa que retumbó en el silencio y sobresaltó a ambos chicos. —No soy especial Eren, no más que tu.

—Mikasa…

—Armin, me disculpas— dijo, con la intención de que los deje solos por un rato, siempre con su tono inmutable.

El entendió de inmediato el mensaje y se levantó— Bueno, nos vemos luego Eren, lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda esta vez. —se disculpó con su mirada de inocencia.

— ¡No, enserio! Eh, gracias, Armin.

La muchacha se sentó junto a Eren con total fluidez y sin mirarlo; el silencio gélido duró un buen rato hasta que Eren se atrevió a abrir la boca para romper el endurecido ambiente, pero justo en ese momento, ella se le adelantó. —Pasas mucho tiempo pensando en esas cosas sin ningún valor en absoluto. Ya no te molestes por _ese tipo_ Eren, no vale la pena.

— ¿No vale la pena? Mikasa, esto me tiene muy preocupado, ¿te das cuenta de que hoy casi se matan en su pequeño pleito? Sé que no soy quien para regañarte por eso pero hasta a mí me pareció que fueron muy lejos. ¿Y dices que no piense ni me preocupe por ello?

Mikasa lo miró, el arrepentimiento se hiso presente es su cara, al igual que su sensación de dolor. —Lo lamento, Eren, nunca fue mi intención preocuparte, no volverá a pasar.

— ¿¡Y crees que eso me dejará tranquilo!? ¡Oye, quiero que me digas cuál es el maldito problema que tienen ustedes! ¡Si siquiera te disculpaste cuando él sí lo hiso! ¿No quieres admitir una derrota? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Te equivocas; ese tipo vive mandando, persuadiendo, intimidando a todo el que se pone en su camino o va en contra de su voluntad; su actitud es desagradable, se cree mucho por la fama que tiene, pero no es quien todos creen.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Estuviste muy cerca de ser capturado porque el falló al protegerte, pero Eren— se dirigió con valentía hacia él— ¡yo no volveré a fallar! ¡Te protege hasta el final!

—Mikasa… —Eren oscureció su mirada y bajó la vista— ya basta…

La chica se quedó absorta ante el cambio repentino en el tono de Eren.

— _¡YA BASTA MIKASA! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! _¿¡Qué crees!? ¿¡Que ambos están en una especie de competencia para ver quién protege mejor al tarado de Eren, que no puede hacer nada él sólo!?

Mikasa se asustó un poco por el grito acusador del muchacho y retrocedió.

— ¡Creí haberte dicho que no dejaría que me protegieras de nuevo! ¡Si lo entendiste entonces ya detén esto! No necesito que seas mi sombra o un guardaespaldas, sólo mórame, soy una vergüenza, se supone que soy la esperanza que ayudará a la humanidad a revelarse, ¡pero siempre debo ser rescatado por ti!

La muchacha palideció, sus ojos acumularon la angustia que le causaban esas palabras, y habló a Eren con voz muy baja, casi un sonido sordo, pero extremadamente sincero.

—Eren, ¿aún no lo comprendes?

Tan sólo con ver la pena y el arrepentimiento en los ojos de Mikasa, el chico se sintió culpable con la rudeza de sus palabras, pero no así con el significado de las mismas.

—Eren, sabes que yo podría dar la vida por ti, que lo eres todo para mi, ¡no tengo otra razón de ser Eren! —dijo llevando sus manos al cuello para tomar la bufanda. —Sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mi, ¡más de lo que significa para ti! El día en que me la diste, yo obtuve otra esperanza, otra familia, ¡un lugar a donde ir! ¡Sabía que mientras tu estuvieras yo jamás volvería a estar sola!

En sus ojos comenzaron a formarse unas imperceptibles lágrimas, mientras Eren, abría cada vez más sus ojos, como si las palabras fueran lo más shockeante que haya escuchado jamás.

—Eren, aquella vez, no sólo salvaste mi vida, tú te convertiste en mi familia. Fuiste, eres y serás siempre mi hogar— concluyó colocando su mano sobre la mejilla del chico y acercándose lentamente.

Ene sólo atino a sujetarla de los brazos y apartarla de sí, volviendo a su expresión molesta e infranqueable.

—Mikasa, escúchame, y grábate esto en la cabeza, —hiso un hilo de silencio con la mirada baja y comenzó. —a esta altura, yo te debo más de lo que tú me debes a mí, tsk! ¡Pero ese no es el caso!— se molestó, al pareces consigo mismo por no poder articular bien sus palabras —y desde luego que estoy profundamente agradecido, por lo mucho que me has ayudado, por todas las cosas que hiciste por mí, por hacerme entrar en razón tantas veces en que estuve a punto de dejarme dominar por la furia, —habló con gesto molesto. —pero...

Tomó aire, aire que le inspiró valentía para hablar con sinceridad. —Eso fue todo, ya fue bastante, ya no sigas con esto, no puedo dejar que me sigas cuidando. No, más bien, no quiero que lo hagas, ya no. Mikasa, tu siempre has sido mejor que yo en todo, más fuerte, inteligente, más útil desde luego, y eso siempre me inspiró, me animó a querer superarte y mejorar todo el tiempo, cada día más; siempre fuiste mi objetivo a alcanzar, y por eso también te debo, mucho.

Mikasa palideció, el aire en su hermano era compasivo y pacífico, todo lo que decía eran cosas que ya sabía, pero que no pudo convencerse a sí misma de que fueran ciertas.

De repente, Eren aumento la expresividad en sus palabras, se volvieron más autoritarias y acusadoras; en un ágil movimiento, tiró de la bufanda roja que se envolvía en el cuello de Mikasa sacándosela, dejando a la misma boquiabierta, sin palabras.

—Si esto significa tanto para ti, si representa tantas cosas como dijiste, entonces no la necesitas tanto como crees. —se paró en seco. —Mira a tu alrededor, —y ambos dirigieron su vista al interior de la casa donde se escuchaban las discusiones y el bullicio de sus compañeros, contemplando la escena cálida y reconfortante.

—Aunque yo no esté, tu jamás te quedarás sola, ellos también están aquí contigo, ellos también son tu familia, ¿Qué no lo ves? A ellos les importas mucho también.

Ella se quedó observando a los otros, cómo hacían sus payasadas, mientras Eren continuó hablando.

—Hay mucha gente, Mikasa, que ha tenido vidas duras como no te imaginas, que ha pasado por más situaciones traumantes como la que tú viviste ¿sabes?, aunque suene duro… ésas personas, no han tenido otra oportunidad. Son tantas, tantas las que han sufrido las injusticias del mundo, pero tuvieron que seguir solos, porque nadie los guió— miró a su hermana mostrándole la bufanda. —Ellos no pudieron tener una bufanda como esta…

Mikasa empezó a relajar su gesto, ya no tenía esa mirada triste que le pesaba al principio, sino más bien una resignada, mientras sus ojos se vaciaban de emociones nuevamente.

—En este momento, hay muchos que necesitan de tu ayuda más que yo, que en serio están solos, y perdidos, pero que se muestran fuertes y duros, para ocultar su debilidad, pero yo sé… ¡que no hay personas tan frías e insensibles como lo parecen! —las palabras del cabo llegaron al recuerdo de Eren para inspirarlo a terminar esa frase; él le devolvió su bufanda a Mikasa en las manos empuñadas.

—Lo que quiero ahora, es que busques un objetivo propio, algo que no pase por mí, sé libre y dirige tu vida hacia donde prefieras; a partir de ahora quiero que busques ¡tu propia razón para pelear!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**No se alteren y tranquilos, el rivamika no tardará en aparecer.**

**Sé que parece corto, demasiado, por ahora, pero hay que ir paso por paso y digerir cuidadosamente todo.**

**La relación de ambos es complicada, y así es como yo creo que tendría que aparecer, con anestecia, mucha anestecia.**

**No se impacienten y disfrútenlo ;)**

**Hasta la próxima o/**

**Yui~**


	3. Tú Empatía Parte 1

**KONICHIWA MINA-SAMA!**

**Pues hoy vuelvo a las andadas con el fic~ a partir de aquí empieza lo que, obviamente todos queríamos ver no?**

**Lamento mucho lo de las faltas, trato de revisar lo mejor posible, pero a veces leo rápido y salteo cosas, que aparte Work no me marca, como una vez que releí un fanfic ya publicado y en lugar de poner "Jean" con mayúscula, salió "jean" con minúscula. Y todo ese tipo de cosas que te las pasa como si estuvieran bien escritas, los siento tanto! **

**Pero en fin, ésta será la tercera parte, no se impacienten con los "to be continued", trataré de publicar seguido.**

**Disfruten ;)**

* * *

**Tu empatía ~ Parte 1 ~**

Gris y silenciosa, eran las palabras que mejor describían a esa mañana. Todos dormían apaciblemente en esa casa/cuartel relegada de la sociedad en medio de un paisaje de pinos y colinas, todos salvo unos pocos, quienes preferían empezar la rutina más temprano que el resto, y ahorrar tiempo de madrugada.

Cuando aún no había comenzado a salir el Sol, la joven Historia ya estaba despierta y alimentando a los caballos del establo, con su corriente cara llena de gracia y felicidad.

Al entrar nuevamente, descubrió dentro con cierta sorpresa al cabo, tomando una taza de té; ya traía puesto su uniforme sin capa ni chaqueta, pero igualmente limpio y prolijo.

—¡…! ¿Madrugando señor?

—Sah… No me queda otra opción.

—¿…?

—Tus amigos roncan mucho, sobre todo Jean.

— ¡Ah! Era eso… — rió nerviosa — ¿va a salir?

—Mi pierna ya está bien, pero necesito acostumbrarla a la tención, iré a calentar.

Ella se tensó un poco, y con algo de incomodidad preguntó — ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted mientras tanto?

—Te agradezco pero su turno en servicio no ha empezado todavía, es temprano, —le respondió con su clásico desinterés. —aunque, si fuera posible…

—Dígame señor. — le afirmó con entusiasmo y nuevamente mostrando su resplandeciente sonrisa.

El vaciló por un segundo y prosiguió —los quiero a todos arriba a las seis en punto, en dos horas, despiértalos, asegúrate de que todos desayunen, y quiero este lugar impecable cuando regrese, a mediodía. Los quiero frescos y listos para empezar el entrenamiento por la tarde. ¿Sería posible?

— ¡Claro señor, no hay problema!

El se la quedó mirando un momento, la chica era amable, atenta y transmitía paz con si mirada.

—Bien, nos vemos entonces.

—Sí, cuídese señor.

—Rivaille.

—¿…?

—Cuando no estén en servicio, pueden llamarme por mi nombre.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos, historia salió a la entrada con una escoba para disponerse a barrer, y entonces recibió su segunda sorpresa inesperada esa mañana.

Sentada a un lado de las escalinatas de la entrada estaba Mikasa, despierta, como en estado de alerta, pero inmóvil. Llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, algo que le extrañó a Historia, sólo hasta recordar que la noche anterior no la vio llegar para acostarse en su cama, pero imaginó que vendría más tarde.

—Mikasa… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, no recibió respuesta, pero sabía que no era porque no la estuviera escuchando, sino por el extraño estado en el que se hallaba.

—No me digas que… —Mikasa comenzó a girar lentamente su cabeza para mirar a Historia — ¿pasaste toda la noche aquí?

—…

—Por dios Mikasa, ¿no dormiste nada? ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Ella solo atinó a ponerse de pié con un vago impulso y pasar por al lado de la pequeña, — Estoy bien. — fueron sus cortantes, frías y siniestras palabras.

Historia ignoró por completo el contenido de aquel mensaje, se angustió tan sólo con la forma en que lo dijo, supo de inmediato que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo, y no se conformaría con esas simples palabras vacías.

Rápidamente la tomó de un brazo— dime qué pasa, explícamelo.

—No pasó nada, Christa.

—Es historia, y no te creo, en serio, déjame escucharte.

—No hay nada que escuchar, no te preocupes— y su mirada se congeló— no merece tu preocupación. —concluyó soltándose del brazo y dejando a Historia aún más inquieta. —Ya me voy.

— ¿¡Qué, a donde!? ¡No dormiste!

—A entrenar, necesito recuperar la forma.

Se marchó a la habitación y al rato volvió con ropa de civil, pero con las correas del DMT ya colocadas. Historia notó que no traía puesta la bufanda, pero no le dio importancia por el momento; ya entendió que no la detendría de salir a pesar de su mal estado, nadie podía, así que sólo atinó a implorarle —Por favor cuídate, no te alejes mucho. Sé que no te agradará que te lo pida pero, el cabo acaba de salir, ve con él, no te vayas sola. —Quien sabe qué podría pasarle, _"o que podría hacer",_ si la dejaba.

Mikasa miró sus ojos azules por un rato dubitativa y se dio la vuelta, sin ningún saludo ni despedida, salió caminando por la puerta trasera.

* * *

Rivaille la vio entrar con serenidad al establo, mientras preparaba a su caballo para salir, no la sorprendió para nada su expresión de muerta viviente, era una costumbre en ella, ni tampoco el hecho de que ni siquiera lo mirara, mucho menos que lo saludara, con la pelea del día anterior no le sorprendería que no le dirigiera la palabra por meses, de modo que se sorprendió ligeramente con lo siguiente que ocurrió:

—Si vas a entrenar, voy contigo. —y acto seguido tomó a su caballo de las riendas y lo sacó del corral.

—Creí que no accederías a trabajar con migo.

—No podemos alejarnos demasiado de la casa solos, a no ser que nos acompañe una autoridad, fueron órdenes.

—O sea… ¿Tú quieres acompañarme? ¿O soy yo quien debe acompañarte a ti?

—Por tu lesión en la rodilla, sé que aún no estás al cien por cien de tu fuerza, si es así entonces no creo que estemos pensando en planes muy distintos; recuperarse de una herida así, conlleva un entrenamiento diferente.

—Sí, los expertos le llaman "rehabilitación"— la cortó en medio de su explicación, —no te excuses más Mikasa, ya entendí. Tú eres la que guarda rencores hacia mí, no es mutuo, y no necesito explicaciones de por qué ahora quieres venir conmigo, ni me quita el sueño que me pidas disculpas o no. Vamos.

* * *

Rivaille cabalgaba con especial velocidad, ya habían dejado atrás al muro Sina hacía rato.

— ¿Qué tan lejos iremos? Aunque estemos muy cerca de Sina, siempre hay posibilidades de toparnos con los titanes aquí.

—Ésa es la idea. — respondió cortante el cabo, cuando se aproximaban a una arboleda. —Ten las espadas a mano y procura estar atenta. —fue lo único que advirtió, claro que sin recibir respuesta.

No tardarían en hallar al primer anormal corriendo torpemente entre los árboles, ella se alzo primero en el aire y acabó con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡Hey, no te precipites! Intentaremos practicar coordinación. _"¿Qué la pasa? Se lanzó a él como si nada."_

Ambos ascendieron en la misma dirección, si hallaron al primero rápidamente, habría más en la proximidad; y así fue, un grupo de seis metros apareció, apenas cuatro de ellos, pero no tardaron en caer por acción de Mikasa, que parecía acelerar más su persecución.

El cabo notó rápidamente esta acción. _"Va muy rápido, ¿me está retando a una carrera?"_

Lo siguiente fue un cruce con un grupo de cinco titanes de diez metros, esta vez ambos atacaron en simultáneo, derribando dos cada uno, el quinto alzó su mano intentando atrapar a Rivaille, que pasó por encima suyo, pero sin éxito, al mismo tiempo que sus pies eran cortados por Mikasa, que voló por debajo. Cuando cayó al piso, ambas sombras veloces cayeron sobre su nuca y cortaron al mismo tiempo.

—Mejor, — alegó el cabo —pero podrías habérmelo dejado a mí, estaba encima suyo y desde mi posición era más fácil y rápido acabarlo. —le explicó mientras permanecían parados sobre la espalda humante del titán. —De eso se trata exactamente estar en coordinación; cuando los compañeros del mismo equipo atacan juntos, y ya saben de antemano el movimiento que ejecutará el otro; con suficiente práctica no hace fala que se hablen, ni si quiera que se miren.

Cundo paró de hablar se espantó un poco, fijó si vista en los ojos negros y apagados de Mikasa, que miraban a la nada, parecían perdidos.

"_Sí, lo sabía. Sus ataques son buenos, pero su mente está en otro lado. Algo le pasa."_

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió volando en otra dirección; ambos continuando con el mismo procedimiento por un buen rato.

Mikasa aceleraba cada vez más, y atacaba con una violencia monstruosa que no concordaba con la expresión neutral e indiferente en su rostro. Rivaille empezó a darse cuenta de algo, ella podría estar usando esa práctica como una terapia, tratando de descargar alguna presión o angustia interna cortando y matando. _"Sólo espero que no meta la pata, no, no con algo tan tonto."_

.

.

.

.

"Eren, ¿por qué me alejas de ti?"

_¡Deja de molestarme Mikasa! ¡No soy tu hermanito ni tu hijo!_

"Eren, ¿en serio hice algo tan malo? Yo sólo…

…trataba de protegerte."

_Mikasa, no me digas que tú… ¿me salvaste otra vez?_

"¿No lo entiendes? Yo solo quiero… estar contigo."

_¡Mírame Mikasa! ¡Soy un soldado ahora! ¡Ya no necesito que me cuides! ¿¡Lo ves!?_

"Siempre."

_¡Es sólo una estúpida bufanda! ¡Puedo ponértela las veces que quieras!_

"Siempre estaré junto a ti."

_Te prometo que a partir de ahora, yo voy a ayudarte._

"Sí, así será… nos protegeremos, ambos."

_¡Ya basta Mikasa! ¡Ya es suficiente!_

"No puedo hacerlo, no puedo continuar sin ti."

_¡Creí haberte dicho que ya no dejaría que me protegieras!_

"No tengo vida sin ti."

_¡No necesito que seas mi sombra, o mi guardaespaldas!_

"No soy nada."

_Eso fue todo, ya fue bastante, ya no sigas con esto…_

"Tú lo eres todo."

_Necesitan de tu ayuda más que yo._

"Todo…"

_Quiero que busques un objetivo propio, algo que no pasa por mí._

"Eren…"

_Sé libre y dirige tu vida hacia donde quieras._

"¿¡Por qué!?"

_¡Tu propia razón para pelear!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ya no distinguió muy bien, su veloz carrera, dominada por la inconsciencia, dio un tropezón. Sus ojos estaban nublados por la angustia, tanto que no vio como aquel titán con mirada desquiciada saltaba sobre ella y comenzaba a caer, oscureciendo la luz, amenazando con aplastarla y acabar con su vida en segundos.

— _¡MIKASA, MUÉVETE DE AHÍ!_

No necesitó escuchar ese grito para reaccionar de inmediato y salir disparada de debajo del gigante y pisar tierra firme, por primera vez en un buen rato, y ver a la gran mole caer de boca al suelo, con Rivaille encima cortando su nuca con velocidad casi imperceptible.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué paso? —le preguntó un poco alterado.

—No lo vi. — respondió cortante y continuó, retomando velocidad.

"_No, esto no seguirá así, no va a terminar bien." _Rivaille apresuró el paso para tratar de alcanzarla, —Mikasa, aguarda, ¡detente!

Ella no le dio importancia a la orden y subió más alto, a lo que él ni se sorprendió, ya sabía que no le haría caso. No se mostró preocupado en absoluto, sabía qué hacer en un caso así. Con mucha precisión sacó una nueva espada, se alzó en el aire hasta llegar a estar considerablemente alto y soltó los cables para quedar sus pendido, en tan solo unas fracciones de segundo, apuntó con la espada al frente, afinó su puntería y la arrojó con gran fuerza; ésta dibujó un recorrido directo y firme para chocar intencionalmente contra uno de los cables que sostenían a Mikasa.

Percibió la perturbación en su equilibrio, sintió el vacío debajo suyo, sintió con más intensidad la velocidad y se dio cuenta repentinamente y sin haberlo imaginado antes, que de no haber ido tan rápido, el golpe que le esperaba no habría sido tan doloroso, pero no fue así; de nuevo, como aquella vez frenando su persecución, un brazo la sujetó del torso, para que no escapara, ya que ésa era claramente la intención en principio.

Aterrizaron de inmediato; Rivaille tomó su brazo con fuerza, como en un intento por detenerla.

—Te dije que pares.

— ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Tratas de matarme!?

—Si sigues con eso no hará falta que yo te mate.

— ¡Por qué no me dejas y ya! ¡No necesito que me digas cómo matar!

—Si sigues corriendo y matando a lo tonto se te acabará el gas, sólo tenemos una reposición y es para volver, además, estamos siendo sometidos a una situación de peligro real, ¿o te creías que íbamos a cazar patos?, aquí no valen las distracciones, y mucho menos esos "impulsos" tuyos.

— ¿¡Y eso que!? ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe ni perjudica en lo absoluto!

— ¡Claro que sí! —Le gritó más enojado— ¡La última vez salí lesionado por salvarte de tus "caprichitos"! —y resalto esto último con sarcasmo.

Mikasa sintió el golpe bajo y se quedó callada, bajó la vista. Él tenía razón, de nuevo, pero no lo dejaría quedarse con la última palabra, como era parte de su orgullo moral hacerlo.

—Nadie pidió tu ayuda, yo podría haber-

— ¡Sí claro! Sé que no te agradó para nada mi intervención aquella vez mientras tratabas de rescatar a tu damisela— acentuó aún más su sarcasmo— pero, ¿qué clase de líder sería si dejara a mis subordinados morir de esa forma, sin hacer nada? Además, esa era mi misión, ser un custodio.

La chica se congeló, abrió bien sus ojos y un poco su boca, como si acabara de escuchar una verdad nueva y sorpresiva.

— ¿Crees, — continuó él— que por ser novatos o inferiores deben hacer el esfuerzo de ganarse mi confianza? —cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza— eso ya lo han hecho, por eso los escogí; el que debe ganaste _su _confianza ahora soy _yo_. Como superior a cargo, _necesito _su confianza, también la tuya, y sé que no la tengo aún.

Mikasa sintió el segundo golpe de realidad abofeteándola, el segundo jaque mate de Rivaille sólo usando palabras, y la hiso sentir culpable, muy culpable.

_*No hay personas tan frías e insensibles como parecen*_, recordó con claridad esas palabras, y entendió de inmediato a qué se referían. De golpe volvieron a su mente todas las cosas que le había dicho al cabo el día anterior, esas cosas tan hirientes, todas juntas. Su compostura paso de sorprendida a triste de inmediato.

"_Ésta, ¿es la parte de él que tu viste y yo no? ¿A esto te referías? Eren…"_

—Eren. — soltó ese pensamiento efímero en voz alta.

— ¿Eren? — se sorprendió Rivaille con el repentino nombre soltado al aire. _"Claro, tenía que ser eso." _—Mikasa, ¿qué- — no alcanzó a hablar, ni si quiera a terminar la frase, porque un impacto y el terrible estruendo los sacó de sus pensamientos.

Un titán de 15 metros derribó el árbol junto a ellos de una embestida; encabezaba una estampida de varios, pequeños y grandes, normales y excéntricos, que corrían hacia ellos derribando todo a su paso; ya los tenían encima, no había tiempo de nada.

**To be continue…**

* * *

**Oh! Antes de irme también quisiera avisar una cosita de nada: por lo general escribo muy rápido, a veces puedo escribir un capítulo entero de un día para el otro (sobre todo ahora en vacaciones), todo depende de cómo me nazca la inspiración ese día, sin embargo, ando con problemas con internet y algunos cortes de luz, que me impiden estar online en muuuucho tiempo (ya estoy harta -_-) así que no se preocupen, actualizaré siempre que pueda.**

**Besos 3**

**Nos leemos.**


	4. Tú Empatía Parte 2

**Qué onda mi gente! Que cuentan todos!?**

**Bueno, pasó más tiempo del usual (3 dias xD) pero aquí está el cuarto capítulo. **

**Debo confesar lo siguiente: la verdad es que hasta el capitulo 4, los he estado escribiendo a mano en la escuela, la verdad me aburro, ya sea por horas libres, porque no tengo ganas de hacer la tarea durante la clase, o porque la voz de la profesora da muuuucho sueño, pero en fin! Bendito sea el hueveo en clase si puedo fantasear libremente \(^w^)/**

**Lean y fantaseen también ustedes.**

* * *

**Tu empatía ~ Parte 2 ~**

A media mañana, el cielo comenzaba a encapotarse con nubes grises, y el leve calor con el que comenzó aquel fatídico día, se iba disipando.

— ¡Sasha, los conté ayer, justo antes de irme a la cama! ¡No tienes excusas, TÚ TOMASTE LOS PANES QUE FALTAN!— gritó Jean.

— ¡No soy una ladrona! —le retrucaba ella.

—Si claro, mejor voy a inspeccionar tu cuarto, Si no ocultas nada no me lo impedirás, ¿o sí?

— ¿Otra vez dudas de mí? Ya te dije que he dejado esas tonterías, o algo si…

— ¡Otra vez con eso! ¡No me jodas!

—Oigan— Eren se metió en la discusión, —ya dejen eso y pónganse a limpiar, son órdenes del cabo, ¡y Christa es la única que me está ayudando!

—Historia, soy Historia, Eren. —agregó con tono inocente.

—Ah sí… perdón.

— ¡Es verdad!— saltó Jean, —cuando Rivaille regrese lo lamentarás, ¡chica patata!

— ¿¡Me mandarás al frente!?— no pudo evitar asustarse con la acusación.

—Oye, y hablando de eso, ¿A dónde fue? ¿No dijo que entrenaríamos hoy? Y nos tiene aquí limpiando— se preguntó Jean un poco indignado.

—Tú no estás haciendo nada— lo cortó Eren con ironía.

—Salió temprano a entrenar diferenciado, por lo de su pierna— comentó Historia con tono más bajo.

—Ah, claro…

—Oigan ¿y Mikasa? No la vi anoche en su cama, ni esta mañana.- Se apresuró Sasha a cambiar el tema, para evitar la imagen del cabo, y lo que le esperaba cuando volviera.

— ¡Ah! Sobre eso… - se intimidó Historia.

Eren quedó colgado al escuchar ese nombre, su discusión del día anterior le volvió a la mente y de repente se inquietó. "_¿Qué le habrá pasado luego de eso?"_

—Ella… se fue con Rivaille entrenar, quería ir sola pero le supliqué que no lo hiciera, se veía muy mal, y creo que no durmió anoche.

La preocupación se encendió en todos, sabían que Mikasa era del tipo que no se tomaría con calma su lesión, pero no al punto de salir en tan mal estado, y en especial Eren, que conocía el por qué de sus actos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Po- por qué, por qué la dejaste irse?— preguntó Jean muy fastidiado.

—No habría podido detenerla, ya la conoces, ¡lo siento!

—Está bien Chris-, eh, Historia— la tranquilizó el chico mitad titán.

—Eren, ¿tú sabes qué le puede estar pasando? No solo se veía mal, noté que estaba decaída, molesta, o más bien… deprimida por algo.

— ¡Sí es eso! Le gritó Jean, —tú le hiciste algo ¿¡no!? ¡Maldito abusivo, tarado!

Eren empezó a ponerse nervioso, sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando, pero vacilaba entre decir la verdad o excusarse.

—Yo… esto, no pasó nada malo, digo…

— ¡Con que sí, le hiciste algo! ¡Estúpido!

— ¡Se lo tomó mal, seguramente! ¡No fue para tanto, solo le dije la verdad! ¡No pretendía hacerla enojar!

—Eres un idiota— masculló Jean indignado.

—Eren— Historia lo sujetó del brazo, —no estaba enojada, no me dio esa expresión, más bien estaba… —, subió la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y transmitirle su preocupación, —…triste.

Jean se salió de control tras un corto silencio y tomó a Eren de las solapas de la camisa. —Después de todo lo que ella hace por ti… malnacido, — balbuceó entre dientes, — ¿¡Qué fue lo que le dijiste basura!?

Eren respondió al sobresalto de Jean y le aparto el brazo furioso. —Sólo la verdad, es todo. — Finalizó cortante pero decidido.

—Pero oigan, ¡ahora eso no importa!- se interpuso Sasha para frenarlos, —ella salió con su herida apenas recuperada y sin dormir— sonaba ahora preocupada.

—No, no te preocupes, eso no importa por ahora. — Alegó Eren, bastante tranquilo.

— ¡¿Qué no importa?!— Jean estaba llegando a su límite de tolerancia, pero el otro agregó con aún más indiferencia, —está con el cabo Rivaille, no le pasará nada malo, seguro.

El silencio y la calma embargaron a todos nuevamente, como si les hubiera revelado un secreto clave, por más obvio que sonara.

—Ah, es verdad, pero… — masculló Sasha algo insegura.

— ¡Sí claro!- la interrumpió Jean con sarcasmo en sus palabras. —No sé si eso me deja más tranquilo, o más preocupado.- Aunque era cierto, su semblante volvió a aparentar alivio.

—Oye ya deja de faltarle el respeto al cabo, el es un buen hombre. — Dijo Eren con mucha seguridad y firmeza, a pesar de sus manías y su mal genio, Rivaille tenía bien ganada la confianza del muchacho.

* * *

— ¡Ya suéltame, puedo correr sola!

—Pero no muy lejos, se te acabó el gas. Además irás a seguir con más de tus locuras si te dejo.

¿Qué locuras? ¡Ya déjame!

Rivaille sujetaba a Mikasa del torso muy fuertemente, hasta llegar al principio del bosque donde como suponía, estarían esperando sus caballos, y a escasos metros del suelo, la soltó. Esto resultó sorpresivo para ella, pero afortunadamente y con una ágil maniobra, aterrizo bien.

—No especificaste que te soltara en el suelo- le dijo él con su habitual ironía.

—Lo hiciste apropósito. Te recuerdo que estoy herida.

—Eso no parecía importarte demasiado hace rato.

—Tsk! Eres odioso enano— esta vez a ella no le importó que la escuchara claramente. Recuperó su postura erguida y se dispuso a volver a su caballo, pero un dolor creciente y agudo proveniente de sus costillas le cortó el paso por completo, no emitió ruidos o quejido alguno, pero arqueó su espalda y su cara mostró la molestia, algo que Rivaille sabía que no podía ignorar a pesar de la conflictuada situación.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?— se acercó a ella para sujetarla uno de los brazos.

—No me pasa nada, estoy bien.

—Sí claro. — le respondió el con ironía. _"No debí creerle cuando me dijo que estaba bien, fue mala idea traerla aquí y someterla a esto, aún no está recuperada". _—Obviamente no estás bien, y no me refiero solo a la herida, ¿qué te pasa?

Mikasa permaneció callada y oscureció su mirada perdida. Rivaille era muy perceptivo para notar que las cosas no iban bien, pero a estas alturas sólo un estúpido no se habría dado cuenta.

—Mejor siéntate. — Le ordenó viendo que no cambiaba esa expresión de dolor.

Ella obedeció y se arrodillo en el suelo; soltó sus manos del tórax y las apoyo sobre las rodillas, bajo la vista para que todo el cabello le cubriera la cara.

— ¿Puedo ver? La herida… — le preguntó sosteniendo su auténtica cara de nada.

Ella se limitó a apartar su mano para evitar que no la tocara. Levi no mostró indignación ni ninguna otra emoción por la acción; sin cambiar de cara se puso de pie para alejarse en dirección contraria.

Mikasa permanecía inmóvil, abrumada por los recuerdos dolorosos del día anterior, tratando de procesar las recientes emociones, consciente de que por su distracción puedo haber muerto de nuevo, pero que estaba a salvo gracias a la persona que con anterioridad le había hecho el mismo favor, de quien hacía poco había descubierto otra cara, que tal vez Eren ya le había advertido que poseía, pero que no quiso creer. Y Eren…

"_Tú, ¿realmente me dijiste todas esas cosas? No. ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué esto tuvo que pasar?" _Levantó la vista para mirar a Levi, apoyado y cruzado de brazos en un árbol, observándola, impasible como siempre. _"¿En serio a esto se refería? ¿De verdad este tipo podría…?_

—Oye, si ya estás bien ¿podríamos irnos?

Mikasa apretó los dientes y su rostro mostro el enojo tras aquella pregunta. _"No, esto, es incapaz de conseguir mi empatía, de ganar mi confianza, él no podría haber estado hablando de algo así, simplemente es incapaz de tener uno, hasta el mas mínimo sentimiento de compasión, de pena, de tristeza." _A su memoria volvió aquella escena, en el enfrentamiento contra al titán hembra, cómo la frenó en su intento de asesinarla, como la dejo ahí tirada, sin siquiera mostrar un poco de enojo o resentimiento por lo que la hiso a sus compañeros. _"Realmente hay personas así, que no sienten, que nada les importa, que mierda, esa era Rivaille_, _nuestra diferencia fundamental. Siquiera, ¿habrá llorado alguna vez, por alguien? _De nuevo reaparecieron la imágenes de Eren, de sus amigos, las personas que le importaban, que con los años disminuían en número, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de sus padres.

De repente vio como el cabo ponía una cara de ligera sorpresa y se incorporaba del árbol, de brazos aún cruzados se acercaba a ella lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de su cara. Entonces se dio cuenta, aquella imagen se había distorsionado y comenzaba a ser borrosa, algo en la garganta le dolía más que en el tórax, estaba conteniendo su pena, su llanto.

"_¡No! ¡No te acerque mi!" _Sus recuerdos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, acosándola, invadiéndola en ese momento más que ayer, más que en todo el día, más que en todo ese tiempo que tuvo que reprimir su miedo, sentimientos y emociones para ser un soldado digno y completo. _"Deja de verme, no quiero que me veas llorar". _Luchaba por no quebrarse y tomaba aire._ "¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte? ¿Llamarme mocosa, llorona? ¿Crees que soy una simple niña que no puede manejar sus emociones? ¿Qué se deja llevar como si nada? ¿Qué no estoy a tu nivel? ¿Qué jamás lo estaré por ser así? ¿Por dejarme dominar por impulsos? ¿Qué podrías entender tú, que eres un cerdo frio y antipático? Que no tiene a nadie, que no le importa nadie. Para ti en muy fácil ¿no? ¡No necesitas reprimir emociones porque no tienes!_

Una fina lágrima cayó disimuladamente de uno de sus ojos, no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más. _"¡No, no! No me resignaré a que te mofes de mí, no me verás llorar, ¡no soy como tú! ¡Volverme alguien así sería lo peor, lo más bajo y lo último que haría en la vida, pero puedo jugar a tu nivel! ¡No perderé!"_

_**No hay personas tan frías e insensibles como parecen. **_

"_¡EREN!…"_

Cuando recuperó el sentido del lugar y el momento, el cabo Rivaille se encontraba arrodillado casi a su lado, con rostro indiferente pero un poco más comprensivo, y con su mano extendida sosteniendo un pañuelo blanco que le ofrecía para secar sus lágrimas, que luchaban por no mostrarse.

Mikasa se congeló, abrió los ojos y la boca, como si no pudiera creer la escena. Todas sus previas conclusiones se derrumbaron, todas las suposiciones que hiso sobra el cabo se vinieron abajo, tan solo ofreciéndole un pañuelo le demostraba lo herrada que estaba, que no le restaba importancia al motivo de su llanto, tal vez se compadecía, tal vez por lástima, pero sentía algo.

Dio un suspiro corto y su autocontrol se quebró, en tan solo un segundo con un movimiento efímero se arrojó a Rivaille, apoyo su cara sobre el pecho, mus debajo de sus manos con las que apretaba la camisa blanca, las lágrimas brotaron, comenzaba a llorar a viva voz y con quejidos, llanto desesperado, lo soltó todo, mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha con el pelo sobre la cara y apoyándola sobre él, no podría verla, sólo era eso, no podría mostrarse, no quería, pero continuaba llorando, sin frenos, sin límites, el desahogo era terrible, todo lo que había intentado contener, lo que había negado, todas las últimas horas de las que habías estado tratando de convencerse de que jamás ocurrieron, los pensamientos herrados, negativos, frustrantes, las impresiones herradas. Su arrepentimiento… las crueles palabras que dirigió a Rivaille en la discusión del día anterior, ese arrepentimiento que parecía como un puñal, lo desconsiderada que había sido, su orgullo propio, que mantuvo firme a la hora que decidió no pedirle disculpas, cuando el si lo hiso.

Motivos para llorar no faltaban, no podían contenerse, y ahora ya no había marcha atrás, admitía a través de su llanto su debilidad, admitía que no estaba bien, y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba, que necesitaba ayuda, pero no podía pedirla.

En tanto el cabo no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante la situación, alzó sus manos como para sostenerla de los hombros, pero los bajo al cabo de unos segundos, aún no comprendía la situación.

—Lo siento…

El mostró sorpresa por primera vez ante aquella situación, no se esperaba esas palabras, aunque podría haber millones de razones para que le estuviera pidiendo disculpas, no captaba el significado del mensaje.

— ¿Por qué? Específicamente…

—Por tantas cosas que dije, que pensé, perdón, enserio. — Su tono eran entrecortado, el llanto hacia que las palabras patinaran.

—Esos es muy general. —Menciono mirando al cielo como indignado. — ¿Estas llorando porque sientes culpa? ¿De qué?

Mikasa solo se apartó de él dándole un empujón, se sentó mirando al otro lado y cruzó sus brazos. —Es imposible hablar contigo. —Cerró ella con tono cortante y volviendo a recuperar la compostura.

—Mmm… que raro. Abría jurado que estabas mal por algo que paso con Eren, digo, me ha dado la impresión de que él es la causa principal del de todas tus glorias y tus desgracias, por algún motivo.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Es cierto, no me interesa, la verdad. ¿Pero qué crees? No elegiste mejor momento para ponerte a llorar por él, que entando sola con migo, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué hiciera como si no existieras, ignorarlo por completo? Obviamente tienes ganas de que te pregunte. Aunque te advierto que sirvo para eso de andar consolando, no es mi estilo, no haría mucha diferencia en que me lo contaras.

—Muérete.

"_Ok, ya estuvo, ¿así vas a jugar, pedazo de insolente?" _

— ¿Te la declaraste?

Ella dio un salto de impresión, contuvo el nerviosismo y trató de disimularlo, sin mucho éxito. _"Era cierto, el enano tiene sentimientos, y no solo eso, es fastidiosamente perceptivo"._

—Oh, con qué era eso— asintió Rivaille —y te rechazó, ¿tal vez? Entonces la impresión que ustedes me dieron la primera vez no era tan errada, te mueres por él pero tiene, "otras aspiraciones" en su vida. Claro.

Mikasa no podía creer lo que oía, todas esas palabras, más bien, esas hirientes verdades, dichas con tanta naturalidad, con tanta frialdad, su odio volvió a dar otro salto para ponerse por delante de la culpa, a su vez que la angustia ya la estaba desbordando.

—Yo tampoco me equivocaba— dijo, a lo que el cabo se la quedo mirando extrañado. —En verdad eres tan hijo de puta como me lo imaginaba. ¿A ti qué carajo te importa eso?

—Bueno, si lo analizas objetivamente, diría que me importa bastante. Si consideramos que este problema, fuera cual fuera, te está afectando y mucho, tu pierdes la concentración, de dejas llevar, a veces en situaciones al filo de la navaja como hace rato, y cuando eso pasa, yo termino con una pierna rota, como la otra vez, así que en definitiva, es mi asunto también.

No hubo más que decir, aunque ella se quedó callada, admitía silenciosamente la derrota, como siempre, este sujeto podía hacerle brotar un odio incontenible en su interior, y a la vez un tremendo sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento.

Optó por el silencio.

—De acuerdo, me rindo, veo que no me vas a dar tregua. —dijo Rivaille y se sentó también dándole la espalda, ahora miraban en direcciones contrarias. —Si no quieres hablar, no hables y ya, sécate las lágrimas y volvamos. Si quieres hablar, habla, te escucharé, más no puedo hacer.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—…

—Por todas las cosas que dije ayer.

—Ah eso, claro.

—… — prosiguió, —tenías razón, en todas, o casi todas las cosas que dijiste, sobre mí, y Eren.

—Mmm… sí, tal vez.

Se molestó un poco, pero siguió. —Es cierto que soy impulsiva, perdón, sé que me dejo llevar, y eso puede perjudicar a mas de los que puede ayudar.

—Es cierto.

Mikasa lo miró fulminante, él ni se movió mientras seguía mirando en dirección contraria con expresión tranquila, jugaba con sus dedos y el pañuelo.

"_Maldito enano amargado, iba enserio con lo de no consolar a nadie, con contradijo ni se mortificó por nada de lo que estoy diciendo." _Dio un suspiro y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. _"Así es lógico que nunca tendrás la confianza de nadie"._

—Eren, yo… lo amo tanto, el es todo para mí, es toda la familia que me queda, es mi querido Eren. Si lo perdiera, no se…

—Te uniste a la legión sólo por él.

—Sí, en principio.

—Mmm, entiendo, creo.

—Pero me doy cuenta, de que eso es, siempre ha sido muy egoísta de mi parte, siempre lo fue.

—…

—Sólo pensando en protegerlo, en alejarlo del peligro, es paradójicamente lo contrario a lo que él quiere. El tiene su propio objetivo, y no quiere depender de mí para lograrlo, necesita esa libertad. Pero yo, sólo me he concentrado en mejorar individualmente, sólo para él, por nadie más, oponiéndome a su sueño, enfrentándome a todo por él, aún si eso significaba darle la espalda al resto de la humanidad.

Rivaille se volteó levemente un poco sorprendido.

—Yo, ¡Soy de lo peor! ¡Soy horrible! Y aquella vez que Reiner se lo llevó, la forma en que me comporté, en verdad dejé salir lo peor de mí. — se tapó la cara con las manos, la angustia volvía a sus ojos, todas las malditas realidades que no había querido aceptar, estaban siendo tristemente admitidas de su propia boca.

—Bueno, personalmente siento cierta admiración, o quizás, envidia, por eso.

Mikasa empalideció, su cara se mostró completamente atónita y sorprendida, bajó sus manos y se volteó completamente, boquiabierta.

"_¿Qué dijo?"_

Desde luego el cabo seguía mirando a la nada con inexpresividad.

—Tú tienes una buena razón Mikasa, para luchar, tienes a "alguien".

Ella cambió su cara, ahora a una extrañada y confundida.

—Pelear por "alguien", estar dispuesto a morir por "alguien", es la motivación más noble que puede llegar a tener un soldado, por lo menos a mi parecer. Por eso, créeme que puedo entenderte, solo que a diferencia de ti, mis motivaciones ya se han ido, todas se van.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Tú… ¿no tienes a "alguien"?

—La diferencia entre nosotros es que tú tienes amigos, muy buenos, y algo muy parecido a una familia; peleas por ellos, cómo muchos soldados lo hacen por las suyas.

— ¿Y tú no?

—Mi fuerza y motivación radica en cientos de compañeros que me han confiado sus sueños y esperanzas en el futuro, antes de partir. Ellos pusieron su confianza en mí, y siento que me corresponde cumplir.

— ¿Es eso? No tienes una razón propia, un objetivo. — Entrecerró sus ojos con desilusión.

—Tú te apoyas en un deseo de cuidar y velar por los que te importan, ¿te lo juraste a ti mismo no? Yo, sólo cargo con cadáveres y fantasmas del pasado, muchos de ellos.

Mikasa se volteó con expresión indescifrable, aturdida; también había sufrido pérdidas terribles, pero la vida había decidido darle otra oportunidad, una que en cierta forma aún conservaba.

Eren… de nuevo sus palabras regresaron, pero esta vez más alentadoras y gratificantes que antes: _**Esas personas han sufrido las injusticias del mundo, pero han seguido, solas. Ellas no tuvieron otra oportunidad. **_

Ahora su tristeza so volvía acusadora, personas como el cabo, eran personas a las que Eren se refería, y ella sólo le habló con insultos y palabras hirientes. Tal vez sí apreciaba a sus compañeros, le importaban más de lo que daba a entender, quizás si tuvo personas importantes, ¿o las tiene? ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Qué la pasó a él? ¿Cómo terminó así?

—Mira, no creo que debas sentirte mal por todas esas cosas que hiciste sólo pensando en el idiota— Rivaille interrumpió sus pensamientos— no eres la primera, créelo. Tuve una compañera, muy amable y atenta, que me juró lealtad, confió en mí, peleó junto a mí hasta el final, y creo imaginar, que "yo" era una de sus razones más grandes para hacer todo lo que hiso, y llegar hasta donde llegó.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros y tragó saliva, como anticipando algo que no sabía si quería escuchar.

— ¡Llamó bastante mi atención, incluso! Y supongo que ese era su objetivo, se volvió muy fuerte entrenando, hasta conseguir que la eligiera, para mi escuadrón, ¡y no es como si no se lo mereciera!, en verdad, tuvo un desempeño brillante. —concluyó con aire melancólico.

—Estuvo muy cerca de cumplir con su objetivo, o el de su padre por lo menos. —aclaró, esto último con un tono más animado.

De golpe se escuchó nuevamente como un llanto descontrolado volvía a nacer, interrumpiendo su monólogo y las divagaciones por el pasado en la que hacía rato se había sumergido.

—Mikasa. — la miró de reojo, y sonó ligeramente asustado.

— ¡Perdón!— volvió a soltar de la nada. — ¡Tus camaradas, todos ellos! Murieron en su misión de proteger a Eren, cumpliendo con su deber, y yo, ¡sólo me enfurecí porque no lo lograron! ¡Te traté muy mal y fui horrible, a pesar de que tú cumpliste! ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Todo lo que dije, todas esas estupideces sólo olvídalo! ¡Yo realmente, _SOY DESPRECIABLE!_

—Te falta crecer, Mikasa, — la cortó con frialdad, — es todo.

—… — paró sus lágrimas de la nada mientras secaba su cara con los puños.

—Ya no te lamentes, ¡y deja de pedir disculpas! Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Ella sólo escuchaba resignada palabras que no esperaba oír de la persona que tenía detrás, mientras entre sollozos trataba de calmar su pena.

Rivaille arqueó una ceja sin voltear.

—Oye, ¿seguro no quieres el pañuelo?

— ¡Hay ya dámelo!— gruñó indignada, extendiendo su mano hacia atrás.

El hiso lo mismo, tanteando en el aire para encontrar la mano, y no tener que girarse, se prometió no ver a Mikasa llorar, sabía que heriría su orgullo.

Cuando cansada de tantear, dio un manotazo, tomó la mano del cabo con el pañuelo sujetó, en eso sintió su piel caliente, caliente quizás por muchas razones, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, por lo que la mantuvo sujetada por unos escasos segundos más, algo la incitaba a no soltarla, pero lo hiso de todos modos; fue breve, pero reparador, olvidó sus angustias, dolores, penas y tristezas de inmediato, mientras limpiaba su rostro con el pañuelo, limpio y blanco, que olía dulcemente a jabón.

—Creí que "no consolarías a nadie", ·no es lo tuyo".

—Es un poco chocante ver colegas llorando sin motivos a la vista, como muertes recientes, pero supongo que en tu caso, arrastras penas desde hace un buen tiempo.

En ese instante, por alguna razón, los padres de Mikasa regresaron a su memoria, aquella vez, ¿lloró por ellos aquél día? ¿Lloró su pérdida? ¿Lloró de alegría al conocer a Eren, al encontrar un nuevo hogar? ¿O lloró por haber perdido otro?

Absurdas preguntas se hacía, justo en ese momento, por la "angustia contenida".

"_¿Tendrá razón? ¿Habré estado conteniendo angustia, tanto tiempo?"_

—Y tú, ¿nunca te has desahogado? ¿Así?

— Veo que estas más abierta para hablar, más que esta mañana por lo menos, — aclaró, — ¡Aprovechemos la ocasión!— saltó casi irreconocible Levi.

Y Mikasa sorprendida, — No me imaginé que te gustara mucho hablar.

—Créeme, a veces hablo, _DEMACIADO._

—Ok, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

— ¿Recuerdas lo de entrar en confianza? Hagamos una ida y vuelta de preguntas.

— ¿Quieres, conocerme? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Primero entenderte si es posible eso, eres rara y complicada—dijo volviendo a su tono peculiar, —luego tal vez sí.

La chica le dedicó una mirada de "_Me estas cansando, enano."_

Admitió que era una idea conveniente, desde hacía rato que quería preguntar cosas.

—Bueno, —accedió —comienza tú.

**To be continue…**

* * *

**Lo sé, un poco fuerte el cap, para como vengo, es… diferente.**

**Esto apenas empieza.**

**Déjenme un review con su opinión, pueden hacer preguntas si quieren también. Todo es constructivo para mi ^^**

**Besos!**

**Yui~**


	5. Tú Empatía Parte 3

**Bueno, hola de nuevo. Les presento la última parte de este capítulo lleno de tensión. Lo sé, aquí todo se pondrá más confuso. Debo admitir que a partir de esta parte dejaré ver mis enredadas (aunque un poco cliché) ideas propias al mejor estilo Fanfic, ORIGINALES, en el estricto sentido de la palabra xD**

**Pero en fin, ojalá puedan disfrutar la esencia emocional que trato de expresar con todo el lenguaje que tengo a mi alcance.**

* * *

**Tú empatía ~ Parte 3 ~**

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Mikasa volvió a su enojo peculiar, como si estuviera detectando una posible broma.

"_Es la pregunta más imbécil que me han hecho"._

Bufó. —No sé, rojo, creo. —y entornó los ojos.

—Bien, te toca.

"_¿Por dónde debería empezar? ¿Qué quiero saber, en principio?_

— ¿Tienes familia, Rivaille?

—No.

—… ¿Nadie? _"Eso fue muy cortante"._

Nadie. Voy yo. ¿Cuántas veces al día comes?

— ¿Es enserio?

—¿…? Claro.

"_Pues ni modo". —_Dos, a veces.

—Es muy poco.

—No te pedí tu opinión.

— ¡Ok!— le contesto ofendido. _"¿Va a estar todo el día a la defensiva?"._

Mikasa se dio cuenta que esto iba a llevar un buen rato. A su vez que asumió que su tono y la soltura en su voz denotaba más confianza. En tan sólo un segundo, se acercó a él hasta apoyarse contra su espalda, desplomó todo su peso, y sintió cierto alivio, descargando todo su cansancio físico que poco a poco, comenzaba a dominar sobra su cansancio mental.

—Pregunta. —Se atrevió ahora ella — ¿tienes amigos?

—No, ya no.

—Pero y tus camaradas…

"_Que, ¿vas a cuestionar todo lo que diga?"_

—Tengo compañeros, confío en ellos, y a otros les debo mucho, pero "no son mis amigos".

—… "_En verdad, ¿qué le habrá pasado a este hombre?"_

—Mi pregunta. ¿Prefieres el cabello corto, o te lo cortaste para entrenar?

"_Eso sonó muy Jean. ¿¡Pero qué carajos!?"_

— ¿Esas preguntas van en serio? ¿De verdad quieres saber esas cosas?— dijo alterada incorporándose de su espalda. A él ninguna de estas acciones parecía importarle.

—Sí— respondió fríamente— tal vez no lo entiendas, pero es una disciplina psicoanalítica muy buena, con esas respuestas me das a entender más cosas de las que crees.

—Ok— y dando otro suspiro volvió a su pose reclinada de descanso, mirando hacia las copas de los árboles. —Eren sugirió que sería más cómodo corto.

—Ah, lógico. Buena sugerencia.

—Voy yo.

Tardó un rato de incomodo silencio en pensar alguna pregunta, Rivaille estaba siendo demasiado cortado y cerrado con sus respuestas, de esta forma no llegaría a ningún lado.

Aunque estaba consciente de que lo que quería averiguar respecto a su pasado, seguramente serían preguntas incómodas y difíciles de hacer. Entonces, ¿cómo encontrar la solución? ¿Cuál era su incógnita clave?

"_Quizás, una pregunta más simple, cómo las suyas". _Meditó un instante con mirada perdida.

—Rivaille, ¿Qué edad tienes? —soltó de la nada.

—…— sólo so escucho el silencio.

"_Lo dije muy bajo. ¿No me oyó?"_

—No lo sé.

De nuevo fue cortante, pero sorprendió a sobremanera a Mikasa, se dio cuenta que esa sola respuesta decía muchísimo sobre él; dio en el clavo, comprendió lo que esas simples preguntas podían hacer.

— ¿Por qué no lo sabes?—se apresuró a insistir antes de que la interrumpiera.

—Mi turno.

— ¿¡En serio no sabes cuándo naciste, o dónde!?— Sonaba ahora preocupada, exaltada, — ¿y tus… —se paró en cuanto se giró y vio que la estaba mirando, con rostro inescrutable —…padres?

El solo volvió a mirar al frene sin cambiar la expresión. —Era una pregunta a la vez, y ya has hecho como mil. — le contestó irónicamente.

— ¡Rivaille, por favor!—gritó ahora más asustada. _"Está evitando contestarme, era eso, esas cosas". —Necesito saber…_

Levi hiso silencio por un rato y dio un suspiro antes de empezar a hablar. —Yo no tengo nada de eso, Mikasa.

Ella se encogió de hombros, volvió a su actitud calmada, y resignada, volvió a acomodarse en su espalda, con la cabeza ahora gacha.

—Yo, no soy nadie. No sé nada.

—…— la chica entornó su cabeza y lo miró de reojo, ya no tan sorprendida, sino que con más serenidad.

—Me preguntas mi edad, no lo sé; de donde vengo, tampoco lo sé; mis padres, mi familia, mi origen… si los tuve o no, no tengo la menor idea.

"_Empatía. ¿Podría yo, sentir empatía por él, por alguien así? Puede ser que haya tenido una vida dura, peo yo tuve un pasado, uno que odio, y uno que atesoro, pero él no, no tiene, o no lo recuerda."_

Seguía mirándolo de reojo, tratando de deducir algo más, pero no podía ver su cara, y aunque pudiera, sería indescifrable, como siempre.

— ¿Eso es lo que querías saber?—preguntó el despectivamente.

"_No. Tiene que tener algo más, algo más deba saber."_

—Si es así entonces yo te haré una pregunta ahora; soy permisivo, deberían ser tres.

—…

— ¿Amabas a tus padres?

Eso fue demasiado, Mikasa abrió bastante los ojos, ¿le sorprendía la pregunta? No, más bien, le sorprendía que ni ella misma se la había hecho antes, como si fuera tan obvio que no tendría otra respuesta posible.

—Sí, muchísimo, con todo el alma.

—Ya veo.

Ella no pudo seguía sin poder ver la cara del cabo, pero sintió que le relajó esa respuesta.

No pasaba un día, desde aquella vez, que no pensara en sus padres, siempre; pero, es cierto que no se lo daba a entender a muchos, nunca habló con nadie libremente sobre ellos, sin sentirse obligada a hacerlo, por alguna razón. Sin embargo, ¿por qué ese tema volvía a su mente de la nada? ¿Por qué le hiso semejante pregunta, ahora? ¿En qué estaría pensando el cabo?

—Vas tú— la sobresaltó; aparentemente estuvo un buen rato divagando.

— ¡Ah, es cierto! Mmm…

"_Recuerda, debe tener algo más."_

— ¿Cuás es, el recuerdo más antiguo que tengas?

—…— hiso un frío silencio, de nuevo, pero había escuchado claramente la pregunta.

— ¿Tampoco lo sabes? O no te acuerdas…

—No, no es eso, más bien, hacía mucho que no recordaba "eso"… déjame pensar.

Esta vez fue Rivaille el que se acomodó mejor sobre la espalda de Mikasa; miró al cielo y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse.

—"Hace frío…"

—¿…?

—"Hace frío, o _yo_ tengo frío. Está oscuro, pero puedo ver, veo todo a mi alrededor."

"_Está hablando, ¿de su recuerdo?"_

—"No puedo moverme, el cuerpo, no puedo moverlo. Es el frío, y el dolor, son abrumadores. Mis manos, mi ropa, todo está cubierto de sangre pútrida, apesta."

—Tú…

—"Creo que estoy tirado, sí eso, tirado en un desagüe cloacal, o en una fosa, algo así."

—Rivaille.

—"Aguarda, pero no estoy sólo, hay otros alrededor mío, hay alimañas, siento ratas, cucarachas, creo que también lombrices, corretera, retorcerse, hurgar entre nosotros. Y las personas, las que estás junto a mí, incluso creo que hay una tirado sobre mí."

—Basta.

—"Pero esas personas…"

— ¡Ya basta!

—"No están—

—¡Rivaille!

—"Vivas."

— ¡Detente! ¡Ya basta, no sigas! Ya no, por favor— terminó gritando Mikasa, con las manos tapando sus oídos, y sus ojos húmedos fuertemente cerrados.

—Perdón, no había recordado nunca ese evento, con tantos detalles. Supongo que ese es mi origen después de todo. — se preguntó dubitativo mirando a la nada.

— ¡Sí ya lo sé! ¡Es horrible, ya entiendo!— lo cortaba gritando enojada y negada a seguir escuchando.

—Entonces no hubieras preguntado.

—Es que necesito saberlo. Lo necesito entenderte. —entristecía su gesto.

—Mmm… ¿Sientes lástima por mi?

—No. Claro que no.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué querías saber eso?

—Sólo… quería saber si, podía llegar a sentir, empatía. Eren dijo que éramos muy parecidos.

Levi arqueó una ceja. —Más allá de la fuerza física, no comparto esa opinión pero, ¿Tu a que conclusión llegaste?

—Que no es verdad, tienes razón, la diferencia fundamental entra nosotros, es tanta, son tantas que, no creo que pueda llegar a comprenderte, lo siento. —se lamentó.

—Comprendo, es mejor así, heces bien, no vale la pena preocuparse por alguien como yo, créelo. — le aseguró despreocupado.

Mikasa lo miró de reojo, no pudo contener la pena en su expresión, pero comprendía perfectamente que, no sólo en sus edades y experiencias, la diferencia que había en las vidas que les había tocado a ambos era muy grande.

—Y tú, ¿qué conclusión sacaste de todo esto?

—Más simple de lo que imaginé: tú reprimes el recuerdo de tus padres por temor a que la angustia te consuma, y Eren sería la "distracción" que tu inconscientemente usas para apartar todo lo demás, todo el resto del dolor. Bueno, eso es lo que yo entendí.

Se hiso un gran hueco en el aire. _"¿Será cierto?"._

— ¿Todo eso averiguaste con tus preguntas? —le dijo usando sarcasmo, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco impresionada.

— ¿Acerté?

Dio un suspiro. —Tal vez.

Acto seguido bostezó y extendió sus brazos.

—Oye, ¿te gustaría escuchar sobre mis padres? _"Casi parece que me estuvieras rogando."_

—No, pero bueno, ¿tengo otra opción? _"Nuestra ubicación no es muy conveniente para quedarnos por mucho rato más, pero no se han escuchado pisadas en mucho tiempo que estuvimos."_

—Creo que necesito hablar de ellos un rato, contarle a alguien como eran.

—Pues bien. _"Qué remedio."_

—Teníamos una huerta, junto a la cabaña en el medio del bosque, mamá y yo la atendíamos; papá, de vez en cuando. —Comenzó contando con seriedad. —Papá salía todos los días a buscar leña o a cazar, siempre le insistí en que me enseñara pero, no quería, supongo que me cuidaba demasiado.

— ¿Entraste a la academia sin ninguna experiencia en el uso de armas?

—Sólo una.

Un flash del día en que sus padres murieron volvió y se fue rápidamente.

Mikasa sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió.

—Mamá era un poco más abierta, todo lo que sabía hacer me lo enseño, cocinar, coser… limpiar. — miró al cabo con cierta ironía.

—Eso es genial.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por las noches me ayudaba a dormir con historias. Recuerdo que, evadía mis preguntas sobre el mundo exterior, sus cuantos trataban sobre personas que vivían aquí, dentro de los muros; ella decía que el mundo de afuera no era muy diferente al de dentro.

—… ¿Cómo crees que sea?

—Hostil, mucho, pero hermoso también.

—Tu madre, ¿era oriental verdad?

—Sí. Sé que sus ancestros vinieron de fuera de los muros, pero tampoco le gustaba hablar de ellos. Era como si quisiera evitar toda referencia con el exterior. Trataba de protegerme, supongo.

— ¿Y crees que, el peligro está sólo allá afuera?

—No, ya lo sé.

De nuevo sentía que le hacía un jaque mate. Si de proteger a Eren se trataba, con sólo mantenerlo dentro de los muros no era suficiente.

—… El día que los mataron, mamá me grabó un símbolo en la muñeca, dijo que era propio de nuestra "extirpe", o algo así, y me dijo que debería hacérselo también a mis hijos. —su voz se iba apagando, tal parecía que el sueño le estaba ganando; sin embargo, de repente su cara se tornó divertida y soltó una risita efímera.

— ¿Qué?

Mikasa ya hablando con ojos cerrados recordó. —La última pregunta que le hice a mi papá.

— ¿Cuál fue?— el cabo no pudo disimular cierta curiosidad.

—Le pregunté cómo nacían los bebés, quería saber cómo debía hacer para tener hijos.

El no pudo evitar sorprenderse y a la vez incomodarse un poco con la pregunta.

—No me contestó, lógicamente, no se sentía muy cómodo contestándole eso a una niña de ocho años. ¡Pero no creas que aún no se cómo! Me entere tiempo después, de otras fuentes.

—…

—Aunque desde luego me hubiera gustado que fuera él, — dio un sonoro bostezo— quien me contestara, esa pregunta.

Levi asintió con la cabeza con gesto amable. —Sí, tuviste unos buenos padres.

Mikasa no alcanzó a escuchar esto último, estaba dormida sobre su espalda, su cara denotaba paz y tranquilidad, como hacía mucho tiempo que no la tenía.

"_Rayos, ahora no"_

.

.

.

.

_Aquí hace frío, y está oscuro, aunque afuera creo que es de día. Hay olores desagradables en el aire, y humedad, mucha._

_Estoy descalza, siento esa humedad en la planta de mis pies._

_Estoy sola, no veo a nadie a mí alrededor, voy a buscar a alguien._

_Camino por calles y callejones, veo personas tiradas por el suelo, no se mueven._

_Hay una niña, parece nerviosa, está asustada, trato de acercarme a ella pero huye cuando me ve._

_Voy hacia un lugar donde entra luz por el techo en lo alto, me quedo quieta en el lugar por un rato, a lo lejos hay unas escaleras que suben, ¿será la salida?_

_Acabo de darme cuenta de que hay una persona mirándome, es un muchacho, está sentado contra la pared y sujeta sus rodillas._

_Es más grande que yo, pero aún es un niño, seguro._

_No estoy asustada pero, algo en mi interior me alarma._

_Tiene algo en la mano, es un cuchillo._

_No… otra vez esto, no._

_Siento calor, esto hirviendo. ¿Tengo miedo? ¿Estoy nerviosa?_

_Me sigue mirando, su mirada es rara, parece carente de emociones, de pensamientos y lógica. ¿Quiere algo de mí? ¿Va a hacerme algo?_

_Me sujeto la ropa con el puño, aprieto fuerte._

_¿Debo huir? ¿Debo ayudarlo?_

_Parece perdido._

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

_Está demasiado silencioso, eso me molesta._

_No escucho nada pero, ¿qué se supone que debería estar escuchando?_

.

.

.

.

Mikasa abre los ojos con dificultad, está completamente desorientada. Al no saber dónde está.

"_Mucha luz, ¿es de día? ¿Estoy afuera?"_

Comienza a darse cuenta del calor sofocante que invade su cara, su cuerpo, este calor lo soportaba desde hace rato, en _"¿El sueño?"._

De repente afloja una mano que le estaba doliendo de tanto apretarla, y cae por completo a la realidad en una fracción de segundo.

Esta recostada sobre algo suave y muy caliente donde tiene la cara apoyada, que levanta de un tirón para verlo mejor.

—Buenos días su majestad, ¿qué desea desayunar el día de hoy?— la voz del cabo Rivaille la despabila totalmente.

Está sentado contra un árbol con la vista, inexpresiva como de costumbre, al frente, sin dirigirle la mirada, con ella semi-recostada encima usando su pecho de almohada, y arrugando su camisa con la cara y las manos.

— ¡Que carajos!— se le levantó Mikasa de un salto. — ¿¡Me quede dormida!?

Rivaille la miró, — ¿tú qué crees? —contestó con obviedad.

— ¿¡Qué, cómo!? ¿¡Po- por cuánto tiempo!?

—Soporté tu peso muerto por una hora más o menos. —sonaba molesto.

— _¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE!?_

—Lo intenté, —cambió a tono de ironía— tienes el sueño pesado, y lo justifico teniendo en cuenta que anoche no has dormido nada. ¿Verdad?

Ella sólo se lo quedo mirando y se volteó llevándose las manos al cabello y refregando una especie de comezón que le causaba la situación.

—No puede ser. ¡Qué vergonzoso!

—Tranquila, —irrumpía el cabo en su "modo burlón" al mejor estilo indiferente que lo caracterizaba, —luego de haber empapado mi camisa con tus lágrimas, no creo que haya nada más vergonzoso, ¿o sí?

Mikasa giró su cabeza para mirarlo sobre el hombro, y sus ojos sedientos de sangre y colmados con desprecio chocaron contra la pared de inexpresividad típica del cabo.

—No te enojes, ¡por lo menos no te dejé aquí tirada! Te habrías enfermado, y entonces habría tenido que cargar con otro problema.

—¡TÚ! —no pudo contener la ira en esa palabra, la indignación, pero no sabía cómo, o más bien no quería continuar con la discusión, el maldito siempre hallaba la forma de dejarla mal parada. Tarde, su mirada hablaba por ella.

—No me digas, ¿Qué hubieras esperado que te cargara? Odias que lo haga ¿no?

—Eres un enano odioso. —no hubo otra respuesta mejor, ya se había resignado a que al irritante cabo al que le llevaba diez centímetros, no le ganaría en ningún duelo de palabras.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya?— bufó él, —nos deben estar esperando, necesito asearme, —se paró junto al caballo a punto de subirle y miró al cielo cubierto de nubes grises,— va a llover.—se lamentó.

— ¿Y? —Mikasa volvía también a su caballo.

—El entrenamiento se vuelve un dolor en el culo cuando llueve, y el jardín y el establo quedarán hechos un asco otra vez.

No contuvo una risita al escucharlo quejarse. — ¿En serio te importan tanto esas cosas? Eres un obsesivo.

—Cierra la boca y aséate cuando lleguemos, es una orden, ya están en servicio nuevamente. No comerás por hoy hasta no haberte bañado, ¿me entendiste?

—Rectifico lo que dije, eres absolutamente desesperante. —concluyó mientras salían al galope para regresar, aunque esta vez, a pesar de sus palabras, se tomaba la situación con más tranquilidad, incluso con gracia.

Empezaba a entenderse, y a sentirse mejor con el cabo, y ahora también consigo misma.

"_¿Empatia eh?"_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Lo sé, sé lo que estarán pensando: OMG! (otro huérfano? ¬¬ oye no está muy usada la idea ya?) **

**Ustedes relájense y sigan leyendo ^^' Confíen en mí. Al final cada uno me dirá si fue bueno, o si alguna otra podría haberlo hecho mejor.**

**¿Review?**

**Saludos y nos leemos la próxima ;)**


	6. Siguiendo una pista falsa

**HOLA (^w^)/ (saluden o los violo xD) okno ._.**

**Bueno, no pasó tanto tiempo desde el último fic, pero escribo demasiado rápido y parte quiero avanzar lo más que pueda, y muy seguido.**

**A partir de aquí, voy a pedirle a mis lectores un favor muy grande: añadiré salsa picante a la historia, de mi propio sello. Estuve pensando cada detalle minuciosamente para que el resultado sea algo verdaderamente interesante y revelador, es cierto, añadí un poco de mi orgullo fangirl, pero la base de todas mis teorías es cierta y se muestra en la serie original. A partir de aquí aparecerá un personaje singular que expondrá cientos de teorías: les pido que se tomen el tiempo de leer y pensar detenidamente, más adelante irán entendiendo como cierra todo, confían en mí. :3**

**Leer las notas al final de capítulo, terminaré mi justificación allí.**

* * *

**Siguiendo una pista, en un callejón sin salida**

A la hora del almuerzo, comenzó a llover más intensamente, todos los cadetes revoloteaban por el cuartel impacientes, esperando la reaparición del cabo Rivaille quien se supone ya debería haber regresado, pero más importante aún, esperaban ansiosos el tan deseoso almuerzo.

— ¿Dónde se metieron? No pudieron haber ido muy lejos ¿o sí? —protestaba Jean impaciente.

—Ya tengo hambre, — se lamentaba Sasha con sus brazos extendidos sobre la mesa. — Historia, ¿ya esta lista la comida?

—En un momento.

Mientras tanto, Eren seguía repasando los marcos de las ventanas como hacia hace una hora con cada habitación. _"No les habrá pasado nada. No, seguro que no."_

—Entrenaremos bajo la lluvia hoy, según parece. —le comentó Armin.

—Sí, aunque no creo que sea buen momento para estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí. —mostraba Eren su frustración por estar confinado en un cuartel sin poder hacer nada más que limpiar, esperando órdenes sumisamente. —La situación se vuelve cada vez más complicada, y ahora no solo corremos peligro fuera de los muros, si no que resulta que también tenemos una amenaza aquí dentro, pero no podemos verla. Ya teníamos suficientes problemas con los gigantes, maldición. —bufaba entre dientes.

—Bueno, a mi parecer, creo que quedarnos aquí por un tiempo y tratar de mejorar como equipo con un entrenamiento especial es mejor por el momento, hasta que la teniente Hanji no nos indique el plan, es peligroso intentar algo por la fuerza. El cabo Rivaille tampoco parece estar muy conforme con esto, pero, según parece, el no tiene mucha más autoridad ni poder que nosotros en esta situación.

— ¿Tú qué crees que pasará, Armin?

El niño vaciló pensativo por un momento, mientras observaba las gotas de lluvia golpear contra las ventanas. —No lo sé, debería tomarme un tiempo para pensarlo mejor y armas una estrategia, si la teniente Hanji nos permitiera adentrarnos más en el asunto, más no creo que pase mucho tiempo para que de nuevas órdenes. ¡Tranquilo, Eren! ¡En poco tiempo tendremos nuestra estrategia armada! No desesperes y confía, —lo animaba con más emoción, a su vez que trataba de alentarse también a sí mismo— ahora también tenemos tu poder, me refiero a _ese_ poder nuevo, de seguro será una ventaja aún más grande para la humanidad.

* * *

En eso, dos caballos volvían a toda velocidad de entra los árboles hacia la casa, Mikasa y Rivaille estaban devuelta, aunque mojados irremediablemente, lo que no era gran problema para ellos tampoco, mientras permanecieran en el exterior.

—Quítate los zapatos antes de entrar. —Le ordenó el cabo mientras entraban sus caballos al corral.

—Ah, aquí están. — se alivió Eren al ver por la ventana que limpiaba, y enseguida fue por toallas para que no ensuciaran al entrar.

— ¡Señor! Suerte que ya están aquí, pensamos que volvería más temprano. —le dijo al cabo mientras le tendía una toalla.

—No previne lo de la lluvia, fue un contratiempo, contestó mientras secaba su cabello, algo molesto. —pero no crean que están a salvo del entrenamiento pensado para esta tarde, que sea especial no quiere decir que dependa del buen clima.

—Sí, lo sé. — y acto seguido le ofreció otra toalla a Mikasa, con obvia desconfianza por como reaccionaria después de verlo luego de su "desacuerdo" de anoche.

Pero lo sorprendió a sobremanera ver la cara de tranquilidad y paz que tenía su media hermana, no como si nada hubiera pasado, de haber sido así su expresión seria indiferente, como era costumbre en ella, pero era todo lo contrario, parecía como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mostrara a través de sus facciones una mera satisfacción, o una sensación de sentirse bien consigo misma.

—Gracias Eren. —fueron sus únicas palabras, su voz sonó alentadora y sin el más mínimo dejo de incomodidad.

"_Se siente, ¿bien? ¿Historia se habrá equivocado? No, seguro algo pasó."_

Todos se acomodaban ya en sus lugares de la mesa con bullicio mientras chocaban utensilios y algunas voces parloteaban comentarios propios de la hora de comer.

—Mikasa, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó historia casi en un susurro, sonaba preocupada al igual que en la mañana.

—Siempre lo estuve, Historia, ya no te preocupes ¿ok? —la tranquilizó Mikasa con una sonrisa disimulada. Aunque su declaración fue corta, para Historia sobraron las palabras, vio claramente en su cara que no mentía ni se ocultaba tras esa cara de amabilidad tan impropia de ella, y solo experimentó alivio en su interior, pero optó por no indagar más en el tema, en otro momento habría más intimidad para preguntar.

Claro, desde luego no fue la única en notar el pequeño cambio, Jean y Sasha también sintieron esa tranquilidad, pero ahora no era el momento, asuntos más importantes estaban a punto de ser tratados.

* * *

—Para darnos un panorama más amplio, sabemos que en los últimos meses sufrimos una importante cantidad de bajas, algunas de renombre y más importantes que otras, también sufrimos golpes en nuestras defensas y en nuestro arsenal de ataque, tenemos demasiados refugiados, y poca comida para abastecer a todos, el tiempo también es limitado… —comenzó explicando Rivaille, —pero no creo que haga falta que siga explicando mucho más el panorama, no les puedo decir más de lo que ya saben. Lo importante ahora es sabes cuáles son nuestras cartas a favor, y jugarlas bien. — miró a Eren de reojo. —La cuatro ojos prometió que en tres días máximo tendríamos órdenes para actuar, así que de momento lo único que nos concierne es, entrenar. — y volvió si mirada al plato con la cuchara. —Especialmente en _su_ caso, donde el equipo está tan… dividido.

Surgieron algunos gestos de confusión en silencio durante ese almuerzo en que solo se escucharon los cubiertos chocando.

—Señor. No creo entender muy bien su punto, —se atrevió a retrucar Armin. —desde el principio no entendí muy bien qué motivos podría tener usted para convocarnos a su escuadrón. ¡No digo que seamos malos! En algunos casos es entendible, —dijo refiriéndose a Mikasa con la vista —pero, otros no somos del todo apropiados, supongo que entenderá mi idea.

—Ciertamente, Armin. —limpió su boca con una servilleta y la dejó sobre su regazo. Luego se apoyo en la mesa sobre los codos y escrutó a todos con las manos entrelazadas. —Es cierto, les falta bastante disciplina, a algunos les falta fuerza, otros carecen de concentración y responsabilidad, —Sasha paró de meterse comida en la boca y tragó de golpe, se sintió un poco identificada con el comentario, aunque dio por sentado que no iba dirigido solo a su entornó los ojos inocentemente a los compañeros sentados a la par, Jean y Connie —He podido comprobar con agrados a partir del último incidente, que a pesar de sus fachadas, todos están bien ambientados en el contexto de la situación, quiero decir, se encuentran mentalmente estables y preparados para enfrentar… bueno, lo que sea que nos esté esperando a partir de ahora. —Su voz sonó tranquila, pero inevitablemente plantaba una inquietante inseguridad en todos.

—Mi punto es el siguiente, Armin. Su grupo es muy singular, todos tienen alguna especialidad, se destacan individualmente por ella, pero a la vez tienen una falencia, o varias, que desvaloriza su virtud. Pero paradójicamente, cada uno de ustedes tiene un pro, que en otros es un contra. Así se podría pensar que el trabajo en grupo es primordial, ya que en conjunto se complementan, apoyan y corrigen. Peeero… _no es así._

—Nos va a entrenar para aprender a trabajar coordinados. —Afirmó Mikasa con seriedad, que ya sabía de antemano sus intenciones.

—Eso sonaría lógico, —complementó Rivaille —pero yo sólo me limitaré a "ponerlos ea ritmo", el resto depende de ustedes.

Así concluyó su explicación, no volvió a decir nada más en toda la comida y sólo se concentró en su plato, permitiendo que con su silencio el resto analizara detenidamente lo que dijo. Algunos como Sasha, que siempre terminaba primero, se quedaron en las nubes por un buen rato tratando de imaginar cómo sería un entrenamiento normal para ese monstruo maníaco compulsivo, otros no se inmutaron y optaron por terminar su almuerzo apropiadamente, incluso con más entusiasmo, como Eren, que se esperaba algo realmente a otro nivel, algo con lo cual realmente podría llevar su fuerza al máximo, aunque en ningún momento, aún con la insinuación del cabo, llegó a imaginarse que "su debilidad" no era precisamente la fuerza bruta, que le sobraba por cierto.

* * *

Por lo general, el mediodía era un momento siempre muy apacible y tranquilo para las zonas urbanas, donde tanto civiles como soldados tenían su momento de recreo, pero no era ese el caso por aquellos momentos. En Hermina, como en todas las ciudades dentro de la Muralla Sina, la tensión era tal que hasta se sentía en el aire, cualquiera que no tuviera una posición económica favorable podría entrar en pánico en cualquier momento por la escases de espacio, alimentos, bienes y servicios básicos, y sobre todo una respuesta de parte del la Realeza, o siquiera de la legión, que no pusiera excusas y asegurara una pronta solución para todo aquello, respuesta que no llegaba. Sin mencionar que la torrentosa lluvia no ayudaba mucho a los ánimos.

Cómo dije, por aquellos momentos el movimiento de los soldados era continuo, el trabajo no paraba en ningún momento, muy a pesar del los vagos de la policía militar, que a falta de personal, habían tenido que levantar el culo de sus cómodos asientos y ponerse en acción inevitablemente.

En ese momento, una enfermera de larga bata blanca y barbijo, asistía al licenciado capitán Erwin cambiando sus vendajes que de apoco ya no iban haciendo falta.

En eso, un joven de uniforme que había estado haciendo guardia fuera de la habitación, entra para comunicarle a su capitán que cierta persona desea hablar con él para preguntarle "un par de cosas".

—Déjala pasar, y asegúrate de que no porte ningún tipo de arma u objeto extraño, confíscalo de ser así.

— ¡Sí señor!

Inmediatamente después de que el joven se retiró, entró una chica, que por apariencia no debía tener más de 18 años, aunque ostentaba unos favorables 175 centímetros, era delgada, su cabello rubio suelto no era muy lago y parecía un poco despeinado, sus ojos eran del azul profundo de las aguas, que acompañaban una cara de tremenda paz y serenidad, una serenidad demasiado inquietante teniendo en cuanta que no era muy fácil encontrar personal por aquel momento que no se dejaran llevar por la tensión de la situación. En cuanto a su ropa, podría haber pasado tranquilamente por un civil común y corriente por su fachada casual y desprolija. Cabe mencionar también que traía consigo un anotador y un lápiz, claramente estaba ahí por preguntas, unas que tal vez serían interesantes de escuchar.

—Buenas tardes, capitán Erwin, espero no molestar nada importante.

La enfermera sin prestar mucha atención a la muchacha, salió en cuanto las vendas estuvieron bien ajustadas.

—No hay problema señorita, si le digo la verdad, hace uno días que estoy bastante aburrido, sin noticias del mundo exterior. —bromeó con una sonrisa, la chica parecía de la "edad" y "apariencia" de alguien que todavía podía llegar a disfrutar una pequeña broma, aún en aquellos tiempos.

—Pues me alegra. —la joven, si bien no devolvió la sonrisa, tenía un porte de despreocupación absoluto, no se veía incomodada por el hecho de que el capitán aún no tuviera la camisa puesta, como si solo estuviera tratando con un amigo de mucha confianza. —Mi nombre es Dionisa, Dionisa Chesterfield, encantada de conocerlo.

—Y bien Dionisa, ¿a qué debo exactamente tu visita?

—Para empezar, quisiera comentarle que estoy realizando cierta investigación, acerca de "cierta cosa" que se encuentra dentro de los muros. Creo que podrá comprender que me refiero.

Erwin se quedó mudo, _"¿Investigación? ¿Cómo sabe lo de los muros? Según nos dijo el pastor Nick, sólo un selecto grupo de creyentes, miembros de la familia Reiss y algunas cabezas importantes en el poder sabían sobre esto, además de los que lo vieron aquel día. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es soldado, miembro de los cuerpos de inteligencia? ¿Será de la policía militar? ¿Amiga o enemiga?" _Todo aquello pasó por la cabeza del capitán en tan sólo un segundo, pero supo de inmediato que no lo averiguaría de no abrir la boca con respecto al tema.

—El hecho de que conozcas ese caso, implica que no eres cualquier persona, ¿o me equivoco?

—Ciertamente. Tengo acceso a cierta información especial, se me permite acceder a ella por el bien de mi trabajo, pero necesito más piezas.

— ¿Tratas de averiguar cómo llegaron ahí? —Erwin adoptó su postura seria. — ¿Para quién trabajas? Si es que puedes decirme.

—Soy independiente señor. No respondo a nadie.

—¡…! ¿No eres soldado?

—No señor, tengo 14 años y me especializo en investigación y deducción.

—Cómo un detective.

—Exactamente señor, también soy aprendiz de armero, investigo y desarrollo armas.

—Eso es interesante, pero no entiendo del todo cómo alguien de tu edad puede estar haciendo un "investigación completamente independiente", ¿con qué beneficio?

—Es un, "legado" por así decir, mi padre lo inició, porque su padre se lo encomendó, y ahora yo trato de continuarlo.

Erwin se mostró sorprendido. — ¿Alguien, aparte de mí, lógicamente, sabe que estas en esto?

—No, es confidencial. Si piensa preguntar desde ya le diré que no, no tengo autorización para hacer esto.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió acudir a mí entonces? ¿Sabes que podría denunciarte no?

—Sí lo sé, sin embargo… —la joven mosto una leve sonrisita de complicidad. —Vengo a hacerle preguntas porque la pista que sigo me trae hasta usted, en este caso secreto, creo pensar que, usted también tiene cierta información que busco, que resulta importante no solo para mí, podría ser un arma poderosa, o una gran ventaja que nuestras fuerzas necesitan en este momento, y sin embargo, usted también calla.

"_¡! ¿Información clave, que yo sé? ¿A qué podrá referirse?"_

—Pues pregunta entonces, soy todo oídos.

—Mi investigación consiste en buscar el paradero de cierta persona, tiene que ver con "el origen mismo" de los titanes. Esta persona podría conocerlo, o bien, estar íntimamente relacionado con otro que sí sepa cuál es.

—No creo comprender del todo.

—He sabido que el doctor Grisha Jaeger desapareció hace años, se desconoce completamente su ubicación, pero se cree que él podría tener una pista que resulte clave para descubrir la verdad, y que presuntamente se encuentra el sótano de su antigua casa, algo de lo que no me puedo convencer aún. Mi punto es que, la persona que busco no es él precisamente, sino alguien que él conocía, que se encontraba en algún lugar dentro de Sina y era visitado por el doctor frecuentemente con la excusa de hacer algún tipo de chequeo médico o un tratamiento, y que dejó de ver luego de la caída de María. En mi opinión, la información que tango en su poder el doctor Jeager, e incluso el poder que le concedió a su hijo Eren Jeager, lo tuvo que sacar de algún lado, y fue _esta persona_ quien se los dio.

—Todo eso es muy interesante, y obviamente _muy_ importante saber, pero aún no me has hecho ni una pregunta.

—Lo sé, sólo trato de adecuarlo a usted al tema que estoy tratando, cuando comprenda a qué voy con todo esto, creo que ni hará falta que haga las preguntas.

—Bien. —dijo Erwin serrando los ojos con resignación, seguía sin entender que tendría él que ver con todo esto.

—La persona en cuestión, podría ser el autor intelectual de lo que vimos dentro de los muros, más aún, si como dije esta persona tiene el bendito poder de volver titanes a los humanos, es posible que sea él quien este comandando y a quien respondan esos infiltrados que hubo, Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun, Berthold Fubar.

—Entendí hasta ahí. Sigues el rastro del autor responsable detrás de los atentados contra la humanidad, el jefe al que esos traidores siguen, y dices que el padre de Eren está relacionado con él.

—Sí. Según esta hipótesis, este sujeto posee el poder, la capacidad y la intención clara de perjudicar, o según él, de "salvar" a la humanidad, y todo lo hace a conciencia. _Pero_, hay un segundo actor en todo esto, y ese es mi objetivo final, encontrar a este actor, que tal vez no tenga ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando, como una persona normal y corriente, que camine entra toda la gente sin saber quién es en realidad, ni qué relación tiene con el "gran jefe", el "culpable mayor". Y, usted capitán Erwin, tengo dudas de que usted sepa dónde está en este momento.

El asombro reinaba en la cara del capitán ante esa acusación, estaba absorto y completamente desorbitado.

— ¿Acostumbra usted, ir a buscar reclutas que llamen su atención, por alguna razón o cualidad especial?

—Sí.

— ¿Este tipo de reclutas se somete a un entrenamiento como soldado estándar?

—No, si los busco yo mismo es porque me llaman la atención, si lo hacen es porque son buenos, muy buenos, y si lo son entonces no necesitan otro entrenamiento. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso? ¿Insinúas que tomé un recluta peligroso?

—Es posible… —hubo un silencio. —Capitán Erwin, haré la pregunta en concreto: ¿Le suena a usted por casualidad el nombre Kyklo?

Erwin tomó su tiempo para pensar. —Mmm, sí, creo que sí, fue alguien importante, no sé exactamente porque, pero creo que murió, hace muchos años.

—… ¿Y le suena también el nombre, Frederich Munsell?

—No, para nada. —no dudó en contestar.

— ¿No recuerda haberlo reclutado en la legión?

—No, en absoluto. No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre, y recuerdo cada cara y nombre de los soldados que se nos unen, para mi cada uno es especial y muy preciado ¿sabes?

—Ya veo, qué decepción.

—Entonces buscas el paradero de un hombre llamado Frederich Munsell ¿verdad? ¿Es tu meta final?

—Sí, básicamente. —la chica sonaba desanimada, se desplomó sobre una silla que había junto a la cama y bufó, colgando sus brazos a ambos lados con el anotador y lápiz en mano. _"¿Seguí el rastro equivocado? ¿Cómo pude equivocarme así? Si la legión de reconocimiento no lo tomó en sus líneas entonces ¿dónde demonios está? Bueno, en fin y al cabo ese documento no era muy confiable que digamos. Después de todo ¿Quién rayos es Frederich Munsell? Podría ser cualquier pelele sin importancia."_

—Disculpa, señorita Dionisa Chesterfield. ¿Debo ahora estar tranquilo por confirmar como ya venía pensando que no tengo nada que ver con su "sujeto"? ¿O debo estar aún más preocupado aún por lo que me acabas de revelar?

—Lo lamento, es que estaba seguro de que usted tendría algo que ver, debí seguir una pista equivocada.

—Sí, no te preocupes, suele pasar, a todo el que se dedica a resolver enigmas, llega muchas veces a un punto muerto.

Dionisa lo miró a los ojos pensativa un instante.

—Señor, hágame el favor de no preocuparse por todo esto, no le pido que olvide todo lo que le conté, sería difícil, pero francamente no puedo darle mucha más información, porque yo misma estoy seca en este momento.

—Si quieres podría darte una mano, jejeje, es lógico porque es todo lo que puedo darte en este momento. —Erwin bromeó, con la intención clara de sacarle alguna que otra sonrisa a la muchacha, cosa que logró a regañadientes. Se sintió mal el también por no poder ser de ayuda en algo que a simple vista pintaba ser tan importante, más ahora que en su condición, no sería de ayuda para muchas cosas, era frustrante. —Mira, en una semana más si todo resulta bien, me dejarán salir. Cuando eso ocurra, puedo ayudarte con esta investigación si quieres, presiento que a partir de ahora tendré menos trabajo para hacer.

La chica se mostró conmovida por el gesto. —Agradezco su intención, se de sobra que se puede confiar en usted, pero lamentablemente no se me acabaron las pistas, para serle sincera, esta era la última oportunidad que tenia de encontrar una huella que seguir, y adiós. —concluyó con la mirada perdida.

—Ya veo, lo siento. —se mortificó Erwin.

—Capitán, señor, sé que no parecerá del todo apropiado lo que le pediré, no tengo muchas teorías que respalden algo así, pero trataré de ser lo más informal que pueda en el favor, después de todo dicen que a un buen detective lo hace no solo la inteligencia, sino también la intuición.

— ¿Qué?

—Seguramente ya los ha visto, esos soldados, ha habido muchos a lo largo de la historia, me refiero a ese tipo de soldados _fuertes_. No, no solo fuertes, son, lo que se puede decir… "algo fuera de serie", "una excepción a la regla", de ese tipo.

—He visto muchos hombres y mujeres fuertes.

— ¿Y podría decir que son, en verdad, _especiales_?

—Tal vez, para mí todos son especiales, no son números, cada quien es único en algo, pero, puedo entender vagamente a lo que te refieres cuando dices "una excepción a la regla", supongo. Y sí, los he visto.

—Bien, mejor así. Sólo… no pregunte, y cuídelos, ¿sí?

— ¿Que los cuide?

—Asegúrese de cuidarlos. Solo creo que, es una casualidad que todos los que pudieron considerarse verdaderos "fuera de serie", siempre estuvieron entre las lineras de la legión de reconocimiento, y usted está más cerca de ellos que yo, desde luego.

"_¿Crees que está entre ellos, entonces? No lo sabes, sólo lo supones."_

— ¡Bueno! —mencionó incorporándose con energía, pretendiendo ahuyentar su desánimo. —Ha siso todo un placer Capitán Erwin, una vez más agradezco su amabilidad y me disculpo por las molestias causadas y las preocupaciones que le dejé.

—No hay problema. —aseguró el con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

—Me retiro entonces, hasta pronto.

Salió de la habitación más rápido de lo que entró.

Erwin permaneció pensativo un instante, recibió demasiada información en muy poco tiempo, y le costaría procesarla toda, pero sembró más inquietudes cuando decidió plantearse y cerrar el caso ahí mismo.

"_¡Qué rayos! No me quedaré aquí de brazos cursados así sin más, lo lamento pero me acabas de invitar con alfombra roja a meterme en el tema, aunque no lo hayas querido así."_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Bueno, se que se preguntarán: y toda esta mierda que tiene que ver con el RivaMika? **

**No se alarmen, léanla y disfrútenla como quien lee una apasionante novela de misterio y romance (pero la mía no es tan apasionante ^^', soy flashera).**

**No todo lo que lean a partir de ahora será falso: la mitad son teorías mías sumadas a un poco de imaginación fanfictioner, y la otra mitad son teorías reales basadas en hecho reales del manga.**

**Prometo darles todo lo que un digno lector está dispuesto a leer con gusto, prometo que no se decepcionaran con esta historia! Prometo mantenerlos varias noches sin dormir pensando! (jejeje bueno, eso sería un poco cruel de mi parte).**

**Y sobre todo prometo poner todo mi empeño dramático en hacer una historia digna de leerse con pasión, como se merece. Todo un Rivamika para contemplarse 3**

**Tal como las de mi ídola "Pequeña Saltamontes", quien es autora de rotundamente buenos dramas y aspiro alcanzar su nivel (es mucho no? ^^' No soy adulador, de enserio sus trabajos valen la pena).**

**Y bueno, sigan con su intriga y nos vemos dentro de muy poco.**


	7. ¿Pero qué estupideces dices? Parte 1

**Nya~ 3 hola! (no sé por qué no puedo dejar el nya, es un vicio horrible :P)**

**Cómo están todos? Antes que nada Feliz año nuevo! Estuve escribiendo este fanfic hasta las 4:30 del 1º dia del año, mientras todos dormían por pasarse de copas xD (aunque yo también me pase un poco, pero mi cuerpecito aguanta la resaca de alguna forma xD) **

**Y todo esto nada más que para demostrar lo responsable que soy al escribir ;)**

**Ok, ok, a veces pasan 3 o cuatro días, lo lamento, es el ánime, o los libros, o cualquier otra X cosa.**

**Pero genial, esta vez la cortamos un poco con la tensión y el misterio, y vemos algo más ameno, más… " de lo que los fans quieren ver" :D**

**Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten 3**

* * *

**¿Pero qué estupideces dices? ~ Parte 1 ~**

Hacia la tarde, las nubes condensadas empezaban a dar tregua y la lluvia cedía poco a poco, permitiendo que los soldados entrenaras con más comodidad, aunque salpicando el barro que les llegaba hasta los talones.

Mikasa lideraba una fila desordenada que trotaba manteniendo el ritmo animado, delimitando el terreno en el que se encontraba la casa-escondite. Detrás suyo, Eren y Jean le pisaban los talones, tratando de superarse mutuamente corriendo bastante cerca uno del otros y dándose pequeños empujoncitos recurrentemente con intención de molestarse. Esto provocaba que su paso fuera desalineado y forzoso, salpicaban mucha agua y barro, en comparación con la ligereza y facilidad con la que Mikasa avanzaba, ignorando en buena forma a estos dos con su riña.

Detrás de todos, Historia y Armin aguantaban el ritmo como podían sin alejarse demasiado del grupo, mientras este último parecía muy inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin una idea en particular, tan sólo tratando de procesar y ordenar toda la información que en los últimos días había recibido.

— ¡Más rápido, muevan esas piernas! — les gritaba Rivaille cada tanto.

—Enano mandón, ¿por qué no corre él también? —murmuraba Jean por lo bajo.

—Se supone que nos está evaluando. No nosotros a él. — le replicaba Eren a su queja.

—Sí, sí, ya nos quedó claro la parte en la que somos todos unos inútiles, ¿pero para qué diablos tenemos que correr? ¿No nos podría enseñar a hacer esas piruetas y cosas raras y ya?

Al cabo de un rato, empezó a quitar personas de la caravana. —Mikasa, Eren y Jean. Es suficiente. —les gritó Rivaille con actitud de mando.

Ellos se detuvieron y se quedaron estirando a un lado mientras el resto seguía.

—Sasha y Connie, diez minutos más y pueden parar. Los otros dos… —el alivio apareció en el rostro del par de comediantes del grupo, mientras que Armin e Historia se vieron preocupados ante la llamada de atención. —Si quieren cena esta noche, y todas las noches que les queda en mi escuadrón, _¡apresuren el paso!_ _¡El muro María será recuperado antes de que ustedes lleguen a su décima vuelta!_

El par enderezó sus espaldas y subió las rodillas para avanzar mas de prisa en cuando escucho la amenaza del cabo, aunque pareciera vil y grosero, y sus pulmones estuvieran al límite, las presiones y promesas que se proponía Rivaille siempre tendían a ser verídicas, a lo que el resto de los presentes se mostró bastante molesto, dirigiendo miradas de reprobación hacia su cabo. Exceptuando curiosamente a Mikasa y Eren, ya que entendían que el trato era necesario en situaciones así.

* * *

—Bien, comencemos con la ronda de preguntas al azar. —sugirió Rivaille.

Horas después, todos se encontraban sentados en el pasto y la tierra ya húmeda en una especie de fila, excepto el cabo que permanecía parado por "cuestiones higiénicas".

—Armin, tu eres el listo de entre todos ustedes, dime: si hipotéticamente pierdes tu caballo en un bosque, y te encuentras solo a merced de los titanes, ¿Cuál es la primera medida preventiva a tomar?

—Treparse a un árbol señor, desde luego. Claro que… si el caso es que me separé recientemente de un grupo, debo permanecer en el lugar y lanzar una señal de humo para recibir ayuda, ya que hay la posibilidad de que mis compañeros no se hayan alejado demasiado como para no encontrarme.

— ¿Y por qué es peligroso avanzar sólo con el DMT?

—Porque es impredecible el momento en que nuestro gas se acabe, y si uno o más titanes se ponen a seguirnos, podríamos estar atrayéndolos hacia nuestro propio grupo, provocando una emboscada, y poniendo en peligro toda la operación.

—Bien explicado. —aprobó en voz baja. —Jean, —sorprendió a éste pasando toda la atención a él en un instante, que estaba un poco desconcentrado. —¿Qué debe hacerse en un espacio abierto y sin árboles en kilómetros?

La pregunta sonó incómoda, teniendo en cuanta que éstos ya habían vivido una situación parecida tiempo atrás.

—… debemos quedarnos quietos en el lugar, avanzar sin caballo ni árboles es un riesgo; debemos llamar a nuestro caballo con la señal sonora y a nuestros aliados con la señal de humo.

—Es correcto. —Mencionó mirando a otra parte.

—Y luego esperar un milagro… —murmuró más bajo, aunque pudo ser oído.

—Es cierto, en ocasiones es así, no lo negaré. Historia, ¿cuál es la condición principal a la que debe adaptarse un soldado cuando decida asistir a otro en auxilio?

El resto comprendió que las preguntas habían sido formuladas específicamente para las personas a las que se las estaba haciendo.

—Un soldado… —dudó de responder temerosa —un soldado debe estar en óptimas condiciones. Para ayudar a un compañero, debe asegurarse de que su estado físico y mental sea apropiado, y tener una mínima ventaja en la situación.

— ¿Y por qué no se puede ayudar a alguien en apuros, estando nosotros mismos en malas condiciones?

Historia apretó sus delicados puños y tragó. —Porque nos arriesgamos a terminar igual o peor que el que tratamos de ayudar, que podría significar un problema para el resto más adelante. —contestó con firmeza.

—Excelente respuesta, aunque si me permites opinar, veo en tu forma de ser cierta tendencia a ignorar esta norma. ¿O me equivoco?

Ella no supo cómo contestar. Era cierto, y era un error en ella, pero en su inconsciencia seguía apoyando este principio propio.

No le dio tiempo a abrir su boca porque ya se estaba dirigiendo a otros.

—Mikasa, ¿por qué un soldado debe hacer a un lado sus emociones al momento de entrar en batalla?

"_Nunca te andas con rodeos, enano."_

—Porque nuestras emociones nos desvían del objetivo real y nublan nuestro juicio, por eso es que no debemos atacar al enemigo con furia descontrolada, y pensar claramente antes de actuar. —aunque trató de evitarlo, no pudo evitar mirar a Eren, que estaba sentado a su lado, luego de terminar la frase. Ella tampoco andaba con rodeos, sobretodo tratando un tema por el que tantas veces había sido cuestionada, al igual que Eren.

—Buena respuesta, Eren, ¿quieres agregar algo a la idea? —le sugirió.

—… No señor.

—Bien, entonces, ¿podrías ilustrarnos a todos relatándonos el "principio de obediencia superior-subordinado"?

—Mmm… supongo que es el que dice que, casa soldado debe obedecer a la orden de su superior, sin cuestionar y confiando plenamente en su decisión. Aunque desconozca el resultado o lo que se espera conseguir con ello. —le respondió Eren, casi vacilando en cada palabra. Era más que claro; Rivaille estaba tensando una cuerda que presionaba a las emociones y experiencias personales de casa uno.

— ¿Pero qué pasa cuando el soldado no puede cumplir con la orden por algún impedimento propio de su voluntad?

—El mismo deberá responsabilizarse por las consecuencias, señor.

— ¿Y qué si, a pesar de cumplir con la orden, el resultado es malo, de todos modos?

—Pues, la responsabilidad correrá por parte del superior que la dio, supongo.

—Exacto. —Dijo con ojos cerrados y tono tranquilo, luego, se sentó en el pasto más seco que tanteó —Y esto quiero que todos lo tengan en cuenta. Están al servicio y disposición de sus superiores, a su vez que yo también lo estoy a los míos, respondemos afirmativamente ante todas sus órdenes y no nos cuestionamos, ni aun cuando nuestras propias convicciones nos lo impiden, ya que, si el resultado es malo, podemos limpiar nuestras culpas y responsabilidades, alegando que la idea partió de otro mando. Sin embargo, hay otro tipo de conflicto con aquellos que no están conformes con ello, que de una forma u otra no pueden estar tranquilos con las cosas así como están. —miró a Eren, que parecía muy concentrado en el pasto, aunque entendía su papel en todo esto. —… Yo no sé nada, no me pregunten el qué hacer en un momento así, porque no tendría muy claro que responderles, —dijo después de un rato meditándolo, con ojos perdidos en el cielo nublado, —cada uno puede confiar en sí mismo, confiar en la fuerza de sus compañeros, e incluso ser lo suficientemente listo, pero aunque estés seguro, aunque estés decidido, o por más sabia que parezca tu decisión… al final, nadie sabe la respuesta. Y tengan por seguro, que de muchas elecciones, no hay retorno. —cerró melancólico, a lo que todos se quedaron mirándolo pensativo. Por más que aquella lección pareciera desalentadora, no cabían dudas de que era muy cierta, la cruel vida ya se los había probado.

—Pero en fin. Comienza aquí la sesión de sparring, en parejas. —Dijo de la nada incorporándose. —busquen los cuchillos y vayan a beber agua ahora mismo.

Salieron todos de su ensoñación al instante poniéndose en acción, en situaciones como esta, era mejor entrar en acción para despejar la mente.

* * *

—Mikasa… —llamaba su atención Historia mientras sostenía su bajo donde había juntado agua de una cubeta, como ya habían hecho todos. —No he tenido oportunidad de preguntarte, ¿cómo has estado? Desde que volviste hoy temprano te ves un poco más… —Mikasa la miró arqueando una ceja. —animada.

—Me sentó bien entrenar. —le contestó dibujando una sonrisita reparadora, y muy muy sincera.

— ¿En serio? Pues cómo me alegro, de verdad te veías mal esta mañana.

—No te preocupes Historia, estoy bien.

Sólo ellas dos permanecían a un lado de la casa con cacharritos da metal en la mano, recuperándose mientras que el resto, a la distancia, parecía discutir, armar parejas, y organizarse con bullicio.

Aunque sin entender muy bien por qué, el inconsciente de Mikasa dirigía su mirada al cabo, sin expresión en realidad, sólo necesitaba verlo para recuperar la serenidad que había tenido hace un rato atrás, cuando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía bien consigo misma. A su vez también, pasó por su cabeza las ideas de las que hablaron hace rato, y percibió esa melancolía con la que Rivaille hablaba de las decisiones tomadas, aquellas sin retorno, y que podían llegar a ser muy duras. Volvió a su memoria el "pequeño pedazo de pasado" que el cabo dejo salir a flote aquella mañana, y por un segundo, sintió como algo le estrujaba en el pecho y le empezaba a molestar en la vista.

Pero Historia no permanecía ajena a su comportamiento, contempló por un momento el cómo Mikasa observaba algún lugar entre al grupo, con algo que le pareció increíblemente una actitud de melancolía, de anhelo. Percibió sus ojos entrecerrados y su cabeza mínimamente inclinada.

No era tan perceptiva como para entender de inmediato que le ocurría a su amiga, y ésta nunca mostraba demasiadas emociones a través de su rostro, lo que hacía más difícil el trabajo, pero pudo reconocer, y se mostró algo sorprendida al hacerlo, que esa mirada ya la había visto en algún otro lugar, una de esas miradas que reflejaban algo interior, que se expresaban mejor que hablando y hablando. Claro, esa mirada se parecía a la de las personas que salían dibujadas en los libros que leía de niña, y que había tomado prestados de su madre, porque claro que esta nunca se los leería.

—Mikasa, ¿ha pasado algo cuando se fueron con el cabo? —la sacó suavemente de su trance.

— ¿Eh? —la miró confundida.

—No, perdón, quiero decir… tu mirada es rara, no más bien, no me malentiendas, —tartamudeaba. —es rara en ti, tienes otra cara de la que llevas siempre.

—Ah- ¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó nerviosa.

—Bueno, —miró ella también al grupo, —es que no estoy muy segura de cómo leer las miradas, no he tenido suficientes experiencias con esto de los sentimientos como para opinar, —se lamentó. —pero, podría casi asegurar que, tu trato ha cambiado un poco para con el cabo, desde que volvieron hoy. Bueno, sí que me asustaron ayer con su pelea, eso es obvio, y esta mañana parecían estar tan triste, que de repente, no sé, veo algo diferente.

— ¿Cómo… me ves? —le costó preguntar a Mikasa, que temía un poco por la respuesta.

—Es como… algo como empatía, ¿me explico?

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡No estoy sacando conclusiones adelantadas ni nada parecido! ¡No pienses mal!

— _¡OIGAN USTEDES! ¡YA VENGAN DE UNA VÉZ! _—las interrumpió Eren, impaciente por empezar.

—Bueno déjalo, no importa, sólo pensaba que… aunque no tengo derecho de meterme en tus asuntos privados, y sé que no me incumbe cualquier cosa de la pidieran haber hablado con el cabo, sólo sé que te noto distintas, hacia él, y a hacia el resto, en serio, y me alegro por ti que así sea, luces mejor.

—Me siento mejor, Historia, gracias. —le dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande, poco propio en ella. —Me _siento_ mejor, gracias por preocuparte. —Y volvieron al trote con el resto, la sesión de sparring ardía por empezar.

* * *

Rato después de iniciados los encuentros individuales, Jean y Eren empezaron a tirarse puñetazos, sacando éste último una mínima ventaja. Mikasa animó a Historia a empezar, invitándola a ser ella quien ataque primero. Connie y Sasha entraron en discusión para decidir quién debería empezar primero el ataque, pero no encontraron punto final al debate y terminaron impartiéndose en un piedra papel y tijeras. Por último Armin quedó observando a una distancia precavida y con desconfianza; se sintió más incomodo al momento en que el cabo se paró a su lado a escrutar las maniobras del resto, y temió por un momento que le ordenara hacer pareja para empezar el sparring, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, estuvo un rato mirando movimientos al azar, y no parecía muy concentrado al evaluarlos, pronto comprendió por qué. Al cabo de unos minutos, su paciencia se agotó y los detuvo con un vago: —Ya, con eso estuvo bien. —y soltó un bufido, alzó su mano y se refregó la frente sobre ambos ojos con resignación.

Sin dar ninguna indicación, reorganizó las parejas a su parecer: —Eren, tú has pareja con Connie, Jean, tú vas con Historia, ¡ahora! Y Sasha, —señaló de brazos cruzados al que estaba junto a él sin hace otra cosa que mirar. —con Armin, ¡muévanse!

Sin demora y sin discutir, todos rehicieron su formación y comenzaron de vuelta. Sin notarlo siquiera, el nivel de cada uno individualmente empezó a mejorar y las peleas se equilibraron.

— ¿Yo no haré nada? —le cuestionó Mikasa a Rivaille, pero no se mostró preocupada al respecto.

—En tu caso no es necesario, sólo observa…

La chica dirigió su atención a las parejas que se batían en duelo y levantaban pasto y tierra mojada. —Eren tiene un espléndido nivel, y piensa todos sus movimientos cuidadosamente, ayuda mucho a la concentración de Connie, que no tiene demasiado entusiasmo en hacer este ejercicio; lo mismo va con Sasha, que normalmente no pone demasiado esmero al hacer esto, midiéndose ante alguien de bajo nivel, pero que la sobrepasa miles de veces en concentración y inteligencia, está obligada a pelear bien, y medir sus movimientos para no pasarse con el muchacho; Jean por otra parte, es bueno… mmm, no demasiado, pero será suficiente exigencia para Historia, que estará obligada a poner instintivamente más fuerza en sus golpes para no ser volteada en segundos.

—… Parece como si nos conocieras de siempre…

—Sólo observo con atención, es fácil darse cuenta si les prestas un mínimo de atención.

— ¿Y por qué yo no hago nada?

—Tú tienes un nivel muy superior al promedio, ya lo habrás notado. No te puedes medir de tú a tú con ninguno de ellos.

— ¿Y tú? —lo miró retadoramente.

El arqueó una ceja.

* * *

Pasadas las 6 de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, mientras el pequeño grupo yacía sentado contra los pocos árboles habidos carca de la casa-escondite, unos contra otros, profanaban sonoros suspiros que trataban inútilmente de recuperar el aliento, luego del arduo entrenamiento.

—Bien por hoy. —les dirigió un aliento Rivaille.

—Claro, ¡usted no ha hecho nada! —le reprochó Jean.

— ¡Cabo! —se apresuró a gritarle Eren, antes de que Jean sea reprendido por el comentario. —Disculpe, hace tiempo que quisiera ver, una verdadera demostración de sparring al cien por ciento de fuerza y talento— dijo con entusiasmo, ignorando su falta de aire para hablar más rápido. —Me preguntaba… si ustedes, podrían mostrarnos un buen encuentro. —se dirigió a ambos con timidez.

— ¡Cierto, a mi me gustaría ver algo así! —Se agregó Jean, —nos serviría bastante para aprender algunas pautas y movimientos. —agregó, aunque muy en lo profundo, eran grandes sus ganas de que Mikasa le rompiera la cara a golpes y patadas.

Como todos insistieron con el mismo entusiasmo, al par terminó por acceder a su petición, después de todo, se trataba solo de una inocente práctica de demostración.

—Aprovecha ahora, Rivaille, que no estás cansado como el resto, para tratar de sacar alguna ventaja sobre mí. —insinuó Mikasa con voz burlona.

—No cederé ante tu provocación, mocosa. No soy un infante impulsivo como ustedes, ¿lo olvidas?

Ella le propinó una mirada de molestia evidente, y se puso en posición para atacar. —Toma el arma, tú atacas primero. —Desafió.

Rivaille se paró frente a ella sin ninguna pose en particular, sostenía la daga de madera en su mano derecha y la miraba de pies a cabeza, haciendo énfasis en sus piernas, el resto observaba atento. En un segundo efímero, se acercó con velocidad a su rival y lanzó una violenta puñalada en diagonal al cuerpo de Mikasa, que la misma esquivó retrocediendo y arrojando un puñetazo seguidamente, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba la muñeca con la que Rivaille le lanzó esa cuchillada. El puño fue simplemente bloqueado con la mano que le quedaba libre, y sin perder tiempo, en cuanto ambos brazos estuvieron ocupados en sostenerse mutuamente, la pierna derecha del cabo impacto contra la parte posterior de la rodilla de Mikasa, mientras que con la fuerza de sus brazos la acompañaba al suelo. Cayó de espaldas al piso, y casi en un acto reflejo soltó la muñeca que retenía la daga para atenuar el golpe con su mano ahora libre; muy tarde. A Rivaille sólo le tomó una fracción de segundo detener la daga en el cuello de Mikasa.

— ¿Prefieres ir más lento? — se burló.

—Eso fue rápido. —dijo Jean inevitablemente sorprendido.

Ambos se pusieron de pié. —No me la esperaba, —espetó Mikasa. — ¿Sigo yo?

Rivaille le lanzó la daga y quedó parado en la misma posición. —Cuando quieras. —Dijo.

"_¿Se está burlando?" _— ¿Por qué no te pones en posición?

—No será necesario.

"_Si claro, hasta que alguien te haga besar la tierra."_

Se lanzó hacia él de arrebato, sosteniendo la daga con ambas manos y apuñalando justo al frente con fuerza, a lo que él sólo restó agacharse mirándola hacia arriba, acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones volviendo a quedar parado a su lado, ella apenas atinó a ver su sombra girando a su alrededor para quedar justo a la par, desde donde sintió una fuerte patada en la división entre la espalda y la cadera. Se curvó hacia atrás y sintió como ambos brazos eran asegurados en su espalda, y su peso sostenido por él mientras la sujetaba con firmeza para no caer, ya que sus piernas cedieron ante la repentina y brutal patada.

La escena resultaba de lo más artística, antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar y procesar los que habían hecho, Mikasa se encontraba arqueada hacia atrás, con ambas piernas flexionadas, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y todo su cabello cayendo elegantemente sobre el hombro de Rivaille que la sostenía en un hombro. Paradójicamente, en esta pose que a él le resultaba tan conveniente y a ella tan incómoda, Mikasa se veía pequeña, a merced de quien la miraba de costada, con su rostro a milímetros de distancia de su cara.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —dijo él sin expresión alguna.

La chica sintió como todo el aire que salía de sus pulmones no podía volver a entrar, estaba asfixiada, intimidada y perpleja. De repente se veía dividida en dos, por un lado sentía una horrible frustración por haber sido inmovilizada con tanta facilidad, pero por otro, su corazón se aceleraba con cada respiración del cabo que sentía sobre sí. Llegó a cuestionarse de si realmente le molestaba estar metida es ese problema. Pero despejó cualquier tipo de pensamiento incoherente cuando agitó su cabeza e hizo peso muerto sobre sus piernas, Rivaille presintió la acción y la soltó, permitiéndole a ésta caer y volver a pararse con soltura y rapidez frente suyo.

—Y otra vez a lo mismo, ¿no prefieres seguir otro día que estés menos cansada? Han estado corriendo y trepando todo el día, —se limitó a decir, omitiendo el hecho de que estuvieron cazando titanes esa misma mañana. —Es injusto, estás más cansada que yo, te voltearía las veces que sea que lo intentes.

Mikasa no dio tregua, sintió de inmediato la ofensa, no intencional, del enano, y arrojó la daga al suelo que aún conservaba en su mano.

—Lucha.

— ¿Qué?

—Lucha de llaves, o si gustas puede ser judo. Una vez al menos. —endureció su gesto.

—Ok, como quieras. —dijo resignado.

Esta vez ambos quedaron enfrentados a menos distancia, pero el cabo adoptó una pose similar a la de Mikasa, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y los puños al frente. Ella distinguió el cambio, y entendió que lo haría enserio, por lo que aspiró profundo y se concentró apretando los puños.

— ¿¡Boxeo!? ¿¡O mejor será kickboxing!? ¡Qué genial, ahora se pondrá más emocionante! —se impacientaba Connie, aunque la sorpresa se mostraba en cara de todos.

—Dijo "judo". —Murmuró Eren.

— ¿He?

— ¡Ha, no es nada! Sólo pensaba, si el cabo es más pequeño, creo que Mikasa podría tener ventaja sobre él.

Jean sonrió al escuchar ese análisis. —Por otro lado, —recordó su primer encuentro con Annie, y ensombreció su mirada. —ser bajo te da ligereza, y si aprendes a usarlo a tu favor, si estás bien entrenado y si sabes donde golpear… creo que tienes la pelea ganada. —terminó casi lamentándose, al fin de cuentas nunca pudo ganarle a Annie peleando de igual a igual.

Hubo un momento de mucha tensión, nadie movió un músculo, hasta la brisa era ruidosa y golpeaba las caras de los luchadores.

De un segundo al otro, el cabo avanzó hacia Mikasa con un envión que sobresaltó a más de uno por lo inesperado, pero no a Eren. El chico tenía sus ojos puestos en Rivaille, en cada parte del cuerpo que movía, en cada músculo que tensaba, en cada maniobra que obrara, debía prestar muchísima atención, ése seguramente sería la mejor técnica que alguna vez pudiera aprender, y no se la iba a perder por nada del mundo, pensó en las millones de posibilidades que tenía el cabo, en todas las formas en que fuera posible voltear al alguien diez centímetros superior, aunque sin saber el peso y porcentaje de musculatura de cada uno, algo le decía que esto sería perfectamente útil en futuros combates, teniendo en cuenta rivales como Reiner, que le dieron un severo dolor de cabeza, y tontos otros que podrían aparecer recurrentemente, que lo superaron en tamaño y fuerza.

Sí, lo que estaba a punto de ver seria la clave definitiva, tal vez uno de los mejores encuentros que un soldado pudiera presenciar en vida, pintaba algo bueno e impactante, todo en los escasos segundos que Rivaille tardó en impactar contra Mikasa.

Rotundamente, todas sus expectativas se vinieron abajo, no porque el resultado de la pelea no fuera lo que se esperaba, si no por la forma en que había acabado, su sangre se heló, y volvió a quedar en blanco, en la incertidumbre, y muy desentendido.

Rivaille encaró el cuerpo de la chica desde abajo, pero se giró al subir pegando la espalda a su pecho, por la diferencia de estaturas sus cabezas no chocaron, pero el subió la mano derecha y agarró su nuca con rudeza, mientras que con la izquierda tomó su brazo y lo enrolló por delante suyo, afirmándolo sobre su pecho, para cerrar con un vuelco tremendo y estruendoso. La alzó por encima suyo cuan luchador profesional y la hiso dar un giro mortal en el aire para terminar completamente tendida en el suelo, y él agachado mirándole los ojos en estado catatónico, muy de cerca.

— _¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡LA VOLTEÓ!? ¿¡ASÍ SIN MÁS!?¿¡ESO FUE TODO!? _—saltó Jean completamente anonadado, ente los espectadores que quedaron desorbitados del mismo modo, con caras inescrutables y ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo Rivaille, y no pudo estar más sereno en la cuestión.

— _¡PERO SI ES UN ENANO!_ —gritoneó. Su enfado y sorpresa no era para menos, todos habían tenida la misma idea, aunque no se esperaban un resultado diferente, les sorprendía la forma tan simple en que dejó knock-out a Mikasa, que era una grandulona en comparación. Claro que nadie se sentía tan envalentonado como para dirigirse así, pero por suerte tenían al bocazas que nunca cerraba el pico para que hablara y expresara su asombro por ellos.

—Sí, y muchos años más experimentado, Jean. Pero "predecir", que ésta amazona lustrará el piso con migo sólo por la diferencia de tamaños entre nosotros, es una verdadera _estupidez._ Propia de un cabeza hueca como tú, o como muchos de ustedes. —paseó su vista lentamente por los rostros de todos los presentes, para finalmente volverse hacia la chica que yacía a sus pies.

— ¿Ya estás conforme?

Mikasa contuvo aire sin cambiar su rostro sobresaltado, y lo soltó a priori de un seco quejido a falta de palabras, no podía gritar de dolor, aunque se retorcía, por millones de agujas que sentía ahora mismo en toda la parte posterior de su cuerpo, no podía simplemente hacer muecas, llorar o gemir como un bebé luego de que fuera ella la retadora en cuestión.

—Bueno, por ahora no tenías posibilidades de vencerme, lo que no quiere decir que nunca las tendrás, sólo evita confiarte con cualquier enemigo, ¿entendido?

—…

—Y de verdad espero que te haya servido esto. —Acercó un poco más su cara de modo que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo. — ¿Te dolió? —susurró.

Luego se apartó y puso de pié, todo hicieron lo mismo, salvo ella, que aún necesitaba coordinar su mente con su cuerpo para pensar y/o hacer algo medianamente racional.

_*¡Vaya Eren! Me sorprende que sigas cuerdo y no te hayas vuelto loco después de haber hecho el ridículo frente a todos.* "¿Por qué debo estar recordando esto justo ahora? ¿Así es como se siente, quedar completamente humillado y derrotado por alguien mejor? ¿Así se siente este tipo de fracaso?"_

—Y espero que también sirva de lección para todos ustedes, y que hayan podido sacar algo bueno de esto. Pero en fin, se acabó la función, ya basta por hoy.

La mayoría empezaba a enfilar rumbo a la casa, mientras la chica tambaleaba al tratar de ponerse de pié.

—Tsk! ¡Ha! —sonó su voz bien fuerte, un dolor punzante le atravesó las costillas de lado a lado. Se arqueó hacia delante, y apretó fuerte lo ojos y los dientes.

— ¡Mierda, la herida! —volvió Eren hacia ella, mientras Armin la sostenía abrazándola de costado y pasando uno de los brazos por sus hombros.

—Mikasa, ¿estás bien? —sonó su amigo preocupado.

"_Carajo, pensé que ya estaría bien. La presioné demasiado, tal vez le volví a abrir esa herida." _—No la estén manoseando mucho, ven aquí Mikasa, te llevaré de vuelta, debes reposar. —Y la rodeó con sus brazos como en un intento por alzarla, pero ésta reaccionó enseguida.

— ¡No! ¡No es nada, estoy bien! —mientras seguía sin poder pararse erguida.

—No puedes ni pararte, te llevaré, no te preocupes, ya viste que puedo levantarte sin problemas.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! —le gritó ahora enojada.

— ¿Resentida? Sé que odiarías que te cargue, pero ahora no es cuestión de querer o no querer. _Vamos._ —reafirmó con autoridad.

— ¡Que me dejes! —y lo apartó del camino, andando en dirección a todos que iban a paso tranquilo.

Los que quedaron se miraron entre sí, salvo Rivaille que suspiró resignado entornando los ojos hacia el cielo ya despejado, y naranja, a esas horas.

Sin previo aviso, embistió desde atrás a la chica que caminaba con dificultad, la tomó de las piernas, abrazándolas con firmeza, y la levantó sobre sus hombros, sosteniendo ambas manos de la muchacha con su otra mano libre. Cargó a Mikasa como un cazador podría cargar a un jabalí atado de manos y patas por detrás de su cabeza.

— _¡OYE! ¿¡QUÉ HACES!? ¿¡SUÉLTAME!?_

—Si opones resistencia, es peor.

— _¡BÁJAME, MALDITO, ENANO, ABUSADOR, OBSESIVO… PERVERTIDO! ¡BÀJAME AHORA Y NO LO LAMENTARÁS LUEGO! _—descontroló su ira.

—Lloriquea lo que gustes, no puedes moverte ahora. —terminó como siempre con su semblante despreocupado.

— _¡Grrrrr! ¡Me las pagarás! _—sonó más enojada.

—Sí, sí, ya me dijiste eso antes. Ya entendí.

Todos se volvían a ver el espectáculo, algunos soltaban sonoras carcajadas mientras que otros temían por sus vidas ante esa provocación. Pero algunos como Historia, no pudieron evitar sentir, el increíble dejo de tranquilidad y felicidad, que le provocaba esa sencillamente conmovedora y tierna escena.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Aunque no es muy propio de Mikasa levantar la voz, ni llamar demasiado la atención, ni ser escandalosa, y mucho menos tener actitudes, "tsunderes", por llamarlo de alguna forma, recurramos a su más profundo sentido común: por más fríos e inexpresivos que seamos, ¿Quién no reaccionaría así si lo levantaran como un costal de papas, o como un niño? (Y por alguien que consideras tu odioso e irritante archirrival xD).**

**Bien, de todas formas me disculpo si atente contra su valioso y sagrado, "NO AL OoC".**

**No me maten.**

**Nos leemos la próxima ;)**


	8. ¿Pero qué estupideces dices? Parte 2

**Buenas \o/ siiii perdón por tanta tardanza para subir nuevo capitulo, estoy en Usuhaia, el fin del mundo, y ando complicada con lo de internet ^^' pero en fin. Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este capítulo.**

**Especialmente hoy me encuentro feliz por el nuevo capitulo que salió de SNK (Nº53)**

**Como sea, lean y disfruten.**

* * *

**¿Pero qué estupideces dices? ~ Parte 2 ~**

Luego de haber vuelto de aquella media jornada de entrenamiento, todos rumbearon a sus correspondientes habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa, aprontarse para comenzar de inmediato otras actividades o simplemente darse una ducha y esperar a la hora de la cena.

El cabo desplomó a Mikasa sobre la cama de su habitación, ésta no se mostró vengativa y molesta, ya se había resignado a que el enano odioso hiciera lo que quisiera, más le fastidiaba el hecho de que, como en la mayoría de las veces, sus amenazas en estado fuera de control habían sido banas y vacías, simplemente no podía golpear a alguien que la había ayudado a llegar a su cómoda cama en ese mal estado.

Escrutó su fachada, algo deplorable en ese momento, y se retiró sin decir palabra alguna, para dirigirse a Historia que lo miraba desde afuera temerosa de entrar a su propia habitación.

—Ayúdala a asearse, Historia, no quiero que se mueva mucho por hoy, y no creo que pueda mantenerse en pie por ahora. Te lo encargo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Claro señor! —contestó enérgica.

—_Rivaille. —_susurró más cerca suyo.

—¿…?

—Recuerda.

— ¡Ah, claro!

—Para el resto lo mismo, nadie hará más nada por hoy hasta que no se dé un baño.

—Ah, ¿o sea que me salvaré de seguir limpiando si accedo a _no_ ducharme, señor? —bromeó Connie.

—Sí, como también quedarás excluido de la cena de hoy, como quieras. —asintió fríamente, y se dirigió a la cocina.

* * *

Historia se acercó despacio y prudentemente hacia Mikasa, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, al menos alguna negativa, pero nada.

—Ejem… eso de recién fue bastante… ¿cómo decirlo?

—Deplorable.

—¡…! ¡No! Iba a decir, más bien, simpático, casi gracioso. —Espetó con una sonrisa tierna.

—Me dejó en ridículo. —se lamentó deprimida.

— ¡Ah!, si lo dices por eso, yo no lo vi tan mal, aprendí bastante de esa experiencia. Sí, te volteó, pero… ¿tú no lo viste como una pauta, para mejorar la próxima vez? —dijo en semblante alegre tratando de apaciguar sus malos ánimos.

Mikasa solo se limitó a mirarla de reojo y no emitió respuesta u opinión.

—Bueno, si no te duele demasiado, ahora te ayudaré a bañarte si quieres, —sonrió inocentemente. —Rivaille nos quiere a todos limpios para la hora de la cena, sabes cómo es.

—Estoy bien. —repitió ella por milésima vez en el día, incorporándose rápidamente en señal de su mejora. —… ¿Rivaille?

— ¿Qué?

—No, es que, lo llamaste por el nombre… _"¿Tú también?"_

—Ah, es que él prefiere que no seamos tan formales cuando no estamos en turno.

—Oh, claro…

Historia la miró confundida, ya que se quedó allí sentada por un instante._ "¿Algo, le está molestando, sobre él?" _—Mikasa, no debes estar enojada con él, no le hace bien al equipo, ya deberías saberlo. —le dijo preocupada. —Sé que puede ser desesperante, pero estoy segura de que es una fachada, él pretende ser así para… ¿cómo decirlo? —se pregunto.

—Adiestrarnos.

—Bueno, algo así, sólo pretende disciplinarnos. Lo que viene no es nada fácil.

—Lo sé.

—Y Mikasa… ten en mente que… no dudes por un minuto que, es un buen hombre, y vale la pena seguirlo.

—¿¡…!?

Ella entendió de inmediato a que se refería, así que solo asintió con la cabeza hasta que la pequeña se retiró del cuarto para dejarla sola un rato, presintió que lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, ni aún sólo se quedó muy tranquila; no porque dudara de sus palabras, ahora precisamente estaba aprendiendo a aceptar que eran ciertas, pero algo en su interior la inquietaba, y no se podía explicar cómo ni por qué. Era _eso_ que veía crecer entre el cabo y su tierna amiga, el nombre de pila, el cordial trato, sin duda eran producto de un avance en la confianza, propio de cualquier grupo recientemente forjado, pero de algún modo, le estaba molestando en cierta forma.

Sacudió su cabeza a ambos lados, para despejarse de semejante sarta de pensamientos ajenos en los que no estaba dispuesta a entrometerse, y pretendió olvidar rápidamente todo lo ocurrido aquel día. Pero fue entonces cuando recordó que aún tenía algo pendiente y muy importante por hacer, con respecto a su anterior "desencuentro" con su hermanastro.

* * *

Mientras las primeras estrellas aparecían en el oscuro cielo, los muchachos discutían en una de sus habitaciones colocados en ronda. Entre ellos reinaba la incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría en los próximos días, en cuanto las órdenes para empezar a actuar llegaran; sería a partir de ese entonces, en que cada movimiento sería un juego de azar, a menos que para ese entonces, la legión contara con suficiente información como para no hacer jugadas en ciego.

—Armin, ¿por qué no le ofreciste a la teniente Hanji tu ayuda para investigar? Tú eres brillante a la hora de sacar conjeturas. —le preguntaba Jean.

—Hay… hay que considerar muchos factores en contra que tenemos. No sería sencillo que alguno de nosotros se movilizara fuera de este perímetro por el momento. Ya es bastante con que las demás divisiones de la legión tengan que estar tapando sus propias huellas allá afuera; se están arriesgando bastante con esto, ellos son los que deben dar la cara ante las autoridades mayores, y sin mencionar que lo de las pruebas que están planeando llevar a cabo sobre Eren, aún no han sido autorizadas por los de arriba. Yo creo que, ni siquiera es conveniente que oda la legión lo sepa, hasta ahora vimos que es muy fácil encontrar infiltrados. Todo es incierto…

Jean se refregó el cuero cabelludo molesto y miró a Eren, tirado sobre su cama con las manos en la nuca, no miraba ningún punto en particular, nadie podría haber asegurado que estuviera escuchado lo que el resto discutía justo a la par suyo, o que tuviera su mente en un lugar muy lejano a ése divagando por otro tipo de problemas.

—Oye tú, fanático suicida, vas a estar ahí tumbado todo el rato, ¿no opinarás sobre nada de esta mierda?

— ¡Ah! Perdona Jean, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

— ¿Qué crees, que pasará a partir de ahora? —manifestó Armin temeroso.

El contempló sus rostros inseguros un momento, pero sin un mínimo de preocupación en sí mismo. Se había preguntado a sí mismo eso mismo hacía tiempo, sin saber muy bien qué pensar, y lo cierto es que, increíblemente, lo que decidieran hacer al respecto, no afectaba el objetivo final al que aspiraban. El cabo lo había dicho hace poco, el punto final era la reconquista de María, si conseguían eso, todo lo demás serían meros problemas menores, y teniendo eso en mente, cualquiera fueran los medios por los cuales pensaban llegar a ese fin, confiaba mucho en la capacidad de sus superiores, de sus compañeros, incluso ahora en él mismo más que nunca.

—No lo sé. Lo único que puedo asegurar es que, volveremos a tomar la muralla María, cueste lo que cueste. El _cómo_ no es algo que me preocupe de momento.

Lo miraron todos absortos, y el silencio los invadió por un segundo, pero no tardaría en romperse por una voz que se entrometía en la habitación de repente.

—Así es, Eren.

Todos desviaron su atención hacia Mikasa que apareció en el dintel de la puerta, sin pretender entrar hasta que su autorización se lo permitiera. —Te aseguro que así será.

—Mikasa.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

— ¿Ya es hora de la cena?

Sonaron preguntas al azar.

—No aún. ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¡Claro! —le indicó Armin. —Estábamos discutiendo…

—Lo sé, escuche un poco desde el pasillo, perdón por eso. Sólo necesitaba hablar un minuto con Eren…

— ¡Ah! Era eso, bueno nosotros podemos irnos un rato si quieres.

"_¿Ha? ¿De nuevo? ¿Por qué siempre él?"_ Se molestó Jean.

—No es necesario, creo que pueden escucharlo si quieren. —los tranquilizó, y se dirigió a su hermano.

Muchos quedaron expectantes y curiosos, incluso el mismo Eren, que a la vez seguía temeroso por el asunto del día anterior.

—Eren, quería… pedirte una disculpa para empezar, yo siento mucho haberte anclado tanto, todo este tiempo para tratar de resguardarte, entiendo que lo que has hecho era no solo por tu propio objetivo, sino por el bien de la humanidad en su totalidad, fue una verdadera estupidez tratar de frenarte, de apartarte de ese objetivo, y haberte cuestionado con cada paso que dabas, lo lamento en verdad… —dijo con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos estuvieran cerrados hasta terminar su disculpa, y sus manos entrelazadas al frente.

—Oh, eso… claro, está bien, gracias por haberme querido proteger, todo estará mojar a partir de ahora, se los aseguro. —se dirigió a todos con mucha seguridad en esto último.

—También, quería decirte que, a partir de ahora… —ensombreció su mirada, pero se repuso de inmediato y trató de animarse. —siempre que necesites de mi ayuda, no tiene que hacer más que pedírmela, ¿de acuerdo? Yo siempre estaré cuando la necesites. —termino diciendo con una inesperada sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Todos los presentes desconfiaron un poco, a la vez que sintieron incertidumbre, lógicamente por no conocer la naturaleza de sus palabras, o los acontecimientos ocurridos entre ellos, pero por alguna razón, esa sonrisa sin más dejaba todo más que claro, transmitía sinceridad, tranquilidad, empatía.

Para Eren, que hasta ese entonces sentía una terrible tensión estando cerca de su hermanastra, y le inquietaba cada instante que no le diera una respuesta u opinión a lo que le había manifestado en aquella discusión, de repente se sentía aliviado, y no sólo aliviado, sino feliz. Su hermana parecía feliz, aunque no entendiera por qué, pero podía estar seguro de ello.

— ¡Hm, claro! Nos ayudaremos mutuamente siempre que lo necesitemos, ¡todos nosotros! ¡Seguro!

Sasha se asomó a la puerta, y a pesar de estar abierta golpeteó con su puño el marco para llamar la atención de todos. —Oigan, perdón la intromisión, pero el cabo nos llama para cenar, dice que ya está listo, ¡apúrense, no deja empezar a nadie hasta que están todos!

— ¡Si, yo ya tenía hambre, vamos! —dio un salto de la cama el chico titán, ahora lucia increíblemente más animado, y evidentemente más enfocado que hace un rato.

* * *

Nadie tardó demasiado en sentarse en sus habituales lugares para cenar, la mesa estaba puesta y la comida servida, el olor era similar al que ya estaban acostumbrados, más tenía una mínima diferencia en su apariencia, que no hablaba muy bien del estofado de desconocida procedencia.

Las primeras muecas de molestia y desagrado aparecieron en las caras de los muchachos cuando muy entusiasmados, alentados por el hambre, se aventuraron a probar aquel líquido pastoso de aspecto extraño.

En algunos no produjo el mismo efecto que en otros, algunos tragaban como si nada, como era el caso de Sasha, que sin problema alguno engullía todo a su paso sin criticar; en otros las reacción era aun peor que el desagrado.

— ¡Buáah! ¿Qué es esto?

—Esta picante.

—Está muy salado.

—Parece quemado.

Refunfuñaban entre Jean, Connie y Armin.

—Mmm, es verdad. —admitía Eren decepcionado, por no poder acallar su hambre con algo más sabroso.

— ¿Quién demonios preparó esto? Historia, ¿tú cocinaste? Está de verdad horrible, no te ofendas pero es así.

—Shhhh! ¡Jean! —lo chistó ella rápidamente. —Rivaille… eh, el cabo fue quien lo hiso, se encargó de la cena para que nosotros descansemos. —le murmuró para que no se escuchara demasiado, mas fue inútil porque el ambiente en la mesa era mudo.

—Perdonen que mi arte culinario no sea de su agrado, nunca he aprendido a cocinar, no es una tarea que me entusiasme en verdad.

"_Sí claro, pero nos sometes a todos a tu dictadura de limpieza. Maldito estirado."_

—Señor, si gusta mañana podría enseñarle algún que otro truco para hacerlo mejor. —le propuso la pequeña amablemente.

El la miró un largo rato casi considerando su propuesta, normalmente la habría rechazado, pero por aquellos momentos el desperdicio de tiempo era algo que podía permitirse, aunque le _desesperaba_ hacerlo, admitía que no sería malo aprender algo nuevo a su edad. —Bien. —fue su única respuesta, cortada como de costumbre.

"_Otra vez esto." _La situación, aunque frente a los ojos de cualquier persona podría pasar como una simple cordialidad, para Mikasa era mucho más extrañamente inquietante.

—Más vale que todos descansen bien esta noche, para que mañana ni rastros queden de su trabajo de hoy, ¿entendido? Mañana comenzaremos a _entrenar_. —Advirtió Rivaille, y todos temieron por su bien y su salud. —Eren, tú en particular debes cuidar más que cualquiera tu cuerpo, más adelante podría convertirse en el material más valioso con el que cuente la humanidad, si me entiendes.

—Ah, claro señor. —asintió el chico y siguió llevándose desagradables cucharadas de estofado a la boca.

Mikasa sintió un poco la pesadez de esas palabras, por más ciertas que fueran, le molestó bastante que el enano arrogante usara la palabra "material" para referirse a él, como a un objeto cualquiera, sin siquiera darse cuenta, dejo salir un poco de su "complejo de madre" a la luz en ese momento.

—Eren, no te preocupes tanto, lo importante es que no te sobres esfuerces para no terminar lastimado. —lo sobresaltó hablando del otro lado.

—Sí pero ten en cuenta que no te puedes relajar ahora, en poco tiempo comenzarán a experimentar contigo, te someterás a ciertas pruebas físicas que la loca considere conveniente para ti, debes estar física y mentalmente preparado para ello. —continuó el cabo inexpresivo.

La chica adoptó de nuevo su cara asesina, ya le estaba molestando esa actitud.

—Eren, será mejor que comas bien, debes estar en buenas condiciones para prepararte. —y casi instintivamente le metió en la boca su propio pan.

—Ah, claro Mikasa. —respondió con dificultad, pero lamentando esa peculiar y penosa escena. _"Aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo más podré seguir tragando esto, como si fuera algo comestible."_

—No hagas eso, vas a atragantarlo. Tiene manos, ¿puede comer solo, o no?

—Es un poco terco a veces, si no lo incito a comer bien puede no hacerlo correctamente. —le sostuvo la indirecta discusión.

Mientras tanto Eren, sentado en el medio de ambos, presentía que el ambiente se volvía hostil y caliente. No se sentía muy cómodo, como un bebe al que debieran cuidar, era frustrante, pero con la boca llena y temiendo hacer algún comentario indebido, no pudo decir nada, después de todo no se estaban peleando "oficialmente", no podía intervenir.

—De nuevo lo está tratando como a tu hijo, déjalo tranquilo un rato. Eren, se que comer es importante, pero asegúrate de dormir también, ¿entendido?

Tragó duro lo que a duras penas masticaba para contestar enseguida. —Sí señor.

—Tú eres el que debe dejarlo tranquilo, de nada servirá ponerlo nervioso con todo eso de los experimentos.

—Es necesario, por el bien de todos. Tranquila, puede regenerarse, no le pasará nada malo de lo que no pueda recuperarse sólo.

Mikasa se dejó llevar lo su ira nuevamente y dio un sonoro golpe sobre la mesa.

— ¡No permitiré que lo hagan sufrir de formas extrañas sólo para probas cosas inciertas! Eren, recuerda que puedes negarte si no crees aguantarlo, ¡no llegues a una situación límite! ¿Me oyes?

Éste entornó lo ojos resignado, estaba fastidiado de ésa pelea, no, más bien ya lo tenían fastidiado con todas sus peleas, muchas de las cuales ni comprendía lo estúpidamente tontas que eran, a su parecer, así que prefirió quedarse callarlo y seguir comiendo mientras ignoraba al par que acusaba y reprochaba.

—Si no sabemos hasta donde es capaz de llegar, no averiguaremos nunca de lo que realmente son capaces sus habilidades si se lo propone. Eren, recuerda que muchas personas tiene sus últimas esperanzas puestas en ti.

— ¡Sí pero si terminan matándolo por la presión ya no servirá de nada! ¡Eren!

— _¡Eren!_

— _¡EREN!_

Invadían su espacio personal. _"Ok, ya estuvo."_

…

—Hahahahaha!

—Jejeje, será posible!? Jajaaja!

—No, esto es demacia-, kjm jajaj! ¡Demasiado! Hahahahaha!

De la nada, interrumpiendo milagrosamente aquella discusión, todos los demás del grupo que no se veían involucrados comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, con burlas, resignación, otros sólo contenían una risita disimulada por lo bajo por temor, pero otros soltaban toda la gracia que les provocaba la escena.

Los "contingentes" y el "tercero en discordia" observaron a todos atónitos, sin entender ni por pura casualidad a qué se debía semejante porra. Sus caras eran un poema, como nunca antes se los había visto, desconcertados, inentendibles, literalmente, con cara de_ "_los únicos tarados que no entendieron el chiste".

— ¿Se puede saber que les pasa? —cortó Rivaille todas aquellas molestas risas burlonas, verdaderamente intrigado, pero molesto.

—Es que… jejeje! ¡Lo siento! Hahahaha!

—Se enojará… Jajaja!

—Perdón, es que, —se atrevió Historia tímida pero animada. —Parecen un par de padres sobreprotectores, jijij!

— ¡Sí, y Eren es como el hijo fastidiado! HAHAHAHA! —soltó Sasha su gracia contenida.

Nadie pudo parar de reía después de eso, pero nada se lo impidió tampoco. Luego de escuchar en eso, no fue enojo, ira o ni si quiera molesta lo que el trío se planteó.

Eren no pudo estar más de acuerdo con lo que sus amigos decían.

Mikasa sintió un extraño golpecito en el pecho, como cuando te pones nervioso por algo. Experimentó un dejo de vergüenza que, en principio, atribuía a la "escenita" que acababan de montar frente a todos, pero que no entendía realmente a que se debía.

Rivaille no pensó en nada en particular. Sólo volvió a su rostro aburrido de siempre.

— ¿Pero qué estupideces dices? —resonó su pregunta mientras todos hacían el esfuerzo por parar de reír y acallaban lentamente, para quedar definitivamente en silencio al escuchar su agrio tono.

—Ejem, lo siento cabo, no era nuestra intención molestarlo. —se disculpó Armin. —Sólo que nos pareció una escena tan… ¿cómo decirlo? Familiar. Jejeje!

El golpecito volvió a sentirse en el pecho de Mikasa. _"¿Familiar?"_

—Si tienen tiempo para hablar, reírse y hacer comparaciones tan estúpidas, sin duda deben estar muuuy aburridos ¿no? Encárguense de levantar y lavar toda la bajilla entonces, que quede impecable, y limpian también la mesa, guarden lo que sobre, es valioso, y apresúrense a irse a la cama. ¿Me escucharon? —ordenó autoritariamente.

—Ah, ¡si señor! Dijeron al unísono.

Nadie se extraño por la reacción de su superior, esperaban que se enojara por tal "falta de respeto", o algo parecido, pero a Mikasa en particular le molestó un poco, aunque no el sentido de enojarse por su actitud de mandón altanero, simplemente por el "poco tacto" que tubo al despreciar un comentario tan… simple, tan inocente, tan… _tierno_, quizá. _"¿…?"_

La voz de mando se retiró en cuanto terminó, directo a su habitación. El resto no tardó en hacer lo mismo, habiéndose ofrecido Historia y Mikasa a encargarse de la tediosa tarea sin mucha tardanza ni dificultad.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Soy una principiante de lectora y son de mi preferencia las novelas trágicas, en eso, leo algunas que tratan de familias unidas e importantes lazos inquebrantables, así que tengo la necesidad de hacer alusión a esto (no me malinterpreten, no es como que yo carezca de una familia como nuestros personajes, pero disfruto mucho la que tengo ;).**

**Cuando me imagine esta escena, me dio tanto gracia como a los personajes que se ríen, por consiguiente las risas en mi mente sonaron amenas y agradables, muy naturales como la mía, ojala ustedes tambéen puedan oírlas como yo, y que no se torne tedioso leer un simple "jaja" como los que Facebook nos tiene acostumbrados :P**

**Sin mas preámbulos, nos leemos la próxima 3**

**reviews?**


	9. ¿Pero qué estupideces dices? Parte 3

**OSEAHELO A TODOS :3**

**Ya estoy más puntualizada en ésto y retomaré con mis actualizaciones compulsiva mente seguidas ^^ (hasta donde mi salud me lo permita xD no duermo bien desde hace un mes).**

**El cap de hoy cierra este "arco" (si hací lo podemos llamar), que se centra mas que nada en abundantes detalles tiernos (y hasta cliche familiar).**

**Como ya aclaré hace mucho, considero que si esta pareja merece una oportunidad, debe aparecer despacio y progresar lentamente, sus personalidades chocan demasiado -.-' será difícil, pero ya lo verán \o/**

* * *

**¿Pero qué estupideces dices? ~ Parte 3 ~**

Ya eran los primeros minutos de aquella madrugada, pasada la medianoche. Luego de ayudarla con los trastos más pesados, Historia terminó volviendo a su habitación para descansar como era debido un poco antes que Mikasa, que le aseguró ir enseguida apenas luego de terminar, no sin antes prometer no volver a desvelarse ni hacer cualquiera de esas irresponsabilidades esta vez, que por cierto no podría haber hecho aunque quisiera; el cansancio debido al mal sueño, más el agotador calentamiento de aquella tarde potenciado con los golpes que recibió de Rivaille, no le hubieran permitido permanecer mucho tiempo más despierta, o de pie siquiera.

Una tenue luz mortecina procedente de una vela, iluminaba apenas el lavaplatos frente a ella, que parecía apresurar su tarea a la impaciente espera de volver a sentir la comodidad de su cama que tanto necesitaba en aquel momento.

Recordó con molestia la situación ocurrida durante la cena, se lamentó un poco por Eren, al fin y al cabo no había podido demostrarle que su impulsivo "acoso sobreprotector" estaba cediendo, aunque pensándolo mejor, se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de otras veces, no era en realidad ese sentimiento la que la había invadido de furia esa noche, no esa necesidad enfermiza de velar por la seguridad de su hermano a costa de todo, era más bien una… "competencia", como ya lo había llamado él tiempo atrás. Sí, sentía no el _deber_, sino más bien el _deseo_ de rivalizar en contra del enano arrogante, por estarle encima al chico titán. Pero es cierto, se paso por poco de la raya, seguramente había fastidiado a Eren de nuevo, y probablemente también a Rivaille. _"¿¡Pero qué carajos!? ¡Es mejor si se enoja, enano odioso!" _Más ni su propia conciencia siquiera pudo tragarse del todo esos pensamientos. Es cierto, sentía cierta congoja por haberlo enfrentado tan prepotentemente así sin más, sólo por impulso, por necesidad, por su simple "deseo de llevarle siempre la contra", y algo en su interior le angustiaba, pensando en qué pasaría por su cabeza en aquellos momentos, si sólo ignoró la situación como era costumbre, o se carcomía de enfado por la actitud que mostró para con él. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la parodia puesta en escena, luego de aquel "pleitecito".

_*Parecen un par de padres sobreprotectores, jijij!*_

_*¡Sí, y Eren es como el hijo fastidiado! HAHAHAHA!*_

Sin preverlo siquiera, notó como las comisuras de sus labios formaban una tímida pero agradable sonrisa al recordar aquellas palabras, era innegable, le había causado mucha gracia esa desopilante comparación.

A solas en aquella cocina oscura, sin otra compañía que la vela que alumbraba el espacio más cercano a ella, sin absolutamente nadie que pudiera ver su cara en aquel momento, que pudiera contemplar la inconcebible expresión de "boba alegre" que tenía, se permitió sonreír, y hasta soltar muy por lo bajo una risita sorda para ella misma.

"_El obeso compulsivo del aseo tenía razón esta vez. Qué aburridos deben estar todos para reírse de cosas como esa. Pero que locos. Mmm… "_

_*Sólo que nos pareció una escena tan… ¿cómo decirlo? Familiar. Jejeje!*_

"_Tontos… Hehehe!"_

Pensó mientras fregaba los últimos platos que quedaban, aunque algo raro percibió sobre sí misma. Sus manos sujetaban el plato y el cepillo con más fuerza y firmeza.

_*Eren es como el hijo fastidiado!*_

"_Sí claro, hahaha!"_

No advirtió en qué momento sus manos le comenzaban a doler por la fuerza que hacía para agarrar el trasto y la velocidad e insistencia por fregarlo, a pesar de que a estaba muy limpio, pero no se dio cuenta de eso mientras su boca volvía a la expresión impávida de siempre, pero con ojos serios, hasta preocupados.

_*Parecen un par de padres… Hahaha!*_

"_Pero que estupidez… ¿padres? Ha!"_

De nuevo volvió a su sonrisa de tonta despreocupada, pero forzada a más no poder.

"_¿El y yo? ¿Por qué…"_

La imagen del cabo, con sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos azules perdidos en la inmensidad de la nada, pasó contundentemente por su cabeza.

Tomó mucho aire de golpe, aturdida. Soltó lo que tenía en las manos profiriendo un sonoro golpe de cacharros cayendo. Dejó sus manos en el aire, paralizadas por un momento. Sintió un inexplicable calor en toda la cara y ambas orejas que invadió todos sus sentidos. Todo esto al mismo tiempo, era una sensación estremecedora, pero increíblemente… ¿placentera?

Soltó el aire, se reposo respirando pausadamente como si se recuperara de un susto, pero no era eso, era una agradable sensación como de haber salido de un trance, volvió de vuelta a la realidad y tomó los trastos que había soltado para dejarlos secando a un lado.

"_Ridículo, sólo eso. Tengo demasiado sueño. Mejor me voy de una vez."_

Acomodó todo correctamente y apagó la vela de un soplo rápido, entraba suficiente luz de luna por las ventanas como para llegar con bien hasta su habitación, y a paso veloz se dirigió hacia la misma.

* * *

Mikasa redoblaba su paso por los pasillos directo a las escaleras, por las ventanas entraba una tenue luz plateada que le permitía guiarse a través de los pasillos, mas al encontrarse en el piso superior, esta luz ya no estaba presente, y se resignó a tantear las paredes para impactar con puerta de su habitación.

Posó sus manos sobre el muro derecho que suavemente deslizó por la irregular madera, avanzando de a pasos cortos pero seguros. No estaba suficientemente familiarizada con el lugar aún, pero recordaba claramente que la puerta correcta era la segunda a la derecha. Pasó primero por la habitación de los muchachos e identificó el frío picaporte, a partir de allí, sabía que no habría más objetos en el camino hasta su próximo destino, se podía escuchar los sonoros ronquidos que provenían del interior, que indicaba un profundo y reparador sueño.

Camino con más ligereza y seguridad al frente, deslizando únicamente su mano derecha por la pared, el trecho era largo pero tarde o temprano llegaría, pero su avance se vio forzosamente interrumpido por algo que la sobresaltó vergonzosamente.

Sus pies impactaron contra algo blando e irregular que se hallaba en el piso, emitió un sordo sonido quejoso al sentir el choque, en el instante en que la chica perdía el equilibro torpemente y caía al piso sin poder frenarse ni sostenerse contra nada por la agobiante oscuridad.

—Ouch! ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? —preguntó la incógnita voz del piso. Parecía molesta.

Mikasa la reconoció de inmediato, era irritantemente inconfundible, pero… ¿Cómo y por qué?

— ¿Rivaille?

—Sí, ¿qué haces deambulando a esta hora? Ya deberías haberte dormido.

—Estaba terminando de lavar la bajilla. Lo siento.

—Bien entiendo, —dijo luego de un silencio —ya salte de encima.

La chica se dio cuenta de la posición en que se encontraba aunque no pudiera ver a su alrededor, calló sobre las piernas del cabo, que al parecer estaba sentado en el piso contra la pared, al lado de su habitación. Se apartó rápidamente, pero no se irguió de inmediato, sino que se quedó a su altura a una distancia prudente, como para no tocarlo ni por error.

—Disculpa. ¿Qué haces tú aquí sentado en la oscuridad? Esa es una mejor pregunta.

—Mmm, —emitió un quejido— son los ronquidos de tus amigos, no me dan tregua.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó mientras se acomodaba mejor sujetando sus rodillas con los brazos.

— ¡No! Pero es _su_ culpa. —se molestó.

—Pero, no puedes quedarte aquí, te enfermarás, o no, eso sería lo de menos, cuando despiertes te dolerá todo el cuerpo.

El no dio respuesta. Mikasa no entendió por qué, y acompañó su silencio escrutando la indescifrable oscuridad hasta que escuchó débilmente una respiración que parecía provenir de una boca ligeramente abierta. _"¿Se durmió?"_

—Oye, ¿me escuchaste?

Levantó su mano tímidamente para tratar de sacudirlo, tanteó algo suave y caliente y entendió enseguida que se trataba de su camisa para dormir.

Algo… algo relajante e ínfimamente tentador sintió en ese tacto, no apartó su mano, sino que deslizó cautelosamente los dedos hasta alcanza su hombro.

Al reaccionar su mente, consciente de lo que hacía, apartó su mano y golpeó aquel rígido hombro un par de veces animándolo a despertar, o responderle al menos.

—Vamos, despierta. Vuelve a tu habitación.

—Mmm, no molestes, ayer fue lo mismo, no puede pegar un ojo en toda la jodida noche por esos búfalos en celo.

"_¡… ! ¡Estaba despierto! ¿Sólo me ignoraba?" _—O sea que tú, ¿tampoco dormiste anoche?

—Mmm.

De nuevo ese incompresible gesto._ "¿Le cuesta mucho decir sí, y ya? Bueno… al final si estábamos en igualdad de condiciones hoy. ¡Aguarda, no es cierto! No he estado sin dormir desde ayer, no en realidad."_

La imagen de haber despertado sobre aquel chaparro se quedó irremediablemente grabada en su mente, que regresó para fastidiarla justo ahora. Cómo se veía su cara desde allí debajo, el rostro ensombrecido por la luz que llegaba del cielo, y como ésta dibujaba una fina silueta, tallada a la perfección. Algo en su cara se calentaba al recordarlo. Le resultaba molesto, muy vergonzoso y daba pena.

—No pienso volver a ésa habitación, y es mi última palabra. Además, esos vagos no saben lo que es limpiar, para colmo.

— ¿Pero te quedarás aquí tirado sólo por eso? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, no sé, no me importa, ya no me preguntes, sólo quiero dormiiiiirrrr…. —concluyó exasperado pero con un tono tranquilo.

Ella se sintió mal por él. Sintió el deber moral de proporcionarle algún tipo de salida, y hasta cierto punto necesitaba hacerlo.

—Eh, si gustas puedes dormir en nuestra habitación, hay un par de camas demás allí

—Ok… —esas fueron sus últimas palabras conscientes, que sonaron en un tremendo silencio únicamente perturbado por los ronquidos procedentes de la habitación continua.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ven.

Se puso de pié y esperó a que él también lo estuviera para conducirlo en la oscuridad, seguramente en su estado de hipnotismo no podría ni diferenciar entre el arriba y el abajo. Pero no percibió movimiento alguno. De nuevo se inclinó sobre él y sacudió algún lugar que sostuvo entre su hombro y su cuello, pero no hubo respuesta, aparte de ese constante sonido que provocaba su rebuscada respiración por la boca.

Se sorprendió un poco, esta vez en serio se había dormido. _"Llegó a límite." _Pensó resignada y dio un bufido.

Ahora tenía otro problema que acarrear, cómo conseguir que llegue hasta la habitación, sin cargarlo. Ni de broma lo haría, pero en ese momento no parecía haber otra solución.

Deslizó la mano desde el cuello hasta su mejilla, paso rosando sobre la sien y apoyo toda su palma en la frente, usó un poco de presión y entendió que de veras estaba dormido, su cabeza hacía peso muerto, y no respondería ante nada, salvo que fuera algo realmente rotundo, como un buen golpe… pero no, no podía hacerlo, no por algo así. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mikasa no tuvo el tremendo deseo de partirle la cara de un buen golpe con cualquier excusa vagamente valedera, no quería golpearlo. Sólo enredó los dedos en el fino cabello que caía sobre su frente y lo estiró, acariciando esa curiosa seda, sintiendo su inminente vulnerabilidad, su sumisión, estaba indefenso, pero no parecía preocuparle, dormía con extrema paz, o eso parecía, y transmitía tranquilidad, mucha. Era cierto que confiaba plenamente en las personas con las que compartía el techo, aunque sólo a ella se lo había hecho saber.

"_Qué remedio."_ Si unos golpes no eran adecuados en esa ocasión, alguna medida de fuerza estaba obligada a tomar, así que con un rápido movimiento, pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Rivaille y lo alzó sobre su hombro izquierdo. No fue difícil en absoluto, no mucho más peso del que estuviera acostumbrada ya. Aunque… _"Oh, bastante pesado para su tamaño, no lo imaginé."_

Abrazó con firmeza el torso del hombre con ambos brazos y continuó hasta llegar a la habitación, que afortunadamente estaba medio abierta, con lo que sólo bastó con un empujoncito de cadera para abrirla por completo y entrar.

"_En verdad está completamente en otro planeta. No tiene idea de nada."_ Admiraba el haber sido capaz de cargar al cabo hasta allí y depositarlo sobre una cama vacía sin que éste reaccionara por una milésima de segundo, sin hacer ningún ademán de despertarse o si quiera emitir algún sonido de molestia al estar siendo sujetado de tal forma. Nada.

Se desparramó sobre el colchón y quedó rígido. Mikasa tomó unas mantas bien dobladas que se hallaban al pié de la cama para extenderlas sobre él. Repasó con su mano la suave tela luego de haberlo tapado, y ahí se quedó, ligeramente inclinada observando su espalda subir y bajar acorde a sus respiraciones. La habitación tenía una ventana cerrada más pequeña que las de abajo, con las cortinas abiertas que dejaban paso libre a la luz, ahora su figura era más visible, mejor que hace un rato por lo menos, ya que se había acomodado de una extraña forma boca abajo sobre la almohada, que parecía incómoda, aunque parte de su cara podía apreciarse.

Mikasa se lo quedó escrutando un largo rato en la misma posición, se preguntaba si realmente estaría respirando bien, si su seño fuera agradable o perturbador, o simplemente observando sin pensar en nada, nada en particular. Probablemente haya sido así, y nada hubiera pasado por su mente en aquel rato.

Lo que notó al cabo de un rato fijándose en él, fue que repetidamente cada cierto tiempo, aparecían muecas raras que delataban algún tipo de pesadilla o sueño desagradable.

Al ponerse de pié, se le cruzó la idea de que tal vez, aquel sería uno de los pocos momentos en que Rivaille bajara su guardia por completo, su única oportunidad para penetrar los muros infranqueables hacia su inconsciente, sus recuerdos, sus… _sentimientos. "Si es que los tiene, claro."_

— ¿Puedes… recordar? —se oyó el bajísimo susurro en el silencio penetrante, muy cerca del oído del hombre inconsciente.

—…

No había caso, no seguiría perdiendo su valiosísimo y preciado tiempo de reparador sueño allí parada. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a llegar a su cama.

—_Mamá…_

—¿¡…!? —giró de improvisto hacia él. _—_ ¿Qué?

Algo creyó escuchar…

—_No_

"_Sí, está soñando algo."_ Se aseguró.

—_Te irás…_

La chica se sorprendió, desconcertada. Lógicamente las habladurías que cualquiera pudiera balbucear estando dormido no tendrían demasiado sentido, más estaba dispuesta a hacer el gran esfuerzo de escuchar con atención lo que dijera, para tratar de leer entre líneas y entender algo más.

— ¿Qué pasa Rivaille? ¿Qué? —se arrodilló junto a la cama y descansó su cabeza sobre los brazos que cruzó sobre la misma.

—_Se van, todos… ¿Por qué… Siempre._

— ¿Quiénes, tus amigos?

—_Tú, ellos, mamá. ¿Por qué? Solo yo…_

—¡…! _"¿Tu madre te dejó, Rivaille?" _—Nosotros nos quedaremos, porque somos fuertes… —murmuró cerca de él, sus ojos se cerraban paulatinamente.

—_Yo solo, me quedo. ¿Por qué, todos se van?_

—No, no. Yo estoy aquí. Yo me quedaré, no moriré. ¿Entiendes?

—_Te irás._

— ¡No! Tranquilo.

—_Papá, ¿qué buscas allá afuera? ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?_

Mikasa quedó boquiabierta, claramente no entendió qué quiso decir, pero habló de su madre y de su padre en el sueño, tal vez no era cierto que no los recordaba, quizá solo era una forma de decir… que no _quería_ recordarlos, que se obligó a olvidarlos. O tal vez fuera cierto que algún tipo de amnesia parcial le había afectado, una que solo le permitiera ver vagas imágenes mediante el sueño. En cualquier caso, todo era confuso.

—Rivaille, todos permaneceremos a tu lado, no detrás de ti, ¿entiendes? Pelearemos porque tenemos voluntad, y podemos, tenemos la voluntad de vivir, y de ser libres. Así que por favor… duerme en paz, todo lo que quieras…

—… —se giró sobre la almohada y tomó parte la sabana con el brazo de la muchacha enredado en ella.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Y por favor, ya no cargues con más cadáveres, como si fueras tú el culpable de sus muertes. Es noble pelear por otros, pero necesitas una iniciativa, _sólo tuya_. ¿Bien?

El hombre dio un suspiro como de bostezo, pero no sonó como uno. Ya no dijo más nada a partir de esas declaraciones, ya sea porque su inconsciente la estuviera escuchando, o porque la fase del sueño hubiera cambiado.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado, déjenme sus reviews comentando que les pareció, y qué se esperan encontrar más adelante, todas sus opiniones me sirven :)**

**Sin mucho más que agregar, nos leemos la próxima.**


	10. Ojos vendados en una pista de obstáculos

**Bueno, aquí me tienen de vuelta!**

**Debo disculparme por el tiempo que me tardé en volver a publicar, usualmente siempre llevo 4 cap de ventaja a los que van publicados, y el que acabo de terminar (3 cap mas adelante que este) si que me llevó trabajo hacerlo! WOW Pero en fín, aquí llegué.**

**Bien, haremos una breve reseña de lo que veremos. Nadie se alarme que no desviaré absurdamente la historia por caminos sinuosos en incomprensibles, todo esto tendrá un buen sentido hacia el final. Lo que me apasiona como escritora y lectora empedernida (aparte de consumidora obsesiva de manga) son los policiales, y toda narración que enmarque misterios, enigmas e incógnitas, y no pude evitar introducirle de estos a mi fic. Ustedes me dirá al final si resultó bien. (o si me fui al carajo xDDD) Nah, mentira. No pienso decepcionarlos.**

**Pro otra parte, no desesperen. Para aquellos fans de SNK, estos próximos cap pueden ser realmente iluminadores, ya que puse todo mi cerebro y empeño en desarrollar las mejores teorías, que a medida que avance el manga tal vez vayan perdiendo cada vez más validez, pero que en un Fanfiction como este, valen, y mucho.**

**Sin mas preámbulos, léan y disfruten ;)**

* * *

**Ojos vendados en una pista de obstáculos**

Tras el desolador día de lluvia, el sol volvía a abrirse paso entre las nubes que disolvía progresivamente. Se podría calificas aquella mañana como una oportunidad excelente para madrugar, desayunar bien y aprovechar toda la milagrosa luz solar en trabajar duro, entrenando y cumpliendo aquellas tareas hogareñas más tediosas.

Con las primeras luces naranjas del día, los soldados del escuadrón de maniobras especiales empezaba su día entre bostezos, muecas molestas y quejidos por el sueño aplastante, casi todos. Mientras algunos se encaminaban hacia la cocina para disponerse a desayunar, otros discutían por su propio turno para el baño, otros se vestía patosamente tratando de meter el pie en la bota correcta sin dejar que el peso de sus pocas horas de sueño nublara su visión, y otros encontraban cosas curiosas…

Como ya era una costumbre en ella, producto de haber pasado tantos años realizando arduos trabajos de granja, Historia era una de las primeras que despertaba y se ponía en acción, mas en aquella ocasión hubo cierto acontecimiento que no se habría esperado ni con toda la intuición del mundo.

Al terminar de vestirse cautelosamente, refregó su fina ropa con los brazos y se acercó a la cama de Mikasa esperando que no estuviera de mal humor al despertar por el pesado día anterior, y que pudiera ayudarla a iniciar con algunos quehaceres. La visión de la misma cama vacía, correctamente bien hecha y prolija, la terminó de despabilar de su modorra. Otra vez su cama aparecía intacta, como si no hubiera sido usada en toda la noche, y temió lo peor. _"No, anoche estaba muy bien, me prometió que no se desvelaría de nuevo, además se veía muy cansada. Seguramente ya esté despierta y entrenando, o algo así. Seguro."_

Pero al voltear hacia la fila de camas enfrentada a la de s lado y escrutarlas con cuidado, noto que una de las que, usualmente permanecía vacía, estaba revuelta, desalineada, y las sábanas envolvían un bulto consistente que predeciblemente podría tratarse de una persona. _"¿…? ¿Estaría tan cansada que se equivocó? Tal vez en la oscuridad. O no. Tal vez le dio absolutamente lo mismo, aquí o allí. Ni modo."_

A paso lento se acercó a ella, aún con cierta desconfianza, al no dar por sentado quien exactamente retozaba allí.

Al estar casi a la altura de la cabeza, distinguió varios mechones de cabello corto negro, que sobresalían por las sábanas que cubrían todo el cuerpo y la mayor parte de la cabeza de aquel individuo.

Dio un suspiro confirmatorio. No se escuchaba su respiración, pero algo claramente ascendía y bajaba bajo las enmarañadas colchas. Tomó cuidadosamente el borde de aquella sábana y la retiró despacio, dejando al descubierto parte de la cara de Mikasa.

Historia esbozó una sonrisa. Al fin podía verla descansar tranquilamente, sin penas, tristezas ni preocupaciones, se sentía casi tan tranquila como ella se veía al dormir.

—_Mikasa… despierta, es de mañana, ven a ayudarme._ —le susurró.

No hubo respuesta, el sueño de la chica era bastante pesado, necesitaría algún estímulo más poderoso para hacerla reaccionar.

—Vamos Mikasa, ayúdame con el desayuno. —dijo más fuerte y esta vez con su mano sobre su hombro para agitarla levemente.

En eso, la sábana cae completamente de su rostro, e Historia la suelta, con sorpresa retirándose varios pasos hacia atrás.

Junto a Mikasa, muy pegado a ella, unos centímetros por debajo, respirando bien acorde y con la cabeza encajada justo en el cuello de la chica, Rivaille dormía serenamente, ignorante de todo el mundo su alrededor, de cualquier situación externa a sí mismo, obviamente desconociendo la comprometedora posición en la que se hallaba. Miraba hacia abajo, y el cabello cubría casi toda su cara. El contacto de su rostro contra el hombro de Mikasa daba la impresión de ser terriblemente incómodo para respirar, y sin embargo ambos se veían muy relazados, como si nada del mundo exterior a ellos importara mientras ese confortable sueño durara.

Historia se quedó pasmado con los ojos como platos, mordió sus labios impidiendo que de ellos saliera cualquier tipo de balbucea sin sentido que pudiera despertar a todos los demás en la habitación, y su cara adoptó un leve tono rojizo, aumentando la temperatura, no por algo que hubiera hecho, sino por la simple pena que le provocaba aquella visión.

Trató de expulsar cualquier tipo de pensamiento o conclusión apresurada de su cabeza, moviéndola a ambos lados. Pretendió ignorar todo a partir de entonces, y esperar a más tarde, a que su amiga estuviera despierta y lúcida, para hacer alguna alusión discreta al tema, aunque sabían que no le incumbía por su parte.

Pero… después de todo, puede que sus observaciones hasta ese entonces no hayan estado tan erradas.

Acto seguido se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes volver a cubrirlos con las sábanas, esperando que los que se despertaran posteriormente no lo notaran y solo optaran por dirigirse a la cocina en busca de comida. No pretendió continuar molestando a Mikasa, mucho menos si eso significara despertar también al cabo, y madre santa lo que podría provocar eso. Después de todo era considerablemente temprano para aquellos que más se habían esforzado el día anterior. Prefirió dejar el asunto en asunto en manos del par, y el que despertara primero, enfrentara al otro.

Fuera de la habitación, cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta, y se quedó sosteniendo el picaporte perdida en algún pensamiento, cuando una voz la sobresaltó desde atrás.

— ¿Historia?

—¡…! —se giró de un salto, Jean.

— ¿Ya despertaste?

—Sí, haré de desayunar, ¿me acompañas?

— ¿Bromeas? Es muy temprano, dormiré una hora más, si el dictador no nos despierta antes echándonos agua fría encima. —bromeó. — ¿Lo has visto? No está en su cama.

Historia lo miró paralizada, pero con voz queda y terriblemente cortante se aventuró a contestar: —Salió. Temprano. —y su cara aún mostraba el terror que le causó encontrarse a alguien tan de repente, no como si la hubiera pescado in fraganti con algo, pero de todas formas no soltó el picaporte, que apretaba fuertemente con las manos en la espalda, hasta que él se fuera.

—Ok… haz lo que quieras. —cerró. Y se alejó por el pasillo rumbo al baño.

* * *

Pocas horas después, en alguna ubicación dentro de Sina, unos sujetos encapuchados escoltaban los alrededores de un edificio con aspecto viejo. Dentro, el capitán Erwin conversaba ocasionalmente con Dionisa Chesterfield, en una enorme habitación con elevado techo y repleto de estanterías llenas de libros y documentos; no tenía el aspecto de una biblioteca, no una publica por lo menos, y su acceso parecía ser bastante restringido.

—Parece que llevas demasiado tiempo con esto. —mencionó Erwin explorando algunos documentos revueltos sobre el escritorio a las perdidas.

—De hecho, la mayoría son de mi padre, y algunos pocos apuntes parten de la época de mi abuelo. Mis propios avances están en otro lugar, más seguro, tu entenderás.

—Con tus fuentes de información clandestina, me extraña que no tengas algún tipo de identificación falsa, para infiltrarte en las líneas de la policía militar, en otros lugares.

La chica lo miró fría, imperturbable, y Erwin comprendió de inmediato que aquel gesto podría significar una afirmación muy directa. _"Claro. Probablemente ya lleve un buen tiempo haciéndolo. No me extrañaría, aparenta más de la edad que tiene, y sus conocimientos sinceramente asustan." —_Entonces… ¿tu sola te infiltras, o tienes a algún peón que haga ese trabajo por ti?

— ¿Por qué no dejamos los detalles para cuando llegue la teniente Hanji? Sería más conveniente no tener que explicar lo mismo dos veces.

—Ciertamente, ella tiene una inteligencia deductiva admirable, tal vez puedo formular preguntas más interesantes que las mías.

—Sin ofender, eh seguido por un buen tiempo los pasos de la teniente, y tengo el presentimiento de que la misma es mejor suponiendo hipótesis, más que otra cosa, señor.

—…No te comprendo del todo, ¿no es casi lo mismo?

—Por un lado, un investigador puede buscar pruebas y hechos concretos y analizarlos a fondo para sacar conclusiones, como es mi caso; por el otro, un científico puede no tener suficientes pruebas a su favor, y comienza a llenar casilleros vacíos en el rompecabezas haciendo "hipótesis", también llamadas "suposiciones", ése sería más el caso de la señorita Hanji. ¿Me explico ahora?

—Bueno, aunque tú también haces muchas hipótesis ¿verdad?

—Trato de evitarlas tanto como puedo. Si lo hiciera… ¿cómo decirlo? Es como pasar por una pista de obstáculos con los ojos vendados, puedes alcanzar tu meta, pero será de pura casualidad.

—Comprendo.

El lugar citado para el encuentro con la teniente Hanji era una pequeña propiedad perteneciente —aparentemente— a la familia Chesterfield, por lo menos la misma Dionisa perecía estar muy segura allí, y con una seguridad privada tan alta, resultaba un lugar ciertamente cómodo para efectuar reuniones secretas.

Al cabo de un rato, unas cuantas figuras aglomeradas y con capuchas se acercaron a la entrada del lugar y accedieron con un santo y seña.

—Te esperamos desde hace un buen rato, Hanji. —alegó Erwin.

—La seguridad parece ser buena, pero… ¿es de confiar? —preguntó sigilosamente. La científica no presentaba su habitual semblante divertido y despreocupado, la ocasión no lo ameritaba desde luego, hacía un buen tiempo lo había abandonado para concentrarse más en la seriedad que el caso demandaba.

—Todo se dirá en este encuentro. —afirmó el capitán dirigiéndose a la chica ya sentada en una de las sillas de la amplia mesa.

—Buenos días y me presento, soy la dichosa Dionisa de la que el capitán Erwin ya le habrá hablado, sean bienvenidos todos, y siéntanse libres de tomar asiento y ponerse cómodo, hay mucho que discutir.

—Ha, claro, buenos días. —respondió ella con respeto, seguida por el grupo que la acompañaba, y posteriormente tomó asiento a la largo de aquella mesa llenando cada silla disponible.

—Bueno, me hubiera esperado que fueran menos, creo que hubiera sido más cómodo, pero… —se dirigió ahora hacia Erwin— si el capitán considera que el grupo íntegras, son todas personas de confianza, y plena entrega en cuerpo y alma a la causa, no creo que haya problema. Sólo les pido que no se queden ni con la más mínima duda, toda pregunta pendiente por aclarar deba hacerse, para evitar entorpecimientos y confusiones en la operación. ¿Bien?

La sola forma de hablar que la chica tenía, inspiraba gran seriedad en todos los presentes, que desde luego no creían que semejante nivel de debate, compostura y comportamiento fueran propios de una quinceañera. Como sea, la edad era irrelevante en tanto su información fuera de ayuda.

* * *

—Bien, así que hasta ahora, dejé claro que mi objetivo es dar con el sujeto, sea éste hombre o mujer, quien considero que podría ser el autor material o intelectual de los atentados contra los muros, quien además conozca sobre el origen de los muros, o bien alguien que _se relacione_ con dicho sujeto, él o ella.

—Todos asintieron al unísono, sin nada que alegar.

—Correcto. Primero que nada quisiera contarles acerca de una de las tantas pistas que he seguido por un buen tiempo, todo una incógnita.

La intriga apareció en sus rostros.

—El doctor Grisha Jeager. Su desaparición repentina justo al momento siguiente de la caída de María es sospechosa. Concretamente diré que, si como ustedes suponen, tenemos un enemigo interno, que podría habernos vigilado desde hace mucho y que está dispuesto a apuñalarnos por la espalda cuando más le convenga, ése hombre podría ser uno de ellos.

En algunos no faltó la sorpresa que la declaración produjo, en otros no fue tan inesperado, ya que algunos previamente ya lo habían considerado.

—Tenemos dos tipos de enemigos, los que están fuera de las paredes, y los que están dentro. _Pero_, considerando, el hecho de la misma existencia del titán colosal, el acorazado, y la misma Annie Leonhardt, eso me lleva a pensar que tan vez el "enemigo" fuera de las murallas no es _sólo uno_, sino dos. Piénsenlo de esta manera: hay dos tipos de titanes, los normales, sin inteligencia, recuerdos o racionalidad aparentes, y los humanos con la habilidad de transformarse en los mismos, que luego de "cumplir con su objetivo", pueden recuperar libremente su anterior cuerpo. Si como supone su teoría— se refería a Hanji— hay "titanes" con la habilidad de transformar humanos en titanes normales, debe haber también, alguien con la habilidad de "prestarle" el poder de titán a otros humanos, o sea, volverlos titanes "cambiantes". El sistema sería parecido al de las abejas: ellas no se reproducen entre sí, sino que hay una reina que las crea a todas. En el caso de los titanes, podríamos decir que hay un "titán madre" que los crea a todos, como el simio que vieron los chicos reclutas.

—Entonces, tratas de decir que hay _otro _humano o titán, que sea capaz de hacer eso-

—Y que dirige las acciones de aquellos infiltrados, que realizaron el ataque a las murallas, y su ubicación es fuera de los muros. Recuerden que el gran simio entró a los muros para "probarnos", o sea que no conocía nada acerca de nuestro potencial, además, creó a su propio "ejercito" de titanes estando aquí dentro, no le hizo falta abrir ninguna grieta para entrar, es un hecho. Los titanes pensantes, los humanos, saben acerca de nosotros, y tenían mucha información de lo que buscaban al llegar, o de cómo conseguirlo, o donde buscarlo, ésa información se las dio alguien que reside aquí dentro.

—Y tú crees que podría ser el doctor Jeager. —afirmó Erwin inmutado.

—Sí, creo que podría estar relacionado con… vamos a llamarlo, "la abeja reina de los titanes cambiantes", y este tipo también podría tener conexiones con los peces gordos del interior, con gente de mucha influencia y poder; por tal motivo me explico que en los últimos meses antes de la caída, el doctor Jeager estuvo haciendo repetitivos viajes al interior.

—El responsable, debía hallarse allí, y él lo conocía. —susurró Hanji, como llegando a una conclusión clave.

—Y este culpable, como usted lo llama, le otorgó el poder de titán al mismo doctor, que luego se lo dio a su hijo…

Se hiso un silencio.

—Si me preguntan, yo creo que el doctor no planeaba utilizar ese poder en su hijo, pero la situación, y la tremenda crisis luego de la caída, era apremiante. Yo pienso que, su poder para convertirse en titán, y su poder para comendar a los "otros titanes", es una casualidad en la persona que le tocó obtenerlos.

— ¡Pero entonces…! —se alteró uno de ellos golpeando las manos sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie de golpe. — ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que fuimos a hacer en la 57ª expedición fuera de los muros de Rose? Sé que era una trampa para capturar a Leonhardt, y que muchos murieron en vano, pero… ¿¡Con que excusa!? ¿Qué íbamos a buscar al sótano de la casa de Eren Jeager en Shiganshina?

Dionisa lo miró seria.

—En cuanto a _eso._ La segunda parte de lo que quería hablarles, es la conclusión a la que llegué pensando en el contenido de ese sótano. Este es mi punto: supuestamente en ese lugar, que sólo puede abrirse con una llave, reside el secreto de la "existencia de los titanes", pero… ¿acaso eso es cierto?

Nadie pareció entender a lo que se refería.

—El doctor Grisha Jeager le pidió a su hijo que fuera allí y lo encontrara, pero ¿le dijo acaso que ese sótano debía ser un secreto? Porque Eren no mostró ningún pudor en contarlo a su superior— y se dirigió a Erwin, —que a su vez se lo contó a todos os cadetes que trató de reclutar, lo usó como excusa, alegando que la humanidad tenia por primera vez una oportunidad de avanzar. Cuando contó eso, los infiltrados titanes estaban presentes… y si ellos saben más que nosotros, como seguramente lo sepan, sobre este tema, y por eso trataron de secuestrar a Eren Jeager e Historia Reiss, ¿no creen que sería peligroso para nosotros que ellos tengan ese dato, sobre el sótano?

Con una pausa, tomó aire y razonó para continuar con más claridad.

—Digo, ellos están allá afuera, y nosotros aquí adentro, ellos pueden llegar antes que nosotros al sótano, ¿y entonces, creen que una puerta de madera, que solo se abre con una llave, pueda soportar un par de patadas de titán, sin flaquear? ¿Podría esa información estar segura?

—Ellos podrían llegar antes y llevarse toda la información, o alterarla, quien sabe.

—Exacto, teniente. Entonces las posibilidades son dos: la primera es que, el doctor Grisha, haya robado el poder de titán a la "abeja reina" de los titanes cambiantes, y como sabía que vendrían por él o por su hijo, plantó esa "trampa" en el sótano, para enviar a los subordinados de la abeja reina a un lugar cualquiera y despistarlos con información falsa, ya que sabía que los infiltrados obtendrían esta información de Eren Jeager. La otra, es que esa llave no abra realmente una puerta, que sea de otra cosa, y que el doctor Jeager esté realmente aliado con la abeja reina, que nos este dirigiendo a ese lugar a propósito para descubrir algo en particular, y que los infiltrados no se atrevan a llegar a ese lugar por ordenes de la abeja reina.

Hanji se volteó hacia atrás y balanceó sobre su silla, era demasiada información que procesar, refregó sus sientes con los dedos y suspiró.

— ¡Bueno! —saltó Dionisa de su asiento, sorprendiendo a todos los pensativos miembros del debate. —Luego podemos ponernos a pulir esas teorías, —afirmó con una sonrisa y miró a Erwin— no me gusta caminar por un campo de obstáculos con los ojos vendados. —él le devolvió la sonrisa, y se relajó un poco de su concentración.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles un té? —anunció enérgica, a lo que la mayoría asintió.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos para continuar luego de su pausa, con té caliente en sus tasas y más predispuestos a continuar, Dionisa dio pié al siguiente tema.

—De acuerdo, si no es muy pronto, comenzaré de inmediato a explicarle la segunda parte del tema, la "famosa investigación" que sigo, y esta parte será más delicada. ¿Puedo?

—Te lo dije ¿no? Es buena. —susurró Erwin con cierto entusiasmo.

—Es cierto, para su edad, tiene un sorprendente potencial. —Afirmó Hanji.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Como ya mencioné arriba, presten atención a los detallitos y reaccionen con las cosas ya mencionadas en el manga, como yo hice. **

**Sí, es lógico que incluya un poco de mi imaginación, y tal vez otros me acusen de generar incógnitas y teorías sin sentido. Pero como dijo un astrónomo una vez: "El universo es tan grande que no se puede analizar sólo con lógica y hechos. También debemos usar un poco de imaginación."**

**Ya iremos atando cabos poco a poco.**

**Déjenme sus opiniones, sugerencias (obviando las faltas de ortografía que se que tengo muchas xD) y cualquier pregunta que les haya quedado en un review ;)**

**See you next time .**


	11. Nadie sabe el resultado

**BIEN, HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO! Lógicamente, el último capítulo desató misterios y teorías muy rebuscadas y difíciles. Además de ser demasiado corto para entender. Así que me propuse escribir más en una noche y preparar rápidamente al siguiente y actualizar cuanto antes: sólo digamos que, el cap anterior y éste, son como UNO SOLO, ok?**

**Entonces, diviértanse ;)**

* * *

**Nadie sabe el resultado**

—Bien, a juzgar por lo que nos has explicado, saco las siguientes conclusiones: uno, tenemos dos enemigos tras murallas y uno dentro, los que están fuera poseen el poder de volver titanes a los humanos, el de dentro es solo intelectual, y le transmite información a uno de los de afuera, la "abeja reina"; dos: la "abeja reina" solía residir dentro de los muros, y tal vez los visite con frecuencia, se podría decir que su residencia y/o principal destino es algún lugar dentro de Sina, tal vez, muy en el centro; tres: el doctor Grisha Jeager tiene o tenia conexión con él; cuatro: el individuo en cuestión no es netamente humano, o no podría serlo teniendo estos "poderes", además, debería ser alguien cuyo sentido de la justicia y su forma de ver el mundo difieran del estándar, alguien que tal vez guarde algún resentimiento para con la humanidad, y posea cierta empatía con los titanes.

—Señorita Chesterfield, ¿es este hombre a quien tan cautelosamente busca? ¿Tiene idea de quién podría ser? —preguntó Hanji al terminar Erwin su largo discurso explicativo.

—Mmm… no exactamente. Sé quién puede ser, pero no es _él_ a quien busco. Verán, la existencia de este hombre ya ha sido probada, aparece en todos los documentos y hay muchas pruebas de que alguna vez estuvo entre nosotros, pero la otra persona… bueno, digamos que su existencia hasta ahora es solo una hipótesis, no descarto el hecho de que pueda ser "ficticio", casi como una leyenda urbana.

—Hable claramente, señorita.

—El hijo de titán, Kyklo Munsell, es mi principal sospechoso.

El silencio fue generalizado.

—Los registros dicen que kyukuro murió hace años. —Replicó Erwin cortante. —Creo que ya te lo había dicho antes.

—Tengo mis dudas, sin embargo, en el caso de que fuera cierto, esto sólo cambiaria mi teoría mínimamente.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—El no es el único con ese poder, sostengo que hay alguien más, probablemente con algún lazo consanguíneo.

En todo el rato que duró el debate, Dionisa permaneció con su misma cara seria e imperturbable. Limitando sus palabras y forzándose a no adoptar otras facciones. Tras un suspiro, se levantó de su silla y buscó en un fichero, una carpeta con expedientes de personas.

—Según la policía militar, hace años, hubo un gran movimiento criminal clandestino generalizado, que contrataba criminales y mafias para secuestrar personas, personas de una etnia en específico. —Explicó mientras depositaba los documentos sobre la mesa y los inspeccionaba página por página. — ¿Sabe usted a qué me refiero, no capitán Erwin?

—Podría ser… —dudó el hombre con rostro pensativo. — ¿Orientales?

—Bingo, capitán. La pregunta es, ¿quién lo organizó y por qué?

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el tema?

—Los orientales restantes que se refugiaron dentro de las murallas, pertenecen a uno de los últimos clanes sobrevivientes, cuyo ancestro, o uno de los más importantes, es un hombre llamado Murakumo, quien fuera al inicio de nuestra lucha, conocido como el "hombre más poderoso de la humanidad", en tiempos en lo que las murallas aún no existían. Según investigué, sus descendientes poseen una marca en su antebrazo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Algún descendiente de oriental sobreviviente, podría ser tu famoso "sujeto"?

— ¡Sí! Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Ese clan posee en su ADN un instinto nato de pelea, de supervivencia, un poder sin igual.

— ¿Y estás absolutamente convencida de que el sujeto que buscas es _fuerte_? —espetó el capitán.

—Bueno, nadie nos asegura que podría haberse convertido en un exitoso panadero, un zapatero, una florista o una costurera. Lo cual sería un desperdicio, ya que derrocharía un talento natural, algo que rara vez se encuentra entre las líneas de soldados.

Nadie podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el papelerío que la chica revisaba con mucha tranquilidad mientras hablaba.

—Si suponemos que "la abeja reina", perdió el rastro de este sujeto hace tiempo, y tiene una idea de quién podría ser, podría significar que los organizadores iniciales de esos secuestros masivos que hubo hace años, fueron ellos, también. En cualquier caso, si "el sujeto", como usted lo llama capitán, desconoce su identidad o importancia, podría convertirse en un verdadero aliado a nuestro favor, un verdadero dolor de cabeza para nuestros enemigos.

—Por eso lo buscan.

—Sí. Caso contrario, si el enemigo sabe su ubicación y no pretende hacer nada al respecto, quizás su intención sea únicamente mantenerlo oculto de nosotros. Kyklo Munsell podría haberlo ocultado antes de "morir", creo yo.

De repente Erwin se sobresaltó con su mirada perdida, como si hubiera recordado algo fundamental.

—Y un buen lugar, podría ser, la capital subterránea. —Miró a Dionisa esperando su aprobación, una que nunca llegó.

—Mmm, no es la idea que yo había pensado.

Volvió su intriga.

—Yo creo que un lugar así no es muy seguro para ocultar a una persona, además, si "los contactos" que nuestro enemigo tiene con la realeza, buscan a este sujeto… bueno, yo _empezaría_ a buscar allí. No, yo creo que el mejor lugar para ocultar a alguien es en las afueras, alejado de la civilización, como se encuentra el escuadrón de maniobras especiales en este momento. Ese tipo de lugar es más seguro…

—O sea, alguna cabaña perdida en la espesura del bosque, ¿tal vez?

Asintió.

* * *

Aproximándose el mediodía, los miembros del cuerpo de inteligencia de la legión de reconocimiento se retiraban del precario edificio, que tenía un aire bastante clásico y conservacionista por fuera, como una mansión de la antigua realeza.

—Espero sinceramente que podamos cooperar y avanzar juntos en esto, teniente. —decía Dionisa mientras estrechaba amistosamente la mano de Hanji.

—Yo igual, fue un placer conocerte, Dionisa Chesterfield. Nos reuniremos próximamente, si no tiene impedimentos mayores. Realmente creo que tienes un gran potencial, una maravillosa inteligencia deductiva. Si puedes practicar aplicarla en el campo de batalla, te convertirán en un brillante estratega, en serio, creo que serias de los mejores.

—Soy ajedrista y me gustan los juegos de mesa, agilizan la mente. También tengo ideas de cómo armar planes de batalla, y quisiera compartirlos con algunos altos mandos.

—¡Ya discutiremos eso en otro momento! —interrumpía Erwin. —Por hoy fue más que suficiente, Dionisa, no me cabe duda de que para los agitados tiempos que se vienen deberemos usar toda carta a nuestro favor. Discutiré sobre tus "planes" de ataque más adelante. Hanji, si me permites… —señaló al grupo que se alejaba, dándole a la científica la pauta de que se retirara.

—Bien, nos vemos. —saludó enérgica y se alejó, parecía ahora más entusiasmada que en la mañana de haber hallado a alguien que compartiera su interés y ganas de desentramar todo tipo de misterios, y una importante ayuda sobre todo.

— ¿Por qué revisabas los expedientes de los reclutas de la tropa 104? Parecías buscar algo, pero no nos dijiste nada al final de qué era. —Erwin susurró aquello por lo bajo, esperando no ser oído por nadie más que la chica. Según él podría ser algo más importante de lo que pareciera. — ¿Crees que está ahí?

—Un _fuera de serie, _un_ talento nato, _un_ genio. —_fue lo único que contestó, pero no necesito explicar mucho más. Su silencio hablaba por ella.

—Sabes que puedes confiarme cualquier cosa que consideres necesaria que sepa, Dionisa.

Hubo un silencio. No respondió, sólo miró como el resto se retiraba a caballo por las rejas del jardín de la entrada.

—Si ahora te volcarás de lleno en esta teoría dime: ¿por qué me buscaste en primer lugar?

Aún no propiciaba respuesta.

— ¿Quién es Frederich Munsell? ¿Qué representa para ti?

Tras una pausa en la que casi se rinde a esperar que le contestara, la chica murmuró: —Sólo eso decía… Estaba grabado en una pared de madera, en la vieja casa donde Kyklo vivió, nada más.

El capitán recuperó su postura erguida y caminó hacia la salida donde unos hombres lo esperaban para asistirlo en su regreso, como correspondía para cualquier discapacitado, en su caso que careciera de alguna extremidad.

—Nos veremos pronto, te aseguro que no es lo único que averiguaré. Discutiremos esto. —fue su único saludo, y sin mirar atrás.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Un salón espacioso, oscuro, de muros de ladrillo que llegan hasta el alto techo, recubiertos con apestoso hollín. La negrura del espacio se compensa con una tenue, muy tenue luz blanca que entra desde unas opacas ventanas enrejadas muy altas en la habitación, parecería un sótano. No se escuchan ruidos, solo un gotear ínfimo procedente de alguna parte del techo húmedo e irregular. El piso, rasposo y frío, combina con el resto de la escena. Los muebles que adornan el lugar son lúgubres, denotan un severo abandono, un grave mal estado; son tan solo una pila de cajones, baúles y toneles de contenido desconocido. Muchos papeles y madera apilados por todas partes, polvo y suciedad a lo largo y a lo ancho.

El chico permanece tumbado con la cara besando el duro suelo, sudando por razones que desconoce, porque ahí hace mucho frío, pero es inexplicable.

Sus ojos están apenas abiertos, su conciencia parece ida, ausente. Pero no deja de mirar la apertura irregular en la pared, similar a una puerta hecha pedazos a golpes, donde una figura quieta y erguida lo contempla sin decir palabra alguna. Sólo lo escruta, la figura no tiene cara, ya sea por la oscuridad, o porque no pretende ser vista, pero el chico sabe quién es, sabe exactamente quién es.

—Te ves terrible. ¿Quieres ayuda?

La respuesta se hace esperar, pero llega.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo?

—… ¿Y a donde querrías ir? Si vinieras conmigo.

—A donde tú vayas, cualquier lugar que no sea este, cualquiera es mejor.

—No, aún no.

— ¿Por qué?

—No te arrastraré conmigo. Tú debes decidir si quieres seguirme.

—Es todo lo que quiero.

—No, solo _crees_ que eso es lo que quieres, pero aún no has decidido.

La figura se da la vuelta y hace amago de desaparecer, pero voltea.

—Volveré, cuando hayas decidido, y estés seguro, hasta entonces te quedarás aquí. Hasta entonces…

— ¡Pero! —se incorpora del piso dificultosamente. — ¿Cómo hago para elegir correctamente? ¿Cómo se, que mi decisión no será herrada? Mamá, ella fue…

—No hay forma de saber en qué resultara una elección, antes de tomarla, hijo. Es fácil arrepentirse luego, fi algo sale mal. Lo importante es no arrepentirse, elijas lo que elijas, termine bien o mal.

— ¿No hay forma de decidir lo mejor? ¿No hay forma de no equivocarse?

—Haz lo que quieras, yo no sé nada, nunca he sabido nada, no se siquiera si lo que yo elegí hacer fue lo correcto.

—…

—Por más fuerte e inteligente que seas, por mucho que confíes en ti mismo o en los demás, o por más sabia que parezca tu elección, _al final nadie sabe el resultado…_ Hijo, quiero que vivas todo lo que puedas, juzgues al mundo con tus propios ojos, y decidas si vale la pena o no. Ya te has equivocado antes, te equivocarás otras veces también, hasta que elijas, y ya no dejes que el mundo decida por ti. ¿Quieres saber cuándo es que uno elige?

— ¿Cuándo sería?

—Cuando no te arrepientes. Termine siendo una buena elección o una mala; si no te arrepientes de haber decidido eso, quiere decir que has elegido correctamente. Pero cuidado, porque muchas veces no podrás dar marcha atrás. La mayoría de las elecciones _no tienen retorno_. Procura estar muy seguro. ¿Bien?

—Lo intentaré.

.

.

.

.

_Tengo algo en la mano. Es un cuchillo._

_Sostengo un cuchillo y mi brazo esta embarrado en sangre hasta el codo._

_¿Qué hice? Ya ni recuerdo. O más bien, no recuerdo "a quién", esta vez._

_Las piernas me tiemblan. Ah claro, es el dolor. Lo siento desde hace tanto, que ya es algo común._

_Necesito descansar, en algún lugar._

_Camino junto a unos drogadictos tirados, ellos me apuntan con sus sucios dedos, me gritan cosas, con caras de pánico, pero no entiendo muy bien qué. _

_Bueno, creo que tampoco quisiera saber qué._

_Impacto contra el suelo, fue un acto fallido, creo. O pueden haber sido mis piernas, también._

_El aire es denso, más que otras veces, necesito respirar, estoy sofocado._

_Afuera debe ser verano, no tengo idea._

_Encontré un lugar cerca de los conductos cloacales donde sentarme un rato, aunque sé que eso no hará que el dolor calme, nunca calma._

_Tampoco puedo respirar mejor, aunque no lo he hecho desde hace tiempo, puede que incluso años._

_Ya no puedo medir el tiempo con certeza._

_Trato de sujetar mis piernas, lo hago con fuerza. Pero no suelto el cuchillo, no quiero soltarlo, podría ser peligroso aquí, o ahora._

…

_Ah, hay una niña frente a mí, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, me observa, no la había notado._

_¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué sólo se queda ahí?_

_Claro, no se acercará a menos que no suelte el cuchillo, es lógico._

_Pues no lo haré, eso nunca, es peligroso, todo es peligroso, no pedo estar desprotegido, nunca, o yo podría… _

…_como todos los demás._

_Pero no se va, no sé qué estará pensando._

_Su cara. No entiendo si teme, o solo le doy lástima, a ella también._

_Es más pequeña que yo, tal vez también más joven._

_Ahora todo cambia, siento algo que me arde, y siento los ojos pesados, muy pesados, casi adoloridos._

_Ese ardor no es muy familiar, es…_

_¿Luz? ¿Aquí? No…_

_Muy molesto, no lo aguanto, que pare._

_._

_._

_._

_._

En todas direcciones divisables, sólo se ve blancura, luz y calor.

Encandila demasiado, de haber figuras, éstas serian poco visibles.

Esa sensación es tan reconfortante. El calor es abrazador pero apacible, tranquilizador.

Se ve como alguien podría ver_ la nada._ O tal vez también, esto podría parecerse a _eso_ que ves, cuando recorres _el túnel final_, y llegas al umbral.

Y ves a la mujer rubia alejarse, se aleja de espaldas a ti. Su cabello rubio es hermoso, como los rayos del sol brillante y caliente.

Pero la mujer rubia no deja de alejarse. Y voltea para dejar ver su cara, sin dejar de alejarse, se ve sonriente.

.

.

.

.

Aunque todo esto pasa apenas en el último segundo, el fugaz microsegundo antes de abrir los ojos.

Rivaille abrió los ojos, el sol le estaba dando de frente, interrumpiendo su profundo sueño.

Al sentarse en la cama se encontró momentáneamente desorientado. Con vagas —o más bien inexistentes— ideas de cómo llegó ahí. Ya que no estaba en su cama, ni tirado en el pasillo, como recordaba haber estado antes de perder irremediablemente la conciencia.

Ese sol brillante y caluroso entraba por la ventana, refractado contra los gruesos vidrios que intensificaban su efecto.

Completamente sólo en la habitación, rodeado de nada más que silencio y camas desechas, escrutó todo con una mirada lenta y analítica, tratando de volver a la realidad de alguna forma más rápida. Sobre la cama contigua había algunas prendas, reconoció un par de camisas. _"Sucias." _Y una bufanda…

"_Ah, claro. Mikasa. ¡…! Aguarda, ¿cómo llegué hasta aquí?"_

De la nada llegó a su cabeza la más obvia idea, y se molestó, efecto que no le duraría mucho, con lo siguiente de lo que se percató.

Esa molesta luz solar, no entraría tan fervientemente por la ventana si fuera temprano. No, el sol estaba bastante alto. Demasiado alto, _no podía ser temprano de ninguna manera._

"_¡Mierda!"_

Saltó de la cama y se dirigió tan rápido a su habitación, que de haber alguien en la casa por aquellas horas, no lo habría visto pasar con la velocidad que llevaba.

De nuevo en su habitación busco patosamente en la ordenada y pulcra mesita de noche un reloj de bolsillo, grande y anticuado, pero útil, ni uno no lo carga consigo siempre, normalmente no optaría por revolver ese impecable orden con tanta desesperación, pero en esa situación, sólo esperaba lo peor. Su cara sería irreconocible en aquel momento, por cualquiera que lo conociera lo suficiente.

Una y cuarenta de la tarde.

"_Carajo."_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Ojalá en sus cabezas, la escena haya parecido tan graciosa como me pareció a mi xD**

**Y pues también... realista, creo u_u La esencia de los sueños tiene un aire único y difícil de expresar, ¿o no han tratado nunca de explicarle a otro un sueño propio? Es... difícil.**

**DE ACUERDO! DÉJENME SU REVIEW COMENTANDO QUE LES PARECIÓ, PREGUNTAS PENDIENTES, SUGERENCIAS, ETC.**

**Y NOS VEMOS EN UNOS DÍAS! MATTA-NEE! (bye~)**


	12. Disciplina y confianza

**QUE ONDAAAAA! Bueno, esperamos un poco más de los usual con este capítulo, me disculpo por eso ^^', porque también en un poco más cortito que los normales, y también por el hecho de que sea un pooooooco carente de -ejem...- acción RivaMika. Pero créanme, es importante, mañana mismo viene el próximo! No esperaré más para subir el siguiente, sobre todo por cómo termina éste.**

**Compenzaremos con la acción y el DRAMAAA :D a full que nos espera en los próximos.**

**De nuevo pido perdon por la extensión del mismo, concluí en que sería mejor separarlo, si hiciera uno solo con el que sigue, ESO SÍ QUE SERIA MUUUUY LARGO D: Recuerden: yo separo convenientemente las escenas y los "arcos" (si se pueden llamar así :P)**

**Bien, lean y pacientes que mañana es la continuación de éste, y ahí si que los haré sufrir ;) (MUAHAHAHAHA xD)**

* * *

**Disciplina y confianza**

—_AHHH! NO TAN FUERTE! _

—Vamos Armin, sé que aún puedes estirarte un poco más. —animaba Connie mientras empujaba la espalda su amigo durante el calentamiento.

— ¡Oigan, no sean tan escandalosos! —reprochaba Eren.

—Bien, escuchen todos, hasta que el cabo no aparezca, deberemos retomar la rutina pautada ayer. —anunció Jean.

"_¿Quién murió y te nombró líder? Tarado." _Se molestaba el mismo Eren.

—Hablando del rey de Roma. —aclaró Mikasa secamente.

Inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver cómo Rivaille arribaba al sector de entrenamiento con paso militar, y una tremenda cara de perro.

—Todos, una fila, ahora. —ordenó seco y cortante, pero sin subir el tono para nada.

El grupo se desperdigó y reorganizó al instante, y sus caras adquirieron temor.

—Bien, supongo que ya habrán estado entrenando por la mañana en mi ausencia, entonces podemos comenzar con la segunda fase de este "adiestramiento".

"_¿Adiestramiento?"_

"_Esto me huele mal."_

"_Se hoye doloroso."_

Pensaron algunos tragando saliva.

—Empezaremos con algo más rudo y aplicado que ayer. No aceptaré quejas, comentarios, objeciones ni resistencias, ¿entendido?

— ¡SI SEÑOR! —respondieron al unísono.

—Parece que se despertó de mal humor. —soltó una pequeña queja Connie, algo tan bajo que apenas se oyó el mismo.

—Treinta vueltas al predio, Springer. Tienes 10 minutos.

— ¿EH?

—Ahora. —le dirigió su mirada fulminante, aunque inmutable.

Este no dudó y empezó a correr alejándose del grupo.

"_Rayos, sí esta de mal humor."_

— ¿Preguntas, antes de empezar?

— ¿Tuvo dulces sueños, señor? Hehe… —fue la pequeña burla de Jean, casi tan silenciosa como la frase de Connie.

—Cincuenta vueltas, Kirschtein. Y tienes el mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Me escuchó?!

—Sí. Ahora a correr.

— ¡Oiga sólo fue una broma!

Rivaille sintió el peligro, pero no alteró su conducta fría, por si acaso. Temía que la "curiosa ubicación" en que había aparecido dormido esa mañana hubiera sido descubierta y malinterpretada por cualquier otro subordinado. Pero sin embargo nadie pareció hacer alusión al tema, y lo que escuchaba de ellos eran meramente eso, bromas inocentes, claramente por haberse quedado dormido.

Por último miró fugazmente a Mikasa, ésta le devolvió la mirada sin cambiar su postura, y él entendió de inmediato que no corría peligro.

—Se te agota el tiempo Jean.

— ¡¿Y qué me harás si no cumplo?! —se aventuró temerario a tutearlo.

— ¿Tienes curiosidad? —lo miró seria y fijamente. —Lo mismo que muy probablemente les pase a todos ustedes a lo largo de la jornada, si no obedecen… —cerró.

Desde luego no hiso falta que explicara mucho más, de mala gana Jean se alejó al igual que Connie casi arrastrando los pies.

—Bueno, en general detecto en todos ustedes dos problemas básicos y fundamentales: no trabajan en equipo y _no_ tienen disciplina.

— ¿Y espera mejorar eso a patadas? ¿Como lo hiso con Eren? —se escuchó cortante Mikasa, casi interrumpiéndolo sin remordimiento alguno.

—Mmm… si, en el mejor de los casos los haré trotar hasta desfallecer, y considérense afortunados...

— ¿Y en el peor? —preguntó temeroso Armin.

El cabo se lo quedó mirando pensativo. Sin apartar su mirada de él le enseño las manos bien abiertas.

—Limpiarán el establo de los caballos hasta que quede impecable, incluyendo excremento y otras cosas que hallen en el suelo, con las manos. —y las extendió hacia él, que ahora mostraba una cara entre horrorizada y asqueada.

Mas en ese momento nadie dudaba de que fuera muy enserio.

—No perdamos más tiempo y comencemos. Trabajaremos el doble de duro para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Tsk! No es justo, él es el que se quedó dormido. —masculló Sasha.

—Cien vueltas, Braus. —esta vez la mirada del cabo era tenebrosa, casi tanto que en su rostro se leía con toda claridad: _"Ustedes – no – me – despertaron."_

La misma temblequeó intimidada por un momento antes de desaparecer por detrás de la línea que armaban sus compañeros.

—Ah, y tienes quince minutos. Sé que tu resistencia es mayor a la de tus compañeros. Vamos empieza. —aclaró volviendo a su semblante inexpresivo. — ¿Alguno más que tenga la imperiosa necesidad de hacer otra acotación valiente y estúpida?

Hubo silencio, así que procedieron a empezar.

* * *

El día caía, el calor no ayudaba. Los nuevos miembros del escuadrón de maniobras especiales eran sometidos a una serie de pruebas, algo extremas, que determinaban sus capacidades.

Ciertamente, tan solo por algunas diferencias con respecto a la rutina del día anterior, las tareas parecían bastante similares, mas era evidente que el nivel de exigencia había aumentando mucho.

Sin comprensión para con los débiles, sin segundas oportunidades, sin hacer la vista gorda a las fallas y errores, y por si fuera poco martillando sus cabezas con un interminable torrente de insultos, Rivaille casi parecía estar disfrutándolo. Parecía, porque desde luego su cara no decía lo mismo.

Ésta actitud irritaba inevitablemente a más de uno, que ante la mínima expresión de disconformidad, terminaba parado como poste de luz en algún sector relegado del resto, sosteniendo con ambos brazos extendidos, cubos hasta el tope de agua, que no debían bajar ni volcar por ningún motivo del mundo, si no pretendían permanecer sin comer por una semana.

Otros más inteligentes, optaban por guardarse sus quejas para sí mismos, como también las burlas o bromas que pudieran surgir hacia sus compañeros regañados y disciplinados.

En repetidas ocasiones el cabo mandó al grupo entero a intentar ataques, evasión, avances, repliegues, y otros tantos movimientos claves en batalla, para cerciorarse de que el trabajo en equipo fuera una instancia "supuestamente ya dominada" para aquellos novatos. Desde luego sin grandes resultados, ya que en el grupo había enormes diferencias en cuanto al potencial individual de los soldados.

—En verdad, son unos ineptos.

— ¡Oiga, ya deje de hablar así de nosotros como si fuéramos basura!

—Lo son, y no pedí tu opinión Kirschtein.

— ¡Usted se despierta a la hora que más le gusta, nos trata como perros, nos insulta, y lo único que lo he viso hacer en todo el día fue darle una patada en la nuca a Sasha cuando comía a escondidas! ¡El resto del tiempo estuvo ahí parado mirando como sudamos!

—Eres un tipo bastante conflictivo Jean, tal vez deberías cerrar la boca ahora que tienes la oportunidad, antes de que sea tarde.

— ¡No lo haré! ¡No me parece bien lo que nos está haciendo! ¡Y no voy a callarme porque ése no es mi estilo! Y ya va siendo hora de que te des cuenta.

—Terminó la práctica por hoy, todos en una fila. —cortó la discusión con una frialdad que congeló las nucas de varios, que obedecieron como al inicio de la jornada.

Rivaille tomó una bolsa que se encontraba cerca de él a sus pies y comenzó a caminar por delante de sus subordinados mientras sacaba manzanas de ella y las depositaba sobre sus cabezas uno por uno, pacientemente. En tanto decía:

—Supongo que no hace falta aclarar que los considero un grupo, extremadamente descarriado. Fíjense que los tres primeros que mandé a correr el día de hoy son los que, efectivamente no saben cerrar la boca a tiempo… para burlarse, —depositó una manzana sobre la cabeza de Connie, —para tragar, —hiso lo mismo sobre Sasha, —o para, cometer "excesos verbales". —concluyó con Jean. —Y sin embargo pienso que sean los más desobedientes del grupo. —aclaró, y su mirada pareció desviarse hacia Mikasa, para luego terminar en Eren. —No puedo decir lo mismo de todos, algunos captan el mensaje, o simplemente obedecen sin importarles demasiado las consecuencias propias y ajenas que la orden pueda causar, eximiéndose completamente de todo tipo de responsabilidad, sólo por "estar siguiendo la palabra de una superior". En cualquier caso, no siempre es bueno obedecer ciegamente a todo, también es necesario tener iniciativa y valores propios, pero depende de si son inteligentes o no, el saber cuándo ponerlos a prueba, "cuando les conviene", dicho con otras palabras.

Eren recordó aquellos primeros días en que había sido asignado bajo la tutela de el anterior escuadrón de maniobras especiales. Entre sus primeras conversaciones con Petra, con el cabo como tema de conversación, dio a entender su sorpresa de toparse con alguien tan fuerte, y a la vez tan obediente. En cierta forma era lógico pensar que, cualquier persona con poder se volvía rebelde, arrogante, y vivía su vida bajo sus propias reglas, pero ese no era el caso de Rivaille, lo que llevaba a pensar que podía haber otros motivos por los que era así, motivos que se remontabas a su "origen". Y por lo tanto todo volvía a lo mismo, una gran incógnita, no sólo para ellos, tal vez también para todos, hasta para los soldados que podían presumir ser más cercanos a él, y realmente no saber absolutamente nada.

—Por cierto, asegúrense de permanecer muy quietos durante la próxima actividad, si las manzanas se caen de sus cabezas, estarán aquí dando vueltas al predio hasta el amanecer. Y, si dejan que sus reflejos les ganen a su confianza… —tomó entre sus manos un arco y una flecha sacada de una aljaba, que inmediatamente tensó para apuntar. —podría lastimarlos.

Con excepción de Mikasa, a quien era sencillamente imposible infundir temor, el pánico surgió en las caras de todos, que se tensaron con una rigidez casi dolorosa y tragaron saliva. ¿El enano engreído pensaba practicar tiro al blanco con todos ellos?

—Emm… señor, ¿qué va a hacer? —preguntó Eren con voz queda.

—Voy a disparar a las manzanas en sus cabezas, mientras ustedes se quedan quietitos y confían en mi puntería. —contestó sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

Lo cierto es que las habilidades de su capitán nunca eran puestas en duda, pero luego de aquél fatídico día, de sus numerosas faltas, del "comportamiento inaceptable" de varios, sumado a que por primera vez estaba poniendo sus vidas realmente al filo de la navaja, ya no había garantías de nada.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios pretendes con eso?!—no aguantó de gritarle Jean.

Rivaille disparó a la primera manzana, que se encontraba en la cabeza del mismo, justo al segundo siguiente en que éste terminó de hablar, dejándolo completamente paralizado y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es psicología, así que no sé muy bien como hacérselo entender a retrasados como tú, pero digamos que, básicamente, ustedes estarán completamente disciplinados cuando me obedezcan sin chistar, absolutamente en todo. Pero, eso no ocurrirá a menos que no tengan confianza en mí. A diferencia de lo que muchos creen, no son los subordinados quienes deben ganarse la confianza de sus superiores, si no al revés. —Mikasa lo miró de reojo, tratando de girar su cabeza lo menos posible, cuando escucho esas palabras, las mismas que le había dicho a ella personalmente el día anterior, con lo que demostraba que iba realmente en serio.

—Sin embargo, no puedo obligarlos a confiar en mí a la fuerza, no lo harán tan fácilmente, así que éste es un buen ejercicio. Solo párense ahí, y confíen en que no les enterraré la flecha en los ojos o en el medio del cráneo.

El rebelde volvió a su postura alerta erguida y firme, habiendo comprendido muy a su pesar las palabras del cabo, al igual que el resto.

Aunque el "método" que había escogido les seguía pareciendo demasiado osado, aún para alguien como él.

—Jean, tienes buenos valores, defiendes tus ideales y eres sincero, pero nadie con más poder que tú va a escucharte amablemente y considerar los que tienes para decir, o a importarle siquiera. Por otro lado, tu actitud de fanfarrón, sobrador, presumido, burlón y en ciertas ocasiones, bastante charlatán, es repulsiva, y pudiste haberla arrastrado hasta aquí sin consecuencias, pero con migo no será así. Connie, —éste se puso alerta con un movimiento que casi hace caer la manzana de su rapada cabeza. —tu tienes habilidades admirables para cualquier soldado raso mediocre, tus iniciativas son buenas pero no son poderosas, y a menudo optas por seguir la corriente de los que, te parece que son mejores y más fuertes que tú, los acompañas en sus malas decisiones, aún si eso pisotea totalmente tu propia personalidad. —al concluir ese discurso, lanzó la flecha que tensó durante todo su sermón, en el que usó el mismo tono, sin altos ni bajos, monótono y aburrido, pero lleno de verdades.

—Sasha, tu estupidez y glotonería desmedida te hace perder de vista objetivos mucho mayores y más importantes, cambia el sentido de tus prioridades, y te lleva a conductas impropias de un soldado digno, te hace perder prestigio, sin desmerecer tus habilidades físicas, son más que nada tus conductas infantiles las que debes cambiar. —y lanzó la flecha a una inmutable Sasha. —En serio… no te conviertas en una segunda cuatro ojos loca de remate. —sonó preocupado, raramente preocupado.

—Armin, de tu conducta no hay quejas, es lo más cercano a lo impecable que he visto, y se complementa con una inteligencia técnica admirable, —alagó. —sin embargo, eres el más bochornosamente débil de todos tus compañeros, ¡y un soldado que no es capaz de blandir un espada, es un soldado que no sirve para otra cosa más que como desayuno de titán, por lo menos en este mundo de mierda! —finalizó tenso y subiendo la voz, cuando disparó.

— ¡Lo sé señor! ¡Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para mejorar señor!

—Eso espero. Mikasa… —llegó su turno, tensó más lenta y calmadamente el arco. —Sin duda tus capacidades son algo que raramente se ve en un soldado, o en un ser humano… no hay muchas otras palabras con las cuales describir a un genio, _pero,_ espero que ya te hayas dado cuenta de que no tolero la rebeldía, la falta de disciplina, las personas peligrosamente impulsivas y las desobedientes. Todas características tuyas, especialmente _tuyas_.

Ella no mostró preocupación ni interés hacia sus compañeros en su gesto facial, lo que no significaba que por su cabeza pasara lo mismo. —Lo siento…

Por un momento pareció que el cabo bajaba el arco ante esas palabras de arrepentimiento que algunos incluso creyeron no haber oído realmente, pero aquella ilusión se esfumó cuando le flecha pasó a través de la manzana sobre la cabeza de Mikasa, con una velocidad inigualable que casi no se vio.

—Si corriges esta conducta… podrías llegar, a ocupar mi lugar algún día. —he hiso que todos se sorprendieran, lo que era lógico ya que no había nadie con habilidades tan comparables a las del cabo.

—Eren, —desvió su atención hacia él —sobre tus hombros reside la esperanza de la humanidad entera, y aún no has dado señales de haber comprendido ese mensaje con claridad, porque sigues actuando atolondrada y estúpidamente. La legión ha tenido que rescatarte dos veces ya, cuando se supone que debería ser al revés. Tu iniciativa de exterminar a todos los titanes de la faz de la tierra, es poderosa y firma, pero carente de mucha lógica, teniendo en cuenta el poco provecho que le has sacado a tu poder hasta ahora —obviando los hechos de Trost—, y que hasta el momento sólo has podido asesinar a un solo, insignificante y miserable titán, en tu alfeñique forma humana. —tensó el arco y disparó de inmediato. —Estoy esperando avances.

—Si señor… —dijo resignado por lo bajo.

—Por último Historia. —Luego de centrar su atención en ella, sus ojos dibujaron una sutil mueca de incomodidad, guardó un curioso silencio por varios segundos, bastante inquietante. Pareció vacilar de si a ella también le dispararía o no, después de todo a una diosa, era difícil replicarle cosas.

Los más perceptivos se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él cuando la miró dubitativo, como pensando qué decir.

Mikasa, tan sólo no podía apartar de su cabeza las repetidas ocasiones en que la pequeña había mostrado cercanía y confianza con el cabo, algo tan parecido al "cariño", que le resultaba difícil de diferenciar; pero con toda seguridad, lo que ni ella misma llegaba a comprender era el por qué exactamente _eso le molestaba_, o por lo menos le parecía angustiosamente incómodo.

Rivaille volvió a afinar su puntería hacia la última manzana que quedaba por derribar, mientras empezó a hablar:

—Podría enumerar incansablemente los errores en tu técnica, que no son muy diferentes a los de Armin, sin embargo no creo que _esos errores_ sean u principal problema.

—¿…?

—Tú eres, simplemente_, demasiado buena_. —Acalló a todos, que escuchaban lo que decía como algo confuso, pero lógico. —_Y esa bondad ciega y desmedida, podría llevarte a tu perdición historia. Créeme, escucha lo que digo._

Aquellas palabras las resaltó con la mayor seriedad que cualquiera jamás hubiera sido capaz de usar, tanto que sorprendió la simpleza, fue la única vez en que no dio un "discurso de buena conducta".

Lo siguiente dejó definitivamente desorientados a todos, literalmente todos, ya que al momento en que apuntó con firmeza hacia la manzana y se dispuso a disparar, algo en los ojos azules, profundamente inocentes que lo miraban fijamente, lo hiso desconcentrar en una fracción de segundo, en que, de haber sido otro el que disparaba, hubiera sido fatal.

La flecha salió más hacia abajo rosando la parte derecha del torso de la chica, que se asustó considerando la posibilidad de que hubiera fallado ese tiro, por un simple resbalón, o desliz psicológico. Su sangre se heló de golpe.

Rivaille quedó catatónico por varios instantes, respirando entrecortadamente, incluso llevó una mano a la cara, como reponiéndose de algo terrible, más terrible incluso que su imperdonable error de puntería.

El resto se sorprendió y asustó de igual manera, lo encontraban inexplicable.

El cabo sólo atinó a darse la vuelta. —Lo siento, estoy muy mal descansado últimamente. —dijo entre dientes, y fue la única vez en el día en que sonó humano y comprensivo. —Eso es todo por hoy, recuerden lo que les plantee, el resto depende de ustedes.

Se retiró en silencio mientras el resto atenuaba su sobresalto de a poco y volvía a la casa mucho después de él, todos salvo algunos a quienes les pesaba la conciencia, terriblemente.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Suspenso, suspenso everywhere...**

**Mantendremos con algo de tensión a varios e.e**

**No se preocupen, ESTO NO PUEDE QUEDAR ASÍ! NO SEÑOR! \o/**

**Reviews con sus opiniones: soy tolerante con las trolleadas u_u **

**xDDDDDDDD**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	13. Mi madre

**OOOHHH! CASI ME EMOCIONO CON ESTO!**

**Bueno bueno, no tanto. Es lo más "sentimental" que he escrito hasta ahora ^w^**

**Dicho y hecho, dos días: dos capítulos. Éste es un poco más largo de "lo usual". Compenza lo corto y abierto que fue el enterior.**

**Solo léanlo, entiendan, sientan con su alma.**

* * *

**Mi madre**

—Bueno, en principio vamos a preparar la salsa, que en estos casos tiende a ser la parte más difícil para los novatos, ¿bien?

—Bien…

En esa peculiarmente calurosa noche, en que nadie tenía demasiado qué hacer más que ocupar su atesorado tiempo libre en tirarse en las camas o sillones y charlar del buen clima, las improvisadas "clases" de cocina que Historia le ofreció a Rivaille estaban por dar comienzo.

La fachada totalmente desinteresada del cabo, y su falta de predisposición, hacían que a primera vista esto pareciera una tarea titánica, pero la diosa se caracterizaba por ser muy comprensiva y paciente.

—Mmm… primero, pica estas verduras en trozos finos y arrójalas a la hoya, luego echaremos un poco de aceite, no demasiado, hay que ahorrarlo.

—De acuerdo.

—Ah! Al colocarle la sal es fácil hecha de más si no estás seguro de cuanto lleva, mejor mira el tamaño de la hoya y la cantidad de salsa; pon un poco en tu mano, o también puedes usar una cuchara pequeña…

—Entiendo.

Éste tipo de respuestas eran todo lo que el cabo hablaba durante la sesión, en verdad no parecía estar prestando demasiada atención, por lo menos eso aparentaba. Tampoco era como que el momento y situación en que el escuadrón se hallaba, ameritara un momento agradable y ameno, pero en aquel momento, Rivaille parecía increíblemente aburrido, como para no ocupar su tiempo en algo mejor.

Los otros, que pelaban papas y hervían zanahorias a espaldas de ellos, observaban de reojo y escuchaban con atención y curiosidad, aparentando su atención puesta en el curioso par, sobre todo Mikasa, que no dejaba de percibir cierto grado de "incomodidad" en el ambiente, o tal vez no fuera del todo eso, mas bien, la palabra "hostil" era un adjetivo que describía mejor aquella atmósfera, una hostilidad inexplicable, que solo aquellos que habían escuchado breves vestigios del pasado de su capitán, y de la misma Historia, podrían entender.

—Puedes irte, Sasha, puedo terminar esto sola. —invitaba a su compañera, que lavaba papas junto ella, a que se retirara sin remordimientos y la dejarla trabajar por su cuenta.

— ¿Segura?

—No hay problema.

— ¡Cuidado, apágala, apágala! —se oyó el grito de Historia cuando una espuma rojiza hirviente ascendía y amenazaba con rebalsar por los bordes de la hoya.

"_Definitivamente, la cocina no se le da." _Pensaban las dos chicas casi coordinadamente mientras suspiraban, mientras el mismo sujeto de peligro no se inmutaba demasiado a pesar de la situación.

—Lo siento. —fue su única reacción seca y apagada.

—Rivaille, ¿estás bien? Actúas raro desde la práctica.

—Perdón por eso.

Era cierto, desde su extraño "acto-reflejo-fallido", no había vuelto a hablar libremente con nadie más por esa tarde, parecía más muerto que vivo, o más bien ausente, absorto en pensamientos indescifrables.

—No paso nada por suerte, pero me quedé un poco preocupada.

Su angelical voz desbordaba sinceridad, algo que tenia efecto inmediato en los duros corazones. Rivaille sentía que al menos debía una mínima explicación, pero que quiso hablar claramente.

—Historia… —su voz pareció morir lentamente, con cierta melancolía. — ¿Cómo puedes, ser tan amable con ellos? Ayudar sin dudar indiscriminadamente, no dudar al confiar. No lo entiendo, te lo juro.

—¿…? ¿Con ellos? ¿Quiénes?

—Todos, en general, con la humanidad en sí…

—No comprendo demasiado tu punto.

Suspiró. —Sabes que tus "desgracias", fueron principalmente causada por la mano de… _la humanidad._ ¿Me explico? Humanos, personas, gente por la que luchamos, seres de nuestra misma especie, pero que nos hacen daño, y se hacen daño mutuamente como si no lo fueran, como si todos fueran enemigos de todos.

Ella lo miró de soslayo, dubitativa.

—Sabes que en general los humanos son… —apretó los puños, —_somos_ egoístas, que priorizamos nuestro propio bien antes que el resto. Esa humanidad que te ha golpeado tanto, que te ha puesto en medio de mugrosos y estúpidos problemas, que te salpicó de sangre y te echo la culpa de cosas de las que ni siquiera tenías entendimiento. ¿Cómo puedes ser así entonces?

Tras aquella frase, Mikasa quedó totalmente paralizada, con el cuchillo a mitad de recorrido tenso. Abrió bastante sus ojos aprovechando que nadie podía verla. Sintió como perfectamente _esas palabras_, podrían también ser dirigidas a _ella misma_, y hasta consideró la posibilidad de que así fuera, sabiendo que el cabo estaba consciente de que se encontraba detrás de él y escuchaba toda su conversación, pero prefirió seguir escuchando.

La muchachita entornó los ojos, buscando palabras apropiadas para contestar a una pregunta con fines tan existenciales y filosóficos.

—Bues, es que simplemente no considero justo, desquitarme con el mundo entero, por algo de lo que solamente un pequeño y selecto grupo de personas es responsable. ¿Tú no lo crees así?

Sus palabras chocaron contra la lógica y la razón de Rivaille, casi tan fuerte como con las de Mikasa. Era perfectamente comprensible, no se podía medir a todo el mundo con l misma regla, metafóricamente. No podíamos acusar a la toda la humanidad por igual, de los mismos crímenes; los matones que liquidaron a los padres de Mikasa, la familia de Historia, perfectamente podrían ser excepciones, o no...

Pero lo seguro era que, la ideología de la diosa, amable y comprensiva, contrastaba demasiado con el par de poderosos y desalmados soldados.

Rivaille se la quedó mirando fijamente unos momentos. _"Tú… a fin de cuentas, qué parecidas que son"._

— ¿Pude, aclarar sus inquietudes, cabo?

El salió de su absorto de inmediato. —No.

—¡¿…?!

—Aún no entiendo cómo demonios hacer la salsa sin quemarla ni condimentarla demás, explícalo otra vez.

La chica comprendió su nada sutil forma de apartar la pesada atmósfera y decidió seguir la corriente y no insistir en lo mismo. Esbozó una sonrisa y procedió a continuar con sus explicaciones.

El ambiente en la cocina volvía a ser agradable nuevamente, y todo marchaba normalmente.

De un giro Historia se volvió hacia Mikasa, se paró a su lado y estiró su mano para alcanzar unos frascos con especias bastante accesibles para su estatura, en lo que ese momento duró, giró su cabeza para dirigirle una agradable sonrisa a la chica que ahora pelaba zanahorias, en señal de una discreto "permiso", pero lo que ésta mostró era algo que no se esperaba del todo, aunque no le parecía del todo raro, a la altura de los hachos.

Mikasa lucía una sonrisa perfectamente dibujada sobre sus labios, que enmarcaban unos ojos profundos y sinceros, sumergidos en la figura de Rivaille, que torpemente realizaba vagos intentos en rebanar minúsculos ajos.

* * *

Ya para la hora tardía —por los sucesivos retrasos en la cocina— de cenar, en la mesa un silencio seco e incómodo ambientaba junto con el ruido de los cubiertos y las respiraciones de los soldados.

—Vaya, qué callados están.

—Señor… Espero no se moleste por la pregunta pero, ¿qué pasó hoy exactamente?— indagó Eren.

El cabo no se inmutó en lo absoluto al improvisar una respuesta.

—Siento mucho eso, recordé algo urgente que había olvidado, una tarea de Erwin. Quisiera disculparme por no poder completar la actividad con ustedes, y retirarme tan repentinamente.

"_He!, imaginaba que al menos se disculparía por tratarnos como perros. Enano odioso." _Se fastidió Jean, acompañado por varios que prefirieron no emitir opiniones en voz alta.

Algunos otros sin embargo, no creyeron en absoluto sus palabras, sabiendo que aquel extraño comportamiento conllevaba un entramado más profundo de preocupaciones.

—Pero en fin, les di un buen rato para recapacitar en cuanto a sus faltas. ¿Qué conclusiones sacaron entonces? —se quedó a la expectativa de las respuestas de todos, cruzando los dedos sobre la mesa.

La confusión se hiso presente.

— ¿Qué conclusiones? —dijo temeroso Eren.

— ¿Qué carajos? ¡¿Qué demonios quieres que recapacitemos si ya nos dejaste claro a uno por uno que somos una mierda de soldados?! —arremetió Jean, pretendiendo no quedar fuera de una potencial discusión en la que retomaría su "duelo" no finalizado de aquella tarde.

—No exactamente. Piensen en lo que le dije a cada uno y descubrirán cual es su problema como grupo, específicamente, y cómo pueden superarlo.

"_Nuestro problema como grupo."_ —Señor, —procedió Armin— no me ha quedado muy claro desde el inicio, si somos tan mal equipo, por qué nos escogió, ¿cree que tenemos lo necesario?

—Individualmente sí, pero no es eso lo que espero de ustedes, ¿no se dan cuenta?

El chico se quedó pensativo, no hablo por un buen rato tratando de encontrar una relación con lo que ya les había dicho. _*Yo sólo me limitaré a "ponerlos en ritmo", el resto depende de ustedes.* "Eso nos dijo el primer día, o sea que quiere que superemos este error "sin su ayuda". ¿Pero cómo?"_

—Haber… —empezó a sonar Rivaille cansado luego de un bufido. —Armin, tú que eres el listo, ¿crees que todo lo que les dije hoy, se aplica en todos los casos? ¿Por qué crees que los "describí" por separado?

—Porque algunos somos buenos en algunas cosas, y otros en otras, creo yo… —terminó cuando su voz iba muriendo frente a la amenazadora mirada del cabo.

—Bien. Entonces, para ser un equipo íntegro, concreto, bien armado y consistente, ¿qué crees que debería pasar? —terminó preguntando casi recurriendo al sarcasmo.

—Se refiere a… ¿ayudarnos, mutuamente? —dijo con discreción, esperando no errar.

Él lo miró fijo y volvió hacia su plato. — ¡Hasta que lo entendieron! —suspiró con ironía. —Creo que era ya por demás lógico ¿no?

— ¿Eh? Quiere decir que, ¿nos _enseñaremos_, los unos a los otros? —interrumpió Eren, pero de hecho no era el único con esa inquietud.

— ¿Por qué te parece raro?

—Porque pensé que… usted sería quien no enseñe a… bueno, esas cosas que hace, pelear bien, o algo así. —disminuyó el volumen palabra a palabra, temiendo estar diciendo incoherencias frente a un Rivaille que parecía querer matarlo con los ojos. Aunque en realidad sólo lo miraba como de costumbre.

—Ya les había dicho que yo solo iba a "supervisar".

"_Ah, eso quiso decir…"_

—Y bien. Como evalué a todos lo apropiado sería lo siguiente: Jean y Eren, ustedes recibirán un tutorial de Armin, y serán supervisados en problemas y desafíos lógico-estratégicos que él preparará para ustedes, así quizá logre corregir un poco su estupidez.

Ambos lo miraron indignados, molestos, pero resignados.

—Armin e Historia; en cuanto a sus deficiencias físicas, serán entrenados por Mikasa, por si no les parecía obvio ya.

Los tres mencionados asintieron, en señal de sumisa obediencia.

—Por otra parte Connie y Sasha: aprenderán a mantener firme su determinación en batalla y enderezar su miedo e inquietudes, observando a Eren.

Algo en esa frase hiso que en general todos se sorprendieran. Nadie se esperaba que el cabo tuviera esa opinión con respecto al chic titán al cual tanto maltrataba.

—Eren, si logras transmitirles tus objetivos, sueños, esperanzas y voluntad férrea, los harás menos volubles a la hora de decidir y arrojarse al peligro. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Su pedido era distinto del de las veces anteriores, en que solo le ordenaba mejorar en sus poderes de titán, ahora parecía ordenar algo más fácil, o tal vez no tanto. —Lo intenta—no, lo haré, señor. —dijo firme.

—Me alegro, Armin, también quiero que le transmitas un poco de tu "sentido común" a Braus, ¿entendido? Lo siguiente es, Mikasa.

El grupo concentró su atención, interesado en lo que fuera a decir.

—Tu falta de disciplina es clave, y nadie mejor que yo para imponerla y aplicarla, pero, ya dije que iba a tratar de mantenerme al margen por ahora.

Resultaba bastante lógico para ella, después de la serie de —lo que se podían llamar— íntimas conversaciones, él confiara un poco más en su capacidad, y decisión definitiva en mejorar.

—Tú no recibirás tutorial de nadie, estás en_ observación y evaluación momentánea,_ ¿entendido?

La decisión final desilusionó a varios, pero sobre todo a ella, y de una forma que no entendía el por qué.

—Por último esta Historia…

Aquí creció el interés y la expectativa, ya que hace rato a nadie le había quedado claro cuál era, según él, el "punto malo" de la diosa.

—Bueno, aprender a mejorar la confianza, tanto en uno mismo como en el resto es una cosa, pero "perderla", es muy diferente, casi imposible diría. No te pediré que aprendas a "no confiar en nadie", lo que debes hacer es diferenciar bien a tus amigos, de tus enemigos. "Elegir mejor, a quien ofrecerle tu amabilidad, y a quien dejar de lado", por más rudo que te sueñe. —habló con los ojos en la cuchara que revolvía su guiso. —Sobretodo sabiendo que, la confianza, una vez que se adquiere, ya no se pierde… —murmuro más bajo, como para sí mismo.

—Comprendo.

—Entonces, supongo que lo mejor será ponerte bajo la supervisión de Jean, si no te parece mal.

Volvió a sobresaltar a todos con su repentino cambio de humor, y su asenso en el volumen de voz. Sobre todo al mencionado, que no se esperaba _en absoluto_, ser elegido como tutor.

— ¿Qué, lo dices en serio? —preguntó con expresión de tarado sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

— ¿Qué podría tener yo que a esa chica le falte?

—Mmm, casi todo. Pero sobre todo, la capacidad para elegir, elegir bien a tus amigos. —lo miró serio.

Su rotundo tono, mirada seria, y silencio expectante, terminó de convencerlos de que no bromeaba.

—De a—de acuerdo, verá como pueda, ayudarla.

En lo que duró todo el debate y sermoneo tedioso, Mikasa recordaba partes del primer entrenamiento con sparring, en que el cabo supo exactamente cómo reacomodar a todos para llevarlos por buen camino y potenciar su progreso, entendió de inmediato que, en esas cuestiones, no debía dudar ni un minuto en que, Rivaille sabía lo que hacía, tal vez llavera años haciéndolo, y fuera todo un experto.

Si él consideraba que ella no necesitaba de alguien que la guiara, pues suponía que tenía razón, confiaba en sí misma, mas sin embargo en su interior, lamentaba bastante que él mismo, hubiera desistido de trabajar con ella para hacerla mejorar, lamentaba haber perdido esa perfecta oportunidad de continuar acercándose discretamente y aprender más acerca de e_sa incógnita de hombre_.

* * *

Habiéndose retirado los hombres y mujeres del escuadrón a sus respectivos dormitorios, una figura masculina irrumpía entre las chicas pidiendo hablar en privado brevemente con Historia.

—Eren, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó tras cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

—Siento molestarte, cuando estabas a punto de irte a dormir, pero necesito ayuda con algo.

—¿En qué?

—Es que… no me preguntes por qué pero, últimamente siento que estas mucho más cerca del cabo Rivaille que todos nosotros.

"_¿Eso crees? ¿No has observado a tu hermana cierto?" _—Sí, tal vez.

—Bueno, quisiera preguntarte si tú sabes algo, acerca de la frase, esa que quiso que yo entendiera, porque sinceramente aún no la comprendo.

— ¿La que te dijo luego de… la pelea?

— ¡Así es! "Lo esencial el invisible los ojos". ¿Tú qué piensas que signifique?

La chica pensó un segundo en si contestar con la verdad o no, pues evidentemente, hacía rato que estaba adivinando el significado de esas palabras.

—Eren… —vaciló. —Creo que deberías aprender a observar un poco más a tu alrededor, como la frase dice, no busques lo evidente o lo que está a la vista, mira más allá de todo eso.

—¿…?

—Eren, ¿qué sabes sobre Rivaille?

—Pues, si te refieres a, su vida personal y pasado, o esas cosas, en realidad no mucho…

— ¿Y sobre tu hermana?

— ¿Mikasa? Eh, pues… sé que soy importante para ella. —afirmó sintiéndose culpable.

La diosa comprendió su inevitable ignorancia.

—Es verdad, estás jodido.

—¡…! Hist-

—Mejor, ponte a indagar un poco más ¿sí? —lo interrumpió rotundamente antes de llamar su atención por la inusual descortesía.

Volvió al instante al interior del cuarto, sin darle tiempo de reacción.

"_¿In- dagar? ¿Qué cosa? Su vida, no. ¿Sus vidas?"_

* * *

La luna estaba llena, hacía tiempo que no se veía tan nítida y brillante, acompañada de tantos puntos brillantes, tan hermosos a su alrededor, algo que a Rivaille en verdad le agradaba contemplar en soledad, bebiendo algún que otro sorbo.

Se desconcentró forzosamente cuanto una figura se paró a metros de él.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó tímidamente Mikasa.

—Adelante. Lamento no poder convidarte, los menores… ah al diablo, a nadie le importará después de todo, ¿quieres? —le extendió la botella a su alcance.

—Paso, me sabe amargo, y arde. —rechazó mientras se sentaba sobre el balcón de madera en el exterior de la casa.

—Rivaille, ¿que sientes, acerca de historia?

—¡…!

La repentina e inesperada pregunta lo sacó de un sacudón de su divagación. — ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Sientes algo… por ella?

— Pero qué cara- —negó con la cabeza— ¿A qué debo la _inusual_ pregunta?

—No contestes a una pregunta con otra pregunta. —dijo cortante.

—Es que no entiendo, por que sientes curiosidad por eso.

—Sólo responde.

Al entornó los ojos. —Me trae, recuerdos. Eso es todo.

Mikasa tragó duro, algo en esos _recuerdos_, le generaba un vacío molesto en el tórax.

— ¿Qué… recuerdos?

—Su amabilidad, su comprensión, su aceptación para con tontos irremediables como tus amigos, o con… necios de corazón frio como yo.

Sintió tristeza por él nuevamente.

—Es… _tierna_, y, agradable, alguien con quien definitivamente te sientes a gusto, alguien que te hace sentir bien. No había visto a alguien así, alguien que me aceptara así desde… —vaciló calló. A su memoria volvió uno de los extraños sueños de la noche anterior.

—Mikasa, —lucia sorprendido, como ante una relación de la que no se había dado cuenta antes. — ¿Sabes? Ella me recuerda a-

—Petra.

—¡¿…?!

Ante esa palabra afirmante y rotunda, cargada con toda seguridad, el reconoció un sentimiento de abrumadora cumpla en la voz quebrada y dolida de Mikasa, algo que no entendía.

—Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad, ellas dos se parecen, pero no es en quien estaba pensando.

Ahora Mikasa era la sorprendida, y la curiosa.

—La verdad ella, no, ellas dos me recuerdan… a mi madre.

El alma de la chica calló devuelta a su cuerpo luego de esa declaración. Abrió bien los ojos atónita, reaccionó al recordar sus balbuceos estando dormido, entendió el por qué de su desliz de aquella tarde, todo le cerraba de golpe.

— ¡¿Puedes… recordar a tu madre?!

—Sí.

—Pero dijiste-

—Ya sé lo que dije, Mikasa, de nada estoy cien por ciento seguro por ahora, por favor-

—Rivaille, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó en-

— ¡Es difícil! Debo separar… mis, recuerdos reales, los que _creo_ que no son mis recuerdos, los que_ no quiero_ que sean reales, nos que_ parecen, pero no lo son_.

Ella guardó silencio, en verdad la cabeza de este hombre estaba más jodida de lo que se había imaginado, podía a través de sus melancólicas palabras, sentir su pena.

—Mikasa, lo único que puedo asegurarte, es que todo eso, empezó a volver lentamente a mí después de haber hablado contigo. Por eso, debo agradecerte. Siento que debo hacerlo.

La chica miraba fijamente a ninguna parte, se sentía aturdida, le costaba comprender, si lo que estrujaba su pecho ante esas palabras, era alegría por haber ayudado en ese "milagro", o todo lo contrario, haber contribuido a desenterrar una serie de oscuros y podridos secretos que el cabo, tal vez pretendía haber olvidado por alguna razón aún peor, y eso la angustiaba, porque todo lo relacionado con Rivaille era lúgubre y tenebroso, turbio y desconocido, y porque esas cosas podían ser tremendamente dolorosas para él.

Durante los próximos minutos lo único que se oían eran las hojas de los arboles bailar acorde a la suave briza nocturna, ese silencio reparador que pronto quedaría rota ante la intervención de un ajeno.

—Eh, hola, disculpen.

Ambos voltearon simultáneamente para clavar los ojos en la figura parada en el umbral de la puerta.

—Eren…

—Siento interrumpir, lo que sea. Pero es un poco tarde y-

—No molestes mocoso, no soy un niño como para que me digan a qué hora debo irme a la cama, es su culpa que no tenga sueño después de todo, hoy no me despertaron. —hablaba molesto mientras se paraba.

.

.

.

_La mañana de aquel día fue bastante inesperada para más de uno._

_A eso de las seis, cuando el sol apenas empezaba a teñir el paisaje de amarillo, los miembros del escuadrón de maniobras especiales ya se ponían en marcha, levantándose de sus camas, poniéndose su ropa, dándose una ducha, preparando el desayuno. Afortunadamente, Sasha Braus era demasiado haragana como para iniciar un día con mucha energía y disposición. Era costumbre en ella lucir como un zombi desde el momento en que se ponía de pie, hasta llegar a los lavados donde mojaba su cara con agua fría, y ya entonces podía distinguir más nítidamente las figuras a su alrededor._

_Esto resulto ser paradójicamente un punto a favor, para la "singular" situación que ocurría a escasos centímetros de su cama, donde un bulto entre las ´sabanas dormía plácidamente. _

_Luego de que la chica patata llegara a la cocina esperando su tan ansiado desayuno, vio con agrado que Historia ya se encontraba en actividad, y probablemente llevara un buen rato así. Pero, lo que no espero fue no encontrarse con Mikasa, así dedujo que seguiría dormida, y que podía tratarse del "bulto" que vio junto a su cama, pero al que no dio demasiada importancia, afortunadamente._

_Pasado un rato en el que los demás soldados aparecían en el comedor para ubicarse paulatinamente en sus asientos, los miembros más fuertes de su escuadrón seguían sin dar pista._

_Ante el primer cuestionamiento hecho por Armin sobre su ubicación, que puso en apuros a Historia por un segundo, Jean interrumpió como su ángel salvador, aclarando la versión que había recibido esa misma mañana por parte de la diosa, de que dicho cabo se encontraba fuera haciendo "trabajo diferenciado"._

_Esto saco de duda a todos que ni se molestaron en desconfiar de su versión, mas la siguiente inevitable pregunta era sobre el paradero de Mikasa, la cual no llegó a contestarse ya que la misma chica hiso su aparición con total naturalidad en la mesa, justo a tiempo en que la pequeña rubia pensara en otra buena excusa. La misma suspiró para sus adentros y se alivió al ver la impasible expresión que Mikasa traía consigo._

_No necesitaron guiños, ni señas especiales para quedar de acuerdo. Estaba sobreentendido que, fuera cual fuera la razón por la que el cabo estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de las mujeres, y más específicamente en la misma estrecha cama que ella, era algo que no debía mencionarse en voz alta._

_Horas más tarde, la ausencia del líder encargado de supervisar su entrenamiento se hacía cada vez más notoria, a lo que Mikasa tuvo que admitir "una verdad a medias": el mencionado no se encontraba entrenando, sino durmiendo angelicalmente como un bebé, que a la mayoría lo le pareció considerado despertar._

_Por consiguiente, aquella media jornada termino volviéndose, por esos golpes de suerte, en una mañana libre, que cada uno usó convenientemente en sus propios pasatiempos._

.

.

.

El recuerdo azotó a Mikasa como un golpe arrollador: despertar junto a Rivaille esa mañana, compartiendo sábanas, almohada, alientos, y para peor, usándose mutuamente como peluches de abrazar.

Esa primera visión que tubo al abrir los ojos, le produjo un calor mucho más grande que la misma calidez del lecho, pero no se dejó llevar por el arrebato, y ágilmente se deslizó fuera de las sabanas para retirarse de la habitación en silencio, antes de abofetearse sutilmente las mejillas para forzarse a volver a su habitual cara de nada, la que iba a necesitar para presentarse ante todos en la mesa del desayuno.

Su cabeza volvió a la realidad después de su meditación por los incómodos recuerdos. Rivaille seguía parado junto a ella mirando al cielo y terminando su trago antes de retirarse.

Eren ya no estaba, aparentemente se había ido en lo que duró su trance.

Pero tras el umbral oscuro, y escondido entre las sombras de la casa en la que ya no había luces, el chico seguía escuchando atentamente lo que decían, como había hecho momentos antes de interrumpir. Esperaba con esto, conseguir alguna pista para resolver su "incógnita" frase, que según Historia, sólo hallaría siendo un poco más observador con su hermana y su capitán.

—Rivaille, hoy le preguntabas a historia cosas muy raras. —rompió Mikasa el silencio.

— ¿Y sentiste que también te las hacía a ti no?

Ella lo miró sorprendida, en verdad su capacidad para adivinar los pensamientos era aterradora.

—Tú… ¿alguna vez, has llegado a dudar de si, hacer _esto_ es lo correcto? —preguntó sintiéndose melancólica.

—No lo sé. Aquellos que como tú y yo, hemos comprobado en carne propia lo despiadada que puede ser _la misma humanidad que pretendemos salvar,_ siempre tenemos la misma pregunta en mente, o al menos atraviesa nuestra cabeza una vez en la vida.

El chico oculto en las sombras se sacudió con la pregunta, sintió como su confianza y admiración hacia el cabo peligraron por un instante. _"Él, ¿en serio está dudando?"_

—Yo nunca tuve dudas. —aseguró seria.

—Lógico, porque siempre tuviste como objetivo pelear por tu hermano, el resto te importa mierda.

—Eso no es verdad, ya no soy así…

— ¿No? Piensa un poco, tu dijiste una vez, que este mundo es cruel y hermoso ¿verdad? Pero, ¿con qué criterio? ¿Te sientes con la seguridad de pensar eso, _habiendo tanto mundo que no conoces_?

No pudo articular respuestas.

—Hay un mundo allá afuera, Mikasa, que nos es ajeno, un enemigo visible que no entendemos, y uno invisible, camuflado como aliado, _un fantasma que no vemos_. ¿Cómo podemos asegurar, que el resto de la tierra que aún no hemos pisado, es exactamente igual al espacio limitado dentro de esta jaula?

Paró de hablar para escrutar las estrellas sobre su cabeza. _"Ellas lucen tan libres"._

—Aún no sabemos lo que hay más allá, del lugar donde se pone el sol.

— ¿Tu objetivo es ese? ¿Conocerlo?

—Mi objetivo es inestable, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, en tanto no entienda primero quien soy. Tengo muchas razones para pelear, pero siempre que pienso detenidamente en cada una, me doy cuenta de que ninguna tiene sentido, y vuelvo a quedar en blanco, vacío, otra vez.

Tanto cuestionario confuso empezó a marear a Eren. Sus bombardeos de palabras llenar de filosofía y preguntas existenciales le estaban haciendo perder la confianza incluso en sí mismo.

—Pero, ¿odias a los titanes, u odias a… los humanos?

—No lo sé. —dijo molesto masajeando las sienes con sus dedos. —Quería acabar con todos ellos, por todas las cosas que nos han hecho, pero ahora pienso… ¿Acaso ellos tienen la culpa?

El chico titán abrió bien los ojos, volviendo a poner los pies en la tierra. *_¿Quién es el enemigo?*_ La pregunta que le había formulado a Ymir seguía latente, y con todo aquello no hacía más que enardecer la duda.

— ¿Y se lo has dicho a alguien? Porque todos parecen confiar demasiado en alguien que ni si quiera confía en sí mismo.

—Sí, Erwin lo sabe, ya se lo he mencionado antes, por eso ha tratado de guiarme por donde él cree que podría ser el mejor camino, para que así, yo pueda guiar a otros.

Mikasa sonrió sutilmente, notaba sin mucho esfuerzo la cercanía del cabo con el capitán Erwin, y sabía que a pesar de su aparente "trato" friccionado, era una persona muy importante para él.

—Pero, ¿te digo algo? —Lo miró de soslayo. —Jamás me había sentido tan esperanzado, desde que los conocí a ustedes. De enserio. La verdad, no puedo mentir, tengo mucha fe en mis idiotas.

* * *

Esa noche Eren pudo dormir plácidamente. Las cuestiones relacionadas con su capitán eran confusas, difíciles, inentendibles hasta para el mismo Rivaille, pero… *_Jamás me sentí tan esperanzado. Tengo mucha fe en mis isdiotas.*_

Definitivamente eligió confiar en él, no importa quien fuera, no importa las dudas que tuviera, no importa que no supiera la respuesta al final. Finalmente podía sentirse seguro, de haber elegido bien. En lo que a su vida y su pasado concierne, quizá aún no era el momento de indagar, de escarbar en el tema, sólo por ahora.

* * *

Daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, no podía pegar los ojos e hilar un mísero pensamiento coherente con el cual conciliar el sueño, todas y cada una de las palabras salidas de los labios de Rivaille inundaban su juicio.

Notó que en todo el rato que duró su charla, sus ojos prestaban desmedida atención a la curvatura de esos labios, al articular de sus frases.

Pero sin ignorar el contenido de su mensaje.

Historia era más importante para él de lo que ella se imaginaba, _pero no el sentido que había pensado._

Y en su inconsciente ,eso era embriagadoramente satisfactorio, tanto que sonreía al recordarlo hablar de su madre, de lo "disperso" que lucía, de lo raramente feliz que sonaba, aunque no aparentara otra cara de la normal, ella podía sentirlo, y la embargaba algo abrumador, algo que quería quitar de dentro suyo para poder dormir en paz y olvidar. Olvidar el alivio que sintió cuando confirmó que su atracción hacia la diosa de Historia, hacia esa tierna chica llamada Petra, no era romántico, no era carnal, sino un cariño materno, muy singular.

Y maldecía una y otra vez, el momento en que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Rivaille por su pasado, el momento que sintió curiosidad por él, en que empezó a empalizar, en que empezó a sentir su dolor, a entender su enojo, a percibir su alegría.

Porque el calor que le provocaba pensar en él era asfixiante, y contribuían a su tormentosa noche de insomnio.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Ojalá mi capacidad para redactar esté mejorando, algunos me han mencionado que con el transcurso de los capítulos puedo mejorar.**

**Y nuevamente pido disculpas por los errores (que digo errores xD) horrores de ortografía ^^'**

**Los siento tanto D': Son una despistada haragana que le da flojera releer todo dos veces :P**

**Aparte de esto, déjenme sus comentarios de qué les pareció el capítulo en las reviews!**

**Nos leemos en unos días! (tal vez más de los usuales, porque esta vez publique dos días seguidos, mis dedos están duros de tanto teclear xDDDD)**

**Bye bye~**


	14. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos - 1

**Hola a todos! Perdón por la demora ^^'**

**No tengo muchos comentarios para hacer con respecto al capítulo, es mas que nada, "ver para creer" (sólo que en este caso es leer para creer xD)**

**Tampoco me excusaré de haber tardado tanto en publicar, lo siento, la ultima vez publique dos días seguidos y mis dedos quedaron como puré u_u**

**Sólo diré que este capítulo tiene algo que a muchos masoquistas les gusta, DRAMA :D**

* * *

**Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos ~Parte 1~**

A lo largo de los días en que el escuadrón de maniobras especiales estuvo confinado en el escondite del bosque, se realizaron varias pruebas en las que se estudiaron las capacidades de Eren como titán, sin demasiados resultados favorables.

Esto trajo la decepción para muchos, pero otros no se permitieron perder la confianza en él.

Al mismo tiempo, cuidándose las espaldas de los enemigos internos pertenecientes a la policía militar central, un reducido grupo de inteligencia planificaba sus próximas movidas en el tablero, entre los que se encontraban los más destacados miembros de la legión de reconocimiento capaces de deducir y pensar más ágil y rápidamente.

— ¿Cuál es la sugerencia que mencionaste en el mensaje cifrado?

Esta pequeña célula de soldados se reunía con frecuencia en diferentes puntos, que para consideración de varios, estaban peligrosamente cerca de la capital real. Todos ellos, pertenecientes a la "familia Chesterfield", según la anfitriona de esas reuniones.

—Bueno, lógicamente no quise hacer alusión a nuestro plan en el mensaje, por más codificado que esté, no deja de ser información valiosa que podría caer en manos enemigas.

—Mi suposición como ya mencioné, es que, hay la probabilidad de que al llegar a Shiganshina, nuestro destino final a la hora de realizar la operación reconquista, el enemigo ya nos esté esperando ahí. —añadió la teniente Hanji al debate.

—Yo lo daría como un hecho. —añadió Dionisa con obviedad. —Creo que planear "la forma" en que llegaremos hasta la muralla María, no es tan difícil como lo que haremos "una vez que estemos allí".

—Y entonces, señorita Chesterfield, ¿en qué consiste su estrategia? —cuestionaba el capitán Erwin, sin mostrar aparente impaciencia.

—Crear 3 rutas de llegada, básicamente.

—¿…? Explíquese.

—Nuestra pieza fundamental para completar la misión es el chico, Eren Jeager. Por consiguiente debemos mantenerlo a salvo hasta llegar, en lo posible evitando so confronta miento con el enemigo, por lo tanto: mi plan consiste en crear 3 divisiones. Una división se moverá hacia la muralla por el suelo, y pretenderá entrar en Shiganshina por la puerta interna, en ésta división debe estar nuestro mejor material en la delantera de ataque, la elite de la elite.

—Comprendo, por ahora…

—Bien, éste sería el elemento distracción. Luego están las otras dos divisiones, que _no entrarán_ en la ciudad directamente, sino que la rodearán.

— ¡Encima del muro! —reaccionó Hanji excitada.

—Correcto, deben subir con ascensores muchos kilómetros antes, donde la densidad de titanes sea menor y no obstaculice ni entorpezca la operación, una vez arriba, caminarán sobre la muralla hasta Shiganshina, y la rodearán hasta la puerta externa, "la última frontera con el exterior".

—La estrategia suena interesante, por encima de las murallas el único obstáculo podría ser el titán colosal, pero es más probable que "ellos" nos estén esperando en la misma ciudad, así mantendremos a Eren fuera del alcance de cualquier peligro hasta alcanzar el hueco a sellar.

—Perfecto, hasta aquí vamos bien.

— ¡Sin embargo, Dionisa! —volvía a interrumpir Hanji. —La estrategia luce extremadamente simple, ¿cómo nos aseguramos de que el enemigo no tiene considerada esta posibilidad, y se está previniendo?

—Es la razón por la que hay 3 divisiones, y no dos, teniente Zoe.

—¿…?

—Habrá dos equipos que llegarán a la ciudad desde dos direcciones distintas, y ésta será la 2º distracción. Ellos no sabrán de qué lado aparecerá el chico Jeager, ya que todos los soldados tendrán sus identidades ocultas. No se arriesgarán a matar a todos a lo tonto.

—O puede que sí… —habló ahora Erwin. Sonó desalentado. —Según la experiencia con Annie Leonhard, en la batalla de Stohess: en un momento determinado, el enemigo vio más conveniente matar al objetivo, Eren, como último recurso, cuando sus demás posibilidades eran nulas.

—No te esperes un plan B, ya pensé en eso al ver el informe.

"_Revisó los informes confidenciales también. Claro, como no esperármelo."_

—Según los testigos, en la última misión de rescate de Eren Jeager, los infiltrados titanes intentaron llevarse consigo a Historia Reiss, quien no solo es importante para los mismos titanes, sino también para la policia militar central. Bajo estas condiciones, se puede decir que la chica ostenta suficiente importancia como para no ser asesinada así como si nada.

—Ah, ¡ahora comprendo tu punto!

—En efecto, la joven Reiss, estará entre las divisiones que se aproximen caminando sobre la muralla, igual que el joven Jeager, y esto ellos lo saben, porque son listos.

* * *

— ¡Excelente, prácticamente todo el plan está casi listo!

—De acurdo, para terminar, debemos agregar otro detalle. Pienso que una cuarta división, más pequeña y discreta sea creada. La misma se encargará de acercarse al distrito Shiganshina antes que el grueso de las divisiones mayores, e inspeccionará las condiciones del campo: cantidad de titanes, densidad por kilómetro cuadrado, estado del terreno y las edificaciones, y lo más importante, cerciorarse de la presencia de estos enemigos humano-titanes.

—Perfecto, me encargaré de armar apropiadamente las divisiones. —proclamó Erwin. Era más que claro que nadie mejor que él para esa tarea, ya que pocos conocían tan bien a sus hombres como él, ni tenían contactos confiables en las demás legiones a quienes pedir apoyo numérico.

Una vez retirados la mayoría de los integrantes de la reunión, la teniente Hanji junto con su grupo de investigación más selecto se quedó con la anfitriona.

—Dionisa, sabes que pendemos de un hilo en esto ¿verdad? —Dijo temerosa.

—Eren Jeager aún no puede concretar su habilidad de endurecer su cuerpo. Lo sé, pasó lo mismo durante la batalla de Trost, es una lotería.

— ¡No volverán a cedernos más soldados ni provisiones si no les aseguramos, al menos en un 90% el éxito de la misión! —se alteró ante la pasividad de la chica.

—Lo sé Hanji.

Al parecer, durante una reunión más personal y pequeña, ya no habituaban usar formalidades ni apellidos tediosos.

—Pienso, Hanji, que si Eren no logra dominar esa habilidad para entonces, dependerá de su "otro poder", comandar a los titanes, los que "no tienen consciencia ni voluntad propia". Si consigue hacer eso nuevamente, los mismos que se encuentren el área, podrán ser usados como el material para sellar las puertas.

— ¿Podrán los demás titanes endurecerse?

—Quien sabe, pero si obedecen a Jeager, podría ordenarles sellar el agujero ellos mismos usando escombros y rocas, como ya él lo hiso una vez.

—Pero de nuevo estamos en la misma situación, no sabemos si en ese momento será capaz de, bueno… poner en marcha "ése otro poder".

— ¡YA LO SÉ! —empezó a perder la paciencia. — ¡El tiempo es apremiante, Hanji! Esos cerdos quieren una respuesta, un plan, algo urgente, no podemos retrasar esto. Si quieren un plan 90% seguro, ¡dibújales un resultado!

La científica tragó duro.

—Hanji, no tengo escrúpulos, te lo aseguro. He hecho suficientes cosas para considerarme una persona sin moral, sin principios ni sentido del deber, ¿pero sabes algo? A la par de esa gente que ostenta un nivel superior al nuestro, me siento dios.

Hubo silencio.

—Para lograr cambios hay que ponerle acción a las ideas. Somos los héroes dispuestos a entregar cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a la humanidad, y los héroes apuestan _aún sabiendo que pueden perder_.

Hanji pareció entender el mensaje, si bien había margen de error, y muy grande, seguir esperando no resultaría en nada bueno.

—Los cobardes solo se lanzan a algo cuando están _seguros de que no corren peligro_, los héroes, saben que _nunca hay garantías de nada._

Seguía sin decir nada, pero la teniente jamás estuvo tan iluminada, o se sentía tan alentada. O quizá no, esas palabras, pudo escucharlas veces anteriores, pero no reconocía en donde.

—Lo siento, señorita Zoe, —regresó a la formalidad mientras se paraba en el dintel de la puerta dándole la espalda a la científica y sus compañeros, con un amague de retirarse. —puedes _confiar en tu fuerza_, o en la de _tus aliados_ pero… por más _segura, o por más sabia que sea tu decisión_…

.

.

.

—…_al final, nadie sabe el resultado_.

Rivaille se repitió las palabras oídas durante su sueño, esperando encontrar algún mensaje revelador, sin resultados. Y el recuerdo de la situación, en que las escuchó por primera vez, seguía latente, como una cicatriz que ahora volvía a ser herida, una herida mal suturada que amenazaba con abrirse en el peor momento.

* * *

Contemplaba el nítido atardecer desde la puerta de entrada al escondite, Mikasa sabía muy bien que debía disfrutar a pleno de esos momentos fugases, en que podía escapar de la realidad y no pensar en nada. Desaparecerían dentro de poco, cuando se desate el caos final, porque lo presentía, el panorama era cada vez más negro, más sombrío y turbio.

Caminó con lentitud por afuera del cuartel, dando vueltas mientras escuchaba el silencio.

En su consiente, maquinaba las posibilidades que tenía Eren de salir bien parado de la situación, esperanzándose a sí misma. Aunque esas posibilidades no dependan directamente de ella, ahora ostentaba una mejor confianza en los demás.

En su inconsciente, la idea fija era la intervención que el cabo Rivaille tendía en todo esto, obviando el hecho de que ambos fueran a cooperar, como tanto se había planeado, por lo que tanto habían discutido, por lo que casi se matan, y apretó fuertemente sus puños recordando la navaja de su espada rozar el cuello pálido, tenso y perfecto…

Sacudió su cabeza, llevó su mano al cuello propio, y recordó estar en la misma situación, al límite, antes de que todo comenzara a mejorar, a partir de esa conversación en el bosque, durante ese entrenamiento especial que quedó en secreto desde entonces.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese calor, cada vez que recordaba los detalles…

Era innegable que sentía una irrefrenable curiosidad por el pasado de Rivaille, o aún más que eso: conocer la causa de sus penas, de sus desgracias, y por lo menos tener alguna pista de qué le hacía bien, que le gustaba y lo haría sonreír, era una necesidad que la carcomía.

* * *

—Ah, Eren, estabas aquí… —dijo Rivaille al encontrarse con el chico al entrar al establo. Su voz sonaba como nunca, no molesta, no indiferente. _Era triste_.

— ¡Ah, señor! ¿Necesitaba algo de mí, señor? Hay algo, ¿que deba limpiar? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—No, sólo…

Dudó.

—La operación "reconquista" está a punto de comenzar, mañana nos organizarán en divisiones, para partir cuanto antes hacia Shiganshina. Me acaba de llegar al mensaje de Erwin, estará aquí mañana al amanecer. Quería que tú lo supieras primero, eres la pieza más importante, sabes.

Eren se sorprendió con la información tan repentina, pero no la consideró tan desalentadora como el estado de ánimo del cabo sugería.

—Ah, así que así es… bueno, gracias por confiar de esa forma en mí, señor.

El cabo se volvió hacia su caballo, y lo acariciaba mientras su mente permanecía en una especie de limbo.

— ¿Sabe señor? Por mucho que lo he pensado, no he entendido lo que quiso decir aquella vez.

—¿…?

—La frase.

— ¿Sigues pensando en eso? Ya ni sentido tiene. ¿Por qué te molestas?

—Pero señor, creo que sí merece importancia, usted trabajará junto a Mikasa a partir de ahora y más que nunca, si hay conflictos entre ustedes, deben resolverse, si esos conflictos son por algo que no está a simple vista-

—No te preocupes por eso, ya no. —lo tranquilizó interrumpiendo, y siguió con lo suyo como si jamás hubiera hablado

—Pero… Mikasa…

— ¿Tienes, una mínima idea, de lo importante que eres para ella? Eren.

—¿…? Pues, lo sé.

— ¿Estas consiente, de las cosas que sería capaz de hacer por ti? Para que nada malo te pase.

— ¡Sí, lo sé!

— ¿Entonces por qué la trataste así? —cortó tranquilamente, sin apartas la vista del pelaje de su caballo.

—¿…? Yo, no quise… —sintió la culpa.

—Eren, Mikasa te ama, mucho. Si entiendes eso deberías considerarlo mejor y dejar de apartarla. Pareciera que aún no entiendes, lo afortunado que eres.

—Señor, he hecho las paces con ella, si a eso se refiere, dejé muy claro lo que pensaba.

—Lo sé… Pero ten en cuenta, que es una chica especial, luce muy fuere, pero es increíblemente frágil, es susceptible y se rompe con facilidad, sobre todo cuando tú estás involucrado, su voluntad es endeble…

El chico contemplaba a su capitán impávido, sin poder creer demasiado lo que escuchaba, no parecía él quien hablara, nada de lo que decía era propio de él.

—Debes cuidar mucho de ella, Eren, y si pretende protegerte, debes dejar que te cuide, de esa forma ustedes son fuertes, de esa forma sobreviven…

Detrás de los endebles tablones, que separaban el interior del exterior del establo, muy próxima a la puerta, era ahora el turno de Mikasa para escuchar furtiva la inquietante conversación, que despertaba en ella un interés desmedido, que a la vez resultaba imperdonable. Sabía de sobra que espiar no era bueno, pero debía hacerlo, todo aquello inundaba su alma en una mezcla de ternura y angustia, algo que se anudaba en su garganta.

— ¡Señor, disculpe! —interrumpió violentamente. —Bueno, es que, ¿acaso, usted sabía todo esto? Me refiero a… ¿Sabía lo que, ella sentía, desde el principio?

Rivaille lo miró con otra cara, ahora parecía molesto.

—Sólo un idiota cabeza hueca como tú no lo habría notado.

Eren quedó pasmado. "_Bueno, Armin no exageraba al decir que era perceptivo. Mierda, tal vez sea verdad que lee nuestras mentes."_

—Señor, puedo notar… me doy cuenta de que es bastante observador, digo, le ha prestado singular atención a Mikasa, ¿o no?

—Es curiosamente interesante, si a eso te refieres. —respondió sin darle gran importancia, en todo ello seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

El chico titán no alegó nada al respecto, poco se le ocurría para comentar. Volvió a su tarea de llenar los baldes con avena para los caballos, y ninguno se dirigió palabra, por un rato.

En la mano de Mikasa, apretado, que sostenía con el puño en su pecho, estaba el pañuelo limpio, aunque nuevamente arrugado que Rivaille le había prestado hacía tiempo. Ella bajó su guardia, dejó de escuchar sus voces y se quedó con la vista perdida al frente, procesando con dificultad todo aquello. Su aparente tranquilidad, sería brutalmente alterada al escuchar lo siguiente, que la haría quedar sin aliento por un segundo interminable.

Eren detuvo su mano en el aire a mitad de recorrido, se quedó duro al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos y su boca, adoptando una expresión de tremenda e implacable sorpresa, ante una idea que calló desde el cielo sobre su cabeza de golpe.

—OOOOOAAAAHHHHHH! YA LO ENTIENDO! —retumbó su voz chillona, cortando el profundo silencio, que casi asustó al distraído Rivaille.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó resignado.

— ¡Claro, por qué no darme cuente antes! ¡Era tan lógico! O casi…

"_Porque eres lento y tarado. Sea lo que sea."_

—Señor, ahora lo entiendo. Mikasa, ella y su dedicación incondicional hacia mí. ¡Usted, que lo notó antes que yo —o incluso antes que nadie—, y se molestó tanto conmigo! ¡Fue por eso! ¿¡Siempre lo ha sido, verdad!? Hahaha! —su risa sonó tan natural y placentera. — ¿Por qué yo? Siempre yo, siempre se la desquita conmigo, y por eso me llama tarado, y retardado, y me maltrata de esas formas, lo entiendo.

Rivaille lo miraba inescrutable, como se mira a un pobre loco que habla incoherencias.

— ¿Se puede saber en qué carajos está pensando tu retorcida cabeza ahora?

—Señor, le entendía ahora. "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos". ¿Era eso no? Cosas como las emociones, y los sentimientos. Por eso decía que ella y usted jamás serán capaces de entenderse, por lo diferentes que eran, o más bien… ¡por lo distintos que eran sus sentimientos!

El otro arqueó una ceja, sin poder entender lo que decía, aún.

—Hehe, señor, emm… con el debido respeto. ¿Usted está, _celoso_? ¿De _mi_?

Ahora la expresión era más extrañada que nunca. El cabo daba a entender con esa cara que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¿Dis- culpa? —preguntó entrecortado.

—Usted está,_ enamorado_ de Mikasa. ¿Verdad? —lo miró expectante y sonriente, demasiado sonriente.

—…

—…

…..

— ¿Pero qué – estúpidas – ilusas - y desopilantes INCOHERENCIAS estás diciendo Eren?

Reaccionó frío, cortante, e indignado.

Una mano apretada, con un suave pañuelo arrugado, cayó, se desplomó como peso muerto, quedó colgando junto su cuerpo paralizado.

— ¿Eh? ¿No era así?

—Definitivamente, solo a un estúpido olímpico de tu categoría se le podría ocurrir un disparate semejante. —dijo grosero.

— ¿No estoy… en lo cierto?

—Claro que no. —volvió a afirmar con obviedad. Sonaba muy sincero.

—Ah, perdón, me equivoqué entonces… Lo interpreté mal. —se disculpaba el chico apenado, con una voz arrepentida, y tan inerte, que ni si quiera pudo ser escuchada por la chica que ahora soltaba el pañuelo, la que lo dejaba caer al barro y lo pisaba como si no estuviera ahí, mientras se retiraba con paso firme, de inmediato, se iba de ese lugar.

Sin expresión alguna. Sin nada en su cabeza que pensar. Sin más nada que quisiera oír. Sólo se iba, tan impasible como siempre lo fue.

—Mmm, no te disculpes. Está bien. —cambió ahora su semblante de enojado y confundido a comprensivo.

—Entonces, todo lo que dijo…

—Cuídense muy bien Eren, son familia. _Eso_, _es invaluable._

Eren lo miró compungido, definitivamente había algo en esas palabras cargado de tristeza, anhelo y melancolía.

—Lo haré señor. —aseguró firme, e inesperadamente caminó hacia él, y posó su mano sobre el hombro del soldado más pequeño que él, que lo miró sorprendido. —Y… por usted también lo haré, señor. —Y le dedicó una sonrisa.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Siento que cometí un crimen, me siento tan perra por lo que hice u_u**

**En respuesta a alguno que otro que me comentó la posibilidad de un Erenxmikasa: mejor sube arriba a la información del capítulo y vuelve a revisar mejor ;)**

**Sólo agrego que este fic es recomendable para los amantes de: el romance, el misterio y la acción.**

** Puede ser ameno y agradable también, para los que NO SIMPATICEN con el RivaMika, pero dependerá de ellos leerlo y NO COMENTAR insultos a la pareja, simplemente ignorar esas partes y concentrarse en toda la demás trama u_u **

**A mi en lo personal me gustan las historias mas complejas, para mi sería fácil hacer una serie de drabbles RivaMika, o una historia así bien romántica, y cursi y pegajosa, hasta sería más rápido, pero todo lo que complementa a la historia es lo fascinante. LO QUE POR EL MOMENTO, PARECE NO TENER RELACIÓN CON LA PAREJA.**

**Como ya dije con anterioridad, sigan la trama y no olviden los detalles importantes, la resolución final será buena, créanme :D**

**Sólo me despido hasta el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Lloren, lloren mucho hasta el siguiente muahahahaha! okno._.**

**bye~**


	15. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos - 2

**Konichiwa minna-sama!**

**Lamento mucho la demora, estos días arrastro los pies (es un decir ^^)**

**Pero por fin aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo \o/ (aunque no me convence demasiado, queda todo muy en el aire, en fin).**

**Haré todo lo posible por escribir a tiempo record y volver a publicar mañana, para que junto con el capítulo de hoy, hagan uno solo. **

**No desesperen, nee? Esto se aproxima al climax, y debe cocinarse a fuego lento (ha! me hice una metáfora xD)**

**Como siempre lean y disfruten ;)**

* * *

**Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos ~Parte 2~**

Ya era de mañana, y si bien la mayoría de los reclutas de la tropa 104 seguían dormidos, el cabo Rivaille ya marchaba por los pasillos de la casa hacia el hall de la entrada para recibir al Capitán Erwin y su invitada.

—Buenos días, Rivaille. —lo saludó sonriente.

—Pensé que vendrías más tarde. ¿Quién es ella?

—Los presento —procedió de inmediato —Dionisa, él es el cabo Rivaille, capitán del escuadrón de maniobras especiales de la legión de reconocimiento, y encargado escolta de Eren Jeager, e Historia Reiss. Pero me imagino que ya lo conoces.

—Desde luego— afirmó con amabilidad —lo conoce todo el mundo por su fuerza, es un placer. —e hiso una leve reverencia.

—Ella es Dionisa Chesterfield. Reciente nuevo miembro de la división de inteligencia, en la legión de reconocimiento. Un verdadero genio.

—Otra Hanji—lo cortó irónico. —Bueno, un gusto conocerte. —dijo desganado.

La insolencia del cabo casi le causó gracia a la chica, cuando se le acercó para darle la mano, y tuvo que alzar vergonzosamente su cabeza bien alto para verla a la cara.

—Y… ¿Se puede saber qué edad ostentas?

—Cumpliré quince el próximo mes. —le informó sin borrar la sonrisa.

"_Tks! Otra mocosa. Por qué Erwin me trae más niños. Y ya tengo suficiente con las rubias."_

—Espero un buen trato de tu parte, fue ella la impulsadora legítima de todas las estrategias en las que basamos nuestra actual misión. Además, me ayudará en la selección de hoy. —dijo Erwin insinuando un disimulado "compórtate, enano".

El cabo no pudo evitar lucir un poco sorprendido, pero lo disimuló lo más que pudo.

—Además, no había visto una habilidad para la inteligencia deductiva, estratégica e intuitiva más grande desde el fundador de nuestra legión, como lo indicaban los rumores.

—No es necesario agregar más detalles, capitán Erwin —lo interrumpió impasible. —No creo que al cabo le interese demasiado quien sea, sino más bien lo que puedo hacer por él y los suyos. ¿O no? —miró de soslayo a Rivaille, quien comprendió de inmediato que, a pesar de no conocer personalmente a la chica con anterioridad, ella adivinó con qué actitud hacerle frente con tal sólo un breve cruce de palabras y miradas.

—Me caes bien. —concluyó éste. —Espero que sepas trasladar esa habilidad de tu cerebro a tus músculos también, ahora más que nunca, eso es lo que más necesitamos.

—No se preocupe y cuente con migo. —y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado a lado, que no pudo ser más falsa. —Bien, volverá en la tarde, cuando todo esté listo para la partido. Cabo, capitán, si me disculpan. —se despidió cruzando la puerta de entrada detrás suyo.

—Erwin, ¿es en serio?

—Sí lo es.

— ¿Podemos confiar en ella?

—Desde luego. —y ahora su sonrisa se borro adoptando una seriedad intimidante.

Rivaille lo comprendió de inmediato, si había algo que lo caracterizaba, era el no cuestionar órdenes de superiores, en especial si provenían de Erwin. —No te guíes por las apariencias Rivaille, lo esencial es-

— ¡Si ya lo sé ya entendí! ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Ella vino a mí. Me pidió no difundir el tema pero, cuanto con tu discreción.

El cabo arqueó una ceja.

—Está buscando a alguien, que podrías ser especialmente importante para la resolución do todo esto. Por lo que deduje hasta ahora, podría ser una mujer, o eso es lo que me dio a entender.

—Alguien como Historia. —dijo seguro.

—No, más probablemente alguien como Mikasa Ackerman. —lo contradijo cortante.

—¡…! —Rivaille se sorprendió, y no para menos, fue muy directo, era la primera vez que no le daba vueltas a un tema.

— ¿Qué quiere esa chiquilla con Mikasa? —lucía enojado.

—Ella cree que puede tener una conexión con el responsable de "convertir a humanos en titanes".

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero en qué demonios están pensando esos idiotas?! —se alteró.

El capitán notó su molestia. Le resultó un poco raro, pero cambió su semblante en cuanto intuyó algo.

—De momento, nuestras pruebas son mínimas, no estamos en condiciones de sacar ninguna conclusión por ahora. Tranquilo, Ackerman no está expuesta a ningún peligro.

—No es eso a lo que me refería Erwin.

—Rivaille… —dudó sobre su próxima pregunta en silencio, mientras la reformulaba varias veces en su cabeza. — ¿No me juraste… no, mas bien, no _te_ juraste, no volver a preocuparte por _estas cosas_?

— ¿Qué?

Vaciló, pretendía no tocar temas delicados, sabía que al cabo no le gustaba desenterrar pedazos de pasado.

—Cuando Isabel y Farlan, ellos… —no quiso mirar a los ojos al soldado más bajo, temió su reacción ante esa invocación. —Tú habías prometido que, ya no te importarían estas cosas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya lo sabes. No te había visto preocupado por otra persona en mucho tiempo, desde que ellos… _se fueron._

Entornó los ojos y reaccionó bruscamente. —Hay no, ¡¿tú también crees que siento algo por esa mocosa indisciplinada?!

La pregunta incomodó al capitán. —Bueno, no pretendía ser tan directo.

—Todos ustedes… —le habló con desprecio.

—Bueno, por mi parte si me preguntas, sigo tratando de descubrir el por qué la salvaste aquella vez, en el incidente de Leonhead. Digo, tu tobillo no ha sanado completamente desde entonces, y no pareces molesto con ella por eso.

—Es una pieza indispensable sin duda, un elemento fundamental en nuestras líneas de ataque, y además… —se vio vacilante. —Me dio un poco de… pena, ver que perdiera la vida de su única familia, o la propia. Ver como… fracasaba. _Como yo lo hice tantas veces. _

Un aura sombría rodeó al cabo mientras se explicaba. Erwin optó por detener su diálogo ahí mismo, antes de escarbar en más heridas.

—Bueno, cómo sea. Si gustas te mostraré las listas que he armado, cómo se rearmará la legión para viajar, qué tiempos estimados nos llevará, y demás asuntos. El papeleo típico.

No le contestó, procedió a caminar hacia un cuarto de la casa que usaban como oficina, abriendo la puerta para que pasara primero, sin emitir sonido alguno ni mucho menos hacer alguna muestra de expresividad.

* * *

Aproximadamente al mediodía, cuando cada soldado estaba más que lúcido y preparado para recibir instrucciones, todos fueron citados a presentarse en el área de entrenamiento más próxima al cuartel.

En una alineada formación y con el correspondiente saludo, todos escucharon atentamente la explicación del capitán Erwin, acompañado de la teniente Hanji y su grupo de inteligencia, mas la curiosa reciente adición, una rubia con más aspecto de pasar hambre, que de ser un genio táctico.

A primera vista todo el plan se parecía lógico y hasta astuto, aunque muchos desconfiaron de su efectividad, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la situación con el chico titán, que parecía ahora más que nunca ser la cuerda de la que todo el mundo se colgaba, sin nada más de donde sostenerse.

Pero su reciente experiencia de "disciplina, obediencia y confianza" con el cabo, los había preparado para aceptar este tipo de cosas.

—Se me han entendido ya, procedamos a separar por categorías— dijo Erwin tomando unos papeles que Hanji le tendió. —Los equipos a los laterales partirán hoy mismo, al ocaso, y se movilizarán de noche. El equipo de la delantera partirá en cuanto salga el sol, mañana, así nos aseguraremos de que llegaremos al distrito Shiganshina al mismo tiempo. En la división a la izquierda, llevaremos a Eren Jeager. Dionisa, tú también irás ahí. Lo siento, irás con un amigo mío, su nombre es Nile y es de la policía militar, habrá muchos de ellos para acompañarte.

—No hay problema Capitán. —aseguró. Mas él entendía secretamente que, para su experiencia de espía y detective, ya sabía muy bien cómo tratar con ellos, por eso es que la eligió para el trabajo.

"_Eren, ¿irá a estar bien?" _Fue lo que todos se preguntaron. La situación con la policía militar era más que complicada por entonces, pero un aire en esa extraña mujer les decía que debían confiar.

—En la división a la derecha, Hanji comandará varios escuadrones de reconocimiento, y otros de las tropas estacionarias. Aquí llevaremos a Armin Arlert, que empleará una vez más su disfraz de Historia, y a Jean Kirschtein, como Eren.

Aunque resultara desopilante y cómico para varios, no hubo reproche alguno.

—Yo iré en la división central, la que avanzará primero e interceptará al enemigo por la puerta interna. Desde ahí dirigiremos toda la operación.

Rivaille miró desconfiado a Erwin, su actual condición no era la más adecuada para aventurarse a otra misión de campo.

—Finalmente, el resto de los miembros de éste equipo que aún no he mencionado, tienen la parte más difícil y, si bien no son el equipo más importante, si se llevan la parte más complicada.

Todos esperaron expectantes.

—El escuadrón de maniobras especiales, recibirá la misión de ataque sorpresa, intercepción y reconocimiento. Cabo Rivaille, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Historia Reiss y Mikasa Ackerman, de ustedes depende el penetrar entre los titanes, que estarán presentes con más densidad cuanto más cerca estemos de la puerta, y llegar al distrito primero para dar la señal de avance, llevarán una ventaja de 10 minutos al galope con las demás divisiones.

— ¡Señor! —una voz decidida lo interrumpió. Mikasa. — ¿Cree conveniente que historia venga con nosotros?, es arriesgado que-

—Estando contigo y el cabo, estará bien. Estoy seguro de ello.

— ¡Pero, y Eren! —interrumpió ahora con mas brusquedad.

— ¿Qué hay con él?

—Bueno, si son dos los objetivos del enemigo, y hay dos soldados de elite para escoltarnos, ¿por qué no repartirnos?

El capitán dudó en silencio.

—Estará bien. —Rompió el silencio la voz de Dionisa. —Pueden confiar en mí.

La rubia recibió una mirada hostil de Mikasa, pero no se intimidó en absoluto.

—La idea de que haya dos objetivos originales y dos impostores, y que los mismos cuatro estén mezclados entre las divisiones, es precisamente confundir al enemigo, y como todos tendrán sus rostros cubiertos, eso los retrasará. —explicó Erwin.

—Mikasa, estaré bien, esta vez te prometo que estaré bien, —le susurró Eren que estaba junto a ella, sin dejar de mirar al frente. — y no sólo eso, ésta vez, seré yo quien los ayude a todos, ¿recuerdas que lo prometí? —le dedicó una mirada, pero fue devuelta sólo con desconfianza de la chica.

Si eso es todo, pueden retirarse. Estense preparados, una vez que reciban un breve alistamiento médico, partirán para reunirse con sus divisiones, ésta tarde.

* * *

—Debes tener mucha confianza en esa mocosa, para obedecer sumisamente todo lo que dice.

— ¿A quién te refieres?

—A la rubia, ¿a quién más?

—Bueno, se ganó mi confianza.

Rivaille seguía dudoso en el asunto, en especial luego de oír sobre la supuesta investigación que seguía, y cómo esta podía relacionarse con Mikasa.

Mientras tanto, Hanji platicaba con él, muy concentrada en su tarea de verificar que su tobillo estuviera en condiciones.

—Se irán en un rato ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro! —afirmaba la científica, con aire divertido. —Pero antes debo revisar por última vez a Eren, quiero confirma que este bien.

—Mmm… —lucía aburrido. —Oye, hazle también una revisión a Mikasa, hace unos días en el entrenamiento, se abrió- digo, accidentalmente le abrí dos puntos en el abdomen, en un sparring.

Hanji lo miró curiosa, y permaneció en su posición quieta por un momento, antes de dibujar una exagerada sonrisa en su cara de boba.

—Así que tú también tenías una debilidad, enanito.

Él se llevó los dedos y se refregó la sien, resignado.

—Ya me tienen cansado. Por qué todos dicen lo mismo.

—Pues tal vez porque eres muy evidente, y eso no es normal. —dijo graciosa.

— ¡Es lógico, mierda! Es un subordinado. ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe? ¡Lo haría con cualquier otro, carajo!

—Bueno, bueno, no te enojes tanto. Rayos, siempre es lo mismo contigo, eres un amargado.

—Solo termina eso y vete, cuatro ojos loca de remate.

Al terminar, aún sin borrar su sonrisa, se puso de pié para retirarse.

—Bien, asegúrate de volver con vida, enano bruto.

—¿…? Eso sería más bien para ti, puedo cuidarme sólo.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. —se paró en su paso e hiso un silencio. —Rivaille, te quiero, ¿lo sabes no?

No cambió su cara de fastidio. —Sí, lo sé.

—Todos, te apreciamos. Ten eso en mente.

La miró extrañado, pero no hiso caso. —Aham…

Ella suspiró y se retiró al fin.

* * *

En la habitación de los muchachos, verificó a Eren con un poco de prisa para partir lo más rápido posible. Junto a ellos, Mikasa vigilaba a su hermano furtivamente en un rincón, escuchando lo que conversaban.

—Líder de escuadrón, ¿cree que esto esté bien?

— ¿Qué cosa Eren?

—Ni si quiera pude volver a usar _ese poder_. —se desanimó.

—Mmm, es cierto pero, ante situaciones al límite, decisiones desesperadas, ya no tenemos mucho tiempo para dudar.

—Pero…

—Eren, ¿confías en nosotros?

—Sí señora.

— ¿Confías en ti mismo?

El dudó. —S- sí.

— ¿Y confías en tus amigos?

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Bien, sólo quiero que tengas eso en mente a la hora de llegar allí. Sólo eso. Todos lo demás, _es incierto._

—¡…!

Esa afirmación, ya la conocía. Todo indicaba que lo que pasara a partir de ahora, era una apuesta de ruleta.

—Bien, ahora ver tú Mikasa, voy a revisar tu herida. Rivaille me comentó que se abrió un poco hace días.

—Estoy bien. —fue cortante, y hasta grosera en su respuesta.

—Vamos, vamos, eres de lo mejor que tenemos, es sólo para no arriesgarnos. ¿Sí?

Entornó los ojos y se acercó a la científica, luego, levantó sus prendas del torso para darle acceso a la herida medio cicatrizar.

—Sabes… a decir verdad, tuviste bastante suerte. Pocos están expuestos a situaciones de peligro similares, y salen con tan sólo una herida como ésta.

Si silencio era sepulcral.

Eren se retiró de la habitación alegando encontrarlas fuera para despedirse luego.

—Tal vez, sólo sea una hipótesis mía, pero… —al buscar la vista de la chica, sólo encontró un desinterés total, definitivamente la estaba ignorando. —Para los que llevamos un buen tiempo en la legión, sabemos que los sacrificios a veces son necesarios. Es necesario saber cuándo dejar atrás algo importante, por el bien de algo _más_ importante.

—No comprendo su punto. —pareció de repente darle un poco de interés a los que decía.

—La vez que rescataron a Eren de la titán hembra, Rivaille podría haberte dejado morir, su misión era cuidar a Eren, no a ti.

Un molesto nudo se formó en su garganta, de todas las cosas no quería escuchar nada sobre _eso_ ahora.

—Ya me disculpé por eso.

—Si lo sé. Mikasa, sé que puede ser terco, testarudo y gruñón a veces, es difícil lidiar con él, pero-

—Líder de escuadrón, no necesito que me lo expliquen, comprendo mi posición en todo esto, sé que soy fuerte, y fundamental para el éxito, como muchos otros. Se que… —apretó sus manos en el regazo. —esa es una de las pocas razones por la cual recibo aprecio del resto.

—Ah, ¿crees que fue sólo por eso?

—¿…?

"_Ok, será mejor no seguir metiéndome en esto."_

—Olvídalo, sólo ten en mente que el cabo puede ser, "bastante flexible" para algunas cosas, no te será difícil coordinar con él. No soporta a la gente impulsiva, que se deja llevar con facilidad, pero a pesar de que presume tener disciplina perfecta, a veces él también es impulsivo, y de no ser así, tu… bueno, no estarías aquí, por más cruel que eso suene.

La chica no dio tregua, ahora la ignoraba más que nunca, con total desinterés. Mas sin embargo en su expresión se podía mostrar una ligera angustia, y enojo, muy reprimidos.

"_No, yo sé que no es así." _Se contuvo de decir en voz alta, porque algo raspaba su garganta y el contorno de sus ojos.

Hanji dio un suspiró y se marchó al terminar. _"No me importa lo que pase por sus cabezas ahora. Cuídense mucho, es importante. Y cuídalo, es peor que tú algunas veces." _Se dijo para sí misma mientras se dirigía a la salida. _"En verdad son tal para cual."_

* * *

—No es que no confíe en ti, —dijo cortante Mikasa, cuando irrumpió en la oficina donde Dionisa, Rivaille y Erwin discutían. —pero la última vez que dejé a Eren en manos de alguien "supuestamente capaz", no cumplió apropiadamente su tarea.

No miró al cabo en absoluto, pero éste a ella sí, sintiéndose la punzante y acusadora indirecta.

—Tú… ¿me recuerdas tu nombre?

—Soy Mikasa Ackerman.

—¡…!

La rubia se mostró algo sorprendida, y los demás ahí presentes entendieron el porqué, a pesar de no tenerlo del todo claro.

—Pues, ¿qué pretendes que haga para demostrarte mi capacidad?

—Pelea conmigo. —fue muy directa.

— ¿De veras quieres eso?

"_Esto no pinta bien."_ Pensaron los otros dos al unísono.

Dionisa puso una cara de risa burlona, sobrando a la envalentonada chica que interrumpió violentamente su conversación.

—Bueno, de paso yo también evaluaré _lo que hacía tiempo me estaba preguntando._

Sin nada más que agregar, ambas se pusieron en guardia y Rivaille advirtió que tenía que hacer algo.

Vino el primer puñetazo de parte de Dionisa, que Mikasa esquivó con mucha naturalidad y devolvió con una patada.

Con esto los otros se alteraron a sobremanera, pensando que no iría tan enserio, viendo ilógico el lugar, el momento y la forma en que decidieron aclarar esto, como un absurdo ajuste de cuentas de un rencor que ni si quiera existía.

En medio del siguiente golpe que ambas comenzaron en simultáneo, Rivaille se puso en medio y frenó ambos puños en el aire.

—Oigan, es suficiente, aquí no.

—No pedí tu opinión, enano asqueroso. —le dedicó ella una mirada de furia al mejor estilo "no te metas".

—Deténganse ya. Tú, chiquilla —se dirigió a Dionisa, que permanecía inexpresiva con su mano sujetada. —Están comportándose como un par de niñas peleándose por una muñeca, imaginé que serías un poco más "madura" que ésta otra mocosa, pero veo que también te dejas provocar como si nada.

La mencionada dejó de hacer fuerza y éste la soltó enseguida, comprendió que entendía rápido.

—Lo siento, fue muy repentino, _buscaba la oportunidad, desde hacía tiempo._ —explicó esto último por lo bajo, casi en un susurro. —Si gustas podemos continuarlo más tarde, afuera, y con un árbitro, _Mikasa Ackerman_.

La misma calló, sus ojos no se veían con el cabello sobre los mismos, pero su aura era sombría e inspiraba miedo, potenciado con que el cabo aun no le soltaba la muñeca, por no ceder el forcejeo.

—Suéltame… —se escuchó calmada.

—Cálmate primero.

— _¡QUÉ ME SUELTES!_

Dio un violento jalón para liberarse de su mano. Los demás, salvo él, sintieron el temor el exabrupto como nunca antes. Por alguna razón, estaba muy enojada, lo estaba desde antes de irrumpir en la oficina, desde antes de que Erwin les explicara la misión. Si, se mostró irritada todo el día, y aparentemente aprovechó la situación para liberar esa tensión.

— _¡NO ES TU ASUNTO!_

— _¡NO, PERO TAMPÓCO ES TUYO!_

— _¡¿QUÉ DICES-_

— _¡No confías en Eren, no confías el ella, ni en mí, EN NADIE! ¡Lo prometiste, dijiste que cambiarías, pero no lo estoy viendo! ¡Ya deja de comportarte como una mocosa y madura de una vez, carajo!_

— ¿Qué es madurar según tú? ¿Abrir los ojos? ¿Ver con claridad? ¿O ver más allá de lo que los ojos te muestran?

—¿…?

—Ya los abrí entones, ya vi suficiente, ya escuche suficiente, ya comprendí suficiente cómo son las cosas. ¿Y sabes? Si el mundo es así, tanto para las mocosas como yo, como para los tipos maduros como tú, entonces preferiría jamás haberlos abierto.

Fueron todas sus palabras antes de irse con la misma violencia con la que llegó, y pudo distinguirse cómo sus palabras patinaban ya al final de su discurso, como tuvo que hacer un increíble esfuerzo por no flaquear mientras hablaba, para no mirar a los ojos a Rivaille, para no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo por su despiadada indiferencia hacia ella.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Siento dejar las cosas así, como ya dije arriba haré lo posible por avanzar rápido, más rápido que como viene últimamente. oka?**

**REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS, EMPEZARÉ A CONTESTAR PREGUNTAS QUE QUIERAN HACER EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS \o/**

**Nos leemos en el sig. cap**

**YAA NEE!**


	16. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos - 3

**Hola de nuevo mis lectores!**

**Como prometí hoy les traigo la ultima parte de este arco, y déjenme decir que la considero la mejor y la mas dramática.**

**De nuevo tomen este capitulo como si fuera la segunda parte del anterior, ya que el otro fue muy inconcluso.**

**En las notas al pie adelantaré hechos futuros.**

**Por ahora lean y entérense xD**

* * *

**Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos ~Parte 3~**

Brisa fresca apaciguando el calor, muchos curiosos alborotados en los alrededores, caballos alterados e inquietos, muchas caras indiferentes, y muchas más asustadas. Todo estaba pronto a empezar, o a terminar.

La división de ataque primario, la más grande, constituida en su mayoría por soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, se aprontaba a partir hacia un inminente final, uno anunciado desde hace mucho, bueno o malo daba exactamente lo mismo. El ansia por encontrar una solución a todo el caos que se vivía era imperiosa.

—Partiremos ya… cuídate, Erwin.

—Lo mismo digo. En diez minutos partiremos detrás de ustedes, lleva bien la cuenta, ni más ni menos.

— ¿Crees que las otras divisiones ya hayan subido a los muros?

—Es posible.

Rivaille, ya montado a su caballo, jaló de las riendas y empezó a avanzar tras la despedida.

—Enserio. Tengan cuidado.

—Ya entendí. —se indignó molesto.

—Sabes lo importante que eres para nosotros ¿no?

Espetó. — ¿Por qué de repente todos están tan emotivos?

El capitán le dedicó una sonrisa pacífica. —Bueno, todo a partir de ahora, el futuro, es incierto.

—Pero algo pasará, a favor o en contra. Y si tú y yo nos morimos… habremos recibido nuestro merecido ¿no crees?

—El infierno nos espera con los brazos abiertos. —bromeó Erwin divertido, y fue su saludo final.

* * *

Pasados pocos minutos luego de que el reducido escuadrón echara a andar, las pláticas informales empezaron entre ellos, en parte para aliviar su propia tensión, en parte para descargar con palabras sus innegables miedos.

—Y entonces… ¿qué harás cuando acabe la misión Sasha? —le preguntaba Connie.

—Bueno, mi padre sigue esperando mi regreso. —explicaba con aire apacible. —Historia, ¿tu a donde… bueno, tienes a donde ir? ¡Digo, si gustas puedes venir conmigo! —proponía amablemente.

La chica no emitió respuesta, parecía perdida en un mar de pensamientos tortuosos. Y no era para menos. En ese momento el miedo más grande que embargaba a todos y cada uno de los soldados de la humanidad, no era meramente la batalla contra los titanes, sino el incierto y desconocido futuro que los amenazaba.

Unos kilómetros más adelante el cabo empezó a hablar con seriedad. Debía comunicarles una pauta importante a seguir a partir de ese punto.

—No necesito decirles a estas alturas que, en el caso de que se dé la desafortunada ocasión, abandonar a otros soldados en pos de una meta aún mayor, _es su prioridad_. ¿Soy claro? Si deben dejar a tras a uno, para salvar a diez; o si deben renunciar a su propia existencia para asegurar el triunfo en la operación, _lo hacen_, sin chistar, sin dudar, sin mirar atrás. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí señor! —se oyó de todos, con excepción de Mikasa, que no pronunciaba palabra desde el día anterior.

Se adentraron en una arboleda aislada y poco densa que era atravesada por el sendero que recorrían, a ambos lados se veían algunas viejas casillas de madera y carros rotos. La distancia que había entre un árbol y su vecino más próximo era bastante, tanta que se podía divisar lo que había más allá de aquella arboleda, que no ostentaba mucha altura.

—Acabamos de completar medio camino entre Rose y María, estense muy atentos; nuestras posibilidades de encontrar titanes a partir de este punto son cada vez más-

El grupo entero alzó la vista en medio de una parálisis aterradora que los envolvió al segundo siguiente. De entra dos árboles, un poco más juntos que el resto, un titán se arrojaba desde las ramas superiores hacia ellos, de patas y manos bien abiertas como si pretendiera volar con ellas.

El ruido que provocó con esto fue mínimo, y contribuyo a la sorpresa de infarto que se llevaron en conjunto.

—En un reflejo efímero —francamente sacado de la galera—, salieron volando en todas direcciones mientras los caballos frenaban y se movían rápidamente del camino con torpeza y desesperación. Dos de ellos sin embargo, no lo consiguieron a tiempo.

La rapidez de la acción evasiva provocó que Mikasa chocó de llevo contra el árbol del cual se enganchó sin frenar el impacto a tiempo con los pies. El desmedido sobresalto anuló todos sus reflejos y su capacidad para reaccionar a tiempo. Aunque sólo duró un instante.

Sasha y Connie se abalanzaron sobre la masa al mismo tiempo cortando parte de los brazos de ese siete metros, la intención era ir por su nuca pero se giró e incorporó antes de que lo lograran.

Se ubicaron colgados de lo alto de los arboles periféricos y observaron cómo se movía con torpeza sin poder usas las extremidades cortadas, todos respiraron agitadamente reponiéndose.

—Ahora también trepan, esto no pinta bien. —comentó Connie molesto.

—Si surgen de humanos, es lógico que tengan una mínima capacidad de aprendizaje. Ya los habías visto haciéndolo ¿o no? —cuestionó Rivaille.

—Durante la, "misión de simulacro".

—A esto me refería, _mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, y, en todas direcciones._

Todos guardaron silencio sin apartas la vista al titán que se retorcía a sus pies, no emitieron el típico "si señor", pero muchos expresaron un vago "Mmm", y asintieron con sus cabezas.

Rivaille se lanzó desde lo alto, hiso un giro en el aire que los demás no habrían visto de no ser por el brillo del filo de las cuchillas dibujando la espiral que atravesaba el cuello de titán por detrás.

Buscaron sus caballos alterados y los que habían llevado de repuesto, procurarían poner más atención para evitar otro contratiempo.

—Vamos, o nos alcanzarán pronto. —ordenó aún sin nadie sobre los caballos.

Mikasa hiso un amague de montarse pero se bajó al instante sin haberse despegado ni medio metro del suelo. La acompaño un gesto de dolor punzante, que sus compañeros reconocieron al momento.

— ¿Estás bien? Te diste un golpe muy fuerte. —se preocupó Historia.

—El impulso no me dio tiempo de frenar. Pero estoy bien. —aseguró fría. Volvió poner un pié en el estribo pero al alzar la pierna, el dolor punzó su abdomen de nuevo y más violentamente. Ésta vez no aguanto el quejido. Se hecho al suelo de piernas cruzadas y apretó su abdomen con los brazos.

—Bien una mierda, siempre dices lo mismo. —se molestó Rivaille al acercarse a ella. —Le dije a esa loca inútil que la revisara. —balbuceó para sí mismo cuando se agalló a la par y estiró su mano hacia ella.

— _¡Te dije que estoy bien! —_le grito golpeando su mano para apartarla.

— ¡A ver si la cortas con esa insolencia! ¡Esto no es un caprichito, estás lesionada! —se exasperó tomándola del brazo a la fuerza.

— _¡No me toques con tus asquerosas manos! —_forcejeó violenta para soltarse, pero solo hacía que la amarrara con más firmeza.

El cabo contuvo el aire junto con su ira y la tomó con brutalidad de los cabellos de atrás du su cabeza.

Mikasa apretó los ojos y puso una mueca de dolor esperando el punzante dolor del impacto del cabezazo, un dolor que nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos temerosa y noto que la cara de Rivaille se hallaba peligrosamente cerca de la suya, hasta podía sentir el calor que emanaba y su respiración exagerada.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa?! —se contuvo de gritar y soltó con volumen normal.

La chica quedo paralizada, un miedo penetrante invadía su rostro, con los ojos bien abiertos, respirando forzosamente por la boca, el pulso temblando y su corazón golpeando con fuerza en sus oídos.

—No sé qué jodido trauma mental estés atravesando ahora, pero no me importa. ¡Escogiste el peor momento para ser una mocosa encaprichada y conflictiva!

Con dureza apartó los brazos de la chica de su torso y descubrió la piel con la herida.

— ¿Donde tienes el pañuelo que te di? —preguntó hostil.

Ella seguía con su cara de haber visto un fantasma, a lo que el bufó molesto. —Olvídalo, estas en la luna.

De un tiró se quitó la cravat del cuello y lo usó para hacer presión sobre los puntos abiertos de los que colgaban dos hilos de sangre. _"Carajo. No me imaginé que esto se pondría peor."_ —Vendas, ¡YA!

Sasha fue por el bulto sobre su caballo donde guardaba las cosas de primeros auxilios, se lo tendió al cabo asustada.

El empezó a desenvolverlas y enrollar alrededor del torso de la chica, dejando su cravat debajo para que hiciera presión. —Para todos. No estamos en un día de campo ni en una ronda de autoayuda, los quiero con sus mentes puestas en la misión. ¡Así que por un día en su vida dejen todas sus mierdas de problemas a un lado! ¡Y no me hagan tener que lidiar con ninguno mocosos! _¡En especial tú, Mikasa! _¡Me da por las bolas el problema que tengas conmigo! _¡AHORA NO!_

Se paró con brusquedad dejándola en el suelo senada sobre los talones. Seguía sin emitir sonido alguno, y a algunos esto les preocupó. No podían ver su cara ya que la había ocultado entre los cabellos del flequillo y la bufanda.

"_¿Y a nosotros por qué nos grita? El problema es entre él y Mikasa."_ Se molestaron algunos.

Se giró antes de subir al caballo para mirar como seguía en el piso. —Si no puede pararse, tendremos que dejarla aquí.

—¡…!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Qué dice?

En éste momento no podemos darnos el lujo de cargar con peso muerto, si no nos será útil hay que dejarla. Se nos acaba el tiempo. Aquí la alcanzará la división que viene detrás de nosotros y la recogerá como herido. Sólo debe aguardar unos minutos a que llegue, no serán más de diez. —hablaba reponiendo su calma.

— ¡Señor, perdone que lo contradiga, pero es indispensable que Mikasa esté presente en la operación!

— ¡Así es señor! ¡Disculpe pero me niego a avanzar sin ella! ¡Con gusto me quedaré con ella aquí y me uniré a la otra división si a usted no le gusta!

El cabo les dedicó miradas de odio y duda en un largo silencio.

—Cinco minutos.

—¿…?

—Esperaremos cinco minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos. Si no puede pararse sola en ese tiempo, se queda. _Pero nadie se queda con ella, es una orden._

Rivaille se sintió más odiado que nunca por todos sus subordinados, cuando se alejó sin montarse a su caballo, al rato desapareció de su vista, pero era lógico que no se alejaría mucho de ellos; sólo pretendía estar sólo para evitar sentir sus auras de desprecio y acusación recaer sobre él.

—Mikasa… —Historia se arrodilló junto a ella y posó su mano sobre los hombros. — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele la herida?

No contestaba.

—Oye ¿me escuchas? —si inclinó hacia abajo para tratar de hacer contacto visual con ella, y se llevó una sorpresa.

La chica tenía la cara tan roja y ardida que parecía que herviría y saldría vapor en cualquier momento. Sus ojos de perturbación estaban húmedos, en ellos se acumulaban pequeñas lágrimas que quedaron luego de su impresión.

Historia evitó entrar en pánico por el estado en el que se encontraba, percibiendo también como se esforzaba por respirar y soltar el aire, como si la hubieran estrangulado.

De repente llevó una de las manos con las que se sostenía a la cara, cubriendo con ella parcialmente su boca que daba dificultosos suspiros. Todo sin dejar de temblar.

Ni ella misma se pudo explicar la parálisis.

—Mikasa, el… —desistió de lo que pensaba decir, parecía muy preocupada. — ¿Qué pasó, ésta vez?

La chica contuvo la respiración, la cara empezó a deshincharse al soltar el aire contenido con el que también empezaron a caer las lágrimas de sus ojos y empapar su cara en segundos.

Pronto, refregó su cara inútilmente para limpiarla, sin aguantar los gemidos de dolor que soltaba involuntariamente con su llanto.

Llegó a dudar, de si era más vergonzoso plantar tal escena de debilidad frente a todos, o la situación de hacía un momento… cuando la respiración de Rivaille acariciaba su boca.

Con la mano libre se sobó los cabellos jalados, no le dolían, no había hecho presión alguna, era _el gesto de haberlo hecho_ lo que la apuñalaba.

Ya no sabía si culparse a sí misma por su comportamiento, o al infeliz que la trató como un estorbo, el que hablaba con su lengua venenosa sólo para insultarlos, el que sin intenciones decía tantas verdades hirientes…

El que mantenía esa fachada de amargado y desinteresado, mientras hablaba de sus espantosos recuerdos, de su cruel pasado, el que pronunció con completa frialdad y desconsideración, con sus labios hermosos y perfectos, el rotundo rechazo hacia ella y hacia todo lo que representaba.

El que había asegurado con un completo desinterés, que no había sentimiento alguno en su corazón.

— ¿Por qué, Historia? —patinaron sus palabras, tratando de contener las lágrimas. — ¿Por que esto? ¿Por qué siempre es así? Yo solo quiero protegerlos. Sólo quiero salvarlos. Pero soy apartada de su lado como la peste.

—¡¿…?!

— ¿Por qué no quiere que nadie se le acerque? ¿Por qué no quiere ser ayudado?

Sasha se plantó junto a ella con brusquedad y sin decoro, para observar su rostro avergonzado y compungido.

—Mikasa, ¿estás enamorada del cabo Rivaille?

Cada nervio de su cuerpo se erizó, la electricidad le recorrió cada centímetro de los pies a la cabeza.

Algo rotundo, pesado y doloroso calló sobre ella, como una inminente e insostenible verdad. Algo que con todas sus fuerzas había tratado de frenar sin éxito durante mucho tiempo. Algo que se negaba a aceptar, sólo hasta que lo escuchó fuerte y claro, sin previo aviso, y con toda soltura y sencillez que sólo alguien como Sasha podría haber usado.

Su cuerpo se sintió débil y pesado como plomo. El llanto que había frenado para hablar anteriormente se desató con más violencia. Ahora ya no le molestaba ser escuchada por las chicas, por Connie, ni si quiera por el miserable enano odioso al que ya no divisaba.

— ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? _¡¿Por qué?! ¡Me siento como una mierda llorando por estas insignificantes estupideces! Porque sé que otros la pasan peor, porque sé que yo tuve suerte, y realmente no merezco soltar lágrimas comparación de lo que otros sí lo merecen. ¡¿Por qué me siento así?! ¡¿Por qué el maldito mundo debe ser así de duro?! ¡Maldición!_

— ¡Qué tontería!

La voz de Sasha cortó su irritada acusación inundada en llanto. La chica se paró en seco y la miró confundida.

— ¿Crees que no tienes derecho a llorar ni sentirte miserable, sólo porque hay otros que sufren más que tú? Eso sí que es una idiotez Mikasa! ¡Perdona que te lo diga así!

Limpiaba sus lágrimas reponiendo el aire. No parecía entender.

—Mi padre me los decía seguido. No podemos sentirnos culpables de lo que la _vida nos dio_, o de lo que _no le dio a otros_. Las cosas no funcionan así. Casa quien tiene lo que tiene. Si te sientes triste, ¿pensar que hay mucha gente que muere de hambre a diario, te hace sentir mejor? ¡Claro que no! ¡Por qué ibas a sentirte mal por llorar por un… rechazo, o lo que sea? No serias la única, cada quién tiene sus prioridades en la vida.

El silencio embargó a las tres chicas que habían formado una ronda en el pasto.

Mikasa se quedó dubitativa mientras su conciencia flotaba en lo desconocido, pero había escuchado muy bien todo aquel discurso. Y francamente no se imaginaba que fuera ella quien dijera palabras tan consoladoras, hasta lógicas, y sabias.

—Historia, tú has pasado por cosas muy duras también… ¿Cómo puedes, tener esa fachada luego de tanto?

La rubia pensó la pregunta, entendió que la misma pregunta podría habérsela hecho al cabo de la misma forma.

— ¿Por qué, a pesar de que soy muy fuerte, no puedo salvarlo, no puedo ayudarlo, o ni si quiera entenderlo?

— L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux.

Mikasa se volteó para verla fijamente a los azules ojos, como recordando algo fundamental. Ésas mismas palabras, ¿qué eran? ¿Qué tenían que ver con todo aquello?

—En la antigua lengua de las tierras más allá de estos muros, eso significa: "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos." El cabo se lo dijo a Eren hace poco, y él se desesperó por entender el significado. Es lógico, porque a mi parecer, sólo aquel que conozca suficiente sobre la vida de Rivaille, podría entender a qué se refería. —habló con seriedad.

— ¿Y tú eres una?

—No estoy segura, pero comprendo que su vida no fue "fácil", en eso nos entendemos. Lo que no quiere decir que excluya a Mikasa de todo esto. Tal vez el cree que Mikasa no puede entender cómo se siente porque le falta "experiencia de vida", porque es más joven. Pero yo no creo que sea así. En cualquier caso, Mikasa… —se dirigió a ella con decisión. —respondiendo a tu pregunta. Creo que lo trató de decir es, tú pretender proteger a las personas con tu fuerza, con un poder físico. Con Eren es así por lo menos. Pero tal vez eso no es lo que necesites para ayudarlos, al mismo Eren, o a Rivaille…

—No comprendo.

—Hay heridas que no se cierran con facilidad, heridas que no se ven con los ojos. Esas heridas que nos deja la vida luego de pisotearnos y tumbarnos muchas veces.

Posó su frágil mano en el pecho de Mikasa.

—No se ven bien a menos que uses tu corazón. Estas cosas solo sanan con amor. —dijo sincera. —Si pretendes ayudar, si pretendes salvar; vas a tener que ver más allá de lo que ven los ojos. Para a su vez… —hiso una pausa. —…sacar a otros de su _ceguera_, de su _oscuridad_.

Todo aquello dejó a Mikasa reflexiva en sus pensamientos. Tenía sentido. Si la diferencia de la que hablaba Rivaille era una que no se podía ver, el debías ser "más espiritual" que ella, que era sólo fuerza bruta, el comprendía las cosas con más profundidad, y reflexionaba sobre el mundo con otro punto de vista, con sabiduría.

Dejó de temblar y vacilar, se puso de pié con un impulso y envalentonó sus ánimos. Si había cosas que debían quedar claras, era el momento, esperar no era una opción, y ahora más que nunca, porque comprendía su diferencia con el cabo.

A grandes zancadas, que casi se escucharon retumbar como las pisadas de un titán, lo buscó y encontró de brazos cruzados en un árbol.

— ¡Mikasa, ya estás bien! —dijo Connie animado. Palabras que fueron completamente ignoradas por la chica que se dirigía peligrosamente rápido en dirección al cabo.

—Oh, así que ya te puedes mover, entonces vamo-

Mikasa le dirigió un puñetazo directo a la cara en mitad de la oración. Sus ágiles reflejos le ayudaron a esquivarlo a tiempo pero se llevó una buena sorpresa al hacerlo.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Detente! —le ordenaba autoritario mientras frenaba y esquivaba puños al aire. —_ ¡YA BASTA!_

Agarró sus puños al mismo tiempo, y amagó intentar algún tipo de llave inmovilizadora, pero sin darse cuenta que había desprotegido sus piernas cuando ya era tarde.

La chica no dejó pasar la oportunidad y enredó su pierna derecha en las del soldado, que torció bruscamente y terminó arrojando al suelo. Tras un forcejeo tedioso de parte de ambos, ella logró inmovilizarlo colocando firmemente cada pierna a un lado distinto de su cintura usando su propio peso a favor para evitar que se incorpore. Con la planta del pié izquierdo, pisó duramente su mano, a la altura de la cabeza, y con la mano derecha lo tomó de la muñeca izquierda y estiró su brazo dejándolo en tensión. De esta forma, la mano izquierda de la chica terminó ventajosamente libre, en forma de puño amagando un golpe, al hombre totalmente inmovilizado debajo suyo.

—Hazlo.

—¿…?

—Golpéame de una vez. ¡Vamos hazlo!

—Tu…

— _¡Hazme pagar de una vez como me lo juraste un día! ¡Descarga tu odio hacia mí de una maldita vez y ya termina con esto!_ _No tenemos tiempo que seguir perdiendo. _—susurró esto último con un nivel de exasperación temible.

Sintió la punzada, todos los nudillos impactando contra su boca. El dolor electrizante recorrió toda su cara hasta por debajo del espinazo. Enserio fue duro, y tan repentino que ni tuvo tiempo de anticiparlo.

Un hilo de sangre se deslizó desde el labio y recorrió todo su cuello. Miró a la chica buscando sus ojos atestados de cólera, que respiraba con fuerza como un perro rabioso midiendo a su presa.

— ¿Ya estas conforme? —preguntó muy sereno. — ¿Eso fue suficiente para ti?

Mikasa lo amarraba con tal fuerza que empezó a temblequear de los nervios y el enojo.

—Eres un miserable bastardo malnacido. —dijo apretando los dientes. Sus mequillas relucían pequeñas lágrimas que soltaba sin pensar.

—Si lo sé. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada para corregirlo. Es la puta vida que me tocó. —soltó calmado y casi irónico.

Otra vez la culpa oprimió a Mikasa con fuerza asfixiante. Otras dos gotas más gordas saltaron de sus ojos y tomó aire al morderse los labios hasta casi lastimarse.

Tras un reflejo efímero, tiró con fuerza de la muñeca de la que lo sostenía acercándolo bruscamente a ella.

El momento en que tomó los suaves labios con los suyos duró segundos, o una eternidad, a saber.

La posición sumisa que conservaba Rivaille en el piso seguía siendo incómoda, pero no forcejeó ni se movió ni un centímetro en los que ese beso duró.

Mikasa sintió la textura suave y tan deliciosa, y a la vez húmeda, con sangre que brotaba sin cesar de la herida que le provocó, y le dolió aún más a ella al pensar si la quietud de aquel hombre era por corresponder, o por estar simplemente sometido sin remedio.

— ¿Es suficiente ahora? ¿Era eso lo que querías? Ahora puedes soltarme de una vez.

Otra vez el espasmo de dolor embargó su pecho. Volvió a tomar aire con dificultad.

— ¿Por qué, me salvaste? —susurró con su voz llena de angustia.

— ¡¿Qué quieres que te conteste?! Dime. ¡¿Qué te salvé porque me gustas, porque me caes bien, porque te amo?! _¡¿Eso quieres escuchar?!_ ¡Me diste lástima! ¡¿Me entiendes?! ¡Sentí pena por ti! —sus ojos sostenían una expresión gélida y hostil en su rostro pálido, en el que solo resaltaba el hilo de sangre que caía de su boca partida.

— _¡¿POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ERS TAN BRUTO, CUÉL E INSENSIBLE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NOS TRATAS A TODOS COMO BASURA?! ¡¿CUÁL ES EL MALDITO PROBLEMA QUE TIENES CON TODO EL MUNDO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO DEJAS A NADIE ACERCARSE, SIN TRATARLO COMO SU FUERA EL GERMEN MAS DESPRECIABLE DEL UNIVERSO?! ¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?_

Las lágrimas que soltaban ya empapaban la cara del hombre que seguía con su expresión de forzada indiferencia.

—Vuelve a pegarte a Eren como su sombra y déjame tranquilo. —finalizó cortante. —Ya deja de meterte en mi vida. Mis problemas no son asunto tuyo.

Se miraron en silencio inescrutable.

En ese momento Mikasa sintió algo romperse, algo que no le causó dolor físico, sino un dolor como los que Historia había mencionado antes.

Esa sensación de vació que quedaría grabada dentro suyo de ahora en adelante. De ausencia total. De nada. En su alma ya no había nada, ya no sentía nada.

Liberó al hombre y se puso de pie sin espetar absolutamente nada.

De dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su caballo murmurando. —Es verdad, que pérdida de tiempo. En serio alguien así no vale la pena. —se aseguró a sí misma con aire tenebrosamente positivo.

Todo el espectáculo dejó impávidos a los demás miembros del equipo, sin mencionar terriblemente asustados. Pero al ver a su capitán levantarse del piso quitándose la sangre de la boca y barbilla con otro pañuelo, sacudirse los pastos y montar sin mostrar ni la más mínima señal de que algo hubiera pasado, hiso que siguieran la corriente y se enlistaran para retomar el paso sin perder otro minuto.

Debían recuperar el tiempo de ventaja que llevaban sobre la división mayor.

.

.

_._

"_Si sabes lo que te conviene; si eres inteligente y sabes alejarte del peligro a tiempo, entonces mantente fuera de mi alcance._

_No te acerques. Ya no._

_No quiero volver a tener personas cerca, que considere importantes._

_Ya no quiero volver a preocuparme por alguien querido._

_No quiero._

_Por mucho que lo desee._

_Definitivamente, no quiero volver a sentir "ese dolor"._

_Esa vieja sensación, de ver como todos…_

… _Se van."_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Bien, no vayan a odiarme por todo esto, mi intención es que el RivaMika se sienta hasta el alma (y no solo debajo de la ropa interior xDDDDD)**

**A partir de este punto comienza la recta final (CHAN CHAN!)**

**Esperen tener unos próximos dos capítulos llenos de acción y drama: les prometo tenerlos en tensión, entretenerlos y hacer que se les congele la sangre (bueno no para tanto ^^')**

**De todas formas tratare de publicar seguido por que: como saben siempre tengo 3 caps mas escritos sin publicar, por si algún día me retraso, y en este momento esto escribiendo una de las partes mas profundas, sensibles y complicadas de la historia, así que voy bastante rápido porque me engancha demasiado esta tipo de trama, y siempre que apoyo el culo en la silla para teclear, no lo levanto hasta terminar otro capitulo (por suerte son cortos lol) (bueno, la mayoría).**

**Lo que me recuerda: los próximos dos caps NO SERÁN LOS ÚLTIMOS, tranquilos, pero si serán probablemente los mas largos de toda la trama.**

**COMO SEA, RECUERDEN DEJARME SU REVIEW Y NOS LEEMOS EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**BYE BYE~**


	17. ¿De qué lado estás?

**Buenas o/ Nuevamente aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Como advertí en los anteriores, este viene lleno de suspenso, drama, acción y tensión a límite, lo que no necesariamente significa que rebalse de RivaMika, en realidad el capitulo estaba pensado para ser uno, y aqui comienza definitivamente la recta final de la trama, sin embargo es tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, lo siento u_u Solo les puedo asegurar que estoy trabajando a diario y muy pronto tendremos la segunda, con un apasionante desenlace.**

**Mis recomendiacón para leer este capítulo es simple: sientan la adrenalina al igual que los presonajes cuando pepean, lo mejor es escuchar buena música, movida y rapida para que acompañe. Agunas sugerencias: temas de fondo de SNK como: E.M.A, Guren no Yumiya, Jiyuu no Tsubasa (aunque ese a muchos no les gusta porque dicen que parece un himno nacional xD), Armored Titan Music, DOA, Call Your Name, Reluctant Heroes, Bauklötze, Bodymotion,Levi vs. Female Titan Theme. Y bueno, en general cualquier música que a ustedes los motive ;)**

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten y hasta el próximo capítulo, no olviden dejarme sus reviews al final \o/**

* * *

**¿De qué lado estás? **

Acercándose a las proximidades del Muro María, y a la puerta interna a Shiganshina, el escuadrón de maniobras especiales, ahora renombrado escuadrón de infiltración, rastrillaje y ataque sorpresa, comenzó a toparse una y otra vez con titanes solitarios y en grupo que arremetían contra ellos a su paso.

Era una suerte que los mejores elementos en las líneas delanteras estuvieran inspirados ese día, pues no hubo dificultades hasta llegar a los pies de la muralla, donde hubo que dejar los caballos, que no servirían de mucho a partir de entonces, y trepar con ganchos y arneses hasta la cima.

Como habían acordado previamente, dos de ellos se quedarían en esa posición mientras los demás penetraban en las ahora ruinas de la ciudad a evaluar el terreno y el grado de dificultad. Desde luego el panorama fue tal como se lo habían pintado.

Los titanes caminaban entre calles y algunos trepaban torpemente a los tejados. Algunos se encontraban descansando o durmiendo, todos desperdigados a lo largo y a lo ancho. Con frecuencia algunos pocos entraban, otros pocos salían.

Ninguno aparentaba a primera vista estar muy consciente de lo que hacía, ninguno parecía ser llamativo, extravagante o peligroso, ni tampoco advertían la presencia del escuadrón que se paseaba con cautela sobre los tejados.

La cantidad era mucha, pero confirmaron que las cifras humanas que llegaron ese día para combatir, deberían ser suficientes.

Finalmente, terminadas sus vacilaciones, se reunieron nuevamente en el punto más alto que tuvieron cerca, una torre con un campanario, y desde la cima arrojaron una bengala verde, señal que recibieron Mikasa e Historia desde encima de la puerta interna.

Mikasa sacó una pistola y cargó el color azul, que significaba: "panorama normal, procedan a avanzar". La subió sobre su cabeza y con un suspiro dijo melancólica:

—Bueno, hoy se termina.

—Y también empieza. —afirmó Historia sin mirarla a los ojos, serena y segura.

Ambas señales de humo arrojadas una seguida de la otra, fueron observadas por algunos titanes a los que pareció llamarles la atención el sonido y los colores en el cielo, pero no modificó su comportamiento.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que aquellas dos bajen. Recuerden que ninguno puede hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento hasta que la división de Erwin pase por la puerta. Si los provocamos estando solos, esto se pondrá feo.

Instrucciones simples y claras del cabo, que lucía extremadamente sereno para la situación que afrontaban.

* * *

Lo primero que vieron fue a las divisiones de ambos lados de la muralla aparecer a lo lejos y en lo alto, avanzando despacio.

No hubo movimientos sospechosos.

Tras unos segundos se hicieron presentes las dos chicas sobre el techo del campanario, y al cabo de un minuto medio de espera, se escuchó a lo lejos el bullicio y el retumbar del suelo sometido al avance de la división más numerosa de la misión.

Erwin se limitó a alentar a sus hombres y desear suerte a los líderes que comandarían en el campo de batalla, antes de ser acompañado por una pequeña custodia hasta la posición que antes tomaron Mikasa e Historia. Desde ahí supervisaría todos los frentes.

Corriendo sobre los carriles de camiones en el franco derecho, Eren permanecía atento a avance, observando cada detalle, innegablemente un poco preocupado. Semejante despliegue no tendría éxito si él no cumplía con su cometido.

—Eren, préstame atención por un minuto. —lo sacó de sus pensamientos Dionisa mientras corría a la par. — ¿Puedes ver tu casa desde aquí?

— ¡Ah! Eh…

—Si la ubicación es la misma que nos marcaste en el plano que luego todos nosotros memorizamos, entonces deberíamos ser capaces de encontrarla desde aquí. Si el plan principal no pinta bien, todos se replegarán y el grupo de elite trataremos de llegar hasta tu antigua residencia.

— ¡Sí señora! Yo iré con ustedes.

—Preferiría que no te arriesgues, pero ya veo que no habrá forma de frenarte. —sonrió irónica y resignada. —Y no me llames señora, soy menor que tú ¿sabes?

—Ah, lo siento…

* * *

— ¡Estense preparados! ¡A mi señal, todos hacia la puerta exterior! —Gritó Rivaille muy serio. Pero se notaba en el tono de su voz, un dejo de excitación y ansia, se veía emocionado.

— ¡Sí señor!

Entre gritos de guerra, los primeros grupos empezaron a entrar e inmediatamente se alzaron por los aires cortando nucas a su paso. Varios, no superaban el límite de la entrada, enteros, o vivos.

Grupo tras grupo penetraban en el distrito y se dispersaban en todas direcciones, la mayoría estaba constituidos por miembros de las guarniciones o de la policía, que de por sí se sabía de su poco talento y dedicación para matar titanes. Por esta rozón todos procuraban no arrojarse completamente solos contra un titán, si éste superaba los 8 metros.

Los miembros de escuadrón tomaron posiciones para salir disparados, esperaron con paciencia, y en cuanto los grupos de soldados empezaron a pasar junto a ellos, en elegantes acrobacias aéreas y con gran velocidad, se oyó el grito de Rivaille, lleno de pasión.

— _¡VAMOS!_

* * *

El escuadrón avanzó rápidamente, evitando el combate directo con otros titanes, dejándole este trabajo al apoyo disperso por todo el distrito. Rivaille y Mikasa lo encabezaban con ansia y violencia.

Llegados a las proximidades de la puerta externa, el último límite entre su territorio por derecho y el territorio de los titanes, comenzaron la masacre. Enormes masas caían en son a la pareja que se deslizaban sobre ellas como sombras, seguidos a duras penas por sus demás compañeros que arremetían con más cautela e inseguridad.

Pedazos de nucas y chorros de caliente sangra volaban por doquier.

El objetivo era claro, mantener la puerta lo más despejada y por el mayor tiempo que fuera posible hasta la llegada de Eren Jeager.

La escasa presencia de lugares altos de donde colgarse e impulsarse volvía un poco difícil esta tarea, pero la concentración de titanes ayudaba ya que los soldados podían engancharse de los mismos.

Cuando el panorama parecía tranquilizarse, los muchachos se colgaron de la pared sobre la puerta rota con sus arneses para esperar a que aparecieran más.

— ¡Todos en guardia! —advirtió Rivaille.

Todos miraban atentamente hacia abajo, en alerta de otro grupo que pudiese entrar por allí.

Todo parecía demasiado calmado en la cercanías, lo único que se escuchaban eran los gritos y ruidos de batalla a lo lejos, adentrándose en la ciudad.

Todos tenían lo mismo en mente, era raro que no entrara ninguno en tantos minutos que llevaba ahí pendientes.

Al mismo tiempo en el franco izquierdo que corría en dirección a ellos, Hanji divisó algo que la perturbó y asustó a sobremanera sobre la muralla, por encima de donde el escuadrón esperaba.

El tiempo fue corto y no hubo oportunidad de enviar una bengala advertencia, era demasiado tarde.

Todas las demás divisiones alzaron la vista sobre el muro para observar lo mismo, atónitos, temerosos, con pánico en sus rostros.

Los dos grupos que corrían sobre el muro se detuvieron al unísono por orden de sus comandantes al ver la imagen.

El escuadrón captó tarde el mensaje, cuando un quejido acompañado de un aliento caliente les erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

Al voltear, un titán de contextura pequeña, de extremidades largas y escuálidas como una araña y totalmente calvo, se encontraba sobre ellos, mirándolos con ojos centrados e impacientes. La masa estaba aferrada al muro como si colgara de él, aunque no podían ver sus piernas al otro lado.

Todos se quedaron helados por un minuto que pareció durar un siglo. La bestia terminó de treparse si se sentó sobre la muralla como una rana, sin apartar los ojos oscuros del grupo.

—Dispérsense. —dijo el cabo con voz queda, seco y cortante.

Al momento en que los soldados soltaron sus cables, comenzaron a caer y volvieron a impulsarse contra otras superficies para escapar a tiempo, el titán dio un salto al vacío y se lanzó contra ellos.

Los cinco se re posicionaron para atacarlo de inmediato, el reflejo que usaron para escapar de esa posición, nadie sabe de donde fue sacado.

Pero quedarse traumado ante una imagen así, era algo que la situación no permitía, e inconscientemente todos, con experiencia o sin ella, encararon al titán araña en un parpadeo.

Esa cosa esquivó su ataque impactando contra el suelo y volviendo a saltar hasta caer sobre un tejado, a una distancia segura de ellos.

No permitirían que escapara, ni el titán tampoco.

Cuando lo volvieron a rodear, se agachó esquivando algunos ganchos que pretendían aferrarse a él, y con un manotazo al aire hiso que perdieran la estabilidad.

Sasha y Mikasa cayeron duro sobre el techo de tajas, cuando esa cosa se les ponía encima intentando acorralarlas. Otros dos saltaron sobre el intentar matarlo, y las chicas de debajo advirtieron algo inusual en la reacción de la bestia. Ésta giró sutilmente su cabeza y los ojos, para que antes de ser dañada por los soldados, pudiera saltar al suelo y volver a salvarse.

"_Es rápido". _Maldijo Connie.

— ¡Todos, cuidado! Se oyó el grito apresurado de Mikasa. _— ¡Es inteligente! ¡Es-_

—…humano. —murmuró Armin en compañía de Hanji, que sin dejar de observar la escena, asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Historia, tú detrás mío! —ordenó Rivaille de un grito. La misma adoptó su posición sin perder ni un segundo. _"Maldición, tenían que aparecer."_

El escuadrón se alejó a una distancia segura en tiempo record, el titán los siguió con fuerza desmedida y con violencia e impaciencia por atraparlos.

"_¿Habrán visto a Historia con nosotros? Todos tenemos las capuchas puestas. No creo que lo hayan adivinado tan rápido."_ Dedujo Mikasa.

El panorama circundante no era muy cómodo para pelear contra algo que pudiera usar esa fuerza, esa rapidez y _esa inteligencia. _Los alrededores estaban atestados de otros titanes y soldados que los perseguían y eran perseguidos.

"_Deben estar tratando de mantenernos lejos de la puerta con esto. Seguramente."_

En la violencia del momento el titán araña saltó desde el suelo y sujetó en el aire el cabe de Sasha. Tiró hacia sí pero no la golpeó y la impactó contra otra cosa. Sólo la observó mientras colgaba como un ratón se lo sostiene de la cola, mientras ésta horrorizada gritaba y lloraba del pavor.

La balanceó unos segundos hasta haber visto bien su cara ahora descubierta, y la expresión de titán cambió, subió la vista de golpe para divisar a los demás y no atinó a la cuchilla que volaba como una flecha en dirección a él.

Mikasa recordó a tiempo la técnica usada por Rivaille en algunas batallas, y también en el bosque cuando entrenaban, para hacer que detuviera su carrera.

La bestia soltó el cable dejándola caer y Sasha ágilmente retomó altura huyendo de esa cosa.

— ¡Graaaaacias Mikasa! ¡Te debo lo que me queda de vida! —gritaba entre llantos emocionada pero claramente reponiéndose del susto.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —se asustó Historia.

— ¡Aun no termina! —gritó Rivaille.

El titán corrió en cuatro patas hacia ellos y cerca de alcanzarlos, se irguió en sus dos patas traseras y extendió los brazos hacia los costados, de esta forma toda edificación a ambos lados de la estrecha calle, eran pulverizados por sus brazos al pasar.

A esta altura era más que un hecho que esa cosa, era en realidad una persona, y con un objetivo muy claro. Su idea era tan fastidiosamente buena que Rivaille se maldijo a sí mismo por su mala suerte. Al destruir los edificios a ambos lados, ellos no tendrían de donde engancharse cuando los alcanzara.

Dicho y hecho, al toparse con el grupo por detrás, todos dieron su último impulso y cayeron al vacío.

El titán volvió a dar otro manotazo al aire para cazar a cualquiera que se cruzara su camino.

Rivaille cayó al suelo de lleno y sintió el peso de las manos de esa cosa horrorosa y violenta que hacía presión sobre todo su cuerpo para que no se moviera. Tragó duro, tomó aire y esperó, esperó a que ésa luz diurna tan brillante y tibia que entraba por sus ojos, no fuera la última que viera en su vida.

Esa cosa lo giró hasta ponerlo boca arriba sin liberarlo, y miró de frente a su rostro, así como hiso con los demás que acorraló.

En las orbes negras de la bestia solo había vació y furia, algo inexplicable con palabras. El titán era similar a la forma que poseía Ymin cuando cambiaba, pero su cara era completamente distinta.

Rivaille cerró los ojos. El monstruo sobre el gritó tan fuerte que pudo escucharse hasta el otro extremo del distrito, pero su grito se interrumpió justo a la mitad, cuando dos sobras se alzaron sobre él y volvieron a descender al suelo.

Con ojos paralizados y bien abiertos, se tumbó hacia un lado y calló boca arriba. Estaba muerto, Historia y Sasha lo habían matado.

* * *

— ¡Cabo! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Entre algunos forcejeos, quitaron las patas del difunto titán de encima del cuerpo del soldado para liberarlo.

—Esa cosa… —a Sasha le temblaba la voz.

—Era humana. Sin duda alguna. —terminó Rivaille sacudiéndose mientras se reincorporaba. No parecía haberle afectado mucho el susto.

Todos guardaron silencia, en sentido de afirmación. Comprendían la delicadez de la situación, pero a su señal volvieron a ubicarse sobre los altos tejados para resguardarse a tiempo de la cruenta batalla que se libraba a su alrededor.

—Estaba buscando a alguien. —dijo Historia con voz queda y cabeza gacha. Ella también se dio cuente del increíble parecido entra ese titán y su antigua amiga Ymir.

— ¿Hicimos bien… matándolo? —preguntó Connie desconfiado. El cabo lo miró pensativo.

—Por la circunstancia no nos quedaba otra opción. Era él o nosotros. —respiró tras una pausa para mirar en todas direcciones. —Era lógico que los otros traidores que se infiltraron con anterioridad, no iban a volver a dar la cara, los reconoceríamos rápidamente. Seguramente, volvieron a su lugar de origen y alertaron a los suyos de la situación.

Miró a todos los demás buscando credibilidad. —Si hay una mente maestra que controla los hilos detrás de todo esto, debió haber enviado a esa cosa que acabamos de enfrentar. Y posiblemente… —ojeó de soslayo hacia los muros. —…haya más de uno.

Todos apartaron su atención hacia las innumerables batallas que se libraban por doquier, todos salvo Mikasa, que se lo quedó observando seria y pensativa.

* * *

El franco derecho que ya había retomado el paso, aunque más lento por los sucesos inconvenientes. Dionisa y Eren buscaban con la vista al escuadrón que se batió en duelo hace minutos, ahora que la cosa se había calmado, no los encontraban con tanto movimiento allá abajo. La rubia tenía un horrible presentimiento; indudablemente por su mente ya habían pasado, y se habían evaluado todas las posibilidades, así que pasó a tomar la delantera en la división con un trote más agitado, y habló con su contraparte Nile sobre las posibilidades de toparse con otros iguales, para prevenir.

En lo alto del muro al otro extremo, Erwin estudiaba el campo con concentración imperturbable, muy serio y también preocupado, como lógicamente estaba todo el mundo. Sin embargo, en su cabeza una idea muy clara de lo que había ocurrido le molestaba a sobremanera, aunque trataba de apartarla por ilógica.

* * *

El escuadrón volvía a los muros con similar esfuerzo que mantuvo al llegar la primera vez. Al estar cerca de su meta se escucharon curiosos rugidos de titanes y gritos desaforados de personal, tratando de despejar nuevamente la puerta no había mucho tiempo para desconcentrarse, pero el retumbar del suelo y los edificios ya era más similar a un terremoto que a cualquier otro fenómeno.

Al replegarse nuevamente, esta vez en la cima de la muralla por seguridad, tuvieron un panorama más amplio de lo que ocurría. La visión estremeció a varios y le provocó un severo dolor de cabeza a muchos otros.

A lo largo y a lo ancho de todo el distrito, grupos de soldados eran brutalmente asesinados y aplastados por titanes de veinte metros o más, algunos lucían como excéntricos, pero todos comprendieron al instante que podían tratarse de "más de lo mismo".

También, había algunos otros que llamaban la atención por su apariencia, de prominentes quince a treinta metros, sin pieles o con extraños pelajes, y parados en medio de las calles o sobre los tejados observando muy quietos a su alrededor, como esperando a que pase algo.

"_¿Qué pretenden esos cerdos?"_ maldecía Rivaille.

"_Es hora, no les podemos dar otro oportunidad. Si esperamos será tarde." _Erwin se inmutó por primera vez en toda la jornada y con bruscos movimientos sacó una pistola de humo rojo que disparó al instante.

El franco de derecho donde Eren viajaba notó la señal, y comenzó la acción más rápido de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera podido anticipar.

Un conjunto de titanes escaladores con apariencia bestial, ojos desorbitados y mandíbulas terriblemente dentadas trepó por los muros, de ambos lados, interceptando rotundamente a las divisiones que corrían sobre ellos.

Dionisa saltó con el equipo hacia el lado interno y frenó la escalada de un par, con agilidad y velocidad supremas. Muchos otros de la división imitaron sus acciones, al igual que el franco izquierdo, donde Hanji y Armin corrían.

— ¡Historia! ¡Ahora no te separes de mí, y no vayas a alejarte! ¡Vendrán por nosotros de nuevo! —gritó Reville con enojo y excitación.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —preguntó Sasha angustiada.

—Tsk! _"otra vez lo mismo. Esos hijos de puta les encanta hacer planes y no advertir a nadie." _¡Quisiera saberlo! —Le respondió con ironía cuando se lanzó al vacío directo al corazón del distrito. — ¡A partir de ahora eviten todo contacto con los objetivos, nos queda menos de la mitad del gas con el que llegamos!

Eren frenó su carrera en seco ante el ataque repentino, en principio se asustó, pero en cuanto vio que con las demás divisiones y equipos ocurría lo mismo, dejó de vacilar.

— ¡Eren, escúchame, debes evitar pelear contra ellos! ¡Yo te escoltaré hasta la perta! —le ordeno Dionisa volviendo a correr a la par.

— ¡Pero-

— ¡La operación aún no ha fracasado! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Sólo atravesamos un contratiempo! ¡Necesitamos tomar medidas extremas! ¡¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?!

— ¡Señora, si no peleamos ahora… —se detuvo en mitad de la frase perturbado, de golpe recordó aquella vez en el bosque, cuando el antiguo escuadrón de maniobras especiales calló por una mala decisión suya.

— ¡No te he dicho que no hayamos a hacer nada! —gritó ahora con una sonrisa cómplice la rubia mientras volvía a desplegar su DMT en el aire. — ¡Vamos Eren! ¡Bajemos!

Fue la señal, comprendió todo de inmediato. Con mucha seguridad y toda la decisión del mundo, saltó del muro y mordió su mano.

El escuadrón de Rivaille ya andaba cerca de la puerta interna del distrito. Pretendía llegar sin demoras para reabastecerse, por más imposible que eso pintara por el momento.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes que otro humano en forma de titán los azotara para frenas su avance con la misma violencia que el anterior. No había muchas formas de quitárselo de encima aparte de enfrentarlo.

—Qué remedio. ¡En formación! —ordenó el cabo.

Un rayo dorado tronó cayendo desde el cielo, distrayendo la atención de humanos y titanes por igual, duró apenas segundos antes de que todos los entendidos supieran de qué se trataba y continuaran con su misión.

La división del franco izquierdo imitó las acciones y muchos partieron a enfrentar al enemigo, no sin antes ser interceptados por el mismo y verse forzados a maniobrar bruscamente para escapar.

— ¡Armin! ¡Quítate la capucha y quédate detrás de un grupo de elite! ¡De ser necesario también deberás pelear! —aseguró Hanji saltando a la acción.

— ¡Sí señora!

* * *

_*Si el plan principal no pinta bien, todos se replegarán y el grupo de elite trataremos de llegar hasta tu antigua residencia.*_

Eren estuvo consciente de ello todo el tiempo mientras se abría paso entre calles casas y otros titanes no tan altos como él. Alrededor suyo revoloteaba la rubia que sería su escolta.

A él le sorprendió a sobremanera ver a alguien pelear y derribar titanes con ese estilo, poco usual. No los mataba, a menos que fuera inevitablemente necesario, sólo se limitaba a asechar cerca de los pies y tumbándolos como árboles, en su carrera, bastaba con detenerlos unos minutos para que no estorbaran al paso.

La velocidad y agilidad acrobática que empleaba para esta tarea sin duda llamaba la atención. Notó que no era un poder como el que Mikasa o Rivaille usaban, que podría ser cincuenta por ciento talento nato y otro cincuenta de fuerza bruta, la chica no usaba mucha fuerza, pero no parecía que "su forma de emplear" el DMT fuera la típica usada por todos; algunos trucos no los reconocía, no se enseñaban, ni nadie más los usaba, parecían de marca registrada. Mas sin embargo a pesar de todo esto, Dionisa parecía lo que se podría llamar un genio hecho, no uno nacido.

Cerca de allí, el equipo de Rivaille logró sacarse de encima a otro humano-titán, la situación desesperante en el distrito parecía mermar, había menos movimiento. Surgió en todos, la calma y la esperanza de que el número del enemigo disminuyera paulatinamente, para poder retomar la operación original.

Pero, cerca de allí, un curioso titán de presumibles treinta a treintaicinco metros, que permanecía sentado muy tranquilamente sobre un tejado, se puso de pie con mucha naturalidad al divisar al escuadrón. Caminó con paso tranquilo hacia ellos, que esperaban a que se acercara para atacar. El monstruo se balanceaba casi con elegancia, hamacando sus brazos a ambos lados, y con la vista algo perturbada, cara de tonto como la mayoría.

Hiso dudar a todos de qué tipo podría ser, sus imple expresión tenía más intenciones de jugar con ellos como muñecos que de atacarlos. Estando a tejado de por medio alzó sus brazos hacia el grupo y mostró los desfigurados dientes en una sonrisa, mientras continuaba avanzando.

Al mismo tempo Eren se vio obligado a frenas su marcha cuando un grupo de 10 metros lo rodeó, eran demasiados como para esquivarlos o arrastrarlos, optó por enfrentarlos, con ayuda de Dionisa, no tardaría mucho.

Sin embargo de entre el tupido grupo de moles de diez metro que se arremolinaba en torno a él, uno de ellos lo embistió repentinamente abrazándolo fuertemente de la cintura y tumbándolo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Aquel titán más pequeño empezó a atacarlo con arañazos que apenas podía frenar; cuando le dio un puñetazo fuerte en la mandíbula para noquearlo, éste calló hacia atrás, pero inmediatamente sintió unos dientes filosos clavados en algún punto entre su nuca y espalda. Dionisa se alarmó y voló hasta detrás para matarlo, mas cuando estuvo sobre él y trató de clavar sus cuchillas en la carne, el cuerpo del diez metro se endureció, soltó a Eren y se dio vuelta para atacar con un puño cristalizado a la chica; algo que no alcanzó cuando el chico titán aplastó su cabeza con los dos puños cerrados contra el piso.

El acoso a ambos no paró de parte de los demás titanes "normales" que los rodeaban, cuando justo al momento siguiente, tres más de doce, trece y quince metros saltaron desde arriba de los tejados para caer sobre Eren e inmovilizarlo.

Estaban asediados, eran demasiados, no los podían frenar. De punta a punta e escuchaban los rugidos de chico titán mientras luchaba por quitárselos de encima.

Cuando Mikasa y el resto de sus compañeros vieron esto, era muy tarde para ellos, el titán que venía como poseído se paró justo a la par del edificio sobre el cual estaban esperando y se quedó paralizado por breves segundos.

Alzó los brazos con violencia y golpeó los techos rugiendo, una y otra vez mientras todos saltaban de otras direcciones para esquivar sus ataques. El titán seguía sonriente como un niño que golpea la mesa para divertirse mientras espera el almuerzo. El siguiente rugido fue ensordecedor, más agudo y largo que todos los que habían escuchado antes, algo que dejó sordos o mareados a más de uno.

Todo se le iba de las manos, la situación era insostenible, para todos y cada uno de los que peleaban del lado de la humanidad.

En un frenesí de ira, Eren sujetó firmemente la cabeza cristalizada de un titán y la apretó tanto que casi la aplasta, cuando justo en ese momento…

Dionisa mostró una sonrisa satisfactoria, efímera, en medio de su desesperado asedio. _"Bien hecho, Eren Jeager"._

Un rayo se extendió desde las terminaciones nerviosas de sus brazos, y recorrió todo el cuervo del titán, a través de todos los titanes, se extendió en todas direcciones, atravesó los cerebros y mentes de todas las masas descontroladas que yacían dentro del distrito.

"_¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Se oyó en la cabeza de todas las moles, la orden del chico titán.

Al instante, todo fue clama y quietud. Los titanes quedaron paralizados y completamente inmóviles en sus posiciones actuales, como en un juego de las estatuas. Algunos en poses hasta ridículas, como el titán que acosaba al escuadrón de Rivialle, que quedó con los puños alzados y rígidos en el aire, y su misma expresión idiota.

Hubo silencio, y calma, mucha quietud.

El pequeño escuadrón respiro aliviado y sorprendido. Todos quedaron atónitos ante lo que veían, o casi todos.

No pudieron articular grandes palabras luego de sobrevivir eso.

Mikasa miró al titán encima de ella directo a los ojos. Algo vio en esos ojos que ella temió. Esos ojos permanecían quietos sobre Historia, a quien apuntaban sus puños cerrados.

Afinó su vista, escrutó más detenimiento los orbes marrones del monstruo, cuando de repente, empezaron a girarse, muy lentamente, apuntado hacia Rivaille, quien ahora yacía reponiéndose distraído, mirando a los demás titanes quietos en el terreno.

La chica tragó duro, su piel se estremeció y un miedo indescriptible le erizó cada cabello de la nuca.

En lo que pareció el instante más corto de la historia, tan rápido que prácticamente solo ella lo vio, esa mole volvió a mover sus brazos y golpear el techo sobre el cuál Rivaille estaba parado.

Nadie lo advirtió, salvo ella, lamentablemente sólo ella.

— _¡__Cuidado! ¡RIVAILLE!_

**To be continued…**


	18. ¿Quién es el enemigo?

**Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores!**

**Hoy les traigo la segunda parte de esta batalla final, y como les dije en los capítulos pasados, pónganse música bien emocionante (y también un poco triste) para leerlo.**

**Algunos tal vez me odien por esto, pero no pienso decepcionar a las personas, así que solo déjense llevar.**

**Recuerden que esta historia esta llegando poco a poco a su final,y como al pie de página no quiero dejar más comentarios, hay algo IMPORTANTE que necesito informarles: los próximos 3 - 4 capítulos serán profundos, muy profundos, solo quiero advertirles que tocare temas delicados y a veces hasta hirientes, no quiero dañar su sensibilidad moral, pero no quiero cambiar la clasificación a M, por eso lo aviso de antemano, serán cosas tristes y crudas, producto de mi imaginación de fanfictioner, pero que hice todo mi esfuerzo por apegar lo mas que pude a la realidad.**

**Nada mas que agregar, DISFRUTEN LEYENDO Y DÉJENME SU REVIEW.**

**Nos estaremos viendo en unos días.**

**Yui~**

* * *

**¿Quién es el enemigo?**

El capitán Erwin, que supervisaba toda la situación desde las alturas de la muralla, se plantó inmutable ante la escena que heló la sangre a todo el mundo. Sólo el estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado, de la cual pasara lo que pasara, no se arrepentiría.

De repente, luego de un rugido que pareció como cien truenos sonando en simultáneo, todos los titanes que amenazaban con arrasar con las vidas de todos los combatientes, se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares, con sus posiciones inmóviles, sus aterradoras expresiones intactas, causando el entumecimiento de algunos y el alivio profundo de muchos otros.

Más sin embargo, en lo que pareció el segundo más aterrador y repentino de la batalla, uno de ellos continuó moviéndose luego de permanecer quieto unos instantes, engañando a todos por completo, logrando su cometido, que todos bajaran su guardia, al menos unos segundos.

* * *

Rivaille sintió la sombra sobre sí mismo, y el aire haciendo presión sobre él, no oyó nada, ni si quiera atinó a mirar hacia arriba a tiempo, no habría servido de mucho, en ese momento, de lo único que dependía su vida era su propio instinto de supervivencia.

Flexionó sus piernas y se impulsó hacia el vacío, comenzó a caer en dirección al suelo, donde otros titanes de menor tamaño aguardaban congelados, afortunadamente.

Detrás suyo, el impacto demoledor de aquel titán sobre el tejado, que ahora quedó hecho añicos.

Activó su DMT, pero sólo para caer al suelo sin golpearse demasiado, y pudo mirar hacia arriba, pudo distinguir con claridad lo dolorosa y sangrienta que hubiera sido su muerte de no haber saltado a tiempo, como entre esos irreconocibles escombros de techo destrozado podría haber quedado su cadáver en pedazos, como la muerte le respiró en la nuca.

No reaccionó de inmediato, sus brazos y piernas estaban casi tan paralizadas como su mente, solo podía ver como otros soldados saltaban de aquel techo siguiéndolo a él, algunos siendo golpeados por los enormes trozos de escombro que volaban en todas direcciones.

De a poco podía volver a escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor, al principio muy lejanos, pero que se acercaban. Eran gritos, estruendos, desesperación, caos. Todo volvía a aclarase en su mente lentamente cuando veía a sus subordinados sacudirlo y gritarle cosas con caras de desesperación, cosas que no entendía, porque sus gestos no tenían volumen al mover sus bocas.

Sólo los sonidos provenientes de más lugares, posiblemente de otros soldados que vivían sensaciones parecidas, engañados por titanes, con las guardas bajas. Tal vez algunos otros que no corrieron la suerte que tuvo él.

Entonces sintió una mano que agarraba su hombro con firmeza y tiraba de él para ponerlo de pié, esa mano llena de calor, pero que dolía, por la hostilidad.

Esa mano que ante el más mínimo tirón lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad cruda y sedienta de sangre, Mikasa gritaba su nombre con furia.

— ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí! ¡Aún hay tiempo!

— ¡No atraparon, ya no, ya no podemos! —discutían Connie y Sasha, y algunas lágrimas de furia e impotencia saltaban de sus ojos preocupados.

— ¡Rivaille, reacciona, vamos! —gritaba Mikasa colérica.

El cabo dio un sacudón con su cabeza y puso los pies sobre la tierra de nuevo.

—Podemos detenerlo, ¿me oyes? Ellos quieren algo, y sabe bien cuál es su misión y por qué están aquí, podemos vencerlo y capturarlos, _tenemos que_. —insistía Mikasa sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con él.

—Necesitamos reabastecernos, además Historia necesita un custodio, es arriesgado. —le reprochaba.

— ¡No tendremos otra oportunidad así! —los cortó prepotente la misma Historia. —Yo voy a estar bien, cabo. —aseguró con muchísima firmeza.

Todos la miraron dubitativos, pero ante la desesperada situación no había mucho tiempo para sentarse a pensar estrategias ni planes, era moverse o morir.

—Vamos, aún podemos escapar, los titanes normales no se mueven, y los otros están ocupados en _lo que sea que pretendan hacer_. Es nuestra oportunidad. —afirmó seguro y casi eufórico Connie tomando a Historia del brazo y llevándola consigo en su carrera.

El cabo se inmovilizó y pensó en silencio, mirando como los demás se iban. —Necesito toda tu mente puesta en esto. ¿Cuento con ello? —dijo frío a Mikasa sin mirarla.

—Estaba por pedirte lo mismo. —le contestó indiferente.

— ¡Inútiles, es su misión a partir de ahora! —gritó a los otros mientras se alejaban.

— ¡Vuelvan, y con vida! ¡Volveremos a cenar juntas Mikasa! —dirigió Sasha como saludo cuando corrían en dirección contraria.

Los dos accionaron su equipo con destreza y volvieron a ascender hasta una terraza sobre ellos. Desde allí divisaron a no más de unos tres tejados que los separaban, al titán de treintaicinco metros que a cualquiera le causaba pánico mirar, sobre todo ahora que había cambiado su cara de niño pequeño jugando, por una de asesino concentrado en su tarea.

Cuando hiso contacto visual con ellos, corrió trepando y saltando sobre los techos, perseguido por otros soldados que revoloteaban a su alrededor y a los cuales ignoraba o espantaba con letales manotazos.

Mikasa y Rivaille saltaron y se engancharon de ambos brazos del monstruo para impulsarse más hacia arriba cuando abanicara los brazos, ya sobre su cabeza gritó a los demás.

— ¡Retírense, éste es peligroso! ¡Nos haremos cargo!

No necesitó insistir mucho más. Todos abandonaron la batalla felices de salvar sus traseros al menos en esa ocasión.

De inmediato los dos soldados se cruzaron justo encima del titán, como en cámara lenta, sus manos se unieron y separaros al instante, en que cada uno calló de un lado distinto a la bestia. De algún extraño brazalete que traían en sus muñecas salía un hilo metálico muy largo que unieron en el cruce.

Ahora caían y rodeaban al titán mientras éste trataba por todos los medios de cazarlos en el aire. Esto era aprovechado por ellos para enredar el hilo cada vez más en su cuerpo, todos su movimientos, sus desplazamientos de arriba abajo, las acrobacias que realizaban eran casi artísticas, algo verdaderamente agradable de ver por otros atónitos que presenciaban la escena desde lo lejos.

Ambos lo rodeaban y mareaban con una coordinación sencillamente única, propia de dos soldados de su nivel, que se habían preparado para algo así.

Lógicamente podía parecer que un titán de semejante tamaño, fuerza e inteligencia solo podía ser detenido y/o asesinado por personas con un poderío semejante.

Sin embargo los planes no siempre salen tan bien como uno los planea, y la suerte tiende a ser caprichosa.

De un momento para el otro el gas de Mikasa se acabó, perdiendo por completo el impulso con su DMT.

Sintió un frio generalizado consumiéndola por dentro, al momento en que los enormes y centrados ojos de ese titán la miraron, todo se paralizó. Experimentó algo que nunca antes había tenido presente en el campo de batalla, _miedo_, un miedo tan rotundo y consumidor como nunca antes, uno que le decía, "no, esto está mal, la humanidad esta maldita y es desgraciada, por supuesto que esto no puede ser una victoria a su favor, y no lo será, jamás".

Tantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, tantas que lamentar, tantos a quienes extrañar, tantos con los cuales disculparse, y tantos con los que hubiera deseado terminar mejor.

El titán, que ahora estaba de pié pero con los brazos y piernas bien atados y enredados en los hilos de acero, giró sobre su eje haciendo a ambos seguir su recorrido con violencia, aún atados de los cables con sus muñequeras.

Rivaille lo soltó en cuanto sintió el tirón y vio que pretendía girar con ellos atados a él, salió disparado por el envión, pero se estabilizó con su equipo al que todavía le quedaba algo de gas. Sin embargo la chica no tuvo la idea ni el tiempo para hacer lo mismo, e impactó de lleno contra una gran ventana, de un edificio contiguo, rompiéndola en miles de pedazos y aterrizando en el interior de aquella habitación llena de pequeñas astillas por todo el cuerpo. Sólo una pocas de ellas rasparon partes de su cara e hicieron saltar efímeras gotas de sangre, sin embargo los cortes eran muchos, y el golpe de la caía fue demasiado duro para moverse al instante.

Desde afuera, Rivaille quedó suspendido en el aire paralizado ante lo que veía, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca parecía expresar el desconcierto mismo encarnizado.

Sintió un extraño e inusual hielo concentrarse en su interior, que luchaba contra el hervor que su cuerpo despedía en ese momento.

El titán giró su cabeza apenas un poco y entornó los ojos con lentitud para fijarse en él, esos ojos shockenates y perturbadores llegaron hasta su alma invocando muchas cosas a la vez, frustración, desesperación, odio, furia, incomprensión.

"_¿Fa- llamos?"_

En una acción que se vio en cámara lenta, la bestia terminó de girarse hacia él y arrojó todo su puño bien cerrado para golpearlo y derribarlo al fin, en el mismo segundo que Mikasa a duras penas aparecía por el dintel de la ventana y se sostenía en ella, con dificultad para pararse, con hilos pequeños pero múltiples cubriendo su ropa y cara.

_Pero viva_.

"_No, no podemos, no lo haremos, hoy no."_

La determinación invadió el cuerpo y la mente del cabo el instante antes de esquivar el puño del titán, correr sobre él, arrojarse con violencia sobre su cara y…

… ser tragado entero, por su boca gigantesca.

* * *

En un universo aparte, inmerso en la obscuridad y la ceguera, nada se escuchaba, nada se veía, nada podía sentirse, percibirse, tocarse ni reconocerse.

A Eren no le resulto muy desolado ni desconocido ese escenario, recordada haberlo experimentado con anterioridad ya, algo muy parecido a un sueño, un lugar dentro de la nada donde uno creía estar muerto, o en coma, o por lo menos en cualquier estado salvo consciente.

— _¿Eren?_

Esa voz retumbó en el vacío y el silencio, haciendo eco de sí misma, y pareció provenir de millones de kilómetros de distancia, pero él la escuchaba en su cabeza, por eso la entendía con perfecta claridad. Una inconfundible voz de mujer que preguntaba por él.

— _¿Annie?_

—… _¿Cómo… pudiste?_

— _¡¿Eres tú?! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Espera, ¿saliste del cristal?!_

—_No Eren. Te pregunto cómo puedes escuchar mi mente._

— _¡¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?! ¡Pero y eso que importa! ¡Annie, tengo preguntas que hacerte, debes responder!_

—_Eren, tu puedes…_

— _¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Annie?! ¡¿Por qué atacaste a la humanidad, y mataste tanta gente?! ¡¿Por qué nos traicionaste?!_

—_Cálmate. Con tu "filosofía" actual, no lo entenderías._

— _¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DEBO ENTENDER?!_

—_Quién es, el enemigo, Eren._

—…

—…

—_Esto, cómo… no es, la primera vez que oigo eso._

— _¿A si?_

—_Annie, ¿en serio creen… que esto ayudará realmente a la humanidad?_

—_Creo que ya deberías tener en claro que, para lograr cosas, debes estar dispuesto a hacer sacrificios. Y si, pretendes salvar a la humanidad, debes perder tu propia humanidad para lograrlo._

—…

—… _Eren, si puedes escucharme ahora, debe significar que eres el origen de las coordenadas a donde pretendíamos llegar. O por lo menos debes estar muy cerca._

—_Eso que dijiste…_

—_¿…?_

— _¿En quién debo confiar? ¿Por quién peleo? ¿Quién es el enemigo? Estoy seguro de haberlo oído antes._

—_Lógicamente. Aquellos que tenemos poder, a menudo solemos cuestionarnos ¿qué hacer con él?_

_*No lo sé. Quería acabar con todos ellos, por todas las cosas que nos han hecho, pero ahora pienso… ¿Acaso ellos tienen la culpa?*_

Esas palabras, las que Eren escuchó a escondidas, planteaban muchas contradicciones en sí mismo. Si una revolución contra los titanes era lo que el anhelaba, entonces a favor de quien debía pelear, ya que, los titanes también eran humanos, o por lo menos lo habían sido alguna vez.

—_Eren, la pregunta hacia ti por mi parte es, ¿crees que esta humanidad, realmente merece ser salvada?_

El chico vaciló, guardando un inquietante silencio. Por un momento pareció que su respuesta cambiaría pero al final decidió a contestar con seguridad.

_*Nunca me había sentido tan esperanzado. Tengo mucha fe en mis idiotas.*_

_*Yo quiero salir. Conocer el mundo, más allá de estas murallas.*_

_*Todos nosotros, nacemos siendo libres.*_

_*El mundo es un lugar muy cruel, pero también es hermoso.*_

_*Hay mucho mundo que no conocemos. Aún no sabemos nada del lugar donde se oculta el sol.*_

—_Sí, Annie._

—_¿…?_

—_Definitivamente este es un mundo por el que vale la pena luchar. Y si debo cambiar a la humanidad entera para salvarla, lo haré. Si debo encontrar alguna forma de salvar también a los titanes "de lo que son", también lo haré. Pero, de seguro, hay una forma de cambiar las cosas, no todo el mundo es negro o blanco. Este es un mundo que quiero conocer a pleno, y juzgar yo mismo. Por eso, no me rendiré._

—… —Ahora fue ella quien guardó su necesario silencio. — _¿De verdad lo crees?_

—_Sí._

—_Entonces, te diré que el camino que has escogido no será fácil, pero no hay caminos que no lo sean. En el sótano, tal vez no encuentres una solución para todo esto, pero por lo menos hallaras respuestas para muchas cosas, y, para lograr cambios lo primero es entender el problema._

—_Annie…_

—_Así que, Eren, ¿puedo confiar en ti?_

—_¡…! ¡Claro! Pero, Annie…_

— _¿Qué sucede?_

—_El enemigo…_

—_El a escogido ya, hace mucho tiempo. Al igual que tú está seguro de que lo que hace tiene un motivo y que su propósito justifica los medios._

— _¿Aunque deba aplastarnos para lograrlo?_

—_Aún así._

—…

—_Eren, ¿el cabo Rivaille sigue vivo?_

—_¡…! ¿Eh? Pues creo que sí. "¿Por qué querrá saberlo?"_

—_No te pediré que te disculpes con él por mí, ya es muy tarde para eso. Pero…_

—_La verdad es que, no pareció echarte la culpa a ti de lo que pasó._

— _¿Y entiendes por qué no?_

—_La verdad no._

—_El es una persona que ve el mundo desde otro punto de vista. Tal vez pueda ayudarte a entender muchas cosas._

—_Sí, eso creo._

—_Pues Eren, te lo encargo._

En cuanto salió de su ensoñación y abrió los ojos, a Eren le pareció que de todo aquello solo había pasado un segundo, en que duró ese efímero rayo que conectó su propia consciencia con la de todos los titanes.

Sin embargo, no fue un insignificante segundo lo que había transcurrido. La situación que se desataba a su alrededor era muy diferente de la que se libraba frente a sus ojos antes de soltar ese desesperado grito final.

A sus pies yacían muchos titanes evaporándose lentamente, algunos de los cuales tal vez podrían ser humanos con esa forma.

Pero al siguiente segundo de entrar en razón, algo pasó que podría hacer provocado infartos a más de uno. A su alrededor, en los muros, todos ellos, rompiéndose, desquebrajándose y volando en pedazos como si hubieran sido dinamitados desde adentro.

Imaginó un terrible resultado, imaginó su final y el de todo lo que apreciaba, imaginó tan sol como podrían haber sido las cosas, si en el mundo no hubieran aparecido tales monstruos como los titanes, pero no pudo imaginárselo, sólo imaginó no solo su pena, culpa y desprecio por las desgracias que le habían tocado en suerte, se imaginó también toda la culpa, desánimo, temor e impotencia que sentirían todos los demás humanos que peleaban de su lado.

Sin embargo, su determinación no cambió ni por un minuto, y la rendición no era una palabra que se encontrara en su diccionario, sin importar cuantas veces lo volteen, siempre continuaría, porque ahora tenía una promesa aún más grande que la anterior que cumplir, una mas noble y benevolente, y para su sorpresa, Annie no había sido la única a la que le llegaron esas palabras, y pudo comprobarlo en los instantes siguientes.

* * *

Mikasa vio como Rivaille era engullido y tragado por aquel despreciable titán, la información tardó en procesarse en su cabeza, por un rato en el que se quedó dura tratando de entender lo que ocurría.

Pero a pesar de que su consciente siguiera tratando de reconocerlo, y de no lamentarse, y de no gritar, ni llorar, ni maldecirse, su cuerpo prácticamente actuó por si mismo, sin hacer caso a lo que su sentido común le dictaba; después de todo lo último que haría en el mundo sería resignarse a aceptar una realidad tan horrible.

Salto hacia el suelo con toda la fuerza de sus piernas para atenuar el golpe, se amarró con las dos manos del hilo metálico que aún tiraba de su muñequera, y entre varios gritos y forcejeos con un potencia desmedida propia de una bestia bruta, jaló de él con todo lo que tenía de un tirón seco y efectivo, haciendo que aquella criatura callera de cara al piso sin remedio.

No desperdició ni un segundo de ventaja y trepó a su hombro, acto seguido sacó su último par de cuchillas para clavarlas con firmeza en la carne y así mantenerse parada sobre el sin ceder. Rodeó el cuello cortando con violencia hasta llegar a la nuca, pero no fue éste punto en que perforó, sino un lugar más arriba, donde en el interior de cuello podría encontrarse la tráquea.

Con alaridos sonoros clavó, rasgó, desgarró y despedazo todo aquel sector, impactando con sus cuchillas una y otra vez, descargando su coraje y dándole a entender a ese bastardo lo harta y cansada que estaba de lidiar con él.

El titán se retorcía sutilmente pero no parecía resistirse demasiado, Mikasa no estaba tocando su punto vital al fin y al cabo.

Cuando de repente, alzó en alto su cuchilla para tomar envión y llegar más profundamente y, de entre ese montón de carne y sangre despedazada, una mano que empuñaba con fuerza otra cuchilla, salió de dentro del titán de golpe y sin aviso.

Lo sabía, era imposible, era simplemente imperdonable terminar de aquel modo sin dar un poco más de pelea.

Mikasa quedó estática con la cuchilla en posición, su respiración se detuvo y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Algo brotó desde su interior que inexplicablemente hiso que cada dolor y tortura física y mental que sufriera en aquel momento, desapareciera como por arte de magia.

Pareció que sus ojos se humedecían pero no tenía tiempo para pensar mucho más. Pro acto de instinto tomó la mano que ante el tacto se aflojó y dejo caer la espada, tiró de ella hasta poder agarras su muñeca, hasta que todo el brazo estuviera fuera, hasta que su torso y cabeza veía la luz, y abrazó el cuervo ensangrentado e irreconocible que se mostraba ante ella.

Continuó jalando para sacarlo, el ardor era insoportable, el calor que despedía el interior del titán y sus fluidos era inaguantable, nada que un humano podría llegar a resistir ileso, ella lo sufría, pero el aún más, porque parecía inconsciente mientras tiraba de él.

— ¿Qué estas… haciendo? —se oyó un susurro del hombre que parecía muerto.

La chica palideció, estaba vivo, estaba consciente y podía hablar; pero lo que dijo, no era algo que podría considerarse bueno o gratificante.

No articuló una respuesta muy coherente al abrir la boca. — ¿Cómo?

—_¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Saca a ese hijo de puta de ahí ahora!_

— _¡Pero te estás quemando! —_gritó desconsolada sin dejar de tirar.

— _¡Y ESO QUÉ! ¡OLVÍDATE DE MÍ! ¡NO LES DIJE QUE DEBÍAN PRIORISAR Y ABANDONAR AL QUE SEA NECESARIO POR LA MISIÓN!_

— _¡NO PUEDO RIVAILLE! —_acalló su reproche gritando mas angustiada. Las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse sin control de sus ojos. — ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIÉN SEAS O SI NO TE PREOCUPA TU PROPIA VIDA! ¡NO PUEDO DEJÁR QUE TE MUERAS AQUÍ! ¡NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO, PERDÓNAME PERO NO PUEDO!

Dio un último jalón de él y lo sacó de entra la carne humeante. El hombre permaneció callado y sombrío, sus ojos no podían verse.

—Su brazo se soltó. —murmuró cuando el silencio invadió la escena.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó más calmada, perpleja y sin comprender.

— ¡¿Cómo crees que pudo golpearme con su puño si estaba atado?!

Mikasa se sobresaltó, un frío calló sobre ella como un balde de agua helada de repente. No había pensado en eso a tiempo hasta que era tarde.

Ambos voltearon hacia arriba con desesperación, al percibir la sobra que los cubría y amenazaba. El brazo que el titán conservaba suelto, y con el que intentó golpear a Rivaille, se alzaba peligrosamente encima de sus cabezas.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus músculos se tensaron, ya no había tiempo para nada, para pensar, para reaccionar, para escavar, ni si quiera para arrepentirse.

El brazo se dejó caer, y justo en la mitad de su recorrido, algo que voló por el aire interrumpió su trayectoria cruzándose en su camino.

La gigantesca mano cazó a Erwin que impactó de lleno contra ella, salvando a sus subordinados.

Lo tomó con fuerza y apretó. Los dos soldados se quedaron helados observando debajo, con sus bocas abiertas, en especial Rivaille, que no pudo respirar viendo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

El capitán los miró, no pudo decir nada, solo clavó sus ojos azules y serenos en el par. Tan solo con su mirada, pudo decir muchas cosas que su boca que no podía, cosas que entendieron lamentándose.

"_Eres importante para más personas de las que crees, pero te niegas a verlas. Tienes que saber, que por lo menos para mí, eres como mi familia._

_Por favor Rivaille, sin importar lo que pase ahora, si triunfas o fracasas, si vives o mueres, pase lo que pase, no me sigas, al lugar a donde yo iré."_

El titán apretó su puño y como un globo de agua, el cuerpo de Erwin explotó entre sus dedos rebosando chorros rojos, que llegaron a salpicar a los dos soldados.

Mikasa cerró fuertemente los ojos, tomó a Rivaille entre sus brazos y saltó de encima de la bestia. Calló torpemente al piso pero se incorporó al instante, y corrió, corrió lo más que pudo, se alejó lo suficiente de ese monstruo.

Cuando sus piernas dolían lo suficiente para tropezar, para caer al suelo y nos seguir avanzando, dejó a Rivaille a un lado y se arrodillo sujetando su cabeza y llorando. No quiso voltear para verlo, ni siquiera entornar sus ojos para echarle un vistazo. El no hablaba ni se movía, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo hiciera.

—Mikasa… ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento. —lloró ella con muchísima angustia haciéndose una bolita sentada en sus talones, apretando más su cara con la manos.

— _¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME OBEDECES?! ¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?! ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE HACES LO QUE QUIERES SIN IMPORTARTE LO DEMÁS?! ¡MIERDA! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ESTUVIMOS TAN CERCA! ¡TEN CERCA DE CAPTURAR A ESE MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEE?!_

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. —Mikasa tenía su desconsolada cara empapada en llanto mientras tomaba a Rivaille de los hombros, sin mirar sus ojos. —Lo siento. —cada vez calmaba mas su llanto y bajaba su voz.

Miró el cuerpo del hombre sentado dificultosamente en el suelo. La sangre di titán ya se había evaporado, pero todavía seguí muy cubierto de sangre. Esa sangre, le pertenecía. A un costado de su torso, más abajo del abdomen y más arriba de la cintura, había algo simplemente shockeante; no era una simple herida, algo que pudiera cubrirse con una venda. En ese sector faltaba un trozo considerablemente grande de carne; un pedazo de su cuerpo había sido arrancado y no se podía curar, ni la hemorragia frenar, era algo que no tenia marcha atrás. Mientras de su boca manaban gruesos hilos de sangre que no cedían.

La chica rompió en llanto de nuevo, y más fervientemente. —Lo siento en verdad. Discúlpame, Rivaille. Por todo. —apoyó su cara contra el pecho, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban el cuello y sus manos aferraban con dureza su espalda y la nuca.

Rivaille cayó, su cólera mermó por completo en ese momento y alzó su rostro al cielo, sin expresión alguna.

Las manos que habían colgado inmóviles a ambos lados subieron lentamente hasta la nuca de la chica. Sujeto su cuello y su cabello con fuerza, casi haciendo presión.

Bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios sintieron la frente de la chica, su cabello sedoso, estaba cubierta en sudor y sangre en aquel momento, pero por muy asqueroso que pareciera, no le importaba en aquel entonces.

No pronunció palabra alguna hasta que la chica volvió a hablar, para hacerlo por última vez.

—Lo siento mucho. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no involucrarme contigo al final. Por mi culpa siempre terminas mál. Pero ya no.

Mikasa bajó sus manos y desprendió el equipo de Rivaille con un movimiento ágil y rápido del que éste ni si quiera se percató.

Se puso de pié y se lo colocó con la misma rapidez, aprovechando que el cabo no podía parase ni detenerla.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! —sonó casi desesperado.

—Remendarme, es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora. —lo miró lastimosamente sobre su hombro y procuró no soltar más lágrimas. —Y tal vez también sea lo último que haga. —empezó a correr hacia el titán que había estado arrancándose violentamente todos los alambres durante el rato, ansioso de ponerse de pié al fin y cobrarse l que esa chiquilla le había hecho a su cuello.

— ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Te matara! —gritó ahora si desesperado, tratando de arrastrarse.

Ella no hiso caso, ni si quiera miró atrás cuando saltó con el DMT para iniciar la batalla nuevamente.

Los siguientes minutos fueron desesperantes.

Mikasa hacía lo posible por cortarlo, lastimarlo y derribarlo, tratando al mismo tiempo de esquivar los ataques que le propiciaba.

No obtenía ningún resultado, la remontaba a aquella situación en que trataba de frenar a la titán femenina en su huída con Eren, pero esta solo la apartaba como una molesta mosca; sólo que ahora era peor, porque el titán no tenía ninguna intención de huir ni ignorarla, sino que tenía toda su voluntad en aplastarla.

Volaba a su alrededor, alcanzaba a cortar superficialmente, a hacer insignificantes daños. Daba sonoros gritos de guerra cuando arremetía una y otra vez contra él, pero no acertaba nunca.

A lo lejos Rivaille solo podía mirar, enojado, angustiado, nervioso, y no podía negar que lo que tenía en aquel momento era miedo, un miedo inexplicable de que algo malo le pasara a Mikasa.

La chica ahogaba su frustración en lágrimas que brotaban y se perdían en el viento mientras volaba. De su interior brotaba una cólera insostenible.

Cuando parecía que su furia de leona no podría frenarse, y se aferraba cada vez más a la posibilidad de ganarle a aquel cerdo, el gas se terminó por fin, otra vez. Y ahora sí que su vida había llegado al abismo, y el próximo paso que daría, sería hacia el otro mundo.

Quedó suspendida en el aire y sin hacer ningún amago de intentar seguir, cerró sus ojos y esperó a su inminente final.

"_Perdón, a todos. Por no poder cumplir. Ojalá, todo esto hubiera sido distinto desde el principio."_ Si, desde el momento en que aceptó hacer equipo con Rivaille, luego de conocerlo un poco más, o desde que se unió a la Legión siguiendo a Eren, tal vez desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció. De haberse negado a involucrarse, con todo, con todos… ¿Qué podría haber pasado?

Al reabrir su ojos una palma gigante la golpeaba con fuera descomunal, el dolor fue tal que no podría haberlo explicado con palabras.

Mikasa salió despedida con el golpe muy lejos. Calló de lleno sobre su cabeza y rodó varios metros hasta quedar tendida en el duro piso sin moverse.

Rivaille gritaba sin control, pero ella no podía escucharlo. Estaba ya bastante lejos, a metros del muro donde se hallaba la puerta interna, pero la puerta no estaba cerca, estaba mucha más allá, donde había mucho más movimiento.

La chica podía ver todo, todo a su alrededor, hasta podía escuchar las cosas que tenía más cerca, pero no se movía, el cuerpo no le respondía, no sentía dolor alguno; simplemente las ordenes que su cerebro enviaba a sus terminaciones nerviosas, no llegaban. En ese momento tal vez se sorprendió de no haber muerto, pero no duraría mucho, ya que estaba a completa merced, indefensa como nunca antes, incapaz de articular un solo musculo de su cuerpo.

El titán corrió hacia ella entusiasmado, Rivaille vio como paró a la par suyo ignorando que se encontraba allí, vio como frenaba con un pie y levantaba el otro muy alto, como para pisar una cucaracha, y entendió.

De nuevo estaba pasando, como tantas otras veces, tantas y tantos, que por más fuerte que fueran, por mucho que los quisiera, apreciara y cuidara, al final, _siempre se iban_.

Y millones de imágenes, y sobre todo personas, pararon frente a sus ojos.

Y se dio cuenta de que no quería que esto continuara, de que no iba a dejar que esto ocurriera otra vez, y que sin importar la fuerza que ostentara, lo fuerte o lo débil que fuera tanto por dentro como por fuera, todo su ser le exigía que no dejara que eso pase.

Con un manotazo agarró una media cuchilla perdida, del lugar donde se hallaba sentado un libera rayo rodeó todo su cuerpo y recorrió cada fibra de músculo de su ser, como una descarga a un corazón quieto que lo impulsaba a seguir latiendo.

Y entonces ya no estuvo consciente de lo que hiso, durante el momento en que el titán atinó un agudo gesto de dolor, mientras un pequeño humano subía por la pierna que había alzado en el aire, dando giros alrededor de ella una y otra vez como si enrollara una soga, pero cortando piel y carne a su paso. Subió como un torbellino tan veloz que ni si quiera lo advirtió a tiempo para frenarlo. Cuando su pie bajó para volver a pisar tierra firme, éste se descuartizó por completo al impactar torpemente, lo que hiso que perdiera todo el equilibrio y callera.

Cuando giró su cabeza y miró la parte posterior de su cadera derecha, vio a un pequeño hombre, colgado de la punta de una cuchilla con ambas manos, que tenía clavada sobre su carne. Sus pies colgaban, ese era su único agarre.

Rivaille miró hacia arriba para encontrar los coléricos ojos del titán que lo observaban impávido, comprendió lo que hacía hecho, y lo que pasaría luego, ahora que su última gota de esfuerzo ya hacia sido derramada.

Cerró los ojos y soltó la cuchilla, sintiendo el vacío hacia abajo.

Una mano lo golpeó en el aire son dejar que llegara al suelo y lo mando bien lejos, a escasos pasos del lugar donde había aterrizado Mikasa.

La enorme bestia no podía ponerse de pié, toda su pierna humeaba mientras se regeneraba.

Rivaille se incorporó sobre las manos temblorosas y vio a la chica cerca de él, cedió ante su inminente dolor cayendo de nuevo, pero comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente hacia ella, con demasiada dificultad, pero sin flaquear ni sucumbir al cansancio.

Cada paso que se acercaba un ansia cada vez mayor le exigía alcanzarla, tocarla, tal vez ya estaba muerta pero lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar hasta ella, como sea, si moriría en ese lugar, aplastado o desangrado, tenía que ser viendo su cara una última vez.

La chica escuchó los ruidos de batalla detrás de ella, no podía voltearse para saber que estaba pasando, pero su muerte se estaba tardando, y no entendía por qué, hasta que algo la levantó del suelo levemente, y la abrazó con un solo brazo desde atrás.

Rivaille apenas pudo enderezarse un poco y sentarse sobre sus inmóviles piernas, para tomar a la chica entre sus brazos.

Ese tacto fue muy cálido, inesperado para ella, reconfortante para él.

Solo podía mover un brazo que usaba para rodearla, y la cabeza de la chica caía sobre su hombro inmóvil, con los negros ojos vidriosos mirando su rostro desde abajo.

—No mires hacia allá. —Le susurró despacio —vamos a morir.

—Lo siento mucho Rivaille. —dijo ella con el mismo tono.

—Ya deja de sentirlo. Ya pasó. Todo terminará pronto. —la aferró más a su pecho.

Ella creyó que lloraría, pero no lo hiso, ya se había hecho a la idea, lo único por lo que aún sentía culpa a estas alturas, era por esa cortada terrible y profunda que Rivaille aún tenía en su labio inferior, cerca de la comisura derecha.

Lo único que deseaba era disculparse por eso último, pero las palabras no le salían, no al recordar el dolor que sentía cuando se la hiso.

Sólo quería besarla, besar esa herida, besar esos labios antes de irse.

—Ojalá, fuera más fuerte. —Sonó repentino y sereno —De esa forma, los que he tenido cerca no se hubieran marchado de la forma que lo hicieron. Ojalá hubiera tenido más fuera, o más voluntad para no terminar así. ¿Sabes? Una muerte así es justo lo que yo merezco, las mierdas como yo no merecen más que una terrorífica y dolorosa muerte… pero tú… ¿Por qué tu?

Ella no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar y escuchar lo que decía.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Carajo! —la presionaba con los dedos.

—Está bien, ya está bien…

—No, no está nada bien. Mikasa, al volver de las misiones, sabes que alguien te está esperando, y desea que vuelvas con bien. Tu, tienes un lugar a donde volver, y no tiene por qué ser un lugar físico, puede ser un persona, una que represente tu hogar… pero yo… al volver se que nadie me está esperando, por eso da igual si vuelvo o no. Por eso no me importa morir al salir. Me da igual. Sé que mi vida no carece de significado, soy importante, pero solo porque soy fuerte. Solo eso, únicamente por eso.

— ¿Por qué te tratas así?

—Porque soy basura. Pero tu no. Tú eres especial e importante para muchos. ¿Pero por qué? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué tienes que terminar así?!

—Es tarde para lamentarse, ¿no crees? No somos culpables de nada. Es fácil decidir que hubiera sido mejor cuando conoces el resultado, pero al momento de decidir es imposible saber cómo terminará todo.

—Es verdad, como el dijo… _Al final nadie sabe el resultado_.

Miró a Mikasa directo a sus orbes negras, ahora más tranquilo, sereno y resignado.

En ese momento comprendió algo, si su decisión lo llevó a esa situación, a ese momento que aunque fuera breve, podía ver su precioso rostro brillar a la luz del sol, entonces no se arrepintió de la decisión que tomó, porque podría haberlo dado todo por ver esa cara en ese momento. Y recordó, que justo cuando alguien toma una decisión, de la cual no se arrepiente por más terrible que sea el resultado, es cuando puede estar seguro, de que tomo una buena decisión.

Y ella comprendió _su razón_, y decidió _su motivo_, aunque fuera su último aliento de vida ya lo había decidido, la cosa por la que quería pelear.

El la abrazó con más fuerza, y los labios de la chica pudieron tocar su cara, pudieron deslizarse por su mentón y alcanzar el borde de aquella herida.

Entonces no hubo tiempo para más, cerraron sus ojos y aguardaron al final.

Pero.

* * *

Cada metro cuadrado de los muros, que rodeaban al distrito Shiganshina, se rompieron de una explosión, cayeron como en cámara lenta en lo que pareció un hueco de sonido durante el cual no se escuchaba nada.

Nadie comprendía el por qué, nadie imaginaba razones coherentes, sólo miraban atónitos lo que ocurría.

De dentro de los muros surgían titanes colosales que se abalanzaban contra los demás titanes que invadían la ciudad, todos ellos y todos juntos.

Cada titán colosal golpeaba, pateaba, mordía y apastaba a cualquier otro titán que se encontrara en su camino.

A todos. Uno por uno y de a varios a la vez.

En solo cuestión de minutos, ya no quedaban más titanes, ni corrientes ni inteligentes de pie.

Sólo Eren, que observaba quieto de pie en su lugar como los demás acababan con ellos, ignorándolo por completo, como si no fuera un titán para ellos.

Cuando no quedó uno solo, todos volvieron caminando serenamente hacia su antigua posición. Treparon sobre los escombros que dejaron apilaros alrededor de la cuidad al salir, alzaron los brazos tocándose los hombros como en una ronda, y sin más, se cristalizaron y rearmaron otro muro que bordeó todo el distrito. Uno no tan recto y regular como el anterior, pero consistente y duro.

Y así, terminó la misión.

* * *

El titán que ya podía ponerse de pié, caminaba con paso firme hacia el par de soldados que se encontraban indefensos a pocos metros del muro. Tomó impulso y arremetió contra ellos.

Justo en el momento que parecía aplastarlos con sus dos puños serrados, hubo un temblor rotundo que hiso que toda la muralla frente suyo se derrumbara. De ella emergió un titán de apariencia similar a la suya pero varios metro más alto, que lo embistió con una fuerza que lo mandó a volar lejos; acto seguido, calló sobre él para golpearlo repetidas veces hasta matarlo.

Todo pareció transcurrir en una fracción de segundo, cuando Mikasa y Rivaille alzaron sus cabezas para vez como la muralla se derrumbaba sobre sus cabezas y de ella salía otro titán.

Sólo los reflejos podrían salvarlos en aquel momento, aunque sólo el cabo los tubo cuando aferró a Mikasa y la arrojó lo más lejos que su fuerza se lo permitió. Al salir despedida, la bufanda roja quedó enredada en su mano, y el tendido en el piso mientras la veía irse. No, esta vez no era ella la que se iba, sino él, y sólo se estaba despidiendo.

La chica rodó hasta quedar quieta, sin poder ir más lejos que eso, so cara se plantó mirando como las enormes rocas caían sobre Rivaille, muchas de ellas, enormes y pesadas, como ya no podía verlo porque lo había cubierto totalmente, como lo aplastaban, _cómo se lo llevaban_.

Y eso, fue lo último que vio.

Lo último antes de cerrar sus ojos y sumergirse en un profundo sueño, donde tal vez ahí sí podría soñar con una realidad mejor.

**To be continued...**


	19. El mundo que él vió

**Human Race Revolution GAIDEN ~·~ Memories of Nobody ~·~**

**.**

**1-4**

**.**

* * *

**El mundo que él vio**

Los días son siempre soleados. Yo siempre juego y me divierto desde que el sol sale hasta que se pone, y las temporadas de lluvia siempre llegan y se van rápidamente, o por lo menos a mí siempre me parece que es así.

Mamá siempre dice que yo soy su tesoro, y yo también la quiero mucho, como no tiene una idea. Ella me ha enseñado todo lo que se, a leer, escribir, a razonar con lógica y a _ver el mundo desde muchos lugares_, como ella lo llama.

Mamá es hermosa, inteligente y amable, siempre nos llevamos muy bien, pero no puedo negar que a veces hago cosas que la hacen enojar.

Una vez estuve toda una tarde jugando bajo la lluvia, saltando entre charcos de agua y barro, fue genial pero volvía hecho un desastre, pero no me percate de eso hasta estar dentro de la casa. Cuando mamá me vio con mis botas llenando todo el piso de barro me reprendió duramente, hasta me abofeteó, pero creo que solo lo hiso para que entendiera que no debía volver a hacerlo.

Ella juega conmigo también cuando tiene tiempo y ganas, porque no tengo amigos, y no conozco a otros de mi edad, papá asegura que no los necesito para ser más feliz ni seguir divirtiéndome como siempre lo hago.

Papa casi nunca está en casa, no estoy seguro de cuál es su trabajo, pero a menudo desaparece por varias semanas, y otras veces trae amigos a casa, o por lo menos son personas cercanas a él que nos presenta como amigos, pero cuando se encierran en su oficina los escucho gritar y discutir mucho, como si tal amistad no existiera, me pregunto sobre que hablaran.

Una vez yo escuchaba detrás de la puerta para tratar de entender un poco mejor que era lo que decían, y de pronto papá abrió y me encontró espiándolo, se enojó como un toro, y cuando el otro señor se fue, me dio unas buenas palizas diciéndome que la próxima vez sería más duro. Yo no quería que me volviera a golpear, así que ya no escuche más.

Sin embargo todos los días son muy buenos para mí, a pesar de que les doy dolores de cabeza, ellos me quieren mucho, y siempre me lo dicen, mama más seguido, porque siempre está en casa.

Recuerdo algo raro que paso una vez, cuando desperté una mañana y en la ventana de mi cuarto había un pajarillo durmiendo. Lo recogí para que no tuviera frío, lo tape con mi sabana, no se movía nada, así que pensé que estaría enfermo. No sabía lo que le pasaba, y estuvo así unos cuantos días, yo no lo sacaba de entre mis sabanas hasta que empezó a hacer un olor extraño, desagradable, imagine que sería parte de su enfermedad, así que recordé que mama me dijo que cuando algo —o alguien— olía mal, había que lavarlo, y salí para buscar agua y jabón para darle un baño, pero cuando volví mama estaba en mi habitación mirándolo horrorizada, cuando me vio me pregunto qué hacía con eso ahí, que si no me daba cuenta de el olor que estaba despidiendo y que por eso entro a mi cuarto, no me dejo que le explicara que quería curarlo cuando me empezó a reprender, y a gritar, y a golpearme de nuevo.

Al pajarillo lo arrojo por la ventana, yo estuve castigado un día entero sin saber porque, y mientras miraba como ella limpiaba toda mi habitación como una obsesiva, todo el piso, mi cama, las sabanas.

"Eso estaba lleno de gérmenes", me decía furiosa, "podrías haberte contagiado alguna peste, o algo peor".

Yo no entendí al final porque, pero algo me quedo muy claro: cada vez que mama o papa me golpeaban por algo que yo hacía, era porque querían que ese dolor se quedara grabado en mi, y pensara en él la próxima vez que quisiera hacer algo parecido, para así arrepentirme antes de hacerlo. Supuse que era otra forma de enseñar, no como cuando mama leía sobre historia y ciencia conmigo, era distinto.

* * *

No recuerdo exactamente cuando fue, pero ya había pasado mi noveno cumpleaños, _cuando una tormenta empezó,_ así la llamo mama, porque realmente no fue una tormenta, pero todo se volvió oscuro a partir de ese entonces, como en una tormenta.

Papa había desaparecido por muchas semanas, más de las usuales, y mama se ponía cada vez más nerviosa porque no aparecía, pero no salía a buscarlo por mucho que quería, y cuando le pregunte por qué, dijo que nosotros dos no debíamos salir, ya que nos arriesgábamos a desaparecer como él.

Pero tras esperar por muchos días, unos hombres irrumpieron en nuestra casa y nos dijeron que debíamos irnos de ahí, que era importante. Mama se resistió pero al final nos llevaron a la fuerza, yo iba vendado, no sé si mama también, pero cuando me sacaron la venda estábamos en un cuarto de concreto y paredes de roca amplio y oscuro, sin ventanas, y en lugar de puerta había unas rejas, como en una cárcel. También había otras personas ahí, parecían idas, algunas estaba inconscientes, y las que estaban despiertas nos miraban tristes, no sé si se sentían tristes por ellos mismos, o por nosotros.

Mama encontró a una mujer en aquella celda, que reconoció y llamo "Julia", la trataba familiarmente, así que supuse que esa mujer seria lo que otros llamaban "amiga". Nos conto que ella tampoco sabía que paso con su esposo o con papa; y mama siempre charlaba con ella, por muchos días que estuvimos ahí encerrados, cuando lo único que nos llegaba del exterior era un encapuchado que nos traía agua y una bolsa con papas.

Así pasaron meses, supongo, perdí la noción del tiempo a los pocos días de estar ahí. Y mama siempre lloraba, mucho, gritaba a menudo por papa, y le decía cosas como "¿por qué no vienes por nosotros?" o "¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara?", aunque él no estaba ahí para escucharla, y nunca más estaría.

* * *

A pesar de que mama llamaba a todo aquello una "tormenta", para mí, dentro de poco pasaría a ser algo más parecido a una pesadilla, una muy larga, demasiado larga.

Cuando un grupo de extraños hombres entraron a la celda, empezaron a llevarse a las personas dentro, algunos forcejeaban pero todos salían al final, nosotros dos salimos al final.

Nos llevaron a otro salón más amplio donde nos ataron a unas pulseras de metal con cadenas a la pared, y empezó una especie de interrogatorio.

Muchos gritaba y lloraban de desesperación, invocaban a sus parientes que se encontraban afuera, algunos los maldecían, como culpándolos de su situación, rogaban por sus vidas. No sé si mama pensaría lo mismo de papa, en todo este tiempo no la escuche acusarlo de ser el culpable.

No recuerdo muy bien que era lo que nos preguntaban, pero era algo parecido a buscar el paradero de un hombre, pero no usaron esas palabras. Después de un rato en que golpearon e hicieron sangrar a muchos, comprendí que al que buscaban era mi papa.

Algunos por mucho que les pegaban, no hablaban, y ante su silencio cada ver eran más violentos, recordé que a mí me golpeaban cuando hacia algo malo, pero no tan fuerte, y temía, porque no sabía si a mí también me golpearían, o a mama, por algo que no hice, o creo que no hice.

Mas si bien hubo algunos que por mucho pegarles no soltaban ni una palabra, otros, al primer amago de golpe —porque ni si quiera llegaban a tocarlos— gritaban de todo. Entre ellos se encontraba la dichosa "Julia", que presumía ser amiga de mi mama, pero les dijo que "mi mama sabia donde se hallaba", y que "también tenía un hijo", así que si se negaba a hablar, "podrían usarlo a él".

Mama se quedo desconcertada y muy triste luego de escucharla, lloró mucho mientras se los llevaban a todos y a nosotros nos dejaban colgados a la pared de estas cadenas.

Entonces empezaron a golpear a mi mama, recuerdo que la golpeaban con la punta de un pico de minero, por todas partes. Pero ella no decía nada.

Luego de un día nos llevaron a una habitación nueva, esta era de madera, ella y yo estábamos en los dos extremos opuestos, frente a frente; sin embargo ella estaba atada como en el anterior salón, y a mí me dejaron suelto, solo me colocaron sobre una especie de plataforma cuadrada que colgaba a pocos centímetros del suelo con cuatro cadenas, como una cama flotante, y se movía un poco. Me dijeron que no me moviera de ahí, por nada del mundo.

Luego, siguieron golpeando a mama, ella gritaba y algunas manchas rojas aparecían en su ropa.

Yo no soportaba verla gritar así que me baje de esa plataforma y corrí hacia ella, cuando un hombre de los que la rodeaban me cazó y me inmovilizo.

Después me ataron de pies y manos y me volvieron a tirar sobre la plataforma, ellos dijeron que "eso había sido una advertencia", que en ese momento sabían que si me bajaba no pasaría nada pero que ni se me ocurriera volver a hacerlo.

Durante las noches nos dejaban solos, siempre que no hubiera algún otro hombre que le diera de comer a mama, porque ella no podía moverse sola por los golpes. Ese hombre charlaba conmigo, me contaba que a mama le estaba aplicando una "sesión de tortura interrogatoria", recuerdo muy bien sus palabras mientras largaba risitas, creo que se burlaba de nosotros. También me dijo que a mí me estaban aplicando una "sesión de disciplina", que era diferente, porque cuando la golpeaban a ella, era para intentar "sacarle algo", pero al zarandearme a mí —porque rara vez me golpeaban— esperaban que yo "no hiciera algo", me estaban adiestrando para que aprendiera obediencia. Y se me vino a la cabeza las veces en que mama y papa me golpeaban, y entendí perfectamente que nombre tenia eso.

En los momentos que nos quedábamos solos con mama podíamos conversar, aunque ella nunca tenía mucho ánimo, ni fuerzas, y eso a mí me hacia doler en el pecho, de una forma inexplicable.

Ella me decía que esto le pasaba por las decisiones que ella misma había tomado, no por culpa de papa, ya que estaba advertida y prevenida de que algo así podía pasar, y que ella sabía que papa era un criminal; entonces por primera vez comprendí un poco a que se debían esas visitas con las que tanto peleaba.

Entonces le pregunté que si se arrepentía de lo que había elegido, y por un buen rato guardo silencio, como sin saber que contestar, pero cuando hablo lo que dijo fue reconfortante: dijo que de no haber elegido otra cosa y no sufrir eso, no habría conocido a papa, y que eso hubiera sido terrible para ella, y además que de no haber elegido a papa, yo no existiría, y eso hubiera sido mil veces peor para ella, porque me amaba mucho. Así que concluyo en que, por mas herrada que hubiera sido su elección, no se arrepentía de ella, y que solo se lamentaba que yo tuviera que estar aquí, viendo como ella sufría todos los días un poco más, sin poder huir.

Entonces yo ya no me pude contener, y empecé a llorar, lloraba por ella, lloraba por papa, y a pesar de que no estaba tan lastimado como mama, me sentía demasiado dolorido por dentro, sin saber qué hacer, sin poder pensar una solución, sin entender por qué esto nos tenía que pasar.

* * *

Finalmente pasados unos días, un grupo de cinto hombres vinieron y le hicieron las preguntas típicas a mama, "¿dónde estaba?", "¿Por qué insistían en cuidarlo?" y "¿Dónde estaba el otro?", yo no comprendía del todo pero me retorcía en furia viendo lo que le hacían a mama. La sujetaban del cabello y golpeaban contra la pared repetidas veces y le introducían unas agujas en las manos.

Cuando se cansaron de su terquedad voltearon hacia mí y dijeron "¿y qué te parece ese mocoso? ¿Sabrá algo?".

En cuanto dijeron esto mama enloqueció y comenzó a gritarles, a insultarlos y a decirles que no se atrevan a ponerme un solo dedo encima, porque de lo contrario lo lamentarían. Ellos solo se burlaron y se acercaron a mí. Fue entonces que empezó a hablar, y les dijo algo así como que "el ya no estaba cerca, si aun no había vuelto para sacarnos, entonces ya debía haberse esfumado a donde no lo hallaran, y que el otro estaba con él".

No sé cuánto de eso habrá sido verdad, el estado en que lo grito no pareció muy convincente, pero los tipos se marcharon enseguida sin chistar y aseguraron volver a día siguiente por "datos más exactos".

Ante esa declaración yo comprendí que el siguiente día sería fatal, tal vez cientos de veces peor que ese o que todos los días anteriores, y supe que tenía que hacer algo urgentemente.

Esa noche cuando el último guardia se fue, me sorprendí porque me dejaron suelto: me desataron los pies y manos y me dejaron sobre la plataforma sin nada que me retuviera.

Yo empecé a decirle a mama que debíamos irnos de ahí cuanto antes, que presentía que algo horrible iba a pasar si nos quedábamos un día más.

Ella solo me dijo que no me moviera como los tipos me habían ordenado, pero no se por cuánto tiempo más yo podría atenerme a esta orden, ya que veía como mas y mas chorros rojos caían de la piel de mama y su ropa se enrojecía minuto a minuto.

Ya se estaba poniendo pálida, parecía muy enferma, con ojeras bajo sus ojos que no abría, pero me murmuraba cosas acerca de "irme yo solo".

Yo le gritaba que de ninguna manera haría tal cosa sin ella, que lo último que haría en vida seria abandonarla, pero me respondió que la vida no le otorgaba la misma suerte a todos, y que a veces debíamos "comprender nuestra posición" en el mundo.

Yo ya no quería escuchar más cosas sobre su filosofía, y me desesperaba a cada segundo que pasaba, pero ahora creo que debería haberla escuchado con más atención, para evitar algunas cosas que vendían luego.

Se escucharon ruidos raros que venían de afuera, parecían peleas y muchos golpes, con gritos lejanos. Cuando cesaron oímos pasos que venían hacia nosotros.

En cuanto vi a ese extraño hombre desconocido entrar en la habitación, me desesperé, traía una pistola en la mano y su cara era impasible.

Nos miro a los dos y yo aguante paralizado, pero no por mucho tiempo más, tal vez querría dispararle a mama, o a mí, y mis pies me obligaron a moverse, a hacer algo.

Instintivamente salí corriendo hacia mama bajándome de la plataforma.

Eh tomado muchas decisiones en mi vida, tantas de las que luego me arrepentí, todas ellas con resultados horribles, pero esa sin duda fue la primera la más crucial, _y la peor_.

Ni yo ni el hombre nos movimos en esa fracción de segundo que el espectáculo duró. La plataforma, carente de peso que la mantenga baja, comenzó a elevarse a toda velocidad hasta chocar con el techo, y de unas tablillas de madera que había sobre la cabeza de mama, un enorme péndulo con una cuchilla gigante y letal apareció rompiendo esa ranura, cayendo sobre ella.

Fue solo un parpadeo, lo siguiente que vi fue a mi mama partida a la mitad por esa cosa, despidiendo rojo, mucho rojo por todas partes, con las parte izquierda prácticamente separada de la parte derecha.

Ese hombre no cambio su expresión, pero yo sentí el frio subirme por todos los huesos, como si se estuvieran quebrando todos a la vez, no me gustaría haber visto mi cara, jamás tuve curiosidad por saber cómo lucia yo, solo supe lo que sentía.

El hombre inmutable me dijo "conste que te lo advirtieron, mocoso". Yo caí de rodillas al suelo y grité, luego intentó apuntarme a la cabeza pero yo salte sobre él y lo estrelle contra el piso, le apreté tan fuerte el cuello que soltó el arma, pero no cambio demasiado su expresión, solo pareció molestarse más.

"Esto no es culpa mía sino tuya niño. Fue solo tu decisión desobedecer, y moverte." Me hablaba impávido.

"¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Quedarme ahí a ver como seguían golpeándola?! ¡Todo esto es su maldita culpa!"

"Bueno, de esa forma al menos podrías haberte salvado del crimen de mar a tu propia madre. Escucha mocoso, cuando te dan una orden procura obedecer, así, por más mal que termine todo al final, por lo menos podrías decir que no fue algo que tu elegiste hacer por motus propio".

Yo le solté el cuello, temeroso ante su mirada acusadora, pero comencé a golpearlo con los puños, y su cara se mojaba con mis lágrimas.

"¡¿Y como se supone que yo iba a saber lo que pasaría?!"

"Nadie lo sabe, métete eso en la cabeza, y solo obedece, chiquillo de mierda."

* * *

Estuve muchos días ahí luego de eso, solo me acurruqué en una esquina luego de destrozarle l cabeza a aquel tipo con su propia arma. Ni él ni mama se movieron más, entonces esperé, esperé, y seguía esperando.

Pero nadie aparecía, y tenía mucha sed y hambre, pero era inútil, nada pasaría ahí mientras me quedaba esperando.

Solo me cargue a mama a los hombros, no sin antes envolverle las partes del cuerpo que pude con trozos de tela que pude arrancar de sus ropas.

En todo mi camino ella iba dejando una estela roja. Fuera de la celda estaban los tipos que golpearon a mi mama con agujeros en sus desfiguradas caras.

Entonces solo camine hacia cualquier puerta que encontrara, y al salir por un pasillo, y subir una interminable escalera, con un inmundo olor a humedad por doquier, llegue a un callejón oscuro. Al salir al encuentro con otros transeúntes descubrí que seguíamos dentro de otro lugar, el techo era muy elevado y rocoso, como si estuviéramos bajo tierra, con enormes pilares que lo sostenían, y cuando trate de preguntarle a alguien donde estábamos todos me miraban horrorizado y huían.

Esas personas, lucían igual que los que estaban dentro de nuestra celda en los meses que estuvimos encerrados, tristes, deprimidos, con sus ojos oscuros y vacios. Tal vez no era buena idea preguntar entre esa gente, ya que la mayoría me miraba con odio y desprecio, pero yo imagino que no era una mirada diferente de la que usaban para vivir su día a día: todos ellos tal vez, estaban encerrados igual que nosotros, en esa ciudad subterránea de la que no podían salir.

El lugar era totalmente horrendo y desolador, por donde mires había personas tiradas en las calles, basura y suciedad, todas las edificaciones eran viejas y muchas tenían sus vidrios rotos, y ese olor, el olor a letrina se sentía a toda hora.

Entonces vi una escalera pequeña, subí buscando una salida, hasta alcanzar a notar unos leves rayos de sol, pero, al salir a la superficie, unos tipos uniformados me frenaron, me dijeron que no podía salir, que estaba prohibido, no se mostraron interesados en el bulto que cargaba.

Yo les rogué que me dejaran salir, que necesitaba ayuda y no me dejaron ni hablarles de lo que le había pasado a mi mama, cuando me jalaron y arrojaron de nuevo por las escaleras. La caída dolió, pero dolió mas que esos hombres no me dejaran salir a buscar ayuda, ni si quiera para mí, sino para mi mama.

Camine entonces hasta un especie de arrollo donde corría agua negra y muchas cosas extrañas flotaban en el, lo borde hasta alcanzar su origen, que era una caño gigantesco de donde se vaciaba ese agua sucia, pensé que tal vez ese tubo vendría desde arriba, y que si caminaba por el llegaría, pero estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido.

Me senté a un lado y abrase a mama con fuerza. Allí aguarde hasta que pudiera sentirme menos adolorido, pero el sueño empezó a invadirme.

No sé cuanto habrá pasado, tal vez hasta días, yo no quería dormirme, así que solo dormitaba un poco de horas observando a mi mama envuelta en telas, no quería que alguien con malas intenciones me encontrara y nos hiciera algo, o se la llevara.

Después de un tiempo sentí con más fuerza el vacío dentro de mí, el hambre, la sed, el calor y la falta de aire, me sentía enfermo, afiebrado y débil.

Cuando mama empezó a oler mal, yo la apretaba con más fuerza, no pretendía soltarla por nada del mundo.

Y recordé la ocasión con el pajarillo, y que ella nunca me explico que le pasaba, solo se deshizo de él, pero al darme cuenta de que a ella le pasaba lo mismo me estremeció, yo no me quería deshacer de ella de igual modo.

Tal vez si me hubieran enseñado un poco antes lo que significaba "morir", podría haberlo entendido mucho antes, podría haberme evitado estar tanto tiempo con la incertidumbre de no saber por qué las personas a mi alrededor dejaban de moverse, y cerraban sus ojos para nunca más abrirlos.

Sí yo lo comprendía, yo sabía que las personas sangraban, sangraban porque se lastimaban, y si se lastimaban demasiado morían, pero no quería aceptar que mama lo estaba, y que ya no volvería a abrir los ojos, a sonreírme, a jugar conmigo, a decirme que me quería.

Entonces se me escapo una lágrima pensándolo, y divisé un tablón bastante grande echado sobre un montón de basura, que con mucha dificultad me pare para tomar.

Puse a mama sobre el tablón y al tablón sobre el agua. Lo solté y la corriente empezó a llevárselo, y me quedé allí parado, saludaba a mama.

La corriente se llevaba a mama, se alejaba de mí, pero comprendía que mama no se estaba yendo, ella ya se había ido mucho antes de eso, igual que papa, pero el quizá podría volver algún día, pero ella no, nunca lo haría, por mucho que la quiera.


End file.
